The Things We Cannot Change
by Obiwanabi
Summary: Some previously unknown events in the lives of ObiWan Kenobi and my favorite OC heroine of Alderaan both during and after the Clone Wars
1. Battlefield

_I do not own Star Wars, we all know the man behind the Magic, Mr. Lucas does. I simply entertain myself with the fantasy that I might write something people might read, and in the process they will be entertained._

* * *

Amira was a long way from Alderaan. Smoke and the smell of charred flesh mingled with the odor of ion weapon discharge. The acrid air burned her nose and eyes blazing a searing trail all the way down her throat into her lungs. It was a concerted effort just to breathe. 

Trudging ahead over bodies and pieces of battle droids she found herself questioning the decision to join the Grand Army of the Republic. For many people on Alderaan the Clone Wars were just news clips on the Holonet. For her, it was an all out assault on her senses, under her feat and in her face.

Before the war started she had been a healer at Aldera University Hospital. Her family had a long history of service; her father, uncles and now her brother had all served as galactic senators. She was not fond of politics herself, however, when diplomacy failed and the Republic plunged into war, it made every sense to her to join the fight.

"Commander…over here!" She snapped back into the here and now as a clone trooper waved at her frantically. As soon as she arrived at the scene all her reservations about joining the Army and thoughts of being safely back on Alderaan were forgotten, this was where she was needed.

As the battle continued to rage around them she knelt next to the wounded man to assess his condition. Immediately noticeable was the jagged piece of metal lodged in his chest. She quickly affixed a field dressing and skimmed his body for other wounds. A quick check of his vitals told her he was weak but stable. She started intravenous fluids and addressed the trooper standing over her providing cover. "Where's the evac?"

"ETA 30 minutes from the field hospital, could be more depending on enemy fire." The trooper's eyes never met hers but stayed alert constantly scanning the field of battle.

Her mind raced trying to calculate the odds of this patient lasting that long. Waiting out here under the constant barrage for 30 minutes, then the transport back to the field hospital would be another 30 minutes. She made a decision to cut out the middle man.

"He doesn't have that kind of time, alert the med-evac shuttle inbound to the Mercy to divert to this location."

As soon as the trooper had acknowledged her command and relayed it they came under fire. In the same moment the trooper dropped to one knee and began firing back she ducked and used her own body to shield her patient from the attack.

Once the barrage ended Amira cautiously sat back up and was startled to see her patient's eyes wide open and his hand reaching toward her. His mouth was moving but his words were not audible.

Grasping his hand in hers and leaning closer she soothed him. "Don't try to speak; we're going to have you out of here in just a few minutes."

He ignored her and shook his head somehow managing to summon the strength to speak. "Too…risky, leave...me."

"I am not leaving you." An ion cannon fired nearby and she shielded him again, fighting the fear that she and her patient were about to die. As debris rained down she again heard him whisper, "please…leave…me."

With her head hovering just inches above his own she swallowed her fear and stood firm. "We stick this out together, do you understand me? You did your job and I am doing mine. Waste no more energy on trying to convince me otherwise."

Although his eyes seemed to continue to protest they did so only briefly before unconsciousness claimed him.

Over the remaining minutes it took for the defensive batteries to clear a path for the shuttle to land and with no more that could be done medically Amira held on to the wounded man's hand offering what comfort she could.

Commissioned just eight months after the start of the Clone Wars, the Mercy, a state of the art medical frigate, loomed large in the window as the shuttle approached the landing bay. It was a welcome sight. Amira checked the vitals of her patient once more as they prepared to land.

Even before the the sub-light engines had completely shut down the trauma team was assembled and waiting. The ramp lowered and Amira escorted the hover stretcher off the shuttle.

From across the shuttle bay a Jedi fighter landed and the unmistakable figure of Commander Skywalker sprang from the cockpit and sprinted across the distance to the stretcher. "How is he?"

Amira continued walking with the stretcher. "He is critical but stable." She noticed that the young Jedi had sustained multiple smaller shrapnel wounds. "You should get those wounds looked at commander."

"That can wait, will he live?" Skywalker's face was a plane of worry. His hand rested on the shoulder of the wounded man.

"It's too soon to tell. I will not know the extent of the damage until we get him to surgery."

His eyes met hers and he pleaded. "Don't let him die."

"We'll do everything we can. Much will depend on his own strength."

Skywalker swallowed hard and fought to control his building emotion. "He's very strong." His hand lingered on the man's shoulder.

Amira nodded. "That's good commander, he's going to need it. I'll let you know as soon as he is out of surgery."

Reluctantly Skywalker backed away and watched helplessly as the stretcher continued out of the shuttle bay toward the trauma unit.


	2. Decision

The MedTech FX-1 droid detected a rise in her perspiration and zoomed in. Amira stepped back and allowed it to wipe her brow. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. It was time, that moment in every procedure where the next decision would likely determine if the patient lived or died.

Captain Ewan Trimorri a fellow Alderaanian and thoracic surgeon assigned to the Mercy was assisting with the surgery. He studied the multi dimensional image that floated just above the patient at eye level to the physicians. "The artery is severed. It's a wonder this man did not die instantly."

Amira indicated a spot on the image. "Yes, he should have bled out, but look how it is pinned against this muscle here. Minor bleeding but for the most part the shrapnel is pinching it off."

Trimorri nodded thoughtfully and pointed. "The best course of action is to clamp this off, cauterize here and here and redirect the flow of blood."

"That's the safest way yes."

"But…you have another idea?" They had been colleagues at Aldera Universtiy Hospital prior to the Clone Wars and he knew Amira always considered every option even the radical ones.

"Cauterize and redirect will most certainly save his life, but this is not some redundant artery. It is a vital blood supply to the heart and any redirect would leave this man with a compromised heart for the rest of his life."

"But he would have a life."

She met his gaze across the table. "Ewan this man is a Jedi. The demands on his circulatory system are far greater than our own; he would never be the same."

"So what do you propose?"

She contemplated the image once more and let out a long breath. "Repair the artery."

"Sounds simple enough Amira, but you have to remove the metal to do that and he will lose too much blood. And the artery is badly damaged."

She nodded. "We can use an arterial graph from his leg; just have to clamp the artery long enough to attach the graph."

He cautioned. "It's risky, you are gambling with his life. We are supposed to stick with what is safe; with what has the best chance of saving his life."

She looked down at the face of the unconscious man. "I know what we are supposed to do, but he would not choose the safer option just to live. He must be given the chance to be 100 percent again. He will survive."

"And you know this how?"

"Just a feeling I have."

His laugh was incredulous. "A feeling; what are you a Jedi now?"

"No, not a Jedi."

Several hours later Amira was feeling the first signs of fatigue, she stretched her back in an attempt to alleviate the tightness observing as the FX droids situated her patient in the intensive care bed. As they finished she stepped in and made a final check of his vitals to ensure he was stable.

Captain Trimorri walked in and stood beside her. "You were right, he held on. I've never seen anything like it. When we pulled out that metal I expected a catastrophic blood loss. It never came; it was as if the blood flow slowed to a trickle on its own. He had luck on his side."

"Not luck, something stronger."

Trimorri grasped her shoulder. "You made a gutsy call. Fortunately it worked out." He motioned outside the ICU. "I wouldn't have wanted to tell that young man bad news."

She turned to see Skywalker pacing a rut into the deck plating. "I agree, I'll go out and update him in a minute."

After ensuring her patient was safely situated she met with a beleaguered Commander Skywalker outside the ICU. "He came through the surgery just fine."

Skywalker released the breath he had been holding. "Thank the Force."

She continued. "He is stable, but the next several hours are going to be crucial. If anything changes I'll let you know."

"May I see him?"

Normally she would deny such a request so early after surgery. With an ICU filled with mostly clone soldiers it was a request rarely heard. The fact that this man had someone who cared if he lived or died made her agree. "Just for a moment."

She escorted him over to the bed. "He's deeply sedated and not likely to hear you."

Skywalker's brow creased with disappointment. "He won't know I am here at all?"

Tapping what knowledge she had of Jedi she found something of comfort to add. "However, as a Jedi, he may well feel your presence."

This seemed to brighten the young man's mood. He leaned in and briefly touched his friend's arm. "You will be alright Master. The Force is with you."

Just being in the room with the two Jedi she could feel the deep bond that existed between them and watched wordlessly as Skywalker struggled to control his emotions.

He spoke as if talking to himself. "I should have sensed it coming. We were heavily engaged, he was leading the advance, the Separatist Army was on the verge of retreat and then…time just stood still; they stopped firing."

His voice cracked. "It was only a second. They initiated a self destruct sequence. It's never happened before."

"Let him rest for awhile." Amira led him away from the bed and out into the hallway hoping to help him regain his composure.

He leaned against the wall and sighed heavily and continued. "I lost site of him. I knew something was terribly wrong when I could not sense his presence."

"Commander, this is a byproduct of war, people are wounded; people die. This was not something you could have prevented. Even a Jedi cannot sense a battle droid's intentions."

She folded her arms across her chest and nodded towards the ICU. "He is doing remarkably well considering the injury. Physically he is very strong."

Skywalker took her hand in gratitude and bowed politely. "It was the will of the Force that you were there with him. Thank you for your reassurances." Then he left abruptly striding purposefully down the corridor.


	3. Recovery

It was quiet and dimly lit when Amira arrived back in the ICU after a meal and a few hours sleep. The FX droid whooshed up beside her. "He has remained in stable condition since the surgery."

She accessed the data log on his vitals. "Thank you Fixit." The droid moved on to another patient as she continued with her examine. The bio monitors kept flawless readouts of patient vitals but she preferred the hands on approach and checked his respiration and heart rate herself just to be certain.

A weary Captain Trimorri walked up next to her casting his glance at the retreating droid. "Do you think the FX droid likes to be called Fixit?"

She shrugged and laughed. "I don't think it cares." She remarked on the bags under his eyes. "Haven't you had any sleep?"

"No, I had patient rounds tonight. I'm off shift now; just stopped by to see if our miracle patient had regained consciousness yet. He should have by now."

She shook her head. "Not necessarily, Jedi can go into healing trances. The body's metabolism slows and redirects energy towards recovery."

He yawned and stretched. "Did you learn that during that summer you wasted studying Jedi healing techniques and physiology?"

"It wasn't a waste, three months cantina hopping from system to system, now that was a waste."

"That was fun and you should have gone." He was already walking away. "I'll see you in a few hours."

With her own check of his vitals complete she entered the data into the log. When she turned back to look at her patient she saw a startling pair of blue eyes watching her. "Well, good evening General Kenobi. How are you feeling?"

His voice was weak barely above a whisper. "Tired."

She peeled back the sheet from his upper body and carefully lifted the bacta bandages from his chest. "You will feel tired for some time, but your strength will return."

"Where am I?" His eyes darted around the immediate area. His brow creased with confusion then concern. "Where is Anakin?"

"You are in the intensive care unit on board the medical frigate Mercy. You were wounded in a battle."

She continued to examine the wound. "Commander Skywalker is well. He was here for many hours. Once you were out of danger he returned to his duties."

After replacing the bandages and pulling the sheet back up she smiled down at him. "If you like I can have him contacted for you."

"No, that won't be necessary." Changing the subject he asked, "How was I injured? I do not remember much."

"According to Commander Skywalker, you were leading an advance on the Separatist line. They were on the verge of retreat when they stopped and initiated a self destruct sequence."

She checked the volume of meds and the rate of drip through the IV going into his arm. "The shrapnel expelled from their metal bodies was devastating. Some of the most severe shrapnel wounds I've ever seen."

She nodded towards his chest and continued. "You took a large piece directly to your chest, severing an artery. A wound which should have been immediately fatal but miraculously, the piece of metal wedged so tightly into your chest that it actually pinched the artery closed and kept you from bleeding out."

"I remember…the battle and…vaguely remember the explosions, but almost nothing after that until…I woke up here…did…Anakin…escape injury?"

"He had some minor lacerations but nothing serious." She noticed he had started to sweat and she moved in closer. "Are you having trouble breathing?"

He nodded urgently but could not answer. As the monitor alarms began to wail she jumped into action looking for the cause. With just a glance at the drainage tube leading away from his wound she knew the answer. It was blocked. "Hold on General, everything will be fine, it will just take me a moment to flush this out. Try to remain calm."

She summoned a droid with a syringe full of a sterile solution and injected it into the tube to flush out the blockage. It loosened immediately and fluid drained freely once again from his chest. "You should start to feel relief almost immediately. Don't rush the air back into your lungs try to take slow even breaths. I know it is easier said than done."

He did exactly as instructed and was soon breathing normally again. "That isn't going to happen often is it?" He asked wearily.

The respiratory distress had left him pale and damp. She moistened a cloth with water and wiped his forehead and face. "No, it shouldn't. In another day or two the chest tube can be removed."

She held the damp cloth to his forehead for a moment. "If you should feel any further discomfort summon a droid immediately they know what to do."

As she lifted the sheet and gently wiped the sweat from his shoulders and chest his body tensed and she briefly pulled her hand away. "Am I hurting you?"

He closed his eyes and took in a long slow breath and released it. "No." When his eyes opened again he was relaxed. "You were there."

"What do you mean?"

"I remember seeing you briefly, during the battle; I …said something to you."

"Yes, I was there. I was the first medic on the scene. We were taking fire and you instructed me to leave you there." She finished wiping him down and replaced the sheet.

"Obviously you ignored me; you realize I meant that as an order."

With raised eyebrows and an amused grin she replied, "Once you were wounded and under my care I outranked you. It's a doctor thing. If you like I can quote the regulation…sir"

"No, commander that won't be necessary." His grin was almost imperceptible, but his eyes gave away the smile."

He continued on a more serious note. "You took an unreasonable chance with your life."

"Nonsense, I was doing my job. There were dozens of people involved in your evacuation and medical treatment."

She tossed the damp cloth in a recycling receptacle. "Besides, I think you had the Force on your side. Even during your surgery there was something else there almost sustaining you, guiding my hand."

"You were my surgeon?"

She nodded. "Yes sir, between myself and Captain Trimorri you had the two most experienced trauma and thoracic surgeons in the fleet."

"It would seem I owe you my life commander."

Her blush and laugh were simultaneous. "General Kenobi, are you saying you owe me a life debt? I didn't think that was a Jedi custom."

This brought the first small bubble of laughter from him; which he painfully regretted.

"General if you will excuse me, I have neglected my duties at the field hospital far too long I must prepare to return to the planet, but I will check in on you again before I leave." She turned to go.

"I think it's been a pleasure doctor." Fatigue ruled his face but he managed a small smile.

"Try to rest; it will do you the most good right now."

As he watched her walk away, his eyes grew heavy and sleep came instantly.


	4. Farewell

Amira left her temporary quarters on board the Mercy and started down the corridor toward the ICU. Halfway there she ran into Captain Trimorri. "You get any sleep yet?"

"Some. They better hurry up and win this war so I can go back to running my own practice and getting my beauty sleep."

She gave him her best sympathetic pout. "I'm sorry the Separatists are inconveniencing you."

"Hey, nothing you can do about it…On your way to see the General?"

"Yah, how is he this morning?"

He shrugged. "Stable, he was sleeping. No change from last night, but I saw your notes about the blockage. Bit of a tense moment there?"

"Nothing we haven't seen before. He handled it well, didn't panic."

He laughed. "Panic is very un Jedi like."

She folded her arms across her chest. "Are you making fun of him?"

He laughed even harder. "No, Ms. Protective, I am not. In fact I find it quite refreshing to have him as a patient. Clones are well…all the same."

A smile spread across her face and she started to giggle. "I'm glad you think it's funny."

"Are you headed back to the surface?" His tone became very serious.

Amira lowered her head and nodded. "Yah, I can't expect them to cover for me forever. I'll miss the ship though. You don't know how good you have it up here."

He stepped closer and lifted her chin with his hand. "I do know how good I have it. You…you just be careful down there."

She met his gaze and nodded. "I will."

For the first time in the ten years of knowing the ever predictable Ewan Trimorri, he completely surprised her by leaning in and gently kissing her. "Promise me."

She whispered her answer. "I promise."

He embraced her briefly then walked away without looking back. "Now go check on the General and let me get some food."

Amira stood for a moment in stunned silence staring at his retreating form before continuing on her way to the ICU.

The General was sleeping when she arrived at his bedside just before dawn. She studied him for a moment making sure his color looked good and that his breathing appeared regular. Since there were no notations of any abnormalities and he seemed to be resting she signed herself out as his physician and turned to leave.

"Leaving already commander?" She turned to find him looking at her.

"You should be sleeping."

"I was resting my eyes. Jedi can go days without sleep." He smiled back at her.

"Yes, but injured Jedi in intensive care should be sleeping." Amira could not help but return his smile, it was infectious. "How are you feeling?"

"Must you keep asking me that?" With a slight grimace he adjusted his body in the bed.

"That question is the first thing they teach us in doctor school."

He gestured towards an empty chair. "Droids can do that much."

Amira pulled the chair closer to the bed and sat down. "I prefer the personal touch General."

"I meant to ask you before, have we met."

She smiled. "You mean other than the battlefield?"

"Yes, I seem to remember you from somewhere."

"Some years ago you attended a State dinner hosted by my brother, Senator Organa. We met briefly then."

He nodded. "Oh yes, now I recall. Lady Organa. You are a long way from Alderaan." He continued. "What made you join the Army? It isn't exactly the family business."

Her laugh was loud in the relative quiet of the ICU. "I do not care for politics General. However, when the Clone Wars began I was just finishing my studies at Aldera University. It seemed, at the time, the best way to serve the Republic."

"And now, do you still think it was a good idea?"

She sat back and exhaled slowly. "I admit there have been times when I yearn to be light years away from all the blood shed. When I am so tired I can't see straight or so homesick I cry for no reason, but something always happens that validates why I am here."

"Like what?"

"Well, like you sir; I was questioning my decision to join the Army right before I was called to your side on that battlefield. When I saw you I knew I was exactly where I was meant to be."

He nodded his understanding. "Indeed, I know I was fortunate that you were there."

"Thank you sir, I'm just glad to see you doing so well."

"On that note, when can I get out of here?" He lifted an arm studying the lines leading into it.

"What's the hurry, aren't we treating you well?" she said teasingly.

"I've been in…many infirmaries, especially in my youth. Yours has been by far the best. However, I have work to do."

She shook her head slowly. "General, you won't be battle ready for some time. Your surgery was extremely invasive. It's been les than 48 hours."

He leaned his head back into the pillow and stared up at the ceiling. His smile faded and his mood changed drastically.

"What's bothering you sir?" She stood up at approached the side of the bed.

"I am not accustomed to being useless." He continued to stare at the ceiling.

Unconsciously and much like she would do with any patient, she took hold of his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "No, I'm sure you are not but you need to give your body time to heal."

She brought her other hand to rest on his shoulder and continued. "Captain Trimorri is an extremely capable physician and he will be looking after you from now on. You must trust him and follow his recommendations."

He found himself savoring the gentleness of her fingers curled around his. He was unaccustomed to the subtle gesture of comfort; the basic touch and warmth of her hand; a warmth that mirrored the compassion in her eyes.

The moment of eye contact and the loss for words went from being pleasant to mildly uncomfortable and she slowly let go of his hand and backed away. "You really must get some rest."

Although she had a strange desire to stay and comfort him, she took her leave. "I must be leaving now General."

"You are returning to the surface?"

"Yes sir."

A remote sense of danger invaded his thoughts; possibly memories of the battle. "Be careful Commander, May the Force be with you."

"And with you sir, thank you." She turned and left the ICU.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Thanks to Laminator, Ann Jinn and EragonPeep for their reviews_


	5. Fit for Duty

It had been nearly four weeks since General Kenobi had been wounded. Now he was dressed and looking very much like himself as Captain Trimorri knocked and entered his room. "Good afternoon sir, looks like you are anticipating my news."

Kenobi finished attaching his utility belt and lightsaber. "If I stay here any longer they will retire me."

"I highly doubt that sir." Trimorri handed him a data chip. "I am declaring you fit for duty. The information on that chip is the complete workup of your injury and recovery. It should be entered into your permanent record so that if you are ever treated by another physician they will have knowledge of your injury."

The general took the chip and placed it inside his tunic pocket. "Will do Captain. My compliments to you and your staff, I wouldn't be here without you all."

"Sir, its Commander Organa you should thank. She was the first on-scene and it was her intuition that made it possible for you rejoin the fight."

His eyebrows elevated just a fraction. "Intuition, would you care to elaborate Captain?"

"Well sir, Amira seemed very in tune with what needed to happen with your care and was quite adamant in pursuing the riskier surgical option. You know, she actually spent a summer studying Jedi healing techniques and physiology? I never gave her much credit for it but it paid off in this case."

Kenobi pressed him further. "Riskier surgical option, what does that mean Captain?"

Trimorri cringed slightly at having revealed more than he intended too. "Sir, we have standard procedures we use when dealing with injuries like yours. However, in your case Amira opted to go for the more risky procedure. If we had gone the safe route your heart would have been permanently compromised. You would have lived, but she felt you could not possibly function as a Jedi with anything but a 100 percent return to normal."

The general considered his words for a moment before replying. "I had no idea. Thank you for telling me Captain. She made the right choice. Perhaps on my way back I will pay her a visit."

He held out his hand and Captain Trimorri shook it. "Goodbye General, if you see Amira, please tell her I said hello."

"Of course Captain." He turned and left the room and headed for the Mercy's hangar bay.

Anakin Skywalker was waiting for him having flown the General's fighter to the Mercy. "You look strong enough to take on the Separatists yourself."

"Fortunately I have you around so I won't have to." Kenobi smiled and gripped his friend's shoulder. "It's good to see you Anakin."

The unmistakable beep and warble of R2-D2 echoed across the hangar bay. The general waved to the little droid perched atop Anakin's fighter. "Thank you R2 I feel well. Anakin letting you fly solo again?"

He was answered with a serious of excited beeps and chirps. Anakin laughed. "He loves flying and I needed someone to pilot my ship while I was flying yours."

The two men boarded their ships and departed the Mercy.

Skywalker's voice filled the airwaves. "I've uploaded the latest situation reports to your computer."

"Thank you Anakin, I'll review the on my way to the field hospital."

"You aren't going to the command post?"

The general flipped on his computer. "No I need to pay a social call first. I'll rendezvous with you there later."

Anakin could not hide the smile in his voice. "This social call wouldn't happen to be with a certain lovely lady doctor would it?"

Kenobi shook his head in mock annoyance. "Is she lovely? I hadn't noticed."

Anakin's laughter rang out over the comm. system. "Of course you haven't. I'll see you at the command post."

Kenobi studied the computer and reviewed situation reports. Most of the heavy fighting was over. A few skirmishes with small pockets of separatists were all that remained of the planetary-wide conflict.

When he landed he found the hospital was in various stages of operation. Crews packing up supplies and preparing for the impending departure from the planet. There were just a few patients still being cared for and the operating rooms were still in use although the number of wounded was low.

He found her coming out of one such operating room removing gloves and wiping perspiration from her brow with her arm. "Good afternoon Commander."

Her eyes lit up and a smile invigorated her tired face as she tossed the gloves into a waste recycling receptacle. "General, it is a pleasure to see you up and around."

"Its good to be up and around and I have you to thank for that." Anakin's words echoed in his head and he allowed himself to study her. She was quite lovely.

"Not just me, I know Captain Trimorri took good care of you."

"Yes he did, but I don't think I thanked you properly especially after an interesting conversation I had with the Captain."

Her eyebrows rose along with the color in her cheeks. "Oh?"

He nodded. "Yes, he told me about the decision you made to pursue the riskier surgical option."

Amira rolled her eyes. "Ewan can't keep his mouth shut. I…can explain…"

He stopped her in mid sentence. "You made a difficult choice."

"General I took what I thought was a necessary risk, your heart would have never been the same…your quality of life would have be…"

He reached out and gently held her slumping shoulders. "Amira, look at me."

She raised her head and faced him. He continued. "You made the right decision. My ability to carry out my duties as a Jedi would have been compromised. It is all I know and all that I am. Thank you."

Filled with relief and unusually touched by his gratitude she replied, "You are very welcome."

He released his hold on her shoulders and glanced around. "Looks like you are about to pull up stakes."

She nodded. "Yes, soon. Then on to the next battlefield I suppose."

He agreed grimly. "And undoubtedly more demand for your services."

"Too right sir." She gestured toward the hallway. "Can I offer you something to eat? I think the mess hall is till operating, though probably not a great deal of variety."

He shook his head. "I cannot; I am continuing on to the command post but I wanted to tell you how fortunate I was to fall under your care. Your courage and quick thinking enabled me to stand here today."

"Commander Skywalker said it was the will of the Force."

He laughed. "Did he? Finally, something I've tried to teach the boy has stuck."

"Seems to me he has been taught well. He's a very passionate and capable young man."

"He is indeed; however, his passion tends to get him into trouble." He touched her gently on the shoulder. "Well goodbye commander. I hope our paths across again."

She laughed. "Don't say that sir. No one crosses my path these days unless they need a doctor."

"Then perhaps after the war." After a brief smile he remembered one more task. "Oh by the way, Captain Trimorri sends his regards."

Her faced colored again ever so slightly. "Thank you sir, I suppose I should get in touch with him. It's been a busy few weeks."

The general nodded knowingly. "I think he'd like that commander."


	6. Short & Sweet

With very few patients coming into the field hospital Amira enjoyed her meal in the mess hall without having to rush through it. Slow days like this were rare and she was feeling particularly good especially after seeing the General back on his feet and fit for duty. She finished off the last morsel of food and stared out into the compound.

"_It won't be long now"_, she thought as she watched the Medevac shuttle loading the last few patients to be evac'd to the Mercy. Soon all the equipment and supplies would be loaded into cargo carriers and stored away for the next engagement.

She stood up and placed her tray on the tray return and made her way towards the hospital's communications center. She had a little bit of time to place a call before she needed to check on her last two patients now in post op.

After contacting the Mercy she waited in the nearly deserted communications center for Captain Trimorri to call her back. A small smile spread across her face as she thought of his kiss in the corridor. For so many years they had been nothing more than colleagues and friends.

The comm. unit buzzed alerting her to the call. She answered it. "Is that you E."

"Absolutely, what can I do for you?"

She pulled her legs up underneath her and leaned back in the chair. "I just thought it would be nice to talk to you."

His tone was lighthearted. "I was wondering when you'd get around to it."

"It's been busy down here, but its slowing down now."

"I released General Kenobi today, did he pay you visit?"

She leaned her head back and stared up at the ceiling. "Yes, in fact it was my conversation with him that reminded me what a big mouth you have."

He groaned. "Oh come on, it was in his record he was going to know about sooner or later. Is that the only reason you called, to chew me out?"

"No, I do actually do miss you."

"Miss me? That's a first; I should have kissed you a long time ago."

She laughed. "Yes, you should have."

There was a moment of silence before he asked, "Then I wasn't out of line?"

"No"

"So you won't mind if the next time I see you I give you a proper kiss?"

"I wouldn't mind at all." An unseen blush crept into her cheeks.

"You mean a great deal to me Amira, I should have told you so many times before now."

An announcement from the overhead speaker paged her name. "I have to go, looks like we're getting customers."

"I thought you were done down there."

She exhaled a heavy sigh as she peeled herself out of the chair. "Apparently not, I'll catch the last shuttle out and probably get aboard the Mercy just before we break orbit."

"Patch'em up and put'em back out there."

"You said it. I think I am starting to see my own work on some of these guys from time to time."

"Take care Amira. I'll see you soon."

"You too."

She ended the call and left the communication center to see to the wounded.


	7. Evacuation

When Amira made it to the front of the hospital there was no shuttle full of wounded waiting to be off loaded, instead a squad of Clone troopers were standing at the entrance. "What's going on trooper?"

"Commander Organa we have orders to escort you and the Medevac shuttle to the Mercy now."

She shook her head. "I have two post-operative patients that are not stable enough to move yet, I need at least three more hours."

"Ma'am, there is intelligence that suggests the field hospital is going to be targeted. Forward command post has ordered all personnel to abandon the facility and evac immediately."

Amira turned and motioned for the trooper to follow her. "I will have the last two patients prepped and as stable as possible, but I want all the other patients and the staff safely aboard before you come for me."

He acknowledged her order and relayed it to the rest of his squad.

She threw her hands in the air and stated to no one in particular. "This makes absolutely no sense, we are nearly deserted here, and we've pushed the Separatists into retreat, what possible reason could there be for targeting this hospital?"

Several minutes later the last two patients were safely on board the shuttle and the staff had grabbed what supplies they could and also boarded. The squad leader found Amira securing her own pack of medical supplies. "Commander we are ready, you're the last."

She sealed the bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Ok, let's go."

The words where barely out of her mouth as the unmistakable impact of ion canon fire erupted nearby. The concussion knocked Amira and the trooper to the ground. He made it to his feet first; yanked her up by the arm and again started towards the shuttle.

The field hospital's prefabricated construction was crumbling around them. Just outside, the shuttle sat protected under a dura-steel canopy. Several fighters were engaging the separatist attackers and providing cover. Amira and her escort dashed straight toward it.

Through the smoke and dust the opening to the shuttle was just visible and she focused on it as she skipped the last few steps and leapt for the entrance. She made it into the shuttle crumpling into a heap on the deck plates.

The engines throttled up and the hatch began to close. Amira noticed that her escort was wounded and had not made it to safety. "Wait, we can't leave him!" She launched herself toward the door and reached out her hand to the struggling trooper. "Come on soldier, take my hand!"

As the shuttle continued to move out from under the canopy the trooper made one last effort and leapt toward it; his hand firmly grasped Amira's and she pulled with everything she had. There were two staff members nearby who also reached for the trooper and together they managed to pull the wounded man up.

On the ascent the shuttle bucked and shook violently as its pilot made valiant efforts to dodge the incoming fire. The medical staff held onto patients hoping to limit any further injuries. Amira examined her wounded escort; removing his helmet. Where are you hit trooper?"

He coughed and tried to sit up. "I took one in the chest ma'am but the armor took the brunt, I'm ok."

She eased him back down and began to peel off his chest protector. "Negative, That armor is good but I've seen broken ribs and internal injuries despite the best armor."

He complied and lay back down on the floor allowing her to continue her examination. She used her hands to feel for any abnormalities, but she needed more. She looked around at the frightened faces of the medical staff. "Did anyone happen to grab a portable image scanner?"

Everyone shook their heads no. She looked down at her patient. "I don't feel any broken bones, but as soon as we get to the Mercy we'll have you checked out thoroughly."

He nodded his head in understanding. "Yes, Ma'am, thank you."

Amira sat back and looked around the crowded confines of the shuttle; there were at least twenty people on board including patients. "How's everyone doing? Is anyone else injured?"

Simawea, a young first year medical technician scooted closer to her. "Yes ma'am, you are." She opened her supply bag and pulled out several small Bacta strips. "You've cut your forehead."

Amira reached up and felt the small gash along her hairline. The blood was already matting into her hair and she hadn't noticed the trickle down the side of her face until just that moment.

The tech quickly taped the wound closed. Amira thanked her and made a moved towards the cockpit to check on the pilot. Just as she reached him the shuttle shifted violently and everyone reached for something to hold on to.

The pilot cursed loudly and struggled with the controls. Amira held on to the back of his seat to keep from toppling over. "Are we going to get out of this?"

He shook his head. "I don't know, our usual route to the Mercy is no good, looks like they were anticipating it. I am going to bring us around the back side of the planet. Thankfully we still have fighter cover."

Amira closed her eyes and issued a silent plea for all their safety.


	8. Desperate Flight

General Kenobi paced the Command Post. "Is that shuttle airborne yet?"

The officer in charge of operations answered. "Yes sir, they have lifted off under escort but they are under heavy fire."

Anakin made eye contact with Obi-Wan from across the room. Without uttering a word to each other, both men turned and headed out of the center toward their fighters. Kenobi called over his shoulder to the officer in charge. "Keep tracking that shuttle and alert the fighter escort we are on our way."

Once they were airborne Anakin opened a channel. "What do you think they meant to gain by attacking the field hospital?"

"They were defeated here, backed into a corner. Their tactics become increasingly desperate when they know they cannot win."

"Just like the self destruct on the battlefield."

"Precisely." He changed channels and raised the Command Post. "This is General Kenobi, do we have coordinates on that shuttle?"

The comm. unit crackled back. "Yes sir they are being sent to your nav computers now. Tracking shows the shuttle had to divert from its normal trajectory to the Mercy."

Anakin brought up the coordinates on his computer. "I think that pilot is trying to swing around the backside of the planet, will he have enough fuel for that?"

Obi-Wan studied the same information. "Perhaps, depends on how much maneuvering he has to do to avoid being blown to bits."

"How many are on board?" Skywalker asked solemnly.

The General didn't answer immediately…"I don't know, they were under fire before they left the ground. We can only hope they evacuated everyone." He contacted the Command Post again. "See if you can raise the shuttle and patch me through."

The command post answered promptly. "General, Shuttle MedOne is on line."

"MedOne this is General Kenobi, what's your status?"

The pilot's voice was stressed. "Sir, just a little busy. Fighter escort is doing a bang up job so far, we've had some minor grazes, but no direct hits, structural integrity is good, engines are good, fuel…getting a little low now."

"Understood, you'll have two more friendlies in just a moment."

"Acknowledged, glad to have the help sir."

As promised within moments they arrived in the vicinity of the shuttle. It was bobbing and weaving as it fought to avoid being shot down. Anakin immediately went after the attackers and Obi-Wan assumed a protective position near the shuttle.

MedOne's pilot expressed his relief. "You are a man of your word General. I have a ship full of frightened people."

"Can you give me a status on your passengers?"

On board the shuttle, the pilot handed the headset to Amira. "Commander you can give him better information than I can on your people."

She moved around to sit next to the pilot and donned the headset. "Good afternoon General, you don't waste any time getting back to work do you?"

"Commander, it's good to hear your voice; how is everyone holding up?"

"I have several critical patients; two were post op and moved sooner than I would have liked. The medical staff is scared and we're getting shaken up pretty good, but we're alive."

Obi-Wan banked his fighter away as he fended off an attacker. "Hang in there commander, we'll get this under control so you can have a nice smooth ride back to the Mercy."

She watched his fighter peel away through the side window. "I'm really glad you're here."

Several more minutes ticked by as Anakin and the fighter escort systematically dispatched one attacker after another. General Kenobi stayed near the shuttle providing cover only breaking off to pursue any attacker that came too close.

Amira stayed in the cockpit next to the pilot and watched the deadly dance among the stars play out.

Desperate to complete their mission to destroy the shuttle, two of the last remaining attackers broke away and circled around from behind and strafed the back of the craft.

The shuttle jerked violently and sparks flew inside the cabin. The pilot struggled to keep the ship from spiraling out of control. Amira braced herself. "What happened?"

The pilot groaned under the strain on his arms pulling on the controls. "We've lost the stabilizers. I have to find a place to land."

Kenobi had just finished off the two Separatist fighters responsible for the damage and was back beside the shuttle again. "MedOne what's your status."

Amira answered for the pilot. "The stabilizers are out; we've got to set down."

Anakin flew in and positioned his fighter on the opposite side of the shuttle. "We're all clear out here. What's the damage?"

The General repeated Amira's information. "Their crippled; let's find them a safe place to land.

The two Jedi stayed with the shuttle as it began its turbulent decent through the planet's atmosphere.

Pulling hard on the controls the pilot turned briefly to look at Amira. "Commander, this landing isn't going to be smooth. You should go back and get everyone as secure as possible."

She stood up out of the chair and removed the headset. She glanced briefly out the window at the General Kenobi's ship then continued back to the passenger cabin.

Frightened faces greeted her as she knelt next to one of wounded. The young med tech Simawea asked quietly, "What's happening ma'am?"

Amira spoke very calmly. "The attack is over, but the shuttle has sustained damage. The pilot is attempting to land, but it isn't going to be a smooth one."

Simawea swallowed the knot in her throat. "So we're going to crash land?"

Amira touched her reassuringly on the arm. "Hopefully more landing than crashing." After a brief pause she continued. "Let's get these patients as comfortable and secure as possible.

Obi-Wan could not ignore the facts. The shuttle was in bad shape and despite the obvious skill of the pilot there was no way to land smoothly. "Command Post, alert the Mercy to dispatch a rescue shuttle and trauma team. I'll give you coordinates as soon as I know them."

"Acknowledged General."


	9. Over the Mountains

No longer sitting next to the pilot, Amira had no view to the outside. Everyone was strapped in, to the greatest extent possible. The shuttle shook violently, to the point where it sounded as if pieces of it would sheer off.

She took comfort in knowing that the patients who were already unconscious would likely not feel anything and if they survived would have no memory of the experience. For the rest of the staff and the pilot it was going to be a hellacious ride.

Passing through the upper atmosphere Obi-Wan watched the shuttle make its descent. He kept his fighter close but not too close as the shuttle jerked randomly. Without stabilizers the pilot could do very little in the way of flying a straight line.

Anakin's voice broke the airwaves. "There's a dry lakebed just on the other side of the mountain range, if they can make that, the soft sand should help cushion the landing."

Obi-Wan studied the topography on his cockpit display. "Yes, I see it; they've got to have enough altitude over those mountains and without stabilizer control that will be difficult."

He switched channels. "MedOne I'm sending you coordinates to a dry lakebed. There's a mountain range that you'll have to make it over, but it's your best option."

With all his concentration on keeping the ship on course, the pilot's reply was short. "MedOne acknowledged."

A few moments later the shuttle, with its Jedi escort, was approaching the mountain range. To add to an already impossible situation the weather was formidable on this side of the planet. Wind and rain buffeted all three ships.

Anakin was quick to comment. "It just keeps getting better; the last thing they need is wind sheer."

Obi-Wan glanced up at the rivulets of water streaming across his cockpit canopy and contacted the Command Post. "We're getting a lot of rain; does anyone know the likelihood of flash flooding down in that lakebed?"

The Command Post answered him almost immediately. "The rain is seasonal and only in the mountains, but if there is enough it flows down and floods low lying areas."

Anakin groaned into his headset. "Don't tell me, it's the rainy season…I have a bad feeling about this."

Kenobi banked away from the shuttle briefly to make a pass over the proposed landing area. "This area seems uninhabited; at least we won't have to worry about ground casualties."

The pilot saw one of the fighters pull away but had no time to ask why. He had all he could handle as he struggled with the controls; his arms burning with the effort. Through the rain streaked windshield he saw the mountains filling the horizon and he was losing altitude fast.

The seconds ticked by agonizingly slow and Amira could only wait along with the twenty other people on board. No one cried, or panicked, they all sat quietly waiting it out. She admired their bravery; particularly since she did not feel very brave. She wanted to cry out but instead, rested her head against the bulkhead and closed her eyes. There was no use in fighting it, she was afraid.

As Obi-Wan joined back up with the shuttle an image of Amira filled his mind and he could sense her fear. For reasons only someone attuned to the Force could understand, he could discern her feelings among everyone else on the shuttle. His concern for her was growing by the second. Before he could finish his next thought it was happening.

The pilot's voice screamed over the airwaves. "Brace-Brace-Brace". The shuttle crested the mountains but hit an air pocket and dropped several hundred meters. The nose dipped too far to be corrected and the ship clipped an outcropping of rock mid way down the range. It became airborne again for a brief period then impacted just at the edge of the lakebed and rolled several times through the sand.

The General was in immediate contact with the Command Post. "MedOne is down, repeat MedOne is down; dispatch the rescue team to these coordinates." He punched in the crash location and descended rapidly to the lakebed.

The rescue shuttle had already launched from the Mercy before the announcement came and they loaded the coordinates and headed towards the crash site. On board was the trauma team led by Captain Ewan Trimorri who was desperately holding onto hope that Amira was still alive.

Within seconds of the crash, Skywalker and Kenobi had landed their fighters at a safe distance and were running toward the wrecked shuttle.

As they reached it there was no movement, the shuttle was tipped on its side and the windshield had shattered on impact. The pilot was slumped in his chair. Anakin climbed up and reached into the cockpit to check the pilot. He looked over at Obi-Wan and shook his head. With no visible sign of smoke or flame they set about opening the hatch.

Standing up on the overturned ship Obi-Wan soon realized that the hatch had sustained too much damage to open and ignited his lightsaber. With several quick cuts the door was removed.

He knelt over the opening and peered in, darkness and silence greeted him. Anakin also peered through the hatch. "There are survivors."

Kenobi agreed. "Yes, I feel it too." As he lowered him self carefully inside he looked up at Anakin. "I'm going to have a look stay here, and stay alert."


	10. Sorrow & Joy

In the darkness and quiet of the battered shuttle Amira slowly became aware of two things, she was alive because everything hurt, and she couldn't move because she was pinned. She called out. "Can anyone hear me?"

Hearing her voice caused his adrenaline to increase just a little and he quickened his pace, pushing through the debris toward her. Kneeling in front of her, he asked, "Are you hurt?"

She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "That's a ridiculous question."

He found she could make him laugh in the worst situations. "You are right, it is, but no more so than asking a man who's just had half a battle droid removed from his chest how he is feeling."

"It was not 'half' a battle droid, and I told you they teach it in Doctor school."

Relieved to see she was responsive and had her wits about her he extended his hand. "Let's get you out of here."

She tried to move and cringed. "I am pinned somewhere."

He assessed the piece of metal responsible for pinning her leg. It would not be difficult to move it but he warned, "This may hurt."

She swallowed nervously and nodded. "Do it."

The metal moved easily and the pain shot up her leg quickly. Amira grabbed Obi-Wan's arm and closed her eyes taking deep breaths and resisting the urge to scream until the waves of pain subsided.

When her eyes opened again she was calm. Reluctantly, she looked down at her leg. The damage was not as bad as she thought. She looked around the immediate area. "Hand me that med kit over there."

He reached for the bag and set it next to her. "What can I do?"

"I'm going to bandage this laceration, go and see to the others. I'll be there in a minute."

Hastily she tore away her tattered pant leg and cleaned the wound on her lower leg. Then applied a bacta compress bandage to keep out bacteria and stem the bleeding. With her makeshift field dressing complete she crawled forward towards the first of the wounded.

Remarkably, most of the staff had survived with minor cuts and abrasions and a few broken bones. Already they were beginning to move around; attending to each other's injuries and the patients.

Several minutes later, Obi-Wan found her again toward the middle of the shuttle. "The team from the Mercy should be here any moment. I'm going to start getting people outside." She was bent over a wounded staff member and did not acknowledge him.

"Commander?"

Slowly she raised her head to meet his gaze; her eyes brimming with tears. "She's dead."

Looking from Amira to the young woman he asked, "Who was she?"

"Simawea…this was her first assignment." With a shaky hand she tenderly brushed a strand of hair from the girl's face.

"She enlisted in the Army just six months ago. She told me that her parents had not wanted her to go, but on her eighteenth birthday she signed up and left home." She buried her face in her hands and tried not to cry, but her shoulders began to shake and the sobs broke forth.

Obi-Wan moved around to her side and gently pulled her away from Simawea and into his arms. He said nothing just offered the comfort of a shoulder to cry on.

Suddenly overwhelmed by the crash and the death of Simawea, she sobbed into the front of his tunic. "She was just a kid…What do I tell her parents?"

"You tell them she was very brave and that she died caring for the wounded. You tell them that her last moments were spent protecting the lives of others." His voice was soft and sorrowful.

"It's not enough…"

He stroked her back gently and whispered. "It never is."

Almost as if a switch turned off, her sobs ended and she pulled away from his embrace, wiping her tears with the edge of her sleeve. "Thank you General, I'm ok now."

As she moved away to continue to help the wounded Obi-Wan knew that this loss had hit her harder than anything else the Clone Wars had served up and it would be a very long time before she was ok.

Anakin helped a staff member out of the shuttle and looked down at Obi-Wan. "The rescue team is landing now. "

"Good, start getting everyone on board."

Amira wrapped a head wound as Obi-Wan approached. "The team from the Mercy is here. "

With a quick nod she finished her task. "Go with General Kenobi, he'll help you get outside."

As Captain Trimorri waited for the craft to finish its shut down sequence and open the doors he looked outside. His heart felt as if was parked in his throat as he surveyed the damaged shuttle.

As soon as the doors did open he was first off the ship running at full speed towards the crash sight. Members of the trauma team were close behind. As they arrived the last of the injured were being helped out of the shuttle.

His training dictated he needed to see to the wounded first and make sure they were cared for, but the one person he wanted to see most was not in sight. He started the field triage and began directing the transfer and loading of everyone to the rescue ship.

It was several minutes later when he saw her emerging through the side of the shuttle being helped by General Kenobi. His heart nearly burst with the relief. His mouth formed the syllables of her name but the sound was a whisper. "Amira."

It seemed almost an eternity but she limped her way over to him. Without regard for military decorum he pulled her roughly into his arms. "I was so worried."

Tears came easily as she clung to him. "I was scared E, really scared. I didn't think I was going to see you again."

He lifted his head to the sky and issued a long sigh of relief then kissed the top of her head gently. They remained in each others arms for a long moment before he spoke. "Did you have to be the last one out of the damn thing? I thought I was going to lose my mind wondering if you were alive or dead."

She pulled away slightly and smiled. "You could have just asked someone?"

"I was afraid too."

"I think you promised me a proper kiss."

He looked over at General Kenobi who was talking with Skywalker. "Are you sure you want that here?"

She replied, "I don't think he'll notice, but under the circumstances I'm sure he'd understand."

Ewan Trimorri cradled her face gently in his hands and kissed her passionately.

The General did notice, and politely looked away in complete understanding.


	11. Breaking Orbit

Many hours later and safely evacuated from the planet, the weary survivors of the shuttle crash were aboard the Mercy having their injuries attended to. One such patient was being argumentative and uncooperative with her doctor. "I do not need to be stuck in bed. I can still do my job."

Ewan Trimorri was not quite over nearly losing her and his patience was wearing thin. "You have a concussion, bruised ribs, lacerations and probably a touch of post traumatic stress syndrome. You have no business being anywhere but in a hospital right now."

She sat still as the FX droid applied sutures to her scalp wound. "I do not have PTSS."

"You can't say that for sure, you narrowly escaped the attack on the field hospital, you survived a shuttle crash in which other people lost their lives. If those are not classic contributors to PTSS I don't know what would be."

She glared at him. "Is that all?"

"No, that's not all. Your judgment is obviously impaired where your own wellbeing is concerned. I am ordering you to remain in the hospital and off duty at least 24 hours for observation."

"I'm fine. I have no intention of following your orders."

"Then you'll follow mine." General Kenobi stood in the doorway with his arms folded.

Captain Trimorri excused himself. "I hope you can talk some sense into her General I don't have time to argue with her anymore."

Kenobi strolled further into the room. "He's right. You've been through a lot."

"I'm fine General, really."

He nodded. "Perhaps you are coping right now, but that can change rapidly and with no warning. What would you advise a patient of yours to do, who'd been through the same ordeal?"

Amira relented. "I would advise them to be hospitalized for observation."

The FX droid bandaged her head wound and left the room. The General watched it zoom off to the next patient. "You should probably apologize to the Captain. He had your best interest in mind."

"I know he does and I will apologize to him." She felt the telltale vibration of the engines. "Are we breaking orbit?"

He nodded. "Yes, we're moving on."

"Where to now?"

He shook his head. "That's not clear yet. We're evaluating the latest intelligence and hope to have some idea of their next move soon. They broke orbit shortly after the attack on the hospital. The fighters that attacked you were intentionally left behind."

Finally succumbing to the fatigue she'd been keeping at bay Amira lay back in the bed. "There is something I don't understand. Why did they attack the field hospital? There was no strategic value in blasting away at a skeleton medical crew and a few patients."

"They're ruthless; no action is too callous. The harder we knock them down the more desperate they become. The self destruct of the battle droids and the suicide run on the field hospital confirm it. If anything it is meant to strike at our morale, to instill fear."

His mention of the self destructing battle droids reminded her to ask, "How is your wound, by the way?"

He rubbed his chest over his heart. "Doesn't bother me in the least; hardly a scar."

She smiled and stifled a small yawn. "Good."

Seeing she would soon be asleep, he turned and walked towards the door but paused before leaving. "I'm glad you weren't seriously hurt today, I have to admit after watching that crash, I was worried."

"I wasn't worried", she said calmly then quickly added. "I was scared, but I knew you would be there and somehow that gave me comfort."

He considered her words for a moment and nodded. "Try to get some rest."

"I will", she replied, her eyes already closing.

When she woke the lights were dimmed throughout the medical ward. A sense of uneasiness invaded her body. The vibrations from the engines were more intense, the Mercy had increased her speed.

Amira slowly eased her way out of bed. Her body had taken a lot of pounding in the shuttle crash and the affects were really beginning to set in. She would be stiff and sore for sometime.

Captain Trimorri was in his office hunched over a datapad with worry deeply written across his face when she walked in. "Am I disturbing you?"

He looked up and forced smiled. "No, but you should be in bed."

"I wanted to apologize for earlier, you were right. I was being stubborn." She slowly lowered herself on to the sleep couch against the wall.

He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. "I've known you a long time. I expected nothing less. At least you decided to listen to the General."

"Sure I listened to him, but only after you had already worn me down." She reclined her head back on the couch. "I can't fight you both."

"Nor should you." He noticed her wincing with each movement. "Are you ok?"

She nodded. "Just aches and pains; that was a pretty brutal ride today; like being a rock in a tin can rolling down a hill."

He punched something into his computer. "I'll up your pain meds. That should take the edge off and help you get some sleep."

"Thank you." She was not enthusiastic.

He got up from his chair and went to sit next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder and he clasped her hand. "What else is bothering you?"

"I don't know, I woke up feeling uneasy."

"About what?"

She took a deep breath. "I think the ship has increased its speed, and something just feels wrong."

"We have sped up." He laughed. "Sometimes your ability to sense things is uncanny."

"E, what is it, what's going on?"

He squeezed her hand tightly. "I was speaking to the General a few hours ago; he had just received the latest intelligence reports. He ordered the fleet to jump to light speed with the hope that we will intercept the Separatist fleet before they enter the next system."

"What system?"

"Home."


	12. Heading Home

In her quarters aboard the Mercy, Amira activated the secure communication link. She didn't use it often, but right now she needed to talk with her brother. It took only a minute to establish contact.

The familiar voice of Bail Organa answered. "It's good to hear from you. Are you alright? We just heard about the accident."

Absently, she rubbed a sore shoulder. "I'm fine just a little banged up. It looks like I'll be coming home soon. I wish it were for any other reason." Despite the secure channel she avoided disclosing too much.

"Yes, I wish it were for another reason, but it will be good to see you."

"I've missed home and my family very much."

As she brushed away the few tears that had escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheeks, she was grateful that her brother could not see her.

"You've served your commitment Amira; you can resign your commission and come home."

"You know I can't leave now. I am going to see this through. I will continue to serve until peace has been restored to the Republic. I know you'd do no less."

The smile was evident in his voice even if she could not see it on his face. "I expected you to say that. You have always been dedicated…if not stubborn…please be safe."

She smiled to herself. "Aren't I always?"

His laughter filled her with warmth. "Apparently not."

They said their goodbyes and Amira closed the channel and leaned back in the chair, closing her eyes briefly. There had been a detectable level of stress in her brother's voice. He would be working round the clock to make Alderaan as ready as possible.

Two days ago she awoke feeling anxious and that feeling had not subsided since. Though the possibility had always existed, Amira never dreamed that the Clone Wars would come to Alderaan. Images of home flashed through her mind; the majestic snow capped mountains, clear rivers and lush grasslands. The thought of what war would bring to her home world, made her stomach turn.

An appointment reminder beeped on her computer console letting her know the battle staff meeting was about to begin. She left her quarters and proceeded to the briefing room.

There was plenty activity on board the ship despite there not being very many patients. Preparing for the next engagement was always an immense undertaking, but one that was becoming routine.

As she entered the briefing room she noticed most of the department heads were already there; filling seats along the periphery of the room. The Mercy's command section and various commanders from other ships in the fleet had their places at the large table.

She made her way over to Captain Trimorri and sat next to him. Although they had their private moments together, on duty and among their peers, they kept their relationship professional. He greeted her. "Good afternoon Commander."

The room came to attention as General Kenobi entered. He quickly motioned for everyone to retake their seats and subsequently took his own.

Amira noticed he seemed uncomfortable with the protocol afforded a general officer. Understandable, considering he was Jedi first and a general only because a galactic-wide conflict thrust him and all his fellow Jedi into the role of military leaders.

The briefing began with one of the ship commanders providing an update. "This battle group has not been able to intercept the Separatist fleet. However, two battle groups are making their way through some lesser known trade routes and should be able to preposition themselves in orbit around Alderaan before the Separatists arrive."

One by one each ship commander stood up and reported the battle readiness of his ship and personnel. After the last one finished his update, he motioned to Obi-Wan. "General Kenobi, your comments."

Kenobi glanced around the room making eye contact with everyone. "This will not be an easy fight." His eyes settled on Amira. "As many of you are aware the Separatists grow more brutal and desperate with each engagement. Alderaan is one of the Republic's staunchest supporters and thus a prime target."

He took a deep breath in and let it out slowly before continuing. "The battle for Alderaan is going to be hard won, many lives will be lost. I have every confidence in the fighting forces of the Republic and I know each and every one of us will fight for Alderaan as if it were our own home."

After the General finished, the room was dismissed and everyone departed to continue the business of preparing for the next battle. Amira and Ewan lagged behind and waited for the General.

Kenobi greeted them. "Captain, Commander it's good to see you both. Commander Organa you look well. You followed your doctors orders and rested I see."

With a slightly embarrassed smile she nodded. "Yes, I told him I couldn't fight you both."

Captain Trimorri asked the General, "What are we really in for with this battle? Alderaan is not heavily armed; we've never had cause to be. I know there has been some build up since the beginning of the Clone Wars, but most of her forces are off world fighting just like Amira and I."

The general hesitated only briefly before answering. "Many weeks ago I felt that one of the Core worlds would be next, simply because the Separatists were growing desperate and foolishly bold. I recommended to the Galactic Senate, several locations that should beef up their defenses just to be safe. Alderaan was one of those; it will be a fight, but a fight we can win."

Ewan received an overhead page and excused himself. "Sorry General, have to go, but thank you for sharing that information, I hope it will be enough." He smiled at Amira and left the room.

Kenobi observed Amira for a moment. "You have something on your mind Commander."

She nodded solemnly. "Every battle I've witnessed to this point has been so devastating; whole cities destroyed; hundreds of thousands of beings wiped out. I cannot bear what might happen to my world."

"I know it will be difficult, but you have my word that Alderaan will not fall."

"How can you be so sure?"

He touched her shoulder gently. "Because I know the character of her people; they are strong and brave and they will persevere."

"Thank you General, I hope you're right."

"Stay focused on the task in hand, try not to dwell so much on what may happen." He held her gaze briefly and then turned toward the door. "May the Force be with you Commander."

As he walked away she stood alone in the empty briefing room and whispered. "May the Force be with us all."


	13. Unanswered Proposal

She had lain awake for hours. The dream had come again, leaving her sleepless.

The vibration of the engines slowed and Amira knew the Mercy was coming out of Hyperspace. Not wanting to wake him, she slipped quietly across the room to the viewing port and touched the panel that opened the outer cover. Alderaan came immediately into view and she looked sadly at her home world surrounded by ships of war.

Ewan walked up from behind and slipped his arms around her. He whispered next to her ear. "She's beautiful even with the extra hardware parked around her."

She let herself relax into him and reclined her head back. "I never tire of seeing Alderaan like this, bright and blue floating in the endless night of space. It's tearing me up to think of her being battle scarred."

He gave her a reassuring squeeze and kissed the base of her neck. "It's going to be alright."

"I don't know." She shook her head. "We've both seen what war does."

"I thought General Kenobi sounded fairly confident that Alderaan would not fall."

A single tear fell down her cheek unnoticed. "Even when the battles are won, there is still suffering. Cities are destroyed, children orphaned and wounds remain that take years to heal."

"But the wounds do heal, in time." He quietly added. "Alderaan's a Core world, a booming metropolis of art and education. I know the Separatists don't want to see the planet obliterated."

"That never stopped them before." She continued to stare transfixed at the planet.

Even as they watched, Republic and Separatist fighters were engaging in ship to ship combat. Trimorri commented. "It looks like the other two battle groups did arrive in time. We're the only ones late to the party."

"How can you be so calm?"

"Me? You're the one with ice water in your veins, cool under pressure. I've never seen you afraid of anything."

She shuddered. "I've been afraid a lot lately."

He turned her around to face him. "You're shaking, what's got you so upset."

"It's nothing…just nerves."

He tilted her chin up. "I know you better than that, you don't just get nerves. Tell me."

She closed her eyes and replied, "I had a dream that…I lost you."

He laughed somewhat nervously. "Lost me? I'm not going anywhere. I am safely tucked away on board this ship; nothing to worry about."

With her head resting on his shoulder she mumbled. "I've had the dream every night for the last several nights."

He stroked her hair trying to sooth her. "Since the shuttle crash?"

"Yes."

"Well that explains it; your traumatic experience is manifesting itself through your dreams. You expected to die and you didn't; now you are dreaming instead, of losing someone close to you."

Amira mocked him. "You didn't major in dream psychology."

"No, I didn't, but you have to admit that sounded pretty good."

She laughed as he pulled her tighter into his embrace.

He kissed the top of her head. "You should get packed. I saw you were assigned to the first shuttle down to the University Hospital, just like old times that should be."

She looked into his eyes. "I wish you were coming too. It really would seem like old times then."

"So do I." He leaned in to kiss her softly. "Perhaps, if you agree to marry me, your dreams of losing me will disappear."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

She laughed. "Because, we're in the middle of a war."

"Precisely, no better time to form an alliance."

She glared at him. "That is not remotely funny or romantic."

Ewan cupped her face in his hands. "I am completely serious. I love you and I would be honored if you would be my wife."

Completely stunned, Amira simply stared at him for a moment before she could find her voice. "E I love you, I do, but now is…I need time to think about this."

He nodded slowly. "Of course, I shouldn't have sprung it on you like this."

She grabbed his hands before he could draw away. "You are wonderful and spontaneous and I love you for it, but I can't make a decision like this. I'm an emotional wreck." She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. "When all this is over and Alderaan is safe, I will give you the answer you deserve."

He pulled her into his arms. "I will wait then."

After a moment the overhead speaker began to announce the departure of shuttles to the surface. She pulled away reluctantly. "I guess I need to get going."

He touched her face gently with one hand. "Everything is going to be alright. I won't let anything happen to you."

Though it seemed like an appropriate thing to say, she felt it somehow fell short of the truth. "I know." She walked over to the refresher and took a quick rinse.

Trimorri continued to stare out at the bright planet while she showered. When she came out and toweled off he smiled at her but already seemed distant. "At least you'll get to see your family."

She quickly dressed and walked around her quarters grabbing her possessions and stuffing them into a travel pack. "Perhaps, before the fighting gets to heavy, I'll be able to get over to the Palace."

Once she had her things packed she dropped the pack and walked into his arms again. She held him tightly. "Please, forgive me for not being able to give you an answer."

He kissed her gently, stretching the moment of the kiss as long as he could. Then he reluctantly pulled away and took her hand in his. "You are forgiven. Are you ready?"

She shook her head. "Is there any other way down? I really don't want to get on a shuttle?"

"Come on I'll walk you to the shuttle bay." He held her hand as they walked toward the shuttle bay. Amira looked down at their entwined fingers and wondered why she couldn't tell him she'd marry him.


	14. Hitting Home

The battle for Alderaan was everything she feared and more. They were three weeks in and the casualties streaming into Alder University Hospital were unending. Amira took the General's advice and concentrated on the here and now. She took each patient and each wound as they came.

Exhaustion became a constant state for her. Sleeping happened in less than thirty minute intervals and only when the bombardment of the city ceased or slowed down. Just when she thought things could not get worse, they did.

The General met her outside the OR as she exited after a particularly difficult surgery. "Commander, do you have a moment?"

"Of course sir, what is it?"

His face was grim. "Is there somewhere private we can talk?"

She nodded and directed him to an unoccupied exam room. He followed her in and closed the door and came right to the point. "The Palace has taken a direct hit."

Her heart sank, and her pulse raced at the same instant. "How bad?"

He shook is head. "Rescue crews are on the scene now."

She bolted for the door. "I have to get home."

His hand reached out and pulled her back. "It's too dangerous; another attack could come at any moment."

"I can't just sit here, that's my home; my family. I have to go to them."

He gripped both her arms and forced her to listen to him. "If they have survived they will be brought here. They will need you here."

Amira nodded numbly and simply fell into him and cried. "I am so tired of all this."

His arms went around her and pulled her into his embrace. He said nothing, just held her and let her cry. He knew after a few moments she would once again be ready to face the next challenge. Oddly, each moment of weakness made her stronger, a trait he very much admired about her.

She pulled away slowly. "I am alright now." She laughed as she wiped at her tears. "How is it you always see me at my worst?"

"You are much stronger than you give yourself credit for. Emotion is not a weakness, nor is your love for your family."

She smiled. "You are too generous, I am a wreck and you know it."

He laughed. "Then how is it you keep going?"

"I really don't know, some say it's a sense of duty that runs in my family. Others call it stubbornness." She laughed. "Captain Trimorri calls it stubbornness."

His eyes seemed to search hers as if looking for something that lay undiscovered. "I think there is another source that I have suspected for sometime now."

"What is that?"

He shook his head. "I'll let you know when I am sure."

Before she could quiz him further she heard the commotion outside. "I think we've got more wounded. I should get back to work."

He stepped out of her way. "Of course. As should I."

When she stepped out of the room she saw the bloody figure of her brother stumbling towards her. She and Kenobi rushed to steady him and led him to a chair. Amira knelt in front of him as she looked for the source of the blood "Bail, I heard about the Palace. Are you alright? Where is Brea?"

The look on his face was one that she had never seen before in all their years as brother and sister and it chilled her to the bone. "They took her."

"Who took her?"

He sighed deeply. "The medics, she's hurt badly and they took her through there." He pointed at the OR.

Amira realized that he was not covered in his own blood; he was covered in Brea's. She stood and turned to Kenobi. "Will you stay with him? I am going to go check on the Queen."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, of course."

Bail reached for his sister's hand and squeezed tightly. "She's pregnant."

Amira's eyes grew wide. "Pregnant?"

"Three months now. We were going to announce it, but Alderaan…please don't leave her alone."

Amira kissed her brother's forehead. "I'll be with her every moment."

When she walked into the OR she had one hope and that was she would walk back out and be able to tell her brother that his wife would live.

She scrubbed and donned the surgical smock and gloves as she watched the FX droids prep her sister-in-law for surgery. Another surgeon, whom Amira had been working a great deal with, was already scrubbed in. He looked up when Amira approached. "Are you sure you want to be here?"

"It's my shift."

He nodded. "Yes, and she is your family. Anyone would understand if you stepped out."

She shook her head. "No, I promised my brother I would be with her." She cleared her throat. "What's her status?"

He gestured toward the readout. "Severe internal bleeding; we will have a great deal to do."

Amira nodded sadly as she saw the damage for herself. "She will lose the baby."

"We will have all we can do just to save her. Are you sure you don't want someone else to scrub in for you?"

"I'm sure, let's begin."

As the hours ticked by Bail had been able to gain his composure much like Amira had done moments before his arrival. The similarities in brother and sister did not escape Kenobi and he used it as a conversation starter. "Have you and Amira always been so very much alike?"

"I suppose we have; though she is more stubborn than I." He sipped a hot cup of Derala Tea.

"Amira calls it a sense of duty."

He laughed. "I guess you could call it that."

Obi-Wan walked over to the vending center and ordered a cup of tea. "I have seen your sister endure a great deal. She has exceptional strength."

Bail rubbed his eyes. "I am very grateful you were there when her shuttle crashed. I never thanked you for that."

"None needed." He sipped the hot beverage and continued. "I have been meaning to discuss something with you, but have not had the opportunity to do so in person until now."

Bail looked at the General curiously. "About Amira?"

"It involves her; yes."

"Something serious?"

Kenobi sighed. "Ultimately very serious, but I know this may not be the best time right now."

Bail managed a smile. "General I have nothing to do but wait and I am thankful for the company."

With a brief nod he set his cup of tea down. "Shortly before the field hospital was attacked at our last engagement there was an encrypted message sent out from the Mercy. At the time it went unnoticed as many such messages are sent this way. However, Republic intelligence has since determined it was using a Separatist encryption."

"Please don't tell me you think Amira is somehow involved in this."

"No, she was not, but I am afraid Captain Trimorri may be. The message came from a terminal near his quarters."

Bail disagreed. "Captain Trimorri is a dear friend of Amira's, our families have know one another for years. I could no more believe he was the sender of that message than I could Amira. There must be a mistake; anyone could have accessed a terminal near his quarters."

"Perhaps, but I do not think I am wrong about this. Additional messages were intercepted later and each time his whereabouts were in the vicinity of this terminal."

"Are you saying that he is a spy? He's Alderaanian fighting to preserve the Republic. That makes no sense."

Kenobi nodded. "I know; it does not make sense. Especially when the first message sent was giving numbers of staff working the field hospital and coordinates that the evac shuttle would possibly take."

Bail leaned forward in his chair. "You are implying he is responsible for that shuttle crashing."

"Yes, I am, but I am perplexed because I also believe Captain Trimorri and your sister are in love with one another. It seems highly unlikely he would do anything to harm her."

The conversation ended abruptly as Amira walked into the room. Bail stood out of his chair. "How is she?"

Amira managed a slight smile. "She is going to be alright."

The senator gathered her in a bone crushing hug.

The General gripped Bail's shoulder. "Good news, very good news."

When Bail released Amira she was not smiling. "We could not save the baby…and there was a lot of damage. Brea is…she will never be able to become pregnant again."

No other words passed between them as he took her back into his arms. His tears fell with complete silence.

General Kenobi decided it was time to return to the war and allow them their privacy and silently slipped out.


	15. Brother & Sister chat

She found her brother in same place he had been three hours earlier. "When was the last time you had any sleep?" Amira quickly checked Brea's status and continued. "She won't be awake for another hour or so, you should get some rest."

He held his wife's hand gently in his own. "I can't leave her."

She gently squeezed his slumping shoulders. "She will be alright; come on, let me get you a hot meal."

He considered it just for a moment, and probably would not have left Brea, had anyone else have asked. "I don't want to be gone long. When she wakes up she'll ask about the baby and I don't want her to hear the news from anyone else."

"We won't be gone long I promise." She watched as he tiredly stood up and then carefully kissed Brea's cheek before turning to leave. She knew the love between Bail and Brea ran very deep.

The hospital cafeteria was nearly disserted as Amira walked back to the table with a tray of food and sat across from Bail. They ate in relative silence as the telltale tremors of war shook the walls around them.

Bail spoke first. "I didn't see General Kenobi leave, did you?"

She shook her head and swallowed a bite of food. "No, I didn't. What were you two talking about anyway?"

"Are you and Captain Trimorri…seeing each other romantically?"

She nearly choked on her food. "You were talking to General Kenobi about Ewan and I?"

He shook his head. "No; not exactly."

She tilted her head and raised her eyebrows. "What exactly did you talk about then?"

Bail seemed reluctant to answer her and he hesitated. "He believes there is a spy aboard the Mercy."

"A spy? Don't be ridiculous…I trust everyone on board that ship with my life."

He replied grimly. "What about Captain Trimorri; do you trust him with your life?"

Amira's blood chilled, instantly raising the tiny hairs up and down her arms. Not because she knew her brother was about to suggest that her lover was a traitor, but because something inside her could not let her answer his question in the affirmative.

He noticed her mood changing almost before his eyes. "You can't answer me can you?"

She shook her head and pushed her tray away. "We've known each other for years...I…of course I trust him with my life, he loves me, he means a great deal to me."

"But do you love him?" He sipped his stim beverage and awaited her answer.

She looked around the cafeteria averting her brother's gaze. "I don't know…I thought that I did, but my feelings are not clear anymore."

Bail took on a very serious tone. "I need to know anything you can tell me. With Alderaan at war I have to know if there is a spy among her people. I will do what ever is necessary to protect this planet and its people."

She sat back in the chair and finally allowed her eyes to meet his. "When we made orbit Ewan asked me to marry him. I could not give him an answer."

"Why not?"

She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. "I've been having some very disturbing dreams since the shuttle crash. In those dreams Ewan…betrays my trust. At first I thought it was simply stress. Now, I don't know."

"Do you see yourself marrying him?"

Slowly and sadly she shook her head. "No, I don't." She fought the tears that threatened to fall. "I wanted it so badly; I wanted a love like you and Brea have. I blindly reached out for it. But he cannot be a traitor. He would not willingly betray me or Alderaan.

"There were encrypted messages sent from the Mercy, from a terminal near Trimorri's quarters. I can't say that I am convinced that is him either, but the first message lead to the attack on the field hospital and nearly cost your life. The allegations must be taken seriously and investigated thoroughly."

She nodded. "I'm sure General Kenobi will get to the bottom of this. I just hope it's all a terrible mistake."

He slid his chair back. "I should be getting back to Brea."

Amira stood up also. "I'll walk with you; I have a few patients to check in on."

She left her brother once again at Brea's side and went about her rounds. The hospital was at capacity and some of the patients were in beds in the hallways. The FX droid found her checking a leg wound. "Commander there is a communication for you in the ops center. "

"Thank you; I'll be right there." She finished her examination and rewrapped the wound.

When she entered the ops center it was busy. The admin officer directed her to an empty console toward the back of the room and opened the channel for her. She donned the headset. "This is Commander Organa."

His voice seemed more strained than she could ever remember hearing. "Amira…I heard the Palace was attacked, is everyone alright?"

"No. Queen Brea was critically injured."

"How is she?"

There were so many things she wanted to ask him but she kept the conversation on track. "She suffered a miscarriage. She will recover."

There was a definite sadness in his voice. "I am so sorry. Are you alright?"

She swallowed hard and held back the tears. "No, I want this all to be over E. I just checked a leg wound on a five year old child. A child, she will likely lose her leg. This isn't battle droids and clone soldiers anymore, these are our people."

"I know…I never thought it would come to this; to Alderaan."

"I have to go. This place is overflowing with wounded."

The desperation in his voice stung her. "Have you given any thought to my question? I could arrange to come down there and we could get married tomorrow."

He was pressuring her and she didn't like it. "In case you haven't noticed we're getting the crap kicked out of us down here. People are dying by the thousands. Alderaan may fall. The last thing on my mind is marriage."

"Forgive me Amira I…" She cut him off. "I really have to go. We'll talk more later."


	16. New Mission

In the days that followed Brea quickly regained her strength and Bail was once again fully engaged in the work of defending Alderaan. Amira rarely saw either of them as the multitudes of wounded poured through the doors of Aldera Universty Hospital.

The war itself was ravaging the long peaceful planet, but the citizens fought fiercely. There were so many casualties from every walk of life. The hardest hit of Alderaan's residents were the villagers that lived far outside the cities.

One such resident, a farmer, had walked all the way into the city to find help for his young son and stood in the entrance of the hospital calling for help. Amira turned and saw the poor man barely able to stand upright, baring the weight of his unconscious child in his arms. She raced over to him and quickly took the boy from him. "Come with me."

The farmer followed her as she searched for a spare bed. When she finally located one she gently laid the child down and began to examine him. "Can you tell me what happened?"

The man pulled the hat from his head and wrung it between his hands. "They came out of no where; streaked across the sky like lightening during a bad summer storm. They shot up the house real good first, killed my wife instantly. My boy and I were out in the fields and saw the smoke. I tried to make him take cover but he run off towards the house and…" He began to shake with sobs. "He's all I have left now."

Amira stood staring at the man in horrified attention. When she managed to speak she asked, "Where was your farm?"

"Small village just at the base of the Aldiberg Mountains…everything's been bombed, no healers between there and here. I had to come to the city."

She turned back to the child and found, after a quick diagnostic scan, that he was not seriously wounded. "Sir, your son has a serious concussion. It's not life threatening but he'll need to stay here for awhile."

The farmer broke down and cried with relief and grabbed her hand shaking it profusely. "Bless you Lady Organa, bless you."

"You know me?" Her eyes were wide with amazement.

"Oh yes, seen your picture around. Senator Organa's sister is known to a poor farmer like me. I never thought to meet you. Makes sense now though, you being a healer and all. What you are doing is good work, helping people during times like these."

She smiled at him, her first true smile in many days. "Thank you, you are very kind." She walked across the room and retrieved a chair. "Please sit here and try to relax, you've come a long way. Can I get you something to eat?"

He nodded slowly. "Maybe just a bite, only if it's no trouble."

"No trouble. I'll be right back."

As Amira left the room the tears she'd held back streamed down her face. The farmer was one man who likely represented thousands of people who are the nameless victims of the war. It hadn't occurred to her before that there might not be enough help and medical assistance in out lying areas.

After she brought the farmer a hot meal she returned to the ops center to make a phone call.

It took several minutes to track him down but she located her brother. "Bail I am so glad I found you."

"What's happened are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just needed to run something by you."

"Of course, I'm listening."

She leaned forward and spoke into the headset. "I just treated a young boy whose father carried him all the way from the Aldiberg Mountains. The Separatist fighters are strafing people and villages all the way out there."

His sigh was heavy. "I know we've been trying to come up with a strategy to deal with it, but some of those places are very remote and we don't have enough forces to safeguard every village."

"They have no help Bail, they have no doctors. We need to send a medical team into the outlying areas to try and treat the people who can't get here. "

"There's no one to spare. Who would go?" He knew what she would say before he'd asked the question.

"I will go. Perhaps five or six others, I know I can get volunteers."

There was complete silence on the other end for several seconds, before he answered. "Hold on a moment."

Amira held her breath waiting for his answer. The voice she heard next was not her brother's. "This is General Kenobi, your brother has told me of your proposal to send a medical team to the outlying villages. You do realize I cannot guarantee your safety, you and your team would be on your own."

She took a deep breath. "I know, but these people are suffering and dying and we must do something."

"If the Senator approves I will support it militarily with what ever resources I can spare but know that I cannot spare much."

Her gratitude was heartfelt. "Thank you General."

Her brother was again on the line. "Amira I can't say that I approve of this idea, but you are absolutely right about getting these people some help. You're my sister and I will lose sleep knowing you are out there unprotected."

"You get to sleep?" She joked.

"Amira, be serious, you and your team would be completely on your own. General Kenobi cannot task the military to provide more than a couple of soldiers."

"I have never been more serious about anything Bail. This is important."

She hardly believed it when he agreed. "I will sanction this medical team on one condition; no make it three conditions. One, you are in communication with this command post on a regular basis with either myself or the General; two, you are out there no more that two weeks at a time, and three you come back unharmed."

"Agreed."

"Be safe Amira."

"I will." The communication ended and she pulled off the headset. Now it would just be a matter of forming her team and packing up supplies.


	17. Unarmed Civilians

The team had been assisting the outlying villages for several weeks and Amira had never been so tired and yet filled with an overwhelming sense of purpose. They stayed out no longer than two weeks, coming back to the capitol to resupply and then head back out again. The people they encountered needed every kind of basic assistance not just medical treatment.

They were currently set up on the outskirts of a bombed out village administering medical aid and providing basic needs like food water and blankets. The line of villagers was all the way down the road as far as she could see.

Amira knelt down and pressed a hypo to a young girl's arm and smiled up at her mother. "This will help keep the wound from becoming infected. You should change the dressing daily; we'll give you enough to last several weeks, by then it should be healed." The mother thanked her and steered her daughter back on to the road towards the village.

The next patient was already in front of her when she heard the sound. Two Separatist fighters were streaking across the sky. They seemed to ignore the village and fly right by, but Amira felt something inside her go off like an alarm and she grabbed her satellite phone. "Aldera Command Post do you read?"

Static crackled back and then a voice. "This Aldera Command Post we read you, please identify yourself."

"This is Commander Organa and I need to speak to either Senator Organa or General Kenobi."

In the moment it took for her request to answered, Amira saw the fighters turn and head back in her direction. She pulled the phone away from her face long enough to order everyone to take cover. Grabbing the patient in front of her, she hit the ground and shielded the frightened villager as best she could.

The sound was deafening; the fighters came so low that she felt the heat from their engines as they passed overhead. They began firing at the long line of people, now in a complete state of panic, and running for any kind of cover that could be found.

When her hearing returned, her brother's worried voice was calling over the satellite phone that now lay several feet away from her. "Amira! Are you there?"

She crawled on her belly towards the phone and without getting up spoke into it. "We're under attack; they're firing on unarmed civilians."

The level of activity in the command post had just kicked in to hyper drive as the Senator relayed Amira's information. Within a second their location was pinpointed and Bail nodded to General Kenobi as he and Skywalker ran for the hangar bay.

After only a moment of hesitation he answered. "Help is on its way. Hold on, keep talking to me so I know what's happening."

Holding the satellite phone as if it were a lifeline she tried to relay what she saw to her brother. Dust clouded her field of vision; frightened screams filled the air with that unmistakable sound of terror. "I can't see anything through this dust…wait I hear them, they're coming back. How can they keep slaughtering these people…"

Seantor Organa stood helpless in the command post as his sister's voice was drowned out by the sound of Separatist fighters screeching overhead and laser canons firing. "Amira? Please be there, please. Amira?"

She coughed and shook the dirt from her hair. "I'm here…but we won't last another round of this."

He slumped into his chair but kept talking to her. "Just a few moments more, hang on."

Obi-Wan and Anakin were seconds from their destination. The General saw the carnage come into view. "This is a new low, even for Count Dooku."

Anakin banked his fighter and peered over his shoulder. "I see the medical team they don't have much cover."

On the ground the dust had settled just enough for Amira to see the road. Standing right in the middle was the young girl she had treated just minutes earlier. The frightened child stood in shock crying for her mother, who was no where to be found. Amira's blood chilled as the sound of the Separatist fighters began to grow loud again. Without realizing it, her feet were moving, and she left the phone and ran towards the girl.

Kenobi was finally in range and locked onto the first droid fighter. Before he got off his first shot he watched in disbelief as unmistakable figure of Amira bolted down the road towards a young girl. The fighter fired first and Amira hit the ground with the child in her arms. Kenobi fired a split second later blasting the fighter from the sky. Skywalker did the same with the other fighter. "Easy enough? Shall we set down and give them a hand"

General Kenobi held his breath while he waited from Amira to move. She did not. The child, still crying, wiggled free of Amira's arms and crawled away on her hands and knees.

Anakin's voice brought him back into focus. "Master, shall we lend them a hand?"

"…yes." It was only after his mentor's unenthusiastic reply did Anakin realize that Commander Organa lay motionless in the road.

The two Jedi set down and popped the canopies. The General leapt out and ran for Amira and Anakin began to help the other survivors to their feet.

When he reached her she was face down in the dirt. There were no visible wounds. Gently, he turned her over and quickly examined her. She had blood coming from her nose and mouth. Through the Force he could feel her life signature and it was still strong.

He cradled her head in one hand and touched the fingers from his other hand to her temple. She stirred almost instantly and her eyes fluttered open. Disorientated, she assumed they were still under attack, and tried to move away from him.

His hands firmly grasped her shoulders. "Commander you are alright; don't try to move too quickly."

She blinked a couple times before she realized who was talking to her. "General?"

Thrilled to see she was not seriously harmed he quipped. "At your service m'lady."

She really did want to laugh, but for some reason only tears would come. Obi-Wan saw this and quickly pulled her into his arms. "It's alright, it's all over."

It felt unbelievably right to be in his arms and she leaned into him. He responded by pulling her closer. After a moment she was composed and pulled away. Her eyes met his. "You are always there to rescue me."

He pulled a small cloth from inside his tunic and dabbed at the blood coming from her split lip. "You seem to require rescuing frequently." He was aware that they were staring at one another and that he desperately wanted to kiss her. Before he gave into the impulse he turned and looked down the road. "We've got a lot of injured people here. Are you up to doing a little work? At least until we can get some additional help out here."

Amira nodded and slowly rose to her feet. "Of course, but first I'd better find my phone and tell my brother I'm still here."

Kenobi watched her walk off in search of the phone and silently thanked the Force that she was alright.


	18. The Favor

She was safely back at Aldera University Hospital temporarily the patient rather than the doctor. The FX droid placed a micro suture in her lip and zipped out of the room just as Senator Organa strode in and pulled his sister into his arms. "I was so worried."

"Not a scratch," she mumbled into the front of his tunic.

He looked down at her. "You have a fat lip."

"Ok, almost not a scratch." She laughed and immediately cringed, painfully remembering the split lip.

He released her and stepped away. "It could have been much worse."

She held up her hand halting the lecture she was about to get. "Before you start, I am ok, and we are doing a great deal of good."

"If you go back out there I cannot protect you. What happened today can, and probably will, happen again. Many of those villagers lost there lives. You would have too if Kenobi and Skywalker had not arrived in time."

She touched his arm gently. "Thankfully they did arrive in time. I know I was never happier to see anyone in my life than General Kenobi at that moment, but I have to go back out; there are a lot of people in need, I know of no better use of my time."

"Your work will go on without you, at least for now. There are organizations all over Alderaan stepping up to finish what you've started. There may be another mission that carries more importance for Alderaan right now."

"What mission?"

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Alderaan is in danger of falling. We take one step forward and two steps back. General Kenobi still believes that our ability to fight is being undermined by the inside. He's asked for your help."

She hadn't seen it before; the amount of stress that was etched into her brother's proud face. Gently she touched his arm. "Of course I will help, what can I do?"

He backed away and turned for the door suddenly uncomfortable in her presence. "Meet me at the Command Post in an hour."

She watched her brother step out of the room "I'll be there."

She arrived as promised at the command post an hour later. Bail greeted her somberly and motioned for them to walk toward the briefing room. "General Kenobi is waiting for us in here."

Bail closed the doors behind them and Amira had an overwhelming feeling of being trapped.

General Kenobi greeted her with cool professionalism. "Commander I hope you received a clean bill of health. Your mission brought much needed aid to the people of Alderaan."

She noticed he was already using the past tense when referring to her mission but dismissed it. "It's one of the more rewarding experiences of my military career."

He gestured toward the table. "Please have a seat; I have a favor to ask of you."

She pulled out the chair and sat down and waited as the General sat across from her and Bail sat next to her.

Kenobi glanced briefly at Bail and began. "As you know Alderaan is being compromised by a traitor. I do not have conclusive evidence that links it to any one individual. We do know intelligence is being leaked from the Mercy by someone with access to sensitive information. One of the people we are looking at is Captain Trimorri."

She was shaking her head before she found the words to speak and turned to her brother. "Ewan loves Alderaan as much as you or I; our families have known each other all our lives. It must be a mistake."

The General responded drawing her attention back to him. "We have to act quickly to determine who the spy is. We are on the brink of launching our biggest offensive, one that will hopefully turn the war in our favor. I have to stop the hemorrhaging of sensitive information before I can allow this offensive to begin."

"What exactly does this all have to do with me?" She looked questioningly at her brother and the General.

"You and the captain have a relationship, correct?"

"Yes." She did not elaborate as to the state of the relationship.

His head lowered and he hesitated before continuing. "I am asking you to use that relationship to help us determine if he is the traitor or rule him out."

She looked over at her brother in disbelief. "You agree with this? You want me to spy on Ewan?"

Bail shook his head sadly. "It's the only way. Alderaan is in a desperate state or I would never allow this."

The walls of the conference room closed in on her and she felt cornered. "Do you know what you are asking?"

The General nodded. "Yes, I am asking you to spy for Alderaan and in so doing lose a friend."

Her heart was breaking and everyone in the room could feel it. She willed the tears not to fall. She may not have wanted to marry Ewan, but she did care for him and did not want to believe he was a traitor. If he is innocent he would likely never forgive her for this.

Amira stood up and at attention; choosing her words carefully. "General with all due respect this is no favor. Only if I am ordered to do this will I agree and only because it is in the best interest of Alderaan. I will prove to you that Captain Trimorri is not who you seek. If I am right and he is not a spy I will resign my commission."

Bail admonished her. "Amira be reasonable!"

General Kenobi was on his feet. "Very well Commander, you are ordered to return to the Mercy. Please report there for duty and contact me personally with daily status reports." He saw how much this request was hurting her and it caused him more than a little pain. "I deeply regret that this is necessary."

She ignored his attempt to be apologetic. "Understood, may I be dismissed?"

Bail stepped forward. "Amira you are bordering on insubordination."

Kenobi waved him off. "It's alright Senator; I understand the commander's desire to leave…" He looked directly at Amira and made no attempt to mask the regret in his eyes. "Dismissed Commander."

When she walked out both men stood looking after her. Bail spoke first. "I had no idea she'd take it this hard, but it must be done."

"She has every right to be angry and I am already regretting this."


	19. Uneasy Reunion

Being aboard the Mercy again did not hold the same warm feelings as before. While she busied herself with checking back on board, she set her mind to working on a plausible explanation as to why she was reassigned.

Her door chime sounded softly. "Come in."

Captain Trimorri did not take long in discovering she was back and he hesitantly walked into her room. "You didn't tell me you were coming back on board."

"There wasn't time, I just found out a few hours ago." She tossed a crumpled uniform across the room in frustration. "My brother believes that I am safer here than on my own planet. He conspired with the General to have me sent back here."

"You sound upset."

"Of course I am upset, I was doing a lot of good down there. I am in the Army and we are at war. I shouldn't be sent to the safest place just because I'm a Senator's sister." For emphasis to her story she added. "They might as well have sent me to Coruscant we all know the Separatists haven't the nerve to go there."

He stepped forward and took her in his arms. "I'm not sorry you are here, you are safer, but I am sorry that it happened the way it did."

She was stiff in his arms even though she tried to relax she couldn't completely do it. She had already told her first lie and it had worked far too easily. The feeling was sickening. Slowly she pulled away. "Forgive me E I've had a rough couple days and I'm a little on edge."

He nodded, the smile slipping away from his face. "Of course, you need time to wind down. I'll be doing rounds for the next few hours. I'll see you later."

She found her courage and reached out for him, kissing him briefly. "Thank you for being so understanding. One of the things I love about you."

His smile returned and he stepped out of her room into the hall. "See you around."

Amira finished unpacking and situating her quarters. She made her way down to the medical ward and checked the duty roster. Seeing that the start of her shift was only twenty minutes away she began it a little early.

Though they were not working the same shift their work schedule would overlap. Amira saw him across the room and tried to remind herself to be relaxed and to act natural. She crossed the room. "Hey, how are rounds going?"

He did not look up as he attended a patient. "Well enough, between Alderaan's hospitals and the other medical frigate the patient load is rather light." He finished recording the vitals and turned to her. "You've had an exciting tour of duty down there though. I heard about the attack on the village."

Amira winced and her stomach turned. "It wasn't exciting it was horrible, our own people being slaughtered, they show no mercy."

"Forgive me, wrong choice of words. I apparently have lost my ability to talk to you."

She shook her head. "No, its not you at all; I'm just sensitive about things. You know, open wounds."

He clasped her shoulder. "Your brother and the General have really upset you."

"More than you know."

"Join me later for dinner; you can fill me in on all the happenings back home. There must be something good?"

Going to dinner with him was not what she wanted to do her first night on board, but her whole reason for being there was to prove he was not involved in espionage and she wasn't going to do that by avoiding him. "Sure, I'll meet you in the cafeteria after my shift."

It was easy to get back into the routine of patient rounds and despite the circumstance of her assignment to the Mercy, she found satisfaction in caring for the wounded. Her first shift went by quickly and she met Ewan in the cafeteria.

She sat down with her tray looking appreciatively at her food. "I see they've incorporated a little bit of Alderaanian cuisine. That's a bonus."

"So how was your first shift, anything interesting?" He took a bite of his food.

"Well, there was a double amputee that had been fitted with prosthetics. The technology was fantastic. I guess if I had to lose a limb I might wind up with something stronger and better than the original."

He nodded. "Yes, we just received instructions on this new stuff recently from Coruscant. Some rehabilitation center wants to use this on soldiers before making them available to the general public."

She stopped eating for a moment. "Are you saying they are experimenting on soldiers with untested prosthetics? Where is this center, who's in charge of it?"

"Whoa, hold on, I didn't say they were untested. Everything we are using has been thoroughly tested and is considered the best technology available. Our soldiers deserve nothing but the best."

Amira agreed. "Of course they do, I just get so easily upset about things these days."

He finished his food and leaned back in the chair. "Do you want to talk about anything?"

With some hesitation she replied, "Where do I begin? I could tell you about the attack on the Palace and how the Queen nearly died and how my brother sobbed over the loss of the baby. I could tell you how many countless children I have treated, some lived some didn't. I could tell you about a farmer who walked all the way into the city from the base of the Algiberg Mountains, carrying his injured son in his arms. Then last but not least, I could tell you how fantastic our work in the outlying villages has been going, at least until the Separatists strafed an entire village as they lined up to receive food and medical supplies."

The look on Trimorri's face was pale and strained. "I can't imagine how bad it's been. Being up here its easy to block out what is happening to our people down there. I thought the battle would have been over my now."

Amira's curiosity was beginning to peek. "What makes you think it would be over?"

He shook his head and became evasive. "You know, with all the forces deployed and the leadership of General Kenobi, we should have the upper hand. I would have at least expected a large offensive by now. Have you heard anything? Is Alderaan going to make a big move soon?"

She stared at him not quite believing what she was hearing. It seemed as though he was actually fishing for information. Slowly she shook her head. "No; in fact I am not really on the best of terms with the leadership right now."

"No I guess you wouldn't be. Well perhaps with some time you'll be speaking with your brother again."

She nodded and pushed back her chair, suddenly feeling tired and wanting to be alone. "I think I'll turn in for the night. I haven't had a lot of sleep lately. Thanks for listening."

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

She was already walking away. "Yes, tomorrow."


	20. Suspicious Minds

Amira had never really dealt with depression before, but she knew she was precariously close to it now. Alone in the universe would best describe how she felt. Even though she was hurt by the request to spy on Trimorri, she was all too aware that she was the most logical person to carryout the mission.

She turned over in her bunk unable to sleep with everything stampeding through her mind. It made her sick inside to think that Ewan might be a traitor and even if he wasn't; there would be no happy ending to the story. Guilty or innocent she would lose him. With a despondent moan she gave up on sleep and walked over to her terminal. She began to compose her first report to General Kenobi.

_Sir, _

_0730 - I reported aboard the Mercy as ordered. By 0800 Captain Trimorri was already at my quarters to greet me. Nothing was out of the ordinary and our conversation was brief. _

_1000 - Began my shift on the medical ward. I observed no unusual behavior from him. We again had a brief conversation where I expressed my displeasure at having been sent back to the Mercy for my safety, a story I have conceived to explain my being back here. He seemed to accept it without question. We agreed to meet again for dinner._

_1930 – I met Capt Trimorri in the cafeteria for dinner. We discussed the rounds, patients and prosthetics. The topic of my activities down on the planet came up and he seemed disturbed about the level of destruction and suffering Alderaan is enduring. Not an unusual reaction. One item of note, he did mention that he thought the battle for Alderaan would have ended by now. In its self, not a strange comment, but it was followed by his curiosity about whether a major offensive was in the works. This caused me more than a little anxiety and I did not confirm or deny anything, but gave him the impression that I am not on speaking terms with my brother or you and therefore "out of the loop". I returned to my shift by 2000._

_2200 – Finished my 12 hour shift and retired to my quarters._

_Additional notes: I am more than a little disturbed by this entire assignment, while I understand that I am the most logical person for this mission I am by no means trained for this sort of thing. Regardless, I will carry out my orders. I am going to suggest a shift change so that I have better visibility of Captain Trimorri's movements, currently we do not work the same hours._

_Very Respectfully_

_Cdr Amira Organa, MD_

With her report finished she encrypted it and sent it over a secure channel straight to General Kenobi. Wearily, she crawled back into bed and once again began the struggle to attain sleep.

In his quarters in the Aldera Command Post the General opened Amira's report and read it carefully. The report itself did not say anything too significant but then it was just the first report. What he did find, was between the lines and was the depth of Amira's sadness regarding the mission. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and wished he could pull her off the assignment, but his gut told him that Trimorri was the man to watch and Amira was the only one who could get close enough to him to do it.

He composed a brief reply.

_Commander, _

_I received your report and find nothing of any immediate concern. Please continue to monitor and take the necessary steps to complete your mission. Changing the work schedules so they coincide is a wise decision. _

_Gen Obi-Wan Kenobi_

He completed his reply but stared at it for several long minutes before sending it. There was so much more he wanted to say to her; comfort he wanted to offer her; more importantly he wanted to tell her how truly sorry he was for asking her to do this. He considered her a good friend and deeply hoped he had not sacrificed that friendship for the sake of catching this traitor. He sighed heavily and sent the message back encrypted and secure.

Several hours of trying to sleep finally ended with an exasperated groan and her tossing the bedding aside. The message light was blinking on her terminal and she crossed the room to the desk. She read Kenobi's reply and spoke out loud to no one. "That's it; that's all he has to say?" She turned off her terminal not really certain what else she expected him to say. With her stomach grumbling she remembered she had not eaten much at dinner and decided to head to the cafeteria. With any luck they would be just starting to set out breakfast.

The corridors were deserted as not many people, except graveyard shift, were up and about. She passed several crew quarters and was almost to Trimorri's room when the door opened and a female she did not recognize stepped out, closed the door and preceded down the corridor.

Amira stood frozen in absolute disbelief. Her mind drew a million conclusions none of them had anything to do with espionage. A range of emotions flooded her, jealousy, anger, sadness, but mostly regret. After all she hadn't answered his proposal and she hadn't given him any reason to believe she would. She composed herself and continued on, silently blaming herself for his indiscretion.

She sat alone eating her early breakfast and drinking as much stimcaf as she could stomach. Remarkably, she wasn't that upset. At least that was what she was telling herself when Trimorri entered the cafeteria, spotted her, and began walking towards her.

He pulled the chair out across from her and sat down. "You're up early, can't sleep?"

She shook her head slowly as she studied him looking for some sign of guilt, but there was nothing. "No I can't sleep."

"That's normal after what you've been through."

She guzzled more of her stimcaf. "So they say."

He began to catch on that she was upset over something. "You alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're being short with me, like I've done something."

Her eyebrows lifted just a fraction. "Have you…done something?"

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you want to stop playing around and tell me what's going on?"

She put down her cup, took a bite of toast and chewed slowly. "I saw your friend leaving your quarters this morning."

He turned red and coughed before laughing. "It's not what you think."

"Now you sound like a bad holovid?"

He broke eye contact briefly before composing his answer. "She works in comm., my terminal has been acting up and she came to fix it."

Amira could not believe him. "In the middle of the night?"

He leaned forward and smiled. "She a friend who happens to work graveyard…and you are jealous. I would never have believed it."

She began to think he might just be telling the truth. "I'm sorry if I jumped to conclusions."

He nodded and leaned back. "You have been a little distant you know. I have other friends on board this ship who actually like talking to me."

Knowing that she still needed what remained of their relationship to complete her mission she offered an apology without really knowing what the truth was. "I know; you deserve better from me. I…I haven't been myself…I hope I haven't completely driven you off?"

He nodded and smiled warmly. "Not a chance."

"I'll do better, I promise." She reached out her hand across the table and he took it in his own.


	21. Traitor Revealed

The next work shift had them working together. Amira yawned and joined him in the ICU for patient rounds. He glanced at her with concern. "You look like you went ten rounds with a rancor."

She shook her head miserably. "I can't sleep and admin wanted a shift change. Rather than move your shift I told them to move mine and now I am completely messed up."

"I would have changed my shift; you didn't need to do that."

"I know, but I just got here and I thought it would be easier for me to make the change." She peered over his shoulder and studied the patient roster he was holding. "So what have we got today?"

He glanced around the room and indicated to each patient. "We've got one burn patient ready to be taken off a medically induced coma. He'll need careful monitoring and two others who are scheduled to have their pain meds decreased pending examinations, a couple amputees and a head trauma. Where would you like to start?"

"I'll take the medically induced coma."

"Good choice. Meet up for lunch?"

She nodded as she walked toward her first patient. "Sure, you buy."

The FX droid was already recording the patient's vitals. Amira began a basic examination asking questions as she went. "What percentage of his body was burned?"

The droid responded. "89.43 percent."

"How did he sustain these injuries?"

"His fighter crash-landed into a hangar bay; the craft caught fire before he could eject."

She cringed inwardly. "How long ago was the new skin grafted?"

"Three days, fourteen hours and twenty-two minutes."

"Thank you Fixit, that was very precise." The droid finished and sped off to the next patient.

She reviewed the vitals that the droid had just recorded and decided he was stable enough to begin reducing the drugs that kept him in a coma. As she decreased the dosage she spoke to him. It was a habit she had whether or not they might be able to hear her, she talked to every patient. "In medical school they teach us that burns over this much of the body are usually fatal, but with the technology of cloning comes the ability to grow spare organs and even new skin that are exact biological matches to every single soldier.

She recorded the new dosage into the data terminal and left orders for subsequent shifts. "What that means for you soldier, is that you are going to live."

The first part of the shift went by quickly as she went from patient to patient. It felt good to be thinking about something other than her true reason for being aboard the Mercy. She finished the last of her data entry and felt a presence behind her. "You ready for some lunch?"

Trimorri laughed. "Now how did you know it was me?"

"Droids don't breathe nor do they wear cologne."

"True, meet you in the cafeteria?"

"I'll be right there."

He was already seated with a tray full of food when she walked in. As soon as she joined him he was asking questions. "How'd it go with the burn patient?"

"Good, he's stable. Not conscious yet, but he should be by the end of the shift. I didn't want to bring him out too quickly."

He nodded. "Good thinking, the stress can sometimes be to much." he took a bite of fod and changed the subject. "Are you still not speaking to your brother or the General?"

She shook her head. "No, it's only been 24 hours; I'm going to be mad much longer than that."

"You might consider that they were right. You seem to have had a couple close calls lately."

"I don't want to be treated differently. I want to be where I can help our people the most and that isn't going to happen up here."

Trimorri's attention was drawn away from her when the same woman that left his quarters the other morning walked by. Amira noticed they looked at each other, but neither showed the slightest hint of emotion. "Your friend doesn't say hello?"

What?" He turned his attention back to her.

She gestured toward the woman. "You said she was a friend; she hardly acknowledged you."

He pushed his tray away and stood up. "You're being jealous again and it's irritating. I'll see you later. I have something I have to do before I go back to work."

The woman had exited the cafeteria without taking anything to eat or drink and now Trimorri was leaving too. Amira was more than a little suspicious and decided to follow him.

Once in the corridor she had to hang back quite a distance to keep from being seen. Trimorri's pace was quick and she almost lost sight of him. When he rounded a corner she waited several seconds before she followed. As she came around the corner he was gone.

Slowly she moved forward hoping to find him, but stopped near a briefing room just as the door was latching shut. Something told her he had gone in that room. She entered the room right next door. As she looked around she realized she had actually entered the audio visual support area for the briefing room.

Quickly she scanned the control board. There were several switches, she pushed the one that said video and the small monitor lit up she almost forgot to breathe when the image of Trimorii and the mystery women filled the screen. They seemed to be arguing, but there was no sound. She looked for another switch and found the one marked audio and took a deep breath before pushing it.

Amira stood frozen in complete disbelief as the woman's voice filled the tiny room she was in. "You've given us absolutely nothing since she came on board."

Trimorri responded angrily. "Haven't I given you enough? Every time I do what you ask, more of my people get hurt. You promised this would not come to Alderaan if I cooperated!"

She jabbed a finger at him. "You are in no position to complain. Senator Organa's sister is a distraction that needs to be dealt with."

The taste of the bile rising in her throat was nothing compared to the utter devastation ranging inside her heart. It was true, the General was right, Trimorri was a traitor. Alone in the room she could let the tears fall unseen as the argument continued.

"Amira is not to be harmed. That stunt with the attack on the field hospital almost ended my cooperation."

The woman laughed. "Don't be stupid, you are bought and paid for and you will cooperate lest you really want something bad to happen to the Senator's little sister."

She stepped closer to him and caressed the side of his face. "Now go and get me something useful that I can pass to my superiors. Perhaps you can convince your lady doctor to chat with her brother and give up some goodies."

He slapped her hand away. "She is not on speaking terms with the Senator, and I will not involve her in this."

She glided away heading for the door. "My, but you are loyal to her aren't you. Well for her sake she'd better make nice with the Senator so you can earn your pay."

After the woman left Trinmorri stood alone in the room. He flopped into the nearest chair and dropped his head into his hands. As Amira watched him, something became very clear. However he became involved in espionage, he certainly regretted it now and he had no way out. Despite what he had done she pitied him and knew she had to find a way to help him.

* * *

Thanks to all the reviewers, you guys keep me going. 


	22. Confession

Amira was back in her quarters having somehow finished her shift. Trimorri had not returned to work, which was actually for the best as she didn't think she would have been able to hold it together if she'd seem him. Now she was at her terminal, fingers posed over the keyboard, wondering how to or even if she was going to file her report to General Kenobi.

There was no way to report what had happened without ruining Ewan's life. She knew full well that treason could bring the death penalty. She shivered feeling suddenly very cold and ill. She shook her head in utter frustration. "Why E? What made you do this?"

As was her nature, duty gave her direction and made her decision clear. She would write the report, but wait to send it until she at least gave Ewan a chance to explain. This way she might be able to include information in the report that would somehow explain his actions. She began it quite simply

_General Kenobi, _

_You were correct Captain Trimorri is involved in espionage. However, he is not alone. There is a female I have not yet identified who seems to be calling the shots and has something over Trimorri. At this point he is acting against his will. I witnessed…_

Her door chimed before she could finish the sentence. She discreetly lowered the terminal screen so that it would not be visible to someone entering the room, and went to the door.

When she opened the door a panic stricken Trimorri grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her back into the room. He released her long enough to close and lock the door, an action that made Amira instantly uncomfortable. "E what's going on?"

He paced the room running his hands through his hair repeatedly. "I really messed up. I've done something…despicable…I…I've put you in danger."

"Calm down E, what ever it is we can work it out."

He shook his head wildly and covered his face with is hands. "No, it's too late. I never meant for it to go this far. Not like this, I didn't want this."

Amira gently took his hands and lowered them from his face. "Look at me." Slowly, his eyes met hers. She continued calmly. "I know you've been passing information to the Separatists."

He stared at her in utter disbelief. "How could you possibly know?"

Telling him the truth could do no more damage, so she answered him. "That's why I am back on board the Mercy. General Kenobi knew there was a spy and he was suspicious of you. He and my brother asked me to come here and find out the truth."

"And you agreed to spy on me," he asked incredulously.

"I agreed to help our people by catching a spy; a spy that I hoped to prove was not you."

He sat down on the edge of her bed defeated. "I never wanted to hurt you."

She sat down next to him. "Just tell me why?"

Amira listened as a man she'd known almost all her life, unraveled as he recounted the series of events that led him to this point. "Just before the war my practice wasn't going well. I made a couple mistakes, settled a lawsuit, lost my insurance and was about to lose everything else, when I was approached by some investors who offered to save my practice."

"What did these investors want in return?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "That's the crazy thing, nothing at first. They said that they would collect when the practice was healthy and I didn't need to worry about anything. I was desperate, so I agreed."

"Why didn't you come to me or Bail, we could have helped you?"

"I was embarrassed. I didn't want anyone to know I had failed; especially you." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently.

She shook her head. "I don't understand, how did this investment become espionage."

He closed his eyes and sighed. "The war started. Once I heard you had joined the Army I knew I had to do the same. Not so much out of duty but wanting to be near you and to keep you safe. I closed my practice and joined up. Not long after that, the investors contacted me and wanted to collect."

He stood up and paced the room again. "I had nothing to give them. They told me if I passed them details on casualty numbers and patient survivability, that would suffice. They said they could sell the information for profit. It seemed innocent enough at first. No one would get hurt."

"Why did you keep giving them information? You could have reported what was happening and put a stop to this."

He knelt in front of her and took her hands. "I tried. They kept asking for more and more information and I began to understand who I was really dealing with. I told them I wanted out. They orchestrated the attack on the field hospital as a threat. From that point on, anything I gave them was to keep them from coming after you."

On the verge of tears she gently touched his face. "I just wish you had come to me with this."

He stood up pulling Amira to her feet with him. "The woman you saw leaving my quarters is a Separatist and she's the one I've been passing information to. She's expecting me to get information from you. I have no intention of giving her anything else. Its not safe here, you need get off this ship and go to your brother."

"What about you; where are you going?"

"I'm going to deal with her so you can safely return to Alderaan."

Amira pleaded. "E, no; we'll go together. General Kenobi can help us."

He smiled sadly and kissed her forehead gently. "It's too late for me. My salvation will be knowing I made it possible for you to return to Alderaan safely."

He offered his hand and she took it tentatively still trying to conceive of a way to get him to come with her. The door opened and the woman was standing outside holding a blaster. Before either of them could react she fired hitting Trimorri.

As he crumpled the woman leveled the blaster at Amira. "Commander Organa, would you please come with me?"

With only a second to react Amira dropped to the floor and rolled over to the desk where her terminal sat with the unfinished message to the General. Just as she reached the keyboard and hit the send key the woman fired.


	23. Investigation

General Kenobi's suspicions were confirmed, but Amira's message was unfinished and unsigned meaning she had been interrupted and had to send it in a hurry. He immediately wanted to pull her off the assignment, but his repeated attempts to contact her went unanswered.

The Senator sat across the width of the table from him, anxiously rapping the knuckles of his closed fist against the hard surface of the table. "Where could she be? Have they checked her quarters?"

Kenobi rubbed his chin, as he often did when he was deep in thought or worried. "They are going in now; we should be hearing something shortly." As an after thought he stated, "She did not report for her shift nor did Trimorri."

"I don't like this; they are both missing. Do we have any idea who this woman is?"

"No, according to Amira's report, she did not know. I can only guess the Separatists had a plant on board; someone in control of Trimorri."

Bail Organa shook his head wearily, "I can't begin to imagine how Trimorri became a traitor."

The General may not have had the facts but he had a gut feeling. "It probably started innocently enough, but escalated out of his control. My guess is the attack on the Field Hospital was no random act of desperation, they were after Amira; it was a warning. He may have had to keep providing information in order to keep her safe."

His communicator beeped and he answered it. "Kenobi...no, do not touch anything. Seal the room, I am on my way." He replaced the communicator on his belt and looked grimly at the Senator. "There are signs of a struggle in her quarters."

Bail stood. "I am coming with you."

The flight up to the Mercy had been devoid of conversation until the General broke the thick silence. "Senator, this is entirely my fault."

"We don't know what has happened yet, she could be safe somewhere, maybe she and Trimorri had to get out in a hurry and could not contact anyone. I know she'd want to help him any way she could."

Kenobi lined up the ship to land in the Mercy's hangar bay. "I ordered her on this mission."

The Senator nodded. "Yes, and with my blessing, so rather than assigning blame let's concentrate on getting to the bottom of this. I just want her back unharmed."

Soon after landing, General Kenobi and Sentaor Organa met the Mercy's head of security at Amira's quarters. He personally removed the seal and escorted them in. The room illuminated automatically.

Kenobi felt an uncomfortable wave of anxiety. There were blaster marks on the floor near the door and again at the desk. The terminal had apparently been targeted and it was destroyed.

Senator Organa remarked solemnly. "Something terrible happened in this room." He looked to Kenobi hoping the General could find a clue; anything that might indicate Amira was alright.

After carefully looking over the entire room Obi-Wan took Bail aside. "The blaster marks are markedly light. The weapon was probably set to stun not to kill. I believe they have been taken alive."

"The Separatists have Amira and Trimorri?"

The General nodded. "That would be my guess since they are both missing."

"What do we do next?"

"We wait, if they took her alive then they will want to keep her alive. They may try and demand the surrender of Alderaan in exchange for her life."

The Senator shook his head vehemently. "That isn't possible; I can not give up and entire planet for one person, even if she is my sister. Its terrorism plain and simple and I won't give in to it."

The General placed his hand on Bails shoulder. "I would not expect you to. No matter what they demand you must look as if you are open to negotiating. It will buy us time."

"Time for what?"

Kenobi walked out of the room with the Senator a step behind. He stopped in the corridor and looked up at the security camera. "Time to track down who took her and where."

Bail sighed deeply. "I hope you are right and that she is still alive. I don't think I could forgive myself if something happened to her."

As the Senator walked away Kenobi turned to look back into her room. "Nor could I."

Minutes later they were gathered in the ships security section reviewing surveillance footage from outside Amira's quarters. Anakin Skywalker had arrived to assist Kenobi with the investigation.

The Senator stood with his arms crossed clearly unhappy with the ship's apparent lack of security. "I don't see how this woman lurked around here unnoticed and unchallenged. How did she get credentials? When did she come on board?"

The General knew precisely what he was looking for and stopped the technician. "Wait, there…go back a few frames and slow it up."

The technician did as he asked and Kenobi peered closely at the images. The woman was clearly visible standing outside Amira's quarters. She had disguised her appearance but he still knew her. He and Anakin exchanged glances and said her name together. "Asajj Ventress."

Bail looked at the image of the woman and then to Kenobi. "You know this woman?"

"One of Dooku's commanders. Anakin and I have dealt with her before."

"With limited success," Skywalker added.

Senator Organa's left eyebrow raised a fraction. "What do you mean by limited?"

"What he means", Obi-Wan glowered at Anakin. "Is that she is well trained in the Force and seems to have a penchant for making narrow escapes."

"She always gets away." Anakin translated.

"Will she harm Amira?" Bail looked at both Kenobi and Skywalker for an answer.

The General did not want to compound the Senator's fears by telling him how cruel Asajj could be nor did he want to lie. "She will do what she is ordered to do. Dooku will want her alive for the exact reason I told you and Asajj will respect that."

"So what is our next step, now that we know who is behind this?"

"Anakin and I will do a little reconnaissance to determine if Dooku is in the Alderaan system or not. If he is, he will likely have her taken to his command ship. If he isn't Asajj may take her to a Separatist strong hold on Alderaan."

The Senator nodded. "What do you need me to do?"

Kenobi motioned for them all to leave the security section and go out into the corridor. "You wait for the demands to come. When they do, stretch out the negotiations for as long as you can." He turned and began walking away with Anakin. "I'll contact you when we've found Amira."


	24. Searching

It did not take long for Senator Organa to receive the first message. He read it over for what seemed like the thousandth time. The content of the message was just as General Kenobi predicted; the unconditional surrender of Alderaan to the Separatist forces. If they did not comply, then Commander Amira Organa would be executed.

As the Viceroy of Alderaan it was one of the most difficult things he'd ever had to do. Stalling could be buying Amira time, or it could sign her execution order even sooner. His hands trembled as he wrote his reply.

_Count Dooku, _

_As the leader of the Separatist Forces I am sure you can understand my reluctance to surrender an entire planet for the sake of one individual. However, that being said, Lady Amira Organa is, as you most certainly know, my sister and I do not wish to see her harmed in any way._

_You are undoubtedly a man of superior intelligence and as a former Jedi, familiar with the concept of honor. The kidnapping and incarceration of Commander Organa is a dishonorable action and is not sanctioned within any rules of engagement that I am aware of. Additionally, I f you are considering her a prisoner of war, please keep in mind the laws governing the treatment of POWs strictly prohibits extreme measures such as torture or execution and I would expect her treatment to be humane and above board. _

_I am completely at your disposal in any negotiations you wish to have concerning her release. Unconditional surrender cannot be considered without a great deal of discussion and thought. I owe it to the people of Alderaan to seek other terms._

_On a final note, your message did not make mention of the whereabouts of Captain Ewan Trimorri. It was my impression that both he and Amira were taken at the same time. If he is in Separatist custody I am of course interested in his release as well. _

_Respectfully,_

_Senator Bail Organa_

_Viceroy, Alderaan _

Meanwhile Kenobi and Skywalker were flying a reconnaissance mission in and around the Separatist Fleet in orbiting Alderaan. The fact that both fleets were currently engaged in battle helped disguise the true nature of their mission.

Skywalker easily dodged a Separatist fighter and neatly dispatched another. "Which ship do you suppose Dooku is on, assuming he is even here?"

"It will be well defended; more so than all the others."

Anakin flexed his prosthetic hand. "I would certainly like another crack at him."

"We are not here to engage Dooku; our mission is to get Commander Organa and Captain Trimorri back safely."

"And if the Count stands in the way of that?" Anakin asked.

Kenobi banked his fighter toward a large ship he wanted to check out more closely. "Then we will be forced to deal with him."

Anakin turned his ship sharply to follow. "What about Ventress shouldn't we be looking for her?"

"She will show herself when she's ready, she always does. I, however, want to get Commander Organa and Captain Trimorri back without fighting half the Separatist Army to do it."

"You're worried about her, aren't you?"

"Yes, very much," Kenobi admitted.

Anakin tried to reassure his mentor. "I'm sure she will be alright. They would not dare harm her. She is too high profile; the people of Alderaan would be outraged."

"That didn't stop them from attempting to assassinate Senator Amidala."

He winced at the memory. "Don't remind me, another reason I'd like another crack at Dooku."

He reached out through the Force searching for that tell tale tendril. Kenobi knew it, the minute he felt it. "She is on that ship straight ahead and to the right."

"Who, Ventress?"

Obi-Wan paused briefly before answering. "Commander Organa."

Skeptically Anakin asked, "You can feel Commander Organa's presence on that ship? How is that possible?"

The General was already mentally preparing a plan to launch a rescue and didn't have time to answer Anakin properly. "Just something that has been with me since my injury. I'll explain it later. Right now we need to get on that ship."

Anakin pulled ahead in his fighter and shot straight toward the vessel's hangar bay. "I'll just take out the shields and we'll fly right in."

Kenobi disagreed. "No we need something more subtle. I don't want to fight the entire fleet. I'm going to contact Senator Organa and see if we can get an invitation."

"They're just going to invite us on board?"

"If they've contacted the Senator already, and I believe they have, he will be about to begin negotiations."

"And we're the negotiators", Anakin finished his sentence."

"More precisely, I am the negotiator, you are my plan B."

Anakin complained. "I don't want to be plan B, I want to be plan A; you need me to be plan A."

The General was patient. "I know, but if something should go wrong I am going to need you covering my back."

"You mean rescuing you…again."

"Possibly."

Both pilots veered off and retreated back to friendly territory so that Kenobi could brief Senator Organa and Anakin could prepare for plan B, whatever that was.

Less than an hour later Bail paced the command post as the General told him the news. "Count Dooku is not in the Alderaan system and I was mistaken about Ventress holding Amira and Trimorri on the planet. They are on a Separatist ship."

Bail stopped his pacing and leaned onto the table with both hands. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I definitely felt Commander's Organa's presence on that ship."

Desperate to know how his sister was he asked, "Could you feel…was she alright?"

Kenobi shook his head. "I only know she is alive. The connection I…what I could feel was very basic; just whisper in the Force."

The Senator nodded. "I trust that, coming from you. What of Trimorri you mentioned him?"

"I did not feel his presence but I must assume they are both there."

Bail sat down into a chair. "What's your plan?"

Kenobi sat across from him. "Have you begun negotiations?"

"I just received the second message before you arrived. I am to meet with Dooku's representative."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Good, but send me instead and insist that I be able to see Amira and Trimorri to ensure they have not been harmed. Once I am on board, I will be able to assess the situation and exact a rescue. Anakin will be standing by to assist."

The Senator looked somewhat worried. "You want to go alone? No security detachment?"

"Bringing extra soldiers on board is asking for trouble. If it is just me it will seem less threatening and they may relax their guard. Just don't tell them who you are sending to negotiate. I like to make an entrance."

The Senator laughed for what seemed like the first time in days. "Alright, we'll do it your way." He stood up and Kenobi followed suit. "I need to send my reply and I'm sure you have preparations to make."

Kenobi gripped his friend's shoulder. "I won't come back with out her."


	25. Waiting

Amira had no idea where she was, where Ewan was or anything that happened after she saw the woman standing in her doorway. She did know she was locked in some type of cell. She rubbed her temples with both hands and looked around.

Painfully, she came to her feet and began a long slow walk around the room. She scanned the walls, ceiling and the floor for anything to tell her where she was, but it was utterly featureless. She shivered. "And cold", she said aloud.

As if her voice triggered a switch, the door opened. The woman stood in the entrance. Her appearance had changed. "I see you are up and around."

Amira looked her up and down. "Might I have the courtesy of your name?"

"Asajj Ventress, next question?"

"Where is Captain Trimorri?"

Ventress sauntered further into the room. "He is being dealt with."

Amira's anxiety level began to climb. "What does that mean; dealt with?"

Asajj circled Amira. "It means he isn't feeling as well as you are. I am afraid I shot him at a little closer range then you and he's not taking it well. I guess my stun setting needs to be calibrated; even you took awhile to regain consciousness."

"You shot me? That explains the headache." Amira stepped closer to her. "You should let me see him I am a doctor."

"I will consider it. In the meantime I have instructions to make sure you are well taken care of." She snapped her fingers and a droid rolled in with food and water. "Now, please have something to eat and drink."

Amira sat down on the floor and accepted the offering. Keeping up her strength was the first rule of survival. She smelled the water first and looked at its color.

Asajj laughed "Don't be ridiculous Commander; we're not going to poison you. You are too valuable. As we speak we are awaiting word from Senator Organa whether he intends to negotiate the surrender of Alderaan in exchange for your release."

It was Amira's turn to laugh. "He won't surrender Alderaan. Even if he has lost his mind and considers it for a second, I wouldn't let him."

Ventress turned and walked toward the door. "I hope for your sake commander, you are wrong."

As Amira watched her leave she saw the metallic glint of the lightsaber attached at Asajj's waist and noted it. She called after her. "What about Captain Trimorri? When can I see him?"

"Later." Asajj continued out the door and it slid shut; the locking mechanism making an audible hiss as it engaged.

Alone once again, Amira finished the rest of her food and drank half of the water keeping the rest in reserve. She lay down on her back and stared up at the ceiling. Her thoughts were of Ewan. Being shot at close range; even on stun could be very damaging. All the possible complications ran through her mind; paralysis, heart arrhythmias, impaired respiration. Her own head felt like it was going to explode; she couldn't imagine how bad he was.

A few hours later her door opened. Amira had fallen asleep and groggily came to her feet. Ventress crooked her finger. "Come with me, and don't contemplate trying to escape, I will know it before you can think it."

Escape had not crossed her mind, if this woman was trained half as well as General Kenobi she didn't stand a chance, and she certainly wasn't going to leave without Ewan. "I don't plan on escaping; I will accept my fate."

Ventress was impressed. "That's very brave of you Commander, I expected more sniveling from a woman of privilege."

Amira walked slowly beside the arrogant woman. "My family is not like that, we serve the people of Alderaan; that has been my privilege."

They reached the end of a long corridor and Ventress opened a door and escorted Amira in. She couldn't tell if the room was set up to be a medical facility or a droid repair facility. Trimorri was in a makeshift bed in a corner being attended by a droid.

Amira walked cautiously to his side and was very relieved to find him awake. She grasped his hand. "Hello E."

The look in his eyes was an indeterminable mix of emotion. She saw joy, sorrow and regret. He spoke with very little strength behind his voice. "I'm so sorry."

She smiled. "Hey, I always wanted to see the inside of a Separatist ship, its ok."

He shook his head. "No, I wanted to protect you; you were never supposed to be involved."

"Shhh, I am alright. I'm certain my brother is going to get us out of here." She let go of his hand and gently placed it back on the bed. "Just lie still, I'm going to examine you."

She made a visual observation first; checking his color and respiration rate. He was notably pale and clammy." E, are you having trouble breathing?"

"I can breath, but…" Amira finished for him. "You're not getting enough oxygen." He nodded. Amira turned toward Ventress. "Do you have an image scanner?"

She waved her off and retreated across the room. "Ask the droid. I don't know. This whole ship is built for droids, they don't normally treat humans."

As the droid zipped off in search of the scanner; Amira unbuttoned the front of Trimorri's shirt. His chest had a rather large bruise just over his heart. She suspected that his heart had sustained some level of damage from the weapon, but would not know for sure without the scanner.

Trimorri shivered and Amira squeezed his hand. "I'm going to find you a blanket."

She crossed the room to where Ventress stood. "Do you have anything resembling a blanket on this ship full of droids?"

"Not that I am aware of."

Amira could feel her anger rising and she eyed Ventress' cloak. "I believe Capt Trimorri's heart has been damaged by your unnecessary and reckless use of force. He cannot regulate his temperature. I need to get him warm. If there are no blankets then I would ask that you give up your cloak."

"Don't be absurd I'm not giving him my cloak."

"You cold hearted…b…"

Ventress smiled and released the clasp on her cloak. "Now, now Commander let's be civil." She handed Amira the cloak. "I will be expecting this back."

She returned to Trimorri's side and wrapped the cloak around him. "You'll feel warmer in a minute."

He reached for her hand and she took it in both of hers. "You are going to be alright."

The droid returned with a portable scanner that seemed decades old and Amira eyed it skeptically. "I guess I can make this work."

She moved the scanner over Trimorris' chest. The image flickered and wavered but she saw what she needed to see. She turned off the unit and set it aside. Trimorri noticed the look on her face. "What is it?"

Amira took a deep breath and let it out. "Your heart has been damaged. You are going to need surgery."

"How long do I have?"

She shook her head sadly. "There's no way to tell. If you stay immobile like this; you could last for days, but you absolutely cannot exert yourself; you would have a massive heart attack. I'm going to try and get you transported to the Mercy."

She kissed his forehead softly and returned to Ventress. "It is as I thought, his heart is damaged. Without surgery he will die."

"He's a traitor; isn't he? What difference does it make?"

Amira tried to remain calm. "That doesn't matter now. What matters is his life is at stake. I am a doctor and I can help him."

"So you want to operate?"

"Yes, but I can't do it here. He needs a state of the art medical facility; either on the surface or on the Mercy."

Ventress denied her request. "Neither of you are leaving this ship."

Amira tried to reason with her. "Then just send him, you can keep me. I'm the one you want anyway. He's suffered enough. I'm sure if you contact my brother something…"

Ventress cut her off." As I said, neither of you are leaving this ship. You can treat him here with what ever we have. I am not concerned whether he lives or dies."

Ventress spun around and left the room giving the guards at he door orders not to let anyone come in or go out.

Amira walked back to Trimorri. "It's going to take some time to arrange but we'll get you to the Mercy."

"You don't lie well you know."

She smiled sadly, tears pooling in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't know what else to do."

"You're doing it. Just stay with me."


	26. Sending a message

They had been left alone for several hours. Amira had fallen asleep next Ewan; her head resting on her folded arms on the side of his bed. He reached out and gently stroked the back of her head. "Amira." His voice was barely a whisper, but it woke her instantly.

"I'm here." She raised her head up and looked at him. His color was worse. "How are you doing?"

"Never better."

She took his wrist and located his pulse point. It was weak. She thought about lying to him, but he was a physician and just as aware of his condition as she was. "Your heart is failing."

His eyes met hers. "I know."

Frustrated and angry she turned away from him crossed the room. "Help me E; help me think of something, anything to give you more time."

"There is nothing."

On the verge of tears she roamed the room looking for a way to buy him more time. She pulled open drawers and cabinets. "I cannot accept that."

"Amira." His voice stopped her searching. He reached out to her and she returned to his side. He gripped her hand. "I did this; my arrogance; my greed brought me to this point. With all my heart I wish I could have kept you out of it."

"I have to do something. I can't sit here and wait for you to die."

"As long as I have known you, you've been fixing things." He reached up and caressed her cheek. "You can't fix this."

Amira looked up at the ceiling failing miserably to blink back the tears. Then suddenly, she squeezed his hand and smiled down at him. "Maybe I can do something. Wait just a minute."

He laughed weakly. "I'm not going anywhere."

Amira took a quick look around the room and again at the ceiling. The look he saw in her eyes scared him. "Whatever you're thinking, don't, these are dangerous people Amira. If you defy them it won't matter who you are."

She walked back over to him and leaned down kissing him softly. "I can't do anything for you medically, but I can try and let the good guys know where we are."

"How are you going to do that?"

She was already across the room and climbing up on to a high shelf unit. "I am going to find a terminal and send a message."

"Amira it's too dangerous; no one is going to engage the Separatist fleet to rescue two people."

As she reached the top she placed her hands against the ceiling tile and shoved. "I know someone who might. I was able to send a message to General Kenobi before your psycho girl friend shot me."

"Not funny."

The tile slid aside easily and with minimal effort she hoisted herself up into the overhead ducting. She peered over the edge and smiled at him. "You know it was funny; I'll be right back."

"Please be careful", he called after her, but she was already gone, intent on her purpose.

There wasn't much room in the overhead bulkheads and she had no idea where she was going. All she needed was an empty room with a terminal and few seconds to send the message.

The first few rooms she tried were crawling with one type of droid or another and she began to grow frustrated that it was taking so long. She moved forward again, stopped and quietly moved a ceiling tile and peered down. The room was empty and she lowered herself down. The lights came on automatically and a small terminal stood in the far corner.

Hoping she had not triggered a motion sensing device that would bring a ship full of battle droids bearing down on her, she brought up the terminal and composed a short message.

_Separatist droid repair frigate, we're alive, one wounded, time is running out. _

She sent it directly to General Kenobi and closed the terminal. There was no need to identify her self in the message; she was certain he would know who it was from. She just hoped there was something he could do.

As she pulled herself back up into the ceiling and replaced the tile she grew anxious, knowing once her message was discovered, there would be repercussions. It didn't matter. Sending word that they needed help was the only chance Ewan had.

When she arrived at the room and dropped through the ceiling. He was not alone.

Asajj Ventress was waiting for her. "Commander, thank you for joining us; it seems you've been busy. I hope you enjoyed your excursion."

She glanced at Ewan. "Are you ok?"

"Fine."

Asajj looked up at the opening in the ceiling at back at Amira. "Just what exactly did you hope to accomplish? I thought we had an understanding about trying to escape?"

"I wasn't trying to escape."

"Then what commander; you may as well tell me, I'll find out anyway."

Amira defiantly crossed her arms. "I needed to stretch my legs."

Ventress was not amused and with no more than a flick of her hand and a push through the Force, sent Amira careening into the nearest wall.

Trimorri's frightened voice called out. "Amira!"

She pulled herself into a sitting position and wiped the blood from her nose. "I'm ok E."

Ventress loomed over her. "I may have orders to keep you alive, but don't think for a minute I won't kill you if you defy me again." She turned her attention to Trimorri. "Or him."

Trimorri began to gasp for air. His hands went to his throat attempting to pull away the invisible grip.

Amira bolted up and raced forward. "E, what is it?" She glared at Ventress "What are you doing? Let him go!"

Ventress simply smiled and continued choking him.

"You're killing him. Let him go!"

"Are you going to behave yourself Commander?"

"Yes, just stop this", Amira pleaded.

Ventress released Trimorri and walked towards the door and without looking back warned. "Try to stay out of trouble so I don't have to explain your untimely deaths."

Amira cradled his head and tried to calm him. "She's gone. Take deep even breaths."

Trimorri struggled to control his breathing. She took his hand. "Hang on E, please. Don't leave me here alone."


	27. Rescue Mission

Anakin Skywalker joined up with the General. "Everything is in place. When do we go?"

Both Jedi walked along the corridor of the Republic Battle Cruiser. Obi-Wan responded, "Immediately…just before coming to meet you I received a message."

Skywalker's eyes lifted slightly. "What did it say?"

"-Separatist droid repair frigate, we're alive, one wounded, time is running out-I believe it came from Commander Organa."

Anakin was impressed. "If she managed to find a way to send you a message from under Ventress' nose, she is either incredibly resourceful or foolishly brave."

Obi-Wan turned and faced Anakin. "In this case I'd say she is both and if Trimorri is wounded she will be desperate to save him. Desperation is a very dangerous emotion." He continued walking. "Let's go over everything again…when you get my signal…"

"I know what to do", Anakin interrupted.

This is important; there can be no margin for error."

"Master, I will be there; I always am. Why are you so spun up about this? We've been on countless rescue missions."

They began walking again as he confided in Anakin. "She's in this mess because I ordered her to spy on him. I feel responsible…I let her down."

"You can't think of it that way. You are a military commander who had to root out a spy. She was the most logical person for the job. Senator Organa supported your decision."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, and I was reasonably certain that even if Trimorri was the spy, he would not harm Commander Organa. What I didn't anticipate was…"

"Ventress", Anakin finished for him.

"She's not going to give them up without a fight. We know her tactics; she's ruthless."

Anakin shook his head. "You can't be worried about fighting her, if you were you'd be asking me to go with you."

"If she suspects anything at all, she'll kill them without hesitation; regardless of Dooku's wishes."

Skywalker stopped him in mid stride. "Master, it's not too late to make me part of plan A."

"No, as much as I would like you with me, I am going to need your piloting skills."

Anakin smiled. "Well at least you admit I am a better pilot."

They were at the entrance to the hangar bay and Kenobi bid Skywalker farewell. "May the Force be with you."

"And with you Master; I'll be waiting for your signal."

The General turned and walked out into the hangar bay to his waiting ship.

Once he was in route he engaged the communication code that he had been given to allow him safe passage toward the Separatist ship. None of the droid fighters would fire on him as long as he did not deviate from the planned route.

Senator Organa had been successful in convincing the Separatists to allow him to send a negotiator. The code had been part of the deal.

It was unnerving to fly in close proximity of the enemy and not be fired upon. He'd been at war for several years and this was the first time he would set foot on a Separatist ship.

The small amount of anxiety he felt was not about being alone on the mission; he was confident in his abilities, but Ventress was highly unpredictable and he had, in the past, underestimated her.

His journey complete without incident; he set down in the hangar bay. As he climbed out of the fighter he was greeted by Asajj Ventress herself and by the look on her face, she had not anticipated the negotiator would be General Obi-Wan Kenobi himself.

She absolutely itched to draw her weapon and challenge him on the spot, but she knew that Dooku wanted Alderaan's surrender, and for now that meant she had to play nice. She forced a smile. "General Kenobi, we meet again. This is a surprise."

He nodded. "Asajj."

She motioned for him to follow her. "If you are here for any other reason than to negotiate Alderaan's surrender, know that with a word, I can have an entire battalion of battle droids bearing down on you."

"I am here for no other reason than to negotiate the release of Commander Organa and Captain Trimorri."

She was curious. "And why would the Senator send a Jedi to do his negotiating."

Kenobi was treading on danger ground. What he said would either convince her or it would not. "Jedi are trained negotiators, fighting is always the last resort. Besides, I am a friend of the family and I offered to come."

She studied him for a moment. "That's true; a Jedi would rather negotiate than fight; something I personally cannot stand about you." She corrected herself. "Not you in particular, just Jedi in general."

"I assure you I was not offended."

Ventress escorted Kenobi to a small meeting room where she promptly closed the door and spun around to face him. "Is Alderaan surrendering?"

"The Senator would first like to know the condition of Commander Organa and Captain Trimorri. I am to personally verify this before he will even consider the possibility of surrender."

She shook her head. "That is impossible. They are not being held here. However, you have my word that they were both alive last time I saw them."

The General challenged her. "I think you and I both know that they are here."

She smiled. "As much as I would prefer just to kill you, my superiors want Alderaan's surrender." She turned to leave. "Give me a few minutes to arrange something."

He nodded and took a seat in the nearest chair. "I'll be right here."

When the door opened again Ventress pushed Amira into the room. "There you see, she is fine."

She looked very tired and a little banged up, but to his relief, she seemed to have fared well. "Commander, have you been treated well?"

She gestured at Ventress. "She likes to play rough, but I am no worse for ware."

The General crossed the room to her and grasped both her arms gently. "I'm relieved you are alright."

Ventress sneered. "How wonderfully touching, now, that you see she is fine, let's discuss the surrender of Alderaan."

Amira shook her head. "That won't happen."

Kenobi corrected her. "Actually, I have been sent by your brother to do just that."

"What…Is he insane?"

Ventress threw back her head and laughed. "This is amusing but my time is valuable. Unconditional surrender; I'll accept nothing less or they die.'

The General stood calmly next to Amira with his arms crossed over his chest. "What is Captain Trimorri's condition?"

Amira's answered softly. "His heart is failing; he hasn't much time."

Kenobi could feel her distress and clasped her hand in his. "Take us to him."

"Captain Trimorri has served his purpose. The Senator will not surrender Alderaan for a traitor." Asajj nodded at Amira. "If you want her to leave this ship alive, I suggest you stop wasting time and start negotiating."

"Nothing happens until I see Captain Trimorri."

Ventress hissed. "I should have killed you on Ord Cestus."

"You did try", Kenobi reminded her.

Amira looked from Ventress and back to Kenobi. "You two know each other?"

"We've had a few run-ins." Kenobi did not elaborate further but prompted Ventress. "Captain Trimorri?"

Asajj spun on her heels toward the door. "Follow me, and do not do anything foolish, lest you desire to watch your precious doctor suffer and agonizing death."

Amira walked beside Kenobi as they followed Ventress out into the corridor. She leaned in toward him and whispered. "Who is she?"

"One of Dooku's commanders." He stared ahead at Ventress' back. "She has not had an easy life."

Amira continued. "She carries a lightsaber."

"She is trained in the ways of the Force."

Amira raised an eyebrow. "Like you?"

He shook his head. "No, not like me"

"I can hear you." Ventress called over her shoulder.

They arrived at their destination and Ventress waved the door open allowing them to enter. Amira rushed ahead to Trimorri. "E, General Kenobi is here. We're going to get you out of here."

Trimorri slowly opened his eyes and reached for her hand. "I was so worried when you left here with her." He looked beyond her to the General. "Sir, I wish I could offer an explanation that would be worthy of your attention."

Kenobi held his hand up. "Unnecessary Captain, right now my only concern is to ensure you and Commander Organa are returned to Alderaan safely."

Ventress was standing in the background impatiently watching the exchange. She cleared her throat bringing everyone's attention back to her. "No one is going anywhere until the General and I have a little talk about the fate of your miserable peace loving planet."

Kenobi sensed Ventress had reached the end of her patience and relented. "Very well Asajj, but just you and I. They walk out of here."

Ventress placed her hand on her weapon. "No, General, they do not." She ignited her lightsaber and in a blindingly fast leap stood next to Amira holding the blazing blade close to her throat.

Kenobi's own weapon was also lit and he advanced cautiously. "Let her go."

Her heart seemed to beat faster than she could draw breath and the heat from Ventress' weapon was beginning to become painful. Her eyes were riveted straight ahead and she had no warning when Trimorri reached up and pulled her back across him and then rolled the both of them to the floor.

It was the distraction the General needed and he stepped forward and engaged Ventress.

Amira and Trimorri stayed down on the floor as they watched the lightsaber duel play out.

Ventress and Kenobi battled one another with a skill and intensity few could match.

During a moment when the General had driven Asajj back and left her off balance he tossed a small device into the air towards Amira and yelled. "Take this and go to the hangar bay. You must go now."

Knowing this must have been the plan all along, she did not hesitate, but pulled Trimorri to his feet and supported him as they ran from the room. She stumbled under his weight. Trimorri pleaded with her. "Leave me Amira, I will only slow you down."

She found her footing and hauled him again to a full standing position. "No, I will not leave you. We have to get to the hangar bay."

Within minutes they were huddled behind a cargo container just at the entrance to the hangar bay. Trimorri leaned against the container as they contemplated the next step. He motioned to her hand. "What did he give you?"

Realizing she had not opened her hand since catching the device she had no idea what it was. She unclenched her fingers and studied it. "A positioning beacon." Wide eyed she triggered the device and turned to trimorri. "E, the good guys are coming."

He was pale and winded. "So now what?"

She sat back against the container beside him and grabbed his hand. "We wait."


	28. Plan B Escape

Anakin engaged the throttle the moment the signal came in. He was joined by a squadron of elite Republic fighters. He flew a straight course toward the Droid Repair ship. The Separatist forces were caught off guard and slow to react.

As he approached the ship the Republic fighters cleared a path and he fired on the shield generators bringing them down and leaving the hangar bay wide open. He flew the shuttle into the bay blasting away at any battle droid in his path.

Amira watched in amazement as she huddled behind the cargo container with Ewan. The shuttle skidded to a halt dangerously close to several fuel containers. The hatch opened and Commander Skywalker sprang out with his lightsaber already drawn. He began to fight his way across the hangar toward them.

Battle droids streamed in, seemingly from no where, and it became apparent very quickly that he was not going to make it to them without a drawn out fight. Amira touched Trimorri's shoulder. "We're going to have to help ourselves just a little."

He nodded. "Sure, you got a plan?"

"No, but we have to get to that shuttle it's our ride home." Her eyes scanned the hangar bay looking for something. She pointed towards a fallen battle droid. "I think I can get over to that droid and take its blaster."

"What is that going to accomplish?"

She smiled. "I can help Commander Skywalker take out these droids.

He shook his head. "Are you crazy? You are not a combat soldier." He threw up his hands. "What am I supposed to do, sit her and watch you get killed?"

She leaned in and kissed his cheek softly. "You just sit tight until the path to that shuttle is clear and then you get on board no matter what is happening around you."

Before he could respond she was up and sprinting toward a far wall. Skywalker noticed her as did several battle droids. She felt the heat of blaster shots as they came far too close for comfort. With a diving and sliding move across the hard deck plating she made the last few meters to the fallen droid.

Trimorri finally remembered to breathe when he saw her take up the weapon and began defending herself. It did not take long before she was eliminating her fare share of droids. He had no idea where she had learned to shoot so well. As Army medics they had received basic combat training, but nothing more. She wielded the weapon with accuracy and purpose.

Amira used anything she could find as a barrier and took her shots carefully as she slowly closed the gap that separated her from Skywalker. After several minutes she was nearly at his side and a definite escape route was taking shape.

Skywalker acknowledged her as he deflected blaster rounds back to their source. "Commander that was quick thinking; this would have taken me much longer if you hadn't joined in. I think its time for you and Captain Trimorri to get on board. Try not to fire near the shuttle; I landed a little close to the fuel storage."

"No problem, but what about the droids, do they know not to fire?"

He laughed. "I hope so because I don't have another way out of here." He looked over at Trimorri. "It's now or never."

She fired off two more shots and yelled across the bay. "E, go…go now."

She saw him rise slowly to his feet and move out from behind the container. He could not move quickly and gave everything he had to put one foot in front of the other.

Anakin noticed his difficulty. "We better help him; he'll never make it like that."

Amira agreed and was about to move toward Trimorri when another group of battle droids marched into the hangar. They fanned out separating her and Skywalker from the Captiain. She yelled. "E, get down!"

Once again they began to fight the droids. Somehow in the chaos she became separated from Skywalker and had far too many droids to fight. A blinding pain seared her arm and she dropped the blaster. She fell to ground cradling her wounded arm.

She was looking up at the business end a blaster rifle when Trimorri came stumbling towards her. He had grabbed an abandoned weapon for himself and fired at the droids drawing their attention away from her.

She picked up her weapon in her other hand and together they managed to bring down the rest of the droids. Trimorri collapsed shortly after, trying to catch his breath. Amira rolled him on to his back and attempted to calm him hoping his heart would hold out just a little while longer. "We're nearly there now E."

Skywalker dispatched the last of the droids he faced and joined them. "Its clear but it won't stay that way. You both need to get on board."

He lifted Trimorri easily to his feet and supported him as they crossed the distance to the shuttle. As they climbed aboard Amira turned to Skywalker. "General Kenobi may need your help."

Skywalker nodded. "I know; I'll be right back." He touched the control panel outside the door. "Do you know how to fly?"

Amira nodded hesitantly. "Yes, but just a basic course from the Alderaan Aeronautical Institute."

"That should be enough. Power up and wait. If I do not return in five minutes leave with out us. There is fighter cover standing by to escort you to Alderaan." He pushed the control and the door lowered.

Amira settled Trimorri in the one med bed on board. She was able to provide him with badly needed oxygen and affix a heart monitor. Then she went forward and powered up the shuttle just as Skywalker had said and waited alone in the cockpit hoping to see two Jedi return.

Anakin did not have to go far to find Obi-Wan and Ventress still engaged in an intense lightsaber duel. "Master, can I assist?"

Kenobi shoved Ventress backward blade on blade. "By all means; I was wondering when you'd get here."

"I was picking up our passengers."

Kenobi asked in between defensive moves. "Are they alright?"

Anakin engaged Ventress. "In one piece when I left them."

Ventress lunged at them both. "Skywalker, I should have known you'd show up."

Now that both Jedi were fighting Asajj was having second thoughts about her odds. She felt pretty good about fighting just one of them, but Skywalker presented a bigger challenge than she cared for, at least at the moment.

She made a bold move engaging both at once then reached into her belt and pulled out a smoke device and hurled it down in front of her. It was crude and somewhat reminiscent of a Corellian magician's act, but it served the immediate purpose which was to cause momentary confusion so she could escape.

Kenobi spun around 360 degrees. "She's gone. We need to go after her."

Skywalker held him back. "Another time, I told Commander Organa to leave in five minutes if I did not return."

"How long ago was that?"

Anakin sprinted for the hangar bay. "4 minutes ago."

Amira looked at the time and closed her eyes briefly. She absolutely did not want to leave with out either Skywalker or Kenobi. She looked back at Trimorri and again out the cockpit window, but there was no choice. She would have to…

Both Jedi appeared at the edge of the hangar bay and ran the distance in lightening speed toward the shuttle. Amira jumped from the seat and went back to the hatch to open it. Skywalker climbed aboard and went straight to the pilot's seat. Kenobi remained in the crew cabin with Amira shutting the door as he called up to Anakin "Go, get us out of here."

The shuttle lifted off and flew across the bay toward the exit. The shields were still down and they were able to fly right out. The Separatists and Republic fighters were still engaged outside and Anakin warned. "It might get bumpy better get settled in."

Kenobi steered Amira back toward Trimorri. She took a crew seat next to the med bed and began to strap in but had trouble fastening the restraints with her wounded arm. The General knelt and buckled it for her. Then he took a look at her arm. "Will you be alright until we reach Alderaan?"

She nodded. "Yes, of course."

He touched her gently on the shoulder. He seemed to want to say something more but instead stood up and headed up to the cockpit to take the co pilot seat.

Amira reclined her head back and exhaled her first sigh of relief since being taken from the Mercy. It did not last as the monitor hooked up to Trimorri began to wail. She fought with her restraints ignoring the pain in her wounded arm in order to get free.

Once at his side she looked at the erratic heartbeat on the monitor and knew he was losing the fight. "E, just a little while longer do you hear me?"

He slowly opened his eyes and a small smile formed on his lips. "I haven't anything left."

Tears formed and she brushed his hair back. "You've come this far, see it through."

"I knew I would not be going back. I had to hang on until you were safe. I've done that."

"No, please E, I have to…I never gave you an answer."

His breathing labored tremendously as he tried to speak. "…you would never have married me."

"That's not true…the timing wasn't right that's all."

His eyes fluttered closed and then open again. "There is love…in your eyes. How you can …still have love for me…after all I have done…is such a gift." His eyes closed again and did not reopen.

The alarm wailed louder as his heart gave out. Amira let the tears fall as she switched off the monitor. She touched his cheek briefly then laid her head on his chest and cried.


	29. More than an Objective

Even before she opened her eyes to see the brown leather of the General's boots she knew the shuttle had landed and they were home. Amira had remained next to Ewan the entire way.

He knelt down resting a knee on the deck and looked into her tired eyes. "We've reached Alderaan. Your brother is waiting."

Amira nodded and stood up wearily and slightly off balance as her wounded arm hung limply at her side. Kenobi extended his hand for support and she took it gladly. "Thank you." She gazed once more at Ewan. "I need to make arrangements for him."

Kenobi draped his arm gently across her shoulders and steered her toward the door. "I've already seen to it. You need to be with your family right now."

Emotional and physical exhaustion had settled over her and she leaned into him as they made their way out of the shuttle.

The Senator stood outside with a small honor guard. Amira pulled away from Kenobi and walked into her brother's arms. He embraced her and expressed his sorrow. "I can't imagine what you've been through. I'm so sorry."

Skywalker exited and the honor guard moved forward into the shuttle. After a few moments, the honor guard escorted the hover stretcher carrying Captain Trimorri's body off the ship. The Senator, Amira, General Kenobi and Commander Skywalker stood in complete silence as they passed by.

Once they were out of sight the General excused himself. "Senator, when you are ready I can provide you with a post mission brief."

Bail was already escorting Amira towards his speeder. "I'll join you shortly."

Once in the speeder and on their way, Amira inquired quietly. "How will Ewan be treated?"

"What do you mean?" Bail asked.

"He's a traitor."

Bail knew the topic was going to have to be addressed, but he wasn't ready. "I don't know; are you asking me to ignore it?"

"No of course not; I know what he did…but now that he's dead; I just don't think he should be remembered as a traitor."

The speeder pulled up to Aldera University Hospital. Bail turned to her. "We'll talk about this later. Right now you need to get that wound taken care of."

She agreed with a nod of her head; too tired too argue.

He leaned against the wall as the med droid finished bandaging Amira's arm. She stretched it and winced slightly. The droid sped away and Amira eased off the table and walked over to her brother. "So back to the command post?"

"Are you up to that?"

"Yes."

He reached out and held her gently by the shoulders so he could look her in the eyes. "You need to grieve."

She leaned into him for a hug. "I am grieving."

He held her tightly, so amazed she was even speaking to him. "You should be angry with me."

"I was", she mumbled into the front of his tunic. "But I realize you have a bigger responsibility than any of us. Alderaan was hemorrhaging and you had to stop the bleeding, to do that you had to use any instrument at your disposal; even your sister."

He laughed. "Through the eyes of a physician."

She shrugged. "It makes sense to me that way." She backed out of his embrace and headed for the door. "We should go; I don't know how much longer I can remain on my feet?"

He opened the door and followed her through. "Immediately after this you need to get some rest."

Skywalker and Kenobi settled into a briefing room as they waited for the Senator to return. The General spoke first. "I was glad to see you."

"I bet you were; Ventress does not like you."

"No, she doesn't and she has escaped again."

Anakin relaxed back into the chair. "Sorry about that but there wasn't time. I'm sure we'll run into her again."

Obi-Wan agreed. "Yes, we will." He exhaled slowly. "No matter, the objective was to retrieve the hostages and we accomplished the objective."

Anakin replied, "It was a little more than an objective. The fate of Commander Organa and all of Alderaan hinged on this mission."

Kenobi nodded. "Yes, it was much more than an objective." He grinned at his friend "And as usual I could not have done it with out you."

The Senator and Amira arrived and both Skywalker and Kenobi stood. Bail pulled out a chair for his sister and everyone sat. He began. "I have no words to express my gratitude."

Amira nodded. "Yes, thank you both."

"So your plan went off well then?" Bail asked.

Kenobi leaned forward and folded his hands on the table. "Yes, for the most part." He glanced at Amira. "I regret we could not have arrived earlier. We might have saved Captain Trimorri."

Skywalker added. "They were not expecting a direct assault into the hangar bay and the surprise worked in our favor. It didn't stop them from throwing every battle droid they had at us."

Bail looked at his sister. "How were you wounded?"

"Twenty some odd droids and one of me."

The Senator did not look amused. "You were not taking cover?"

Skywalker grinned. "Hardly, she was fighting her way across the hangar toward me. She looked like regular Army."

"Commander Skywalker looked like he could use some help. I knew time was running out for Captain Trimorri and there was no clear path to the shuttle. I procured a weapon and started firing."

"What happened after you were shot?"

Amira lowered her head remembering how close she came to death. "E saved my life." She raised her head and held back the tears. "When I went down, I was surrounded. I don't know how he didn't it in his condition, but he picked up a weapon and pulled them away from me."

The General, up to that point, had been unaware of Trimorri's actions in the hangar bay and he earned a great deal of redemption in his eyes.

"What of this Asajj Ventress?" The Senator looked from Skywalker to Kenobi.

The General responded. "Unfortunately, she escaped."

Bail glanced worriedly at his sister. "Is this woman still a threat to Amira?"

Kenobi shook his head. "No, I don't believe so. In fact, before you arrived back here, I received a very encouraging piece of intelligence."

The Senator's curiosity was peaked. "What is that?"

"It appears that Dooku was so confident he would achieve Alderaan's surrender he dispatched several of his cruisers to another system. We have the advantage now and should be able to expel the rest of the Separatist forces from Alderaan within days."

Amira closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief.

Senator Organa felt a weight lifted from his shoulders and rose from his seat. "That is fantastic news." He reached out his hand to Skywalker and then Kenobi who both rose to shake it. "I can't thank you enough; you have secured Alderaan's future."

Amira was really starting to feel the fatigue and she stood up wearily. "Gentleman, I think its time for me to find a bed." Her eyes met Kenobi's briefly before she turned to follow her brother out of the room.


	30. The Palace Garden

Amira was in the familiar surroundings of her own room when she awoke. Remarkably, the family living quarters of the Palace had been spared in the attack that seemed so long ago now.

At first she thought the clock must have been wrong because it was nearly twenty-four hours after the post mission brief. She didn't really remember going to bed. Next to the clock, on the bedside table was a bottle of pills, upon closer examination of the label everything made sense; it was a sedative that had been prescribed for Brea after the miscarriage.

She eased out of the bed wondering if she had asked for the pills or if her brother had just decided to give her his wife's prescription. Not that it mattered; it had done the trick. She showered and dressed and went in search of her brother.

She found him exactly where she thought he would be; in his study. "I knew you'd be here."

He smiled warmly. "Welcome back. How are you feeling?"

"Better, I think." She lowered herself into the leather chair across from the desk. "Who's idea was it to drug me? Not that I mind."

He laughed. "That was Brea, she wasn't needing them anymore and knew you'd have a hard time staying asleep." He added quickly. "She did ask you first if you wanted them."

"I must have said yes. I don't remember."

He leaned back away from his work. "Much has happened during your nap." There are only small pockets of Separatist forces left on Alderaan."

She gave a thoughtful nod. "That is wonderful news…Force help whatever system is next on their list." She leaned forward. "What are you working on?"

"Well, now that the end is in sight there are several commendations that General Kenobi has asked me to review. Want to know what yours says?"

"Mine…I don't want a medal."

He laughed. "I told him you'd say that. I also told him I'd approve it. Your actions went above and beyond Amira. What we asked you to do was no easy thing."

She lowered her head. "What I would really like, is to know how Ewan will be remembered."

He came around from behind the desk and handed her a folder. "Here, this is my final report."

He sat down in the chair beside her as she opened the file and read…

CITATION

_Captain Ewan Trimorri distinguished himself in the performance of his duties while assigned to the republic Medical Frigate Mercy and his herby posthumously awarded the Meritorious Service Medal for an act of courage. Captain Trimorri risked his own life to save a fellow soldier who came under fire while being held on board a Separatist ship and facilitated their escape. The outstanding achievements of Captain Ewan Trimorri reflect great credit upon himself and the Grand Army of the Republic._

_Given by my hand,_

_General Obi-Wan Kenobi_

Amira finished reading the citation and looked over at Bail with tears filling her eyes. "Thank you for this. I know…this wasn't an easy decision for you."

He nodded. "You should thank the General. He was able to convince me."

"I will."

He took the file from her and placed it back on his desk. "There is more. His funeral is in two days…he will be buried with full military honors."

She stood up and walk to the window. Bail walked up behind her. "Are you alright?"

"I am, yes. It's more than I had hoped for." She wiped her eyes.

"Something is bothering you."

She leaned her forehead against the window. "I am considering resigning my commission; staying here on Alderaan and helping with the recovery."

He returned to his desk and took a seat. "I will support you what ever you decide."

She stepped away from the window and walked by him briefly touching his shoulder as she passed. "I know you will."

"Where are you going?" He asked, as she walked out the door.

"I need to think about things; gets some fresh air."

One of her favorite places in the Palace was the garden. Even though it was meticulously maintained, it always seemed to have a natural feel to it. She walked slowly along the winding path and inhaled the fragrances that were so familiar.

Amira crossed under a low hanging tree and found the place she'd been so many times before when she needed to think. A stone bench facing a fountain, both sculpted from granite mined from the Albirge Mountains.

Resigning was a perfectly acceptable thing to do, but it felt like she was running away from something. She sat for a long time in the near silence; the only sound coming from birds and the water cascading down the granite fountain. It was peaceful and at that moment, very far away from the war.

"Your brother said I might find you here."

Startled, Amira turned to see General Kenobi just ducking under the tree. "General, it's nice to see you."

He reached the bench. "Am I disturbing you?"

In fact, he was but she did not really mind. "No, not at all." She gestured to the bench. "Would you like to join me?"

He sat down and took an appreciative look around. "This is a beautiful place."

"Yes, I like to come here to think."

He closed his eyes briefly and then opened them. "There is energy here; I often find myself in a similar place in the Jedi Temple."

"Where is that?"

"The Room of a Thousand Fountains."

She smiled. "Are there really a thousand fountains?"

"More or less; it contains fountains, waterfalls and lush vegetation from many different worlds. Jedi meditate there and it is a place very strong in the Force."

She sighed. "It sounds wonderful."

He nodded. "It holds a great deal of memories and I miss it when I am away."

Amira realized she'd never seen this side of General Kenobi; he was reflective and sentimental and she found it very charming. "It's been a long time then; since you've been there."

"Yes, too long." He turned to her. "However, on occasion, I am fortunate to find a place that provides the same serenity." He changed the subject. "I was speaking to your brother before coming here."

She was nodding her head. "…and he told you about me wanting to resign."

"Yes, I can't say I blame you."

"Are you going to try and talk me out of it?"

He shook his head. "No, it is not my place. However, I would tell you that the Republic would be losing a very dedicated doctor."

"Thank you General."

"I think it would be alright if you called me Obi-Wan; at least in situations where we are having cordial conversation." He smiled. "We know each other well enough by now and I consider you a friend."

For some reason her heart seemed to beat just a little harder. "I've considered you a friend for some time now…Obi-Wan."

The look on his face was one of relief. "I'm very pleased to hear that. After I asked you to spy on Captain Trimorri, it worried me that I had damaged any friendship we might have had."

The pain was still fresh and hearing Ewan's name stung. "I was angry, for a time." She turned away from his gaze and stared out at the fountain. "But you were right and some where deep inside I knew you were right, and your request was logical."

"I've noticed that about you. You have an insight that serves you well."

She turned her attention back to him. "Except now; I can't seem to decide what to do. I want to continue to serve the Republic, but I seem to have lost something."

"I know; I have experienced the same thing. You have lost someone dear to you and it feels like losing part of yourself."

"Who did you lose; if I may ask?"

He looked inward for a moment before answering. "Over ten years ago I lost my mentor, Qui-Gon Jinn, during the Battle of Naboo and more recently a fellow Jedi…her name was Siri Tachi."

Amira could see the love his memories evoked, especially when he mentioned Siri. "You must have loved them both very much. How do you cope with the loss?"

"Time heals and allows you to remember with joy rather than pain. As Jedi, we are taught not to mourn those that become one with the Force."

"I see."

He stood up. "I must be getting back to the command post and you have some thinking to do."

She rose and stood before him. "Gener…" She corrected herself. "Obi-Wan, I wanted to thank you for…for allowing Captain Trimorri to be remembered with honor."

He bowed ever so slightly. "You are welcome. It was an easy decision; his actions on board the Separatist ship were admirable." He turned and walked away pausing briefly to ask. "You will let me know what you decide?"

"Of course."


	31. Victory

It was the largest celebration in Alderaan's history. The planet had successfully fought off the Separatists. The Palace was filled with statesmen, off-world dignitaries, soldiers and citizens. Bail and Brea Organa hosted a State dinner to officially mark the day that the last vestiges of the Separatist Army had withdrawn.

As Amira carried on conversations with various members of Alderaan society to her left and right, a particular guest was noticeably absent. She had not seen General Kenobi since their conversation in the garden.

Bail found his sister moving through the crowd. "I see you have chosen not to wear your uniform." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "You look wonderful."

She smoothed the front of her gown self consciously. "Thank you I thought this would be more befitting a civilian."

"So you've decided then."

"Yes, I am resigning." She grabbed a drink off of a passing hover tray. "I feel like I'm quitting the game before it's over, but there are going to be a great deal of people on Alderaan who need help. It will take awhile to recover from all this."

He gave her a knowing smile. "It is ok to admit you are tired of war."

Sipping her drink she nodded. "I am tired; who isn't? I just hope I've made the right decision."

"Have you told the General?"

"No, not yet; I was hoping to tell him tonight, but I haven't seen him."

Bail nodded. "The last few skirmishes have been fairly intense, I know he and Skywalker have been very busy."

Brea was waving at him from across the room; he waved back. "Looks like I'm being summoned. I don't think the General will be here; he's likely tied up with preparations for the fleet's departure tomorrow."

"Already?" She was unable to hide her disappointment.

He noticed her sudden mood change but made no mention of it. "Even while Alderaan is safe the war goes on and it will not wait."

After her brother walked away Amira spent nearly another hour making small talk before finally escaping to a deserted balcony for some fresh air. She sat her glass on the ledge and peered out into the night sky.

The air was crisp and cool as Alderaan's season was beginning to turn. It was her favorite time of year. Standing out in the quiet night she could almost block out the death and destruction her world had endured the last few months.

Dressed in a flowing silk gown that draped around her bare shoulders and cascaded to the ground she stood bathed in the moonlight. He knew she had not heard him approach and stole a rare moment to appreciate her before announcing his presence. "You look lovely Amira."

She had thought the tingle she felt at the back of her neck had been the cool night air, but now she realized it might have been something else entirely. She turned and smiled warmly relieved he had come after all. "Thank you, I didn't think you were coming."

He moved across the balcony to join her. "I wasn't going to; last minute reports; very dull stuff, but Coruscant won't wait."

"What changed your mind?"

"This will be my last opportunity to say goodbye."

"Yes, I understand the fleet is leaving tomorrow." A hover tray had detected their presence on the balcony and approached. Amira gestured to it. "Would you like a drink General?"

He took a glass from the tray and it sped away. "It's Obi-Wan."

She blushed instantly. "I'm sorry; old habits."

He raised his glass and looked straight at her. "A toast to Alderaan, may she always be as beautiful and peaceful as she is on this night."

She picked up her own glass and toasted. "To Alderaan."

He took a few steps closer and set his glass down on the ledge. "I think I know the answer, but I must ask; have you reached a decision?"

"I have. I am resigning my commission."

He nodded. "As I said before I cannot blame you; this conflict has taken a toll on us all. You've had your share of war. I am certain your talents will not be wasted here."

"No, there is a great deal to do."

"Where will you start?" he asked.

"We have something we have not had before, war veterans, many of whom will require medical care for the rest of their lives. Alderaan hasn't the facilities to deal with this. I plan to start an organization to care for them."

"That's a fantastic idea. I know you will make it a reality." He stared out into the night.

She sat down her own glass next to his. "I did find it rewarding though; serving in the Army. I don't regret it."

"I should hope not; you made a difference. I benefited as much as anyone from your service."

"It seems so long ago now." She recalled that fateful day when she ran across a battlefield to help a wounded soldier.

"Not to me." He turned to look at her and continued. "There are times even now, when I have seen your face in my dreams as I did on that day. Your eyes looked into mine and I knew, even as I told you to leave me, you would not. I will never forget that."

Her heart began to beat a little faster and she again reddened. Unsure how to respond to such a personal admission and uncomfortable with the intensity in his eyes, she looked away to gain her composure.

He noticed her discomfort. "I said something to upset you?"

She shook her head slowly. "No." Her emotions were worn raw from the last few weeks and she struggled to put into words what she was feeling. "I suppose…I just realized how much I am going to miss you."

He reached out and gently touched his finger tips to the side of her face and turned her gently until their eyes met. "And I will miss you."

As his hand lingered against the side of her face she wanted nothing more than to turn into it and graze it with her lips, instead she placed her own hand over his. "It has been an honor to serve with you."

"The honor was mine." With reluctance he pulled his hand away and fought the impulse to take her in his arms. It surprised him that he could feel so strongly about someone with the pain of Siri's death still so fresh.

Amira struggling with her own feelings rescued them both from an uncomfortable situation. "War evokes very passionate emotions in people. When you go through life and death together it is only natural to feel connected."

He smiled and nodded. "Of course…" He lowered his head politely. "I must go and tell the Senator and Queen Brea goodbye." He turned and began to walk away.

Amira called after him. "Obi-Wan." He stopped and turned back once more. She continued. "May the Force be with you."

"And with you Amira, goodbye."

She watched him disappear back into the Palace and out of sight.


	32. Grief and Dreams

The Alderaan Veteran's Administration (AVA) was established and running eighteen months after the Battle of Alderaan ended. Several older hospitals planet wide had been refurbished to become state-of-the-art facilities designed for the care and rehabilitation of wounded veterans.

Amira had been so busy with the planning and implementation that she had only been back to treating patients a few days. Today she was treating a young soldier who had just arrived for rehabilitation. As she undressed his leg wound she asked, "What happened soldier?"

He relaxed into the bed as she examined the wound. "Three weeks after we landed on Jabiim they attacked the command post at Shelter Base; I was nearby and caught a large piece of shrapnel. They operated on my leg on board the Mercy and then sent me home."

"They did an excellent job on your surgery. Your leg is going to heal, but it will take time and a great deal of work. You up for that soldier?"

He nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Amira redressed the injury and recorded her findings into the datalog. "So how long ago were you injured?"

"Just a few days I think, just watch the Holonet, if they talk about the attack on Shelter Base, that's when it happened. Should be all over the news we lost a couple of Generals in that attack."

Amira looked up from the datalog. "Generals?"

"Yes ma'am two of them."

She swallowed the bile rising in her throat. "Do you know who they were?"

He shook his head. "I can't be sure; Jedi I think, maybe one was General Kenobi."

"Thank you solider; the physical therapist will be in to see you shortly." Amira left the room abruptly and headed for her office.

Once inside she closed the door and leaned against it. It didn't seem possible General Kenobi could be dead. She crossed the room and flipped on the Holonet news. There was plenty of war news and they did mention the battle on Jabiim, but nothing about Shelter Base or of Jedi Generals.

Amira headed for the door. There was one person she knew who could get to the bottom of this.

Senator Organa greeted her warmly and she followed him into his office. "Bail I just heard a rumor that General Kenobi might have been killed. Please tell me that isn't true."

He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "Where did you hear this?"

"I treated a soldier today, he was on Jabiim. He said two Generals were lost in an attack at Shelter Base. He thought one of them was General Kenobi…Bail…tell me that isn't true." She pleaded.

He led her over to a small sofa and they sat down. "Republic Forces have been on Jabiim for several weeks and there was an attack at the Shelter Base command post. The rest is classified so don't repeat it, the Republic does not want it known that…General Obi-Wan Kenobi is missing in action and presumed dead."

She felt as if all the air had been sucked out of the room. "MIA, I don't believe it."

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you. If word gets out too soon it could be a disastrous blow to morale." He continued. "I was honestly hoping to hear that he had turned up alive, since they did not recover a body."

Her eyes met his. "No body; then how can they be sure?"

"There was forensic evidence, traces of blood etc. Amira, I know this is hard to accept."

She shook her head. "No…where is Skywalker is he alright?"

"He survived the battle, why?"

"Does he believe Obi-Wan is dead?"

Bail shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know?"

"He would know, better than anyone. They were master and padawan they share a powerful bond. I need to get in touch with him."

He held her shoulders. "Amira you're grasping at nothing. I have been in contact with the Jedi council, Master Yoda and Master Windu have accepted what has happened."

Her shoulders slumped and began to shake as tears pooled and then fell from her eyes. Bail pulled her into his arms. "I am so sorry; I know you had become good friends. This is a terrible loss."

She pulled away from him and stood up. "It's late I should try and get some sleep."

"Do you want to stay in the Palace tonight; perhaps Brea will sit with you."

She declined. "No, I have the apartment next to the hospital. I just need to be alone."

He watched her leave acutely aware that his sister was in a great deal of pain.

Her apartment was usually comfortable and welcoming but when she entered she felt cold and empty. She tossed her bag on a chair and headed straight for the refresher. Maybe if the water was hot enough she'd feel something.

As the water beat a steady rhythm down her back she stood staring out into nothing. It just could not be true. Of course it was possible she'd seen plenty of solders die, but for some reason imagining him gone was too painful to contemplate.

Her tears blended with the water and her cries could not be heard outside her apartment, but she let herself accept the news and she allowed the grief to set in. She had lost him.

Wearily she managed to towel off and climb into bed. She let sleep come and take her as it was the only way to make the pain stop. It would be back in the morning, but at least while she slept it might only be a dream.

But the pain was there in her sleep. She was on a world she did not recognize, trudging through torrential rain and thick mud. There was a battle going on around her, but she seemed to be removed from it, just a spectator.

She watched as a small Republic base took heavy fire. It was being defended by clone troopers and Jedi. He was there fighting off the attackers. Though her view was hazy, she knew without a doubt it was General Kenobi.

There was a blinding flash and a large explosion; it hurt her eyes so she looked away for a moment. When she turned around he was gone. The command post was in ruins. Skywalker appeared, calling out to Obi-Wan. When he did not receive a response, his calls became more frantic.

She began walking toward Skywalker but when she reached him he did not see her. Amira walked in and around the rubble, at one point walking right through fire. At this point she knew she was dreaming, envisioning the battle at Jabiim as it must have been.

From behind her she heard moaning, someone in a great deal of pain. She turned and started to walk in the direction of the sound. As soon as she did this, she was transported to another world far removed from Jabiim.

This world was arid; the landscape was red earth and rock. She approached the entrance to a castle of sorts, though it looked as if it was extremely old and not well cared for. As she entered the moans grew louder. There was no mistaking the sound of pain.

Again she seemed to be invisible to everyone as she walked past guards who paid her no heed. At the end of a great hall a door was cracked open and she peered in. She observed the figure of Asajj Ventress circling a battered man slumped forward and bound to a chair.

The man wore a mask over his head and she could not see his face. His clothing was tattered and stained with blood and mud. Amira drew closer knowing Asajj was a figment of her dreams and could not harm her.

She knelt in front of the man. Remarkably, he did not ignore her but instead lifted his head and spoke her name. The mask covered everything but his eyes and there was no mistaking his eyes. She knew them instantly. "Obi-Wan."

The dream was fading but she was desperate to stay in it, because in her dream he was still alive. In agony, and completely helpless; he urged her. "Remember this place."

She realized she may be experiencing more than a dream and Obi-Wan was attempting to tell her where he was. As he faded from view Amira reached out toward him but could not touch him. "I will find you."

Her eyes flew open and she was awake and in her own bed. She threw back the covers and swung her legs over the side. Without wasting a moment she found a data pad and recorded everything she could remember.

Next she sent a message to Anakin Skywalker with the details of her dream. Skywalker knew Ventress as well as Obi-Wan and perhaps, if he was alive and Ventress was holding him prisoner they would be able to determine where.

* * *

_Just a few notes: _

_There is a Battle of Jabiim where Obi-Wan is presumed dead, it can be found in the Dark Horse comics that cover the Clone Wars. My version is slightly misplaced in the Clone Wars timeline and varies from the original storyline, but I find it and the subsequent events (you have to wait and see) interesting and wanted to incorporate them into the story._

_The same goes for the Battle of Alderaan. Most of that was my creation but it was based on some references to a Battle taking place on Alderaan during the Clone Wars. Detailed information was hard to find._

_Also, the reference to Siri Tachi's death is not placed correctly in my version of the Clone Wars timeline, but it did occur in the expanded SW universe during the Clone Wars and was considered so devastating to Obi-Wan that it was the closest he ever came to the dark side. Possibly more of that will come into the story later._

_As always I look forward to your reviews!_


	33. Destination Rattatak

Less than a day later Commander Skywalker walked into her brother's office on Alderaan where Amira and the Senator were waiting. He did not look amused. "Senator, Lady Organa."

The Senator was apologetic. "I know this is a difficult time and there is nothing crueler than false hope, but Amira's dream warrants investigation."

Skywalker was visibly upset. "No one wants to believe he is still alive more than I. However, I have not been able to sense his presence since the battle on Jabiim and for Jedi that is a very good indication that he has become one with the Force."

Amira stepped around a chair and aproached him. "I know a dream is a difficult thing to derive truth from. Believe me I have questioned it."

The Senator excused himself. "You two can use my office for as long as you need. I promised Brea to join her for lunch."

As he left Amira gestured toward the sofa. "Please Commander, have a seat."

Anakin removed his robe and draped it across the arm of the sofa and sat down. "I believe dreams can hold the truth."

"You do?"

He closed his eyes and heaved a long sigh. "I had dreams that my mother was suffering."

"What did you do?" Amira sat next to him.

"I went to find her, and I was too late to save her. She died in my arms."

Amira touched his arm. "I'm so sorry." She fought to control her fear that her dream may be in vain as his was.

He ran his hands through his hair. "Tell me again what you saw?"

"At first, I was witnessing a battle; it was raining and the terrain was muddy. I saw Republic forces engaged; defending a base but the defenses were overwhelmed."

He turned toward her. "That could have been Jabiim, but you are no stranger to war and your dreams could be any battle you've seen or heard about."

"I know; believe me I have gone over it a hundred times in my mind."

He wanted to get up and walk out of the room. Reliving the battle and the loss of his mentor was painful, but he needed to hear the rest. "Your message described some other place; can you tell me more about that?"

She closed her eyes briefly to focus her memory. "I heard someone in a great deal of pain, or perhaps I felt it, I am not sure."

Anakin's eyes widened just a fraction. "You felt it?"

Amira shrugged. "I can't really describe it any other way. I heard pain and I felt pain."

"Can you still describe where you were?"

"The landscape changed as soon as I turned toward the source of the pain. I was suddenly standing in another place. Red sand, rocks; it was very dry; not a drop of moisture in the air. The wind was blowing, but I couldn't tell if it was warm or cold. I walked toward a castle. It was old and in disrepair. Inside I walked past guards who did not see me and down a long hallway. At the end there was a room. Ventress was in the room and so was he."

Anakin urged her on. "You were sure it was him?"

She shook her head. "Not at first; he was slumped over in a chair and I could not see his face. His clothes were torn, and filthy, but familiar. He had some type of a hooded mask over his head. As I got closer he lifted his head and I could see his eyes through the holes in the mask…I knew it was him."

She rubbed her eyes warding away the tears that were threatening to gather. Anakin prompted her. "You said in your message he spoke to you."

"Remember this place", he told me. "I felt the dream beginning to fade and I was being pulled back. Before he completely faded I promised him that I would find him."

Skywalker leaned back in the sofa and took in all she had said. "If Ventress does have him, we may already be too late."

Amira rose and walked toward the window. "If she wanted to kill him then why is she torturing him?"

His answer was tinged with amusement. "My guess is she is not too happy with him for allowing you to escape. She would have failed in her mission to acquire Alderaan's surrender which would not have pleased Dooku."

She glared at him from across the room. "Doesn't this upset you; he is your friend."

Anakin rose from the sofa and quickly crossed to the window to join her. "He is my brother and for most of my life, the father I never had. I do not take this lightly. Becoming overly emotional about this will not save him."

"So you believe my dream?"

He nodded, "Yes, I do."

"Do you know where he is?" She turned back toward the window and looked out at the mountains.

"Ventress is from the planet Rattatak. It is as you described and is in the outer rim. She will likely have him there."

Amira felt a glimmer of hope begin to build in her heart. "How soon can a rescue mission begin?"

He turned and walked toward the door. "Immediately."

She hurried after him. "We have to alert the Army so they can send troops."

He stopped at the door. "No troops, the Republic has already declared him dead and our forces are engaged elsewhere. It will take too long to convince them he is alive and weed through the bureaucracy of authorizing troops and planning a mission. I am the rescue mission, I go alone."

Amira shook her head. "You won't be alone."

He was significantly taller than she and he stared down at her. "I cannot possibly guarantee your safety."

"He is going to need medical assistance."

He hesitated. "He would not want me to bring you."

Amira walked past him and out the door. "He is not in command of his own rescue mission."

Anakin smiled, reminded of Padme's insitstance on going to Geonosis to rescue Obi-Wan. "True, but you'd better clear this with the Senator and if he says yes, then you must follow my lead; do everything I say."

Senator Organa begrudgingly agreed knowing his sister would go on her own accord and offered up his ship the Tantive IV which had a decent medical facility on board. Within hours of Skywalker's arrival on Alderaan they left orbit in route to Rattatak.

While the Senator had provided the crew to pilot the Tantive IV, Amira unable to sleep, found Anakin at the helm of the ship. She slipped in to the seat next to him. "I see you can't sleep either. Giving the crew a break?"

"I needed to think and flying relaxes me; helps me focus. I'm not good at sitting around doing nothing."

"I think you and I are a lot alike in that respect."

He turned to look at her. "I have noticed that about you." He adjusted a control and continued. "I am feeling apprehensive about what we are going to find."

"Me too", she admitted.

"I still can't feel his force signature and…well…I have doubts."

"That he is still alive?"

"Yes."

Amira let her head fall back against the headrest. "Do you suppose it is possible that something could be preventing you from sensing his force signature, masking it?"

"It is possible, yes."

"Like what?"

Anakin sighed deeply. "There could be some type of force dampening energy field surrounding him. He could be intentionally masking it himself or…"

She raised her head and looked at him. "Or what?"

"He could be so weak that his body is unable to project through the force." His eyes reflected his deep sadness. "He would reach out to me if he could."

She lowered her head and searched for something positive to say; something to give them both hope. "Let's hope it is an energy field and if its not and he is seriously injured, I will do everything I can to save him. I promise you that."

He nodded. "I know you will. You have been good for him."

Her eyes widened slightly. "How do you mean?"

He shifted in his seat. "He lost someone a couple years back, she was a Jedi and they had been friends most of their lives. It took something out of him. Since you came into his life he's been better; happier, I think."

"He told me about her."

His eyebrows rose. "Wow, that's impressive, he never speaks of it to anyone."

"We have become good friends, he may have felt comfortable enough to share that with me and it was right after Captain Trimorri's death. I suppose he shared it because I was going to through something similar."

He nodded. "Well whatever the reason, it is a big step for him and I'm glad to see him happy again."

Amira found it heart warming how much Anakin cared about his mentor. "He's lucky to have you for a friend."

Anakin laughed. "He's lucky I'm coming to save his neck on more time."

She smiled and let out a yawn. "So, how long until we reach Rattatak?"

He checked a data readout. "At this speed, we'll be there by morning. You should try and get some sleep."

"What about you?" She asked with concern.

"I'll be alright; Jedi can go days without sleep."

She laughed out loud. "Obi-Wan told me the same thing when he was hospitalized on board the Mercy."

"What did you tell him?"

She stood up and rested her hand on his shoulder. "I was his doctor; I told him he needed to sleep."

He smiled up at her. "I will get some rest soon. I just want to fly for awhile."

"I understand. I'll see you in the morning."

She left him alone at the controls and made her way back to the crew quarters and tried once more to find sleep.


	34. Angel of Mercy

As is always the case, she managed to fall asleep just before it was time to get up. She rose sluggishly but soon found her adrenaline surging as she prepared for the mission.

Skywalker briefed her and the crew. "The Tantive is too big to take down without drawing attention. Landing a small shuttle in a remote area near the castle may provide a better chance of surprise."

He dispatched the crew to the Tantive's hangar bay to prep the shuttle and continued with Amira. "Ventress is extremely strong in the force, even with the low profile of a shuttle landing she may well know we have arrived. I don't have to tell you what she is capable of."

She swallowed back her anxiety. "I understand; what do you need me to do?"

"You will stay aboard the shuttle while I go to look for Obi-Wan. I may be able to mask my presence from her, but you will not. The further away you are the better. I need the element of surprise."

She watched as he checked his weapon and stretched his mechanical hand. "How long do I wait?"

"If I or Obi-Wan do not return within an hour of landing or if you are approached by anyone else, leave immediately and pilot the shuttle back to the Tantive."

Amira shook her head. "I can't leave you there."

"If you don't see one of us, there will be no one to leave." He gently squeezed her shoulder. "Ready?"

"Yes."

They arrived at the hangar bay and boarded the shuttle. Anakin settled in to the pilot's seat and Amira strapped herself in the co-pilot's seat. He turned to her and grinned. "Try not to worry; I do this all the time."

Her eyes rose questioningly.

He laughed and clarified. "Rescuing my Master." The Tantive's hangar doors opened and he piloted the shuttle out into space. "Here we go."

As they made their way through the atmosphere down to the planet, Amira did not know whether to be secure in Anakin's confidence or scared of it.

Her thoughts turned to Obi-Wan and she wondered what they were going to find. What had he been through, and how had it affected him. Mentally, she had to be prepared for anything.

The surface of the planet approached quickly. As she observed the red rocky landscape she was overwhelmed with the feeling of having been there before. For having seen it only in a dream it was frighteningly familiar.

Anakin sensed her anxiety. "You recognize it?"

She shivered involuntarily. "Yes."

"Try to remain as calm as possible, your emotion can be sensed through the force. The stronger the emotion the easier it can be detected."

She laughed. "Sure, no problem; how do you do it?"

"It is taught to Jedi at a very young age."

"So it takes years to master?"

He gave her an apologetic smile. "Unfortunately yes, but I have faith in you."

The shuttle landed smoothly and Anakin rose from his seat. "Remember what I said, one hour."

Amira nodded. "Don't be long then."

As Skywalker set off across the rocky landscape toward the castle Amira could only watch and wait. Her eyes wandered to a digital clock on a control panel above her seat that was already ticking off the seconds.

Anakin easily gained access to the castle and quickly subdued the guards. Eerily, everything was as Amira had described in her dream. Careful to mask his presence through the Force, he moved forward.

At the end of a long corridor stood a room; the door open in her dream, was closed now.

He reached out trying to sense anyone inside; he did. With one quick strike of his lightsaber the lock incinerated and he darted inside, hit the floor and rolled once and quickly came to his feet.

There was a solitary figure slumped in a chair. A dark imposing mask covered the man's head and Anakin approached him warily. "Master?"

There was no response and Anakin dropped to his knees and went into action removing the mask. Relief filled him when Obi-Wan's face was visible he gently lifted his head. "Master, can you hear me?"

His eyes twitched and slowly opened but did not focus. Skywalker pressed him. "Master, where…is…Ventress?"

"Gone" the word came out hoarse and barely audible. Obi-Wan finally focused on the figure before him. "Anakin?"

"Who else did you think would come all the way out here to rescue you?"

Anakin quickly released his bonds and lifted him from the chair. "Can you stand?"

Before Obi-Wan could answer his legs buckled and Anakin caught him. "I guess that's a no."

He supported the General's weight as they made their way out of the room. Anakin asked again. "Where did Ventress go? Did she say anything to you?"

Obi-Wan found it a struggle to speak. "She was standing over me one minute and the next she was gone." He paused for a moment. "She must have sensed you."

Anakin's blood chilled. "No, not me." He secured Obi-Wan around the waist hauling him forward. "We need to hurry."

They arrived outside the castle well before the hour had expired but there was no shuttle. Anakin gently lowered Obi-Wan off his shoulder and helped him stand. "It appears we have been abandoned."

"By who?" Obi-Wan asked in confusion.

"Lady Organa, she was standing by in the shuttle."

"She's here?"

Anakin sighed. "Apparently not anymore." He unclipped his communicator and attempted to hail the shuttle. At the same time he felt Obi-Wan collapsing and he lowered him to the ground letting him rest against a large rock. "Tantive shuttle do you read?"

Static answered him and then Amira's stressed voice. "Commander, I had to leave. Do you have General Kenobi?"

"Yes, what is going on?"

"She came after me, she's in another ship right now…I…trying to shake her…firing on me."

Obi-Wan struggled to remain conscious. "Anakin, help her; she can't out fly Ventress."

"I know." He opened the line again. "Amira, return to the original landing coordinates and fly as low as possible. Make sure she is following you."

"Don't worry this crazy b---- is so far up my six, she's practically in my lap."

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan and quipped. "Ventress is winning friends again."

The shuttle appeared flying low over the terrain and right behind it was an attack skiff piloted by Ventress.

Amira felt a surge of relief at spotting the Jedi and flew straight toward them. Without explanation, she knew what Anakin intended to do. She brought the shuttle even lower, ignoring the proximity alarm blaring in her ear.

As she passed the Jedi she slowed down and pulled up, causing the skiff to practically stall in order to avoid crashing into the back of the shuttle. Anakin struck swiftly with his weapon separating the skiff from its primary steering vain. The skiff went in to a spin and crashed into the side of the castle.

Amira circled the shuttle back around and landed. Anakin hoisted Obi-Wan up and helped him to the ship. Amira greeted them. "I'll take him commander, and gladly leave the piloting to you."

The shuttle was small so Amira examined the barely conscious General on the floor. She removed his utility belt and loosed his tunic and gently felt for signs of injury. Although nothing felt broken, the bruising on his skin and the blood on his clothes was evidence of he had suffered greatly.

To treat the affects of dehydration and to help ease the pain, she started intravenous fluids and pain meds. She would not be able to assess his condition further until they reached the Tantive and she had use of the medical scanners on board.

As they made the final approach into the Tantive's hangar bay, Amira sat on the floor softly caressing his cheek and offering comfort. His eyes drifted open for a moment. "My angel of mercy."

She smiled down at him. "I've given you a significant amount of pain killers; I assure you, you are not seeing an angel."

His eyes fluttered closed again. "Yes…I am."


	35. A Tortured Mind

As the Tantive IV made its way toward Alderaan, Amira completed a thorough examination of Obi-Wan as Anakin stood anxiously near by.

"How is he?" Anakin could wait no longer to ask the question.

"Stable, he's endured a lot. Something has attacked his muscles in a way I have never seen." She adjusted the rate of drip on his intravenous fluids. "From what I can tell his injuries are all treatable. I am more worried about his mental state and we won't know that until he awakens."

Anakin paced the back of the room. "I think he was wearing a Sith Torture Mask."

"What is that?"

"I've never experienced it myself, but I recall reading about it in the Jedi Archives. It robs the victim of his connection to the Force. He would have been rendered completely helpless."

Amira glanced at Obi-Wan and cringed inwardly. "That must have been agonizing for him."

He shook his head sadly. "It explains a lot; why I could not sense him; why he could not defend himself or escape. Asajj must have subdued him on Jabiim just after the destruction of Shelter base, and placed the mask on him before he was aware of what was happening."

"He's safe now; we'll get him through this" she assured him.

"I know." He laughed nervously. "He's going to be mad I let you come along, but I'm glad you're here."

"I would be no where else."

Anakin studied Obi-Wan for a moment then looked at Amira. "It is amazing that you saw him in your dream; especially since he was cut off from the Force."

"I don't know how it is possible. I just know that what ever it was, it allowed us to find him."

Anakin released a deep sigh and turned to leave. "Will you call me when he wakes?"

"Of course."

Amria turned back to her patient. "How did I see you in my dreams?" She brushed back his hair. "I'm just glad I did."

Several hours later Amira was bent over a microscope trying to identify a strange organism that she had found in one of Kenobi's wounds. The one medical droid on board had a limited medical database and could not be of help.

She decided to access non medical databases for the organism. What she found made her blood run cold. Kenobi had been infected with Muscle Maggots, a type of organism that when introduced to muscular tissue causes excruciating pain and loss of movement.

The treatment was going to be relatively simple but the thought of what he must have gone through made her sick to her stomach. She made note of the treatment and went to find Anakin.

He was, as she surmised, at the helm of the Tantive. "Are you thinking again Commander?"

"Always" he answered.

She took a seat next to him. "I discovered an organism infecting the General."

"An organism?"

"Yes, it affects the muscles. It is one of the reasons he is so weak. It's also incredibly painful."

He nodded solemnly. "Can you treat him?"

"Absolutely, but not until we reach a better medical facility, until then I can keep him stable and I can control his pain."

"The Tantive is at full speed, we'll be at Alderaan in 12 hours."

Amira rose. "Can you sense his presence; now that the mask is removed?"

He nodded. "Yes, I can."

"Can you feel…is he in pain?"

He turned to her and shook his head. "Not physical pain. He is suffering, but I cannot tell from what. I think he is still waging a battle in his mind."

Amira leaned against the doorway and lowered her head. "She tortured him."

"Yes, she did."

She left Anakin at the helm and returned to the small medical bay and resumed her vigil. His vitals were still weak but improving. With not much else to do but wait she curled up in a chair and closed her eyes.

Obi-Wan could not escape Ventress. He was still behind the mask isolated from the Force and vulnerable. It seemed for a moment, he had thought Anakin and Amira had found him but now she was back, invading his thoughts tormenting him. He had never been closer to the dark side of the Force as thoughts of killing her with his bare hands darkened his mind.

Amira awoke to find her patient in the throws of some violent nightmare. Worried that he was going to injure himself she tried to reach him. She spoke his name softly at first then more urgently as his torment increased. His eyes flew open and she reached out to steady his flailing arms.

He struck her and she fell back hitting her head on a cart as she fell to the floor. Obi-Wan launched from the bed tearing out IV's. He pinned her and closed his hands around her throat.

She tried to focus on the face in front of her and was terrified at what she saw in his eyes. She struggled to breathe and frantically tried to pull his hands from her throat. If he squeezed any harder her windpipe would be crushed.

"Pl…ease...don't…Obi-Wa…no" She tried to speak, but barely a sound escaped. Tears ran from her eyes as she realized she could not reach him. Just before darkness consumed her another figure appeared behind the General.

Anakin tried to pull him off of her. "Master, let her go! You don't know what you are doing."

Anakin was almost frantic not wanting to harm Obi-Wan but unable to reach him with words. He reached out through the force and separated him from Amira. A bewildered Obi-Wan stumbled backward. "Anakin?"

Skywalker had no time to answer him. He lifted Amira in his arms and placed her on the bed summoning the med droid.

Kenobi was standing beside him completely confused and totally ignorant of what had transpired. "Anakin; what happened?"

"Master, you attacked Lady Organa."

Horrified Obi-Wan watched the med droid attempting to revive Amira. "No…no, I couldn't have." But his memory betrayed him and he remembered striking her, her terrified face as s he fell to the ground, his hands around her throat and tears streaming from her eyes as she begged him to stop. He faltered and his legs began to give way.

Anakin helped him to a chair. "Do you remember what happened?"

His face was ashen he could not take his eyes away from Amira. She was bleeding from where he had struck her and a wound on her head; her throat already bore the ugly marks left by his hands. "I wanted to kill her." He admitted shamefully.

"Amira?" Anakin exclaimed in disbelief.

"Nooo..." He dropped his face into his hands. "I was; all I could see was Ventress. I didn't know…Anakin; what have I done? Is she…?"

The med droid announced. "She is alive."

Anakin had only ever seen his master this distraught one other time. Siri Tachi had died in Obi-Wan's arms and the aftermath had led him perilously close to the dark side. He placed a hand on his mentor's shoulder. "You cannot be responsible for your actions. You are ill."

He rose unsteadily and walked toward Amira. He reached out his hand to place it on hers but suddenly withdrew afraid to touch her.

Anakin prompted him. "Its ok; nothing is going to happen. I am right here."

Gently he covered her hand with his and stroked it softly with his thumb. "Forgive me." He whispered.

"Let's get you back to bed."

Kenobi did not protest and with Skywalker's help climbed into the bed opposite Amira; his eyes never leaving her. Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin by the arm. "Put me out."

"What?"

"I am a danger to others. Just drug me until…" His face was puzzled. "Where are we going?"

"Master we are going to Alderaan."

He nodded. "Good, knock me out and restrain me until we reach Alderaan. This cannot happen again."

"Master I don't…" Ob-Wan cut him off. "Please Anakin."

Anakin asked the droid. "Is that advisable?"

The droid was already repairing the intravenous lines the General had ripped out. "It will not harm him. He can be safely sedated and restrained."

Reluctantly Skywalker agreed. "Then do it."

* * *

_Sorry for the delay; computer issues. _

_I hurried through the last chapter and it was not as exciting as it could have been. Hopefully I threw a nice little curve ball here. Note: the reference to torture is mild here and the devices were not my creation but are mentioned in the Dark Horse comics of the Clone Wars. Hopefully it is not too distasteful to anyone._

_As always, I love your reviews._


	36. Guilt and Memory

For Anakin the rest of the journey back to Alderaan was silent and uncomfortable. The last thing he wanted to do was drug and restrain Obi-Wan, but ultimately he had acquiesced to the General's request. He knew it made sense. A tortured mind is highly unpredictable. A Jedi pushed to close to the dark side was dangerous.

Just before the ship entered the Alderaan system, Skywalker returned to the medical bay to have Obi-Wan taken out of sedation. It took less than an hour for him to wake. His first question was of Amira. "How is she?"

"She is..." Anakin hesitated.

Obi-Wan tried to see her from across the room. "Is she awake?"

"No; not yet."

He sat up weakly. "Why not?"

Anakin answered uncomfortably. "She struck...her head...there is some swelling, but I have been assurred it is temporary and she will recover."

Kenobi closed his eyes lowering his head into his hand. "I'd like to go to Coruscant immediately. The healers at the Temple have experience with my…problem."

"Master…" Anakin asked hesitantly, "What did Ventress do to you?"

"Pushed me into a very dark place." He glanced again in the direction of Amira and then quickly cast his eyes back to Anakin. "If I do not get control…I could hurt someone else."

Skywalker paced the small area next to Kenobi's bed. "We are near the Alderaan system and will be landing within in an hour. I can arrange for transport to Coruscant, but you should be treated at a medical facility on Alderaan first."

The General shook his head. "No, I need to leave. I cannot stay here Anakin, not with what's inside me, and with what I have done. Please get me to Coruscant as soon as possible."

"Of course, if you think that is best."

He closed his eyes briefly still groggy from the drugs. "It is."

Anakin turned to leave. "She will forgive you master; she will know you never meant to harm her."

"I cannot forgive myself." Obi-Wan replied softly.

Amira awoke confused. She was not on the Tantive instead she was in Aldera University hospital under the watch of her very worried brother.

Bail stood up out of his chair and approached her. "I am relieved to see you awake."

She tried desperately to remember how she came to be in the hospital but could not, and grew agitated "Why am I here? Where is General Kenobi? He was ill…"

Bail calmed her. "He and Skywalker are on their way to Coruscant where he can get the treatment he needs."

"I don't understand, he's injured…he's…this is the closest medical facility, why would he go all the way to Coruscant; did something else happen?"

Bail sat down and took her hand in his. "General Kenobi is suffering mentally with something that only another Jedi can help him battle."

"You're not telling me something; what else happened. Why am I here?"

Bail had not known she would wake with no memory of what happened and he almost preferred it stay that way, but he was not in the habit of coddling his sister nor withholding the truth from her. She would, in all likelihood, remember eventually. He released a long breath. "He mistook you for his tormentor and attacked you."

She looked at her brother as if he had just concocted the most ridiculous lie ever told. "That can't be… I would certainly remember something like that."

"It is probably best that you don't. He nearly killed you. Skywalker had to pull him away from you."

She laid her head back into the bed and looked up at the ceiling. "I should have anticipated something like this and taken precautions. It is my fault."

"It does no one any good to assign blame. What is important is that you are alright and he is going to get the treatment he needs." Bail rose and headed for the door. "I'll be back a little later, you should rest."

When the door closed behind him Amira had no intention of remaining in the hospital. She climbed out of the bed and over to the wall closet. She opened it to look for her clothes but it was empty. On the inside of the door she caught her reflection in the mirror and stood frozen in shock.

The bruises around her neck were dark and ugly as was the one across her forehead and temple. She touched the cut that was already healing over. "He couldn't have." She whispered into the empty room.

The feeling she had could only be described as an overwhelming sadness. Not for herself, but for Obi-Wan. She could not imagine what he must have endured to cause him to lose control. She abandoned any thought of leaving the hospital and crawled back into bed to bury the tears against the pillow.

On Coruscant Obi-Wan was immediately admitted into the Jedi Temple infirmary and was given the treatment to rid his body of the muscle maggots. His first visitor was master Yoda who hobbled in on his gimmer stick. "Over the years a regular fixture you have been in this place. Lost count I have, how many times."

Kenobi did not laugh but did greet Yoda respectfully. "Master, it's good to see you. I did not know you were on Coruscant."

The tiny Jedi master grunted. "In between engagements I am. Of your ordeal young Skywalker has informed me."

"Master, I have been so close to the dark side. I am afraid even now that I am still there."

"Much you have suffered Obi-Wan, but strong you are."

Kenobi disagreed. "I don't feel strong, I feel defeated. Ventress showed me how easily I could cross the line."

Yoda hopped into a chair. "A Jedi healer I am not, but know you I do. Wise enough you are to recognize the line and avoid it."

Clearly distressed he protested. "No Master, I crossed it. I hated Ventress; I wanted her to suffer and in my mind I tried to kill her, but instead I hurt…I nearly killed Amira Organa."

"Heard all this I have. Responsible you are not. Clouding your mind the guilt is. Let it go you must."

"How can I?"

Yoda hopped back down from the chair and headed for the door. "With the healers you will finish then talk again we will."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes Master."

A few days later, on Alderaan, Amira had been discharged from the hospital and was joining her brother in his office. She took her customary seat across from his desk. He commented on dark the circles beneath her eyes. "You aren't getting much rest."

She shook her head. "I think I am starting to remember things; just images when I close my eyes, and they frighten me."

"At some point it will all come back to you."

"I thought I wanted to remember what happened; but now…I'm not so sure. I'm afraid I will feel differently toward him."

He leaned back in his chair. "You shouldn't, he did not mean to harm you."

"Of course, I know that…I do."

She stood up slowly. "I need to get back to work; take my mind off of this."

He walked her to the door. "Don't do too much too fast. Go back to work if you must, but do it slowly."

After nearly a week Obi-Wan had been given a clean bill of health from the Temple healers and released from the infirmary but as he sat in the Room of a Thousand Fountains he did not feel healed. In fact, he was in a great deal of pain.

Yoda's voice filled his ears. "Time to renew our discussion it is; ready are you?"

He always felt like a youngling again in Yoda's presence and it was a comforting feeling. "Yes, master."

"Better do you feel?"

"Physically I am healed; mentally I have regained control of my anger, but…"

"Too much guilt you carry" Yoda finished.

Kenobi shook his head. "I don't know how to get past this. When I close my eyes I feel my hands around her neck, I see her terrified face and hear her strangled pleas." He faced Yoda. "How do you forget something like that?"

"Remember you must...kill her you did not; wish to kill her you did not; in control you were not. An accident this was."

"If only it were that simple."

Yoda sighed and tapped his gimmer stick on the floor. "Simple it is…hard you make it. Forgiveness must be offered and taken; no chances have you had for this; face her you must."

Obi-Wan agreed. "Perhaps, someday but there is no time now. Anakin and I will be rejoining the fleet and they are a long way from Alderaan."

Yoda frowned and headed out of the room. "Then carry this burden you will."

Over the next few weeks, Amira immersed herself in work. However, she did not take it slowly as her brother suggested and was becoming increasingly exhausted. After a particularly grueling shift and fighting a blinding headache she popped a few pain killers and curled up on a break room couch and dosed off.

She awoke in a cold sweat, her heart pounding in her chest as she remembered every detail of the attack. All the vague and random images that had haunted her sleep over the last few weeks finally coalesced into one vivid and frightening memory. Before the memory, she had the illusion that it never happened, now it was real. 

She bolted for the lavatory and became violently ill. When her retching subsided she had no strength to stand and slid down the wall onto the floor and sobbed silently.


	37. Outer Rim Sieges

The Clone Wars were now in the third year and the Grand Army of the Republic was stretched thin and heavily engaged. The Outer Rim sieges, as they were called, had seen some of the bloodiest battles to date.

As General Kenobi entered the field hospital on Boz Pity he was struck by the number of patients. Many of whom lined the hallways and had not been attended by any medical droids or personnel. He stopped a droid as it sped by him. "What's going on, why are these soldiers not being cared for?"

"Since the loss of the medical frigate Comfort, the Mercy is at capacity and there are not enough medical personnel General." The droid sped away and Obi-Wan continued down the corridor.

Anakin's voice called from behind. "Master, I heard you were here is everything alright?"

"No look around."

Anakin had grown used to his mentor's bad mood over the last several months and the General often complained about insignificant things but there was no denying the scene before him. "I knew the battle was bad but this is…I've never seen …"

The General shook his head. "This is despicable, we have to do something."

"What do you suggest?" Anakin replied. "The Comfort was destroyed last month and the Mercy's personnel are already pulling double shifts."

"When we get back to the command post I want a request for additional troops, particularly anyone with medical training. These men deserve better."

Obi-Wan turned and strode out of the hospital followed closely by Anakin.

On Alderaan the initial shock of regaining her memory of the attack had worn off and she had settled back into the steady routine of work.

The veterans of Alderann were getting the best possible care at facilities planet wide and when she wasn't working in the capitol in Aldera she traveled to the various other facilities to ensure the level of care met her expectations.

On this particular afternoon she had a rare opportunity to join her brother for lunch at the Palace. Both brother and sister had been away for several months, she visiting the multitude of veteran's facilities and he sitting in senatorial sessions on Coruscant.

After they embraced warmly and sat down for lunch he looked her over carefully. "You look much better than the last time I saw you."

A genuine smile graced her features. "I am much better. I have been very busy."

He sipped a hot cup of tea. "Any more nightmares?"

"Who told you I was having nightmares?"

He smiled. "My wife, who else; she is my eyes when I am not here and she worries about you."

She laughed. "I should know better than to confide in the Queen." After tasting her tea she continued. "Occasionally I have a bad dream, but it's no big deal. I'm over it."

"Are you?" he looked at her skeptically. "He was someone you trusted and it was a violent attack."

She grew a little annoyed that he was pressing the subject. "He is more than someone I trusted; he's a good friend…and I still trust him." She shook her head. "It was an unfortunate accident, nothing more."

He continued to press. "Has he made contact with you?"

"No." It had bothered her that she never heard from Obi-Wan, but she did not admit that to Bail. Instead, she gave him an excuse. "…but he has a war to fight. I think that takes precedence."

"Precedence over merely asking if you are alright?" he went on. "It's a simple courtesy; one I would have expected from him."

Amira was becoming angry. "Well it did not happen to you and I don't want to discuss this anymore. I have put it behind me."

Bail leaned forward. "It s never going to be behind you until you have spoken to him."

She shook her head. "I just want to forget it, don't you understand that?"

Bail nodded. "Yes I do understand, but I think things were left undone between you; and it isn't allowing either one of you to heal."

Her eyebrows furrowed as she frowned. "What are you really talking about?"

"I had the opportunity to speak with master Yoda when I was on Coruscant. He is as concerned about General Kenobi as I am you. You may not realize this, but he is hurting too, perhaps more so. Yoda believes that he cannot let go of the guilt over what happened."

Amira's throat knotted up. "Well he could have as you suggested, contacted me. He has not. I assumed he knew it was an accident and accepted that and moved on."

"And what about you; why haven't you contacted him?"

She leaned back in her chair and let out a deep sigh. "It's painful Bail, I am afraid to face it. I suppose we both are."

Bail set down his tea. "I have a suggestion. Although I can't say I will be thrilled if you take it."

Amira laughed. "Then why make it?"

"Because you will hear of it soon anyway and if I know you, you will…"

Amira chided him. "Please just tell me."

"The Army is heavily engaged on a planet in the Outer Rim called Boz Pity. It has been a particularly bloody battle and they are overrun with casualties."

She added. "And with the loss of the Comfort there are not enough medical personnel."

"Precisely, they are calling for volunteers, civilian, Army, anyone with medical experience to help out."

"So you think I should volunteer?"

He shrugged. "That's not my call and considering the how bad things are going and how unstable the planet is, I would not want you in the middle of it."

She stood up and knelt beside his chair; their foreheads came together as brother and sister shared an affectionate moment. Bail whispered. "You are going aren't you?"

"You knew I would."

He pulled her into his arms. "You are likely to bump into the General."

"I suppose so."

"Do you still want to go?"

She nodded into his shoulder. "Can you spare the Tantive, I need a ride."


	38. Face to Face

Within twenty four hours of her conversation with Bail, Amira departed on the Tantive IV with over thirty additional volunteers from medical facilities all over Alderaan.

During the journey she received the latest updates, those that her brother could get his hands on, regarding the battle and casualties. Although she was no longer in the Army she slipped easily back into the role ensuring everyone was briefed and well prepared for what awaited them on Boz Pity.

Upon entering the Boz Pity System the Tantive's pilot contacted General Kenobi's flagship, the Integrity, and requested fighter escort to the surface. After learning that the Tantive was ferrying desperately needed medical assistance the request was approved in short order and the Tantive descended to the planet flanked on all sides by fighters.

When Amira entered the field hospital, the staff already there, were doing the best they could, but some of the less seriously injured had been waiting a long time to receive medical treatment. The team went to work immediately.

They tended to the wounded for hours. Just when it seemed things had slowed down and every patient had at least received first stage medical care, the next wave of wounded arrived.

Amira directed the triage of soldier after soldier and far too many of the local inhabitants. Once again the war left nothing untouched. The injured ranged from the young to the very old. Some came just for shelter as they had no where else to go.

When she turned to locate her next patient she was shocked to find it was Commander Skywalker. The med droids lifted him carefully onto the bed for examination. He was barely conscious.

"Commander, can you hear me?" Amira asked as she began to examine him. "Can you tell me what happened?"

He mumbled something incoherent; his eyes stared at her but did not focus. Amira ordered fluids and blood typing. She quickly determined he had lost a lot of blood from an extensive shrapnel wound to the leg. It was bad, but he had arrived just in time. She gripped his hand briefly. "Commander, you're going to be alright."

"Is he?" Amira knew the voice the instant in had touched her ears and she turned to see a worry ridden General Kenobi staring past her at Anakin.

"He will need surgery to save that leg, but he will survive." She motioned to the med droid. "Get him prepped for surgery I will be right there."

Kenobi's clothes were filthy and spattered with blood. "Are you injured?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No."

There was so much she wanted to say, but no time. They stared at one another in absolute silence while the chaos went on around them. She excused herself. "I have to go, that leg won't wait."

He nodded briefly. "Anakin needs you."

A young medic met her on the way to the surgical ward. "We are so glad you arrived when you did. We were losing ground fast."

Amira looked at the young woman. "Who are you?"

"Lieutenant Maeann Pharen. I will be scrubbing in with you."

"Well Maeann, how much combat medicine have you had?"

"This is my fifth campaign, I was also stationed on the Comfort, before they…blew it out of the sky… I was away, bringing supplies to the field hospital when it happened."

The girl's pain was very evident and obviously still fresh. She could certainly sympathize. "You must have had friends on board."

"Yah, I did."

Amira pushed the door open allowing Maeann to step through first. She thought of Ewan and offered some comfort. "I've lost friends too. You will always mourn them, but the pain will lessen in time."

They entered the scrub room and began to wash up. Amira observed Maeann and remembered another young medic, Simawea. She swallowed back her sorrow "Well, five campaigns in the Clone Wars is a lot. I'm glad to have your help."

The surgery to save Anakin's leg went very well and Amira was impressed as she watched Maeann settle him in recovery. "You did a great job in there. He's going to be fine."

Maeann nodded. "Thank you, I was a little nervous."

"About what?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "He's Commander Skywalker; a Jedi. What would he do if he lost his leg?"

Amira smiled. "He would learn to adapt and he would still be a Jedi. He has already lost an arm in another confrontation." She made an entry into the post op log and continued. "Shrapnel does not discriminate; it hits Jedi, clones, and all manner of beings."

"Don't forget Generals."

Amira and Maeann turned to find General Kenobi hovering nearby. Maeann straightened to attention. "General Kenobi, you'll be pleased to know Commander Skywalker tolerated the surgery well."

He nodded politely. "Thank you Lieutenant."

"He will be weak for a little while; he lost a lot of blood. The leg will heal and he should have complete use of it" Amira added.

"That is good news." He did not look at her but kept his gaze on Anakin. "He was very fortunate you were here."

Maeann seemed to sense it was time for her to leave and politely excused herself. "I've got a few other patients to see to. I'll check back later."

"Thank you Maeann." Amira gave a final check of Anakin's vitals and dimmed the light over his bed. "He'll be out for awhile yet. Would you like a chair so you can stay with him?"

"I cannot stay."

He seemed so uncomfortable in her presence. Their conversations use to be so effortless, now each word was a struggle as both danced around the one topic that absolutely had to be broached.

They stood just feet apart on either side of Anakin's bed. Amira's heart pounded in her chest. He was looking at her now and there was pain in his eyes; a deep sorrow. She could not let it continue. "Obi-Wan…I…"

He suddenly broke eye contact with her. "I should get back to the command post we are heavily engaged on multiple fronts." He turned and walked away.

She followed after him. "Please wait."

He stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around.

She knew this was not the right moment or place. Despite how much it hurt that he was shutting her out she understood he had to stay focused on the battle. She hoped there would be time later. "Please be careful" she said, holding back her tears.

His eyes met hers and he too seemed to struggle with his emotion. "You will look after Anakin?"

"Of course, you know I will."

He continued on and though she was surrounded on both sides by the comings and goings of medics, droids, patients and the occasional refugee, she felt miserably alone.

* * *

_Thank you reviewers. I am thrilled to see you there after every post, and welcome to the new folks._


	39. War Torn World

Almost thirty hours after her arrival on Boz Pity, Amira had finally been able to get some sleep. Her bed was a chair in the dining hall and she had simply pushed her tray of food aside crossed her arms on the tablein front of her and lay her head down.

All too soon it was ending as a gentle tapping on her shoulder and a persistent voice robbed her of her sleep. "Doctor Organa…Doctor Organa, wake up."

She slowly came awake and sat up blinking. Maeann stood beside her looking extremely uncomfortable for having to wake her. "I'm sorry Doctor, but Commander Skywalker is awake and he is asking for you."

Amira pushed the chair back and stood up. "Don't be sorry I'm glad you found me." She followed Maeanna out of the dining hall. "How long has he been awake?"

"Just about an hour now, but he is agitated. I don't know why but he won't take my word on anything; says he wants to talk to you."

"Don't take it too personally, Commander Skywalker is a friend; we've been through a mission or two together."

Maeann nodded knowingly. "That explains why you seemed to know General Kenobi too."

They arrived at Skywalker's bed. Amira gave Maeann a quick wink. "I hear you're being difficult Commander. You know, I was getting the first bit of sleep I've had in thirty hours."

He attempted a smile. "It's good to see you too."

Maeann moved on to another patient as Amira stepped closer. "So what can I do for you?"

"I know you will tell me the truth about my leg."

"The truth is your leg will be fine. It may give you trouble in your old age so I'd find a nice warm climate to retire too, but otherwise I predict a full recovery."

He laughed a little. "I'm from Tatooine; that warm enough?"

"Two suns; dry arid planet; yup, that will do it." She glanced at his vitals. "The Lieutenant was giving you the straight scoop."

"I wanted to hear it from you."

"You just wanted an excuse to see me."

He shrugged. "Maybe a little; a familiar face is always comforting."

"I agree." She entered his readings into the log.

He shifted his weight slightly. "Did you…uh…see Obi-Wan?"

"He was here until you were out of surgery. He could not stay though; I think things are going pretty bad out there."

He nodded. "Yah, they are. I was hoping it would have gotten better. He needs a break. I am worried about him."

"Worried, why?"

"He hasn't been himself…not since…I was hoping he'd get a chance to talk to you about…"

She lowered her eyes. "No not yet, I…there wasn't time."

He relaxed his head back into the pillow. "All my hard work foiled by a shrapnel wound."

She furrowed her brow. "What do you mean…all YOUR hard work?"

He grinned. "Who do you think made sure the call for medics made it to Alderaan first?"

She shook her head with a smile. "You could not have known I would come."

"I suspected you might and I was right. I just didn't plan on getting wounded."

Amira took a moment to check his leg. "So, I have you to thank for being on yet another war torn planet."

"You know you missed it."

"Missed war? I don't think so."

"I didn't mean war in general. I meant helping people in need."

"There are needy people on Alderaan" she countered.

He shook his head. "Not like these people. Alderaan's battle is over; this is where you are needed now."

She smiled. "You are right I did miss it a little, but I can choose to be here rather than being ordered to be here. I am no longer in the Army."

"I know a General who can rectify that; field commissions happen all the time."

"No thanks." She pointed a finger at him. "As for you, you need rest and lots of it. The amount of blood you lost takes time for the body to replace."

He smiled and feigned a yawn. "Yes ma'am."

"Already ordering people around" he said, as she turned to leave the room.

"Don't wake me up again." She did not look back.

General Kenobi and his squad of clone troops were in a remote area and pinned down. Several of the soldiers were wounded and they were running out of medical supplies.

It wasn't the first distress call he'd sent out, but it was the first one he knew Anakin wouldn't be showing up to lend a hand and he really didn't like how that felt.

She was awake again, but this time there was no tapping on her shoulder. Instead, it was an uneasy feeling creeping into her veins. Thinking something was wrong with Commander Skywalker, she made her way to his room.

She was not surprised to find him awake. "Are you alright commander?"

"He's in trouble" he sat up a little higher in the bed. "I just received a message from the command post he and a small squad are pinned down; they have wounded."

Amira paced the small area. "I felt something was wrong, but I thought it was you."

Anakin tried to swing himself out of the bed. "I've got to go."

"Commander" She grasped his shoulder. "I know you feel invincible but you aren't."

"I'm always there for him…always."

"Not this time. If you go out on that leg you will be permanently disabled. The bones and the muscle must have more time to heal. You will be a liability out there, another wounded soldier."

He reluctantly eased himself back on to the bed. "I've never failed him."

"And you aren't failing him now." She adjusted his pillow. "Besides, you'll ruin all my hard work. I did a great job on that leg."

He tried to smile but it would not come. "How I can I just lay here?"

She sighed heavily. "Are they forming a rescue squad?"

"Yes, as we speak; a special assault squad."

She nodded. "They will need a medic I should think."

Anakin's mouth curved up into a slight smile. "Yes, they will."

* * *

_This was just one of those chapters that I must have rewritten a dozen times. Sorry for the delay in posting and the brief chapter, but things are busy. _

_How dare the hustle and bustle of the holidays interfere with my fanfiction writing. _


	40. Bailing Out

Amira stared out the window of the small transport ship at the terrain below. They weren't flying very high and she could clearly see the destruction already wrought by the war.

Just before their departure they received a pre mission brief. General Kenobi and a squad of twenty other troopers were pinned down in a mountain range to the North. The weather was cold and wet and was only forecast to get worse.

The plan was for the ship to land on a small outcropping just a few meters from the men and hopefully be able to stay long enough to get everyone on board. The only problem with the whole plan was that the area was in Separatist controlled hands.

She looked around and saw not a hint of fear on the troopers faces. Even when they ended up under her care for some injury or another they showed no fear; not even in death.

Hiding her fear was a little more difficult. She kept getting herself into these ridiculously dangerous situations. What was worse, she volunteered to go. Her thoughts were interrupted by the pilot as his voice came over ship intercom. "We've entered Separatist held territory; we could start drawing fire at any moment."

His words were no sooner spoken and the shuttle lurched. The pilot evaded and kept on course towards the mountains. Amira silently prayed he could at least get them to General Kenobi and his men.

The mountains came into view quickly; several Republic fighters screamed by, providing cover fire, and the shuttle temporarily had a free flight path. The pilot banked steeply and brought the shuttle in close to the mountains. Amira could see the small landing area and had no idea how he might fit the ship in it.

The pilot once again came over the intercom. "Hang on, I'm going to try and set down." She closed her eyes and held her breath and waited for the feeling of being on solid ground…It never came.

The ship took a direct hit to its starboard engine and bounced away from the landing sight. Sparks and smoke filled the cabin. The pilot's voice filled the chaos. "BAIL OUT, BAIL OUT, BAIL OUT!

Amira looked around at the troopers; they were grabbing their gear and heading for the door. There wasn't anytime to think about it; there was but one option. She stood up; strapped her pack filled with medical supplies to her back and followed them.

The ship was on fire and breaking apart. When she got to the door she cold see they were several feet above and to right of the landing site. The troopers were jumping out of the shuttle to the ground below.

General Kenobi stood in the mouth of a cave watching the failed rescue attempt. He was dismayed that they even attempted it. One by one the troops jumped from the dying craft to the ground just meters in front of him. Then he saw her in the doorway.

His anxiety level climbed several notches. Time was running out and she hadn't jumped yet. He held his breath as the pilot fought a losing battle to keep the ship in the air. He sensed the situation was going from bad to worse.

He lunged forward out into the open. "Amira! Jump now!" She saw him and did not hesitate but leapt from the ship as it blew apart in mid air and fell in burning wreckage down the mountainside.

She stayed down on the ground covering her head and face as the debris from shuttle rained down around her. Two strong arms pulled her up and away. "Come on we can't stay out here in the open."

He led her into a hollowed out area of the mountain side where they were somewhat protected from the weather and for the time being, the enemy. Still a little shaken up, she gave up trying to stand and sat down on a large rock. Obi-Wan knelt in front of her. "Are you hurt?"

"No; just…I need a minute."

"What in the Force are you doing here?"

Without any thought at all she replied. "Rescuing you."

"Who's brilliant idea was this?"

"Commander Skywalker and I…"

He interrupted. "Anakin; he dreamed up this foolishness?"

She scowled at him. "No, the command post formed the mission, but he wanted to come. I convinced him to stay in the hospital." She winced slightly as she pulled the pack off her back. "I came instead."

He stood up and walked away from her, then turned back around. "Is there a back up plan?"

She shook her head. "Not that I am aware of."

He ran his hand through his hair. "Now I have to worry about your safety as well."

"General" she made no attempt to hide her rising anger. "You have injured men; I brought medical supplies. So let's stop wasting time." She stood up. "Where are your wounded?"

"They're further back in the cave; follow me."

Deeper into the cave there was very little light. Amira quickly employed the troops that had bailed out with her to hold their flashlights as she treated the injured.

Obi-Wan watched her from a distance as she turned a hole in the side of a mountain into a small field hospital. She instructed uninjured troops how to care for the injured, when to give them water, how to check vitals.

She examined each wounded man and saw to the simplest of needs. At one point she removed her coat, folded it into a pillow and placed it under a wounded man's head. Seeing that she had things well in hand he slipped back toward the opening of the cave to confer with one of his commanders.

With the last of the wounded treated and as comfortable as possible, Amira, tired and hungry, found a wall to sit against. She opened her pack and began to eat a small amount of her rations. As soon as she sat down and stopped moving the cold crept into her body.

Moments later Obi-Wan returned, and to her complete amazement ignited his lightsaber and went around the cave holding it against various rocks placed in and around the wounded men. In took just seconds for each rock to turn red hot and the cave began to warm up.

When he finished he came over to her and without a word heated a rock next to her.

Amira's earlier anger faded. "That is fantastic. How long will the rocks radiate heat?"

He sat down next to her. "They will stay warm almost all night. I will light them again just before dawn to take the chill out of the air."

A few moments ticked by and Amira asked. "What are you all doing out here. What happened?

"It was a reconnaissance mission to the other side of the mountains, but our ship was shot down. They have us pinned in here. If we go out into the open we are easy targets."

Amira almost laughed and had to stifle her smile with her hand. "Forgive me, but it just seems like flying is a really bad idea these days."

He allowed himself to laugh. "Personally I hate to flying."

She nodded in agreement. "Yah, me too." The pilot of their failed rescue mission entered her thoughts. Tears welled up in her eyes. "He saved us...he kept that ship in the air just long enough for..for all of us to get out."

"Yes, he did." He decided to change the subject. "How is Anakin?"

She wiped away the few tears that had escaped down her cheek. "He's doing very well. He'll be up and around in a few days. Perhaps back to full duty in a few weeks. He really wanted to come out here to get you."

"I'm amazed you were able to keep him there. He's…he tends to do as he pleases."

She smiled. "But he is always there when you need him."

"Yes, he is."

She shivered despite the warm rock next to her. "He's a good friend."

Obi-Wan shrugged out of his robe and placed it around her shoulders and pulled her gently to his side. "He is my brother" he said softly.


	41. Forgiveness

Even there in the mountains of Boz Pity, with Amira alive and well asleep next to him, he still awoke haunted by the nightmare of seeing his hands around her neck. He gently touched her face; just a whisper of his fingertips across her cheek. When she stirred he withdrew his hand and got to his feet.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes, just going for a little air; everything is fine. Go back to sleep."

After he walked away she could not sleep and followed him to the cave entrance. He stood just outside leaning against the cold rock. "What's bothering you?" she asked.

He closed his eyes briefly and then opened them. "Bad dreams."

She moved a little closer to him. "About our situation here?"

"No." He avoided her gaze.

She nodded, realizing what it was. "About what happened on the Tantive?"

"You should try and get some sleep." He side stepped the question.

She wasn't going to allow either one of them to avoid the topic any longer. "You don't need to carry this burden anymore. It is in the past."

"I can't forget." His words were strained. "I let the dark side consume me and I nearly killed you."

"I know what you suffered on Ratattak; I know the state of mind you were in. You were not responsible for your actions."

He stared out across the mountains. "When Siri died I was angry; as close to the dark side as I've ever been. But I was angry at her killer. This is different."

"What about how I feel; I was the one attacked. Do my feelings matter?"

He turned to her and his tortured gaze fell on hers. "Of course your feelings matter…"

She cut him off. "You never contacted me or asked about me; not a word."

He could not tear his eyes away from hers. "I was ashamed."

"And I was hurting" she shot back.

He reached out and pulled her into his arms and hugged her fiercely. "Forgive me" he whispered against her forehead.

She pulled away to look into is eyes. "There is nothing to forgive; just let go of this guilt."

He brought his hands up and cradled her face. "How do I? How do I erase the memory of my hands at your throat; how do I forget your pleas for me to stop; how?"

"Replace them with better memories." She whispered.

Still holding her face between his hands he lowered his head slowly and his lips hovered above hers. She could feel his warm breath on her face. He hesitated only a moment before he kissed her.

It was a kiss filled with passion yet soft and exquisite. He deepened the kiss and she responded encircling her arms around him. After several moments they parted breathless.

He slipped his arms around her and she rested her head against his chest. He breathed in and out slowly and she could feel his heart beat. She wanted to stay there forever.

He reluctantly pulled away first. "It isn't safe to linger out here too long; we should get back inside."

He escorted her back into the cave, where they reclaimed their place against the wall. Wrapped in his robe, she settled next to him and soon drifted back to sleep.

Amira awoke unsure how long she'd been asleep; she was alone. It was still dark but the pre dawn light was just becoming visible toward the mouth of the cave. She did not see Obi-Wan, but as she went to check on the wounded, the rocks were once again hot.

There was one soldier she was particularly concerned about. His wounds were severe and she did not give him much chance of survival if they did not evacuate him soon.

She found Obi-Wan standing just inside the entrance of the cave talking with several of the troops that had accompanied her. She stood patiently and let their conversation come to its conclusion.

The soldiers walked by her and inclined their head respectfully. Amira smiled warmly and joined Kenobi at the entrance. "Good morning."

"Good morning; did you sleep well?"

"Quite well considering I was in a cave leaning against a wall." She looked carefully into his eyes. "And you; did you sleep well? Any more bad dreams?"

He smiled. "No; no more bad dreams."

"Good." She gestured toward the inside of the cave. "That soldier in there with the chest wound; we need to get him out of here."

"I was just discussing that very thing."

"So you have a plan?"

He leaned out and pointed down the hillside. "There is a Separatist ion cannon placement, along with a small battalion of battle droids. The droids man the cannon and keep us penned in up here. That weapon is responsible for taking down two ships so far and I have made it clear to command post not to send any additional ships until it is clear."

Amira took a small step out of cave to have a look. "I don't see it, but since I had a ship shot out from under me, I believe you." She quickly stepped back. "What are you going to do?"

He folded his arms and looked out across the valley. "I'm going to take out that cannon."

Amira cringed. "That doesn't sound like a good plan."

He shook his head. "Its all we have. Nothing is going to be able to fly in here until that cannon is disbaled."

She pointed in the direction of the soldiers he was just talking to. "Are they going with you?" she asked worriedly.

"No; I'm going alone. They will stay here to watch over you and the wounded. When I disable the cannon they will signal the command post to send another rescue ship."

"Please take someone with you."

"It will be easier if I go alone. I need you to make sure the wounded are ready; any evacuation that comes is going to have to happen very fast."

She nodded her understanding. "We'll be ready; when are you going?"

"Tonight." He took a deep breath and continued. "If I do not return in a reasonable amount of time, I have instructed Commander Cody not to wait for me. That goes for everyone Amira. Do you understand; nothing is to delay that rescue ship."

She closed her eyes briefly to calm her emotions. "Just don't be late."

His smile was warm. "I do not intent to."

* * *

_It took 41 chapters but they kissed! Woohoo, I ususally have that happen way before now. First kisses are hard to get right I hope everyone likes it._


	42. Attachment

Amira made sure the wounded were ready, staging them so that the more seriously injured would be put on to the rescue ship first and those that were able bodied could lend a hand. With any luck they would all be off the mountain before the next sunrise.

Although the morning had started off slow, the day had gone by progressively faster, and now with twilight approaching, Amira felt anxiety taking hold of her. She looked around the inside of the cave for him but he was no where in sight. She finished packing up the medical gear and headed for the cave entrance.

He was standing alone watching the last few minutes of light fading from the sky. Amira joined him. "It will be dark soon."

"How are all your preparations?" he asked without looking at her.

"We'll be ready." She answered and walked closer. "I wish you weren't going alone."

"I work better alone."

She smiled. "I think Skywalker would disagree with you."

He turned to her and laughed. "Yes he probably would."

"What about Commander Cody; at least take him" she implored him.

He gently gripped her shoulder. "I trust him the most, and I need him here to protect you and the wounded."

Amira was desperate for him to reconsider. "I brought an entire squad with me; surely some of them could go with you."

"If I fail; you will need them here."

It had not occurred to her that he might fail and the thought frightened her. "Please don't say that."

He pulled her into his arms. "It's a possibility I must consider." His breath whispered into her hair as he spoke. "I must ensure your safety and the safety of those wounded men."

The day light was nearly gone and he would leave soon. He moved to kiss her but hesitated. Then without warning he drew away from her completely.

She was puzzled by his sudden reaction. "What's wrong?"

He looked as if he was in some kind of pain. "I…can't…I should never have…"

Amira's heart clenched as she realized what he was doing. She shook her head. "No; don't shut me out..."

"I've made a mistake."

"A mistake?" her voice rose just a little. "Why; because you are a Jedi and you've stepped over some imaginary line?"

"It's not imaginary Amira; if I allow myself to love you…It can only lead down a path I cannot go; a path that will only bring pain and suffering…attachment is…"

"Forbidden...I know" she interrupted him; shaking her head and averting her tear filled eyes. "You don't have to explain. I'm familiar with the Jedi order and their views on attachment."

He grasped her shoulders. "They are not just views; they give us the ability to do what we do. I have already learned how dangerously close to the dark side I can be pushed simply because I let myself become attached."

"Because of Siri?" she was just beginning to understand that Siri, although one with the Force, was never far from his thoughts.

His hands simply fell away, releasing their hold on her shoulders. "Yes." His voice was tinged with defeat.

He turned and walked a few steps away from her. "We were very young when we realized we were in love; we were Padawans who'd spent their lives training for one purpose. We'd only ever dreamed of being Jedi Knights."

"I didn't realize you were both so young; what did you do?"

He turned back toward her. "She was the strong one and convinced me that we should put the order first. So we promised each other we would not speak of it or act upon it. We had made a commitment to be Jedi."

She could hardly believe that two young people in love simply decided NOT to love each other for the sake of their careers. "At some point you must have realized commitment or not, you were already attached. You can't just turn love on and off like a light."

He shook his head sadly. "No, you can't…for years we were able to go on with our lives. We became Jedi; our missions were such that we rarely saw each other." He paused for a moment. "But when she died, all I could think about was taking the life of man who killed her."

"I would feel the same; it's a natural reaction."

"Not for a Jedi; it is killing for the sake of revenge; and a direct path to the dark side." He tried to make her understand despite the pain it was causing them both. "My attachment to you has already been..."

"A liability" she finished for him. She lowered her head as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "You said it was different…last night when you talked about Siri and the dark side. What did you mean?"

"Different events; but eventually the same path." He wanted to reach out and wipe away the tear but he kept his hands tucked inside the sleeves of his robe. "Siri's death at the hands of another; your death nearly by my own hand…" He hesitated a moment to take a deep breath and let out it slowly. "I am so sorry."

Amira withdrew back toward the cave needing to gain her composure, to distance herself. "So am I" she said softly.

She looked up at the sky and blinked back more tears, trying to keep herself together a little longer. "The moon is nearly up."

He pulled the hood of his robe up over his head. "I should get moving."

Just like that, the conversation had ended. He was going to walk away; perhaps just as he had with Siri. It was almost unbearable, but she had to say the words. "I love you. I cannot choose not to." She held his gaze briefly before turning and walking back into the cave to await the evacuation.

He stood staring in the direction she had gone. "I know" he whispered, but his words did not reach her ears.


	43. Orders Stand

Without a sound he moved along the side of the mountain staying in the shadows and out of the moonlight. He moved slowly; picking his footfalls carefully so he stayed hidden and silent. He stopped just above the cannon placement and took a few minutes to observe the situation. From what he could see the only security was maybe a dozen or so battle droids.

With his observations complete he unclipped his lightsaber and jumped down into the center of the small compound. It was not subtle but it got the attention of all the battle droids; better to fight them all now and not have to worry about them as he disabled the ion cannon.

Though she could neither hear nor see anything she knew the battle had begun. As she waited and looked after the wounded she kept her anxiety hidden away; there would be no tears. The wounded would see nothing in her eyes except the expectation of being rescued.

Battle droids were never much of a challenge and within minutes he had managed to slice them into scrap metal. He disengaged, secured his weapon, and made his way to the ion cannon's power generator. An accurately placed detonation pack would be all that was needed to bring down the weapon.

He carefully removed the charge from his pack and placed on the generator. After setting the triggering mechanism he reached for his communicator. "Commander Cody?"

Amira stopped what she was doing and held her breath as the trooper answered the General's call. "Sir, we read you."

"The charge is set for five minutes. Wait for the explosion then contact the command post and tell them to send the rescue. I'm on my way back…hold on a min…" The communication was abruptly cut off.

"Damn the luck" he cursed out loud as a battle droid support ship cruised in for a landing. He hadn't anticipated reinforcements. There was no choice but to hope they had not spotted him and the ship would land and be destroyed in the explosion.

Amira crossed to the entrance of the cave to where Commander Cody stood peering out and holding the now silent communicator. "What's happening?"

"I don't know."

"What do we do?"

He turned to look at her briefly before returning to his vigil outside the cave. "We wait for the explosion."

A cold wind accompanied his words and Amira shivered.

He had about two minutes left before the detonation pack went off. Battle droids were pouring out the ship and approaching him. "So much for not seeing me" he mumbled under his breath. He ignited his weapon and met them head on.

She could sense Commander Cody's distress. "You want to go and help him" she stated.

"My orders are to remain here."

She countered. "Even if he is in trouble?"

"Yes."

Amira tried to remain calm. "What of there is no explosion?"

"There will be" he assured her.

Time was running out; he estimated maybe a minute before the charge went off. Several battle droids were still left and preventing his escape. Obi-Wan had little choice but to find a way off the mountain and fast.

He knew from his earlier observations there were several small outcroppings of rock below his current position. Slicing through battle droids as he went he made his way to the edge of the cliff. He picked the most likely spot and leapt. The ion cannon exploded behind him, taking out the droids, the ship and most of the precipice where it had been perched.

Just as Commander Cody had promised the explosion came; rock and debris came lose all around them. She hit the ground covering her face. Commander Cody shielded her with his body at the same time placing the call for the rescue.

The wait was agonizing. She tended to the wounded; some with new injuries caused by the falling rock, and tried not think about how long it was taking for Obi-Wan to return.

Commander Cody paced the entrance trying to reach the General on his communicator, but each attempt was meant with silence. Then he spotted something on the horizon and called back into the cave. "The rescue shuttle is in bound; let's get everyone up, this has to go quickly."

Amira should have been overjoyed to hear the rescue ship was arriving, but instead she felt sick inside.

The shuttle landed and everything happened fast. The wounded were loaded; everyone lent a hand, helping to carrying those who could not walk. Commander Cody stood at the edge of the mountain at the back of the ship keeping his eyes open; waiting for his commander.

When the last of the wounded were on board he signaled the remaining men. "That's it everyone on board."

Troops filed past her into the ship. Soon she and Commander Cody were the only two not on board. He walked up to her. "Lady Organa its time to go."

The pain was almost too much; losing him because he could not love her was one thing; losing him because he sacrificed his life to secure their rescue was unbearable. "We can't leave him. He might be injured."

It was obvious that Cody was just as distressed as she was. "His orders stand. We leave with this ship with or without him."

She didn't move; she held her breath hoping she could delay the departure if only for a few seconds. "Just a little longer."

He gently took her by the arm and steered her toward the ship. "No my lady; he would have been here by now."

Reluctantly she took a step toward the ship and then another, though her feet felt like duracrete. She climbed on board. Commander Cody climbed in after her and closed the door, taking a seat directly across from hers.

As soon as the door slid shut and the shuttle lifted, the tears came to her eyes.

Cody leaned across and grasped her shoulder gently. "As soon as you and these men are safely back at the command post I will be returning to look for him."

She leaned back and turned her head toward the window. She could see where the ion cannon once stood and there was nothing left. "I hope it's not too late."

* * *

_Finally able to post; the holidays were busy and I have a mean case of writers block._


	44. Rock and a Hard Place

The journey back was long and silent. As soon as they landed the wounded were evacuated to the field hospital and Amira was quickly immersed in the business of settling them.

Lt Pharen was the first to greet her as they entered the hospital. "Doctor Organa! We were so worried. I'm so glad to see you."

Amira smiled half heartedly. "Thank you Maeann."

The rest of the hospital staff rushed in to take over the wounded.

Maeann kept talking as she went about examining one of the new arrivals. "Must have been pretty bad out there; we heard reports about the ship being destroyed and the General forbidding another rescue attempt."

"It was bad enough." She thought of Kenobi. "Will you excuse me? I need to speak to someone."

Amira found Commander Cody preparing another squad and ship to go right back out. "You are true to your word Commander."

He loaded supplies into the craft. "I may have been ordered to leave him behind, but he said nothing about coming back to get him."

She nodded. "I completely agree with your assessment of the situation. I want to go with you."

Commander Cody shook his head. "No my lady; not this time. I was instructed to keep you safe. I won't bring you back out there."

She was about to protest when Commander Skywalker appeared from the pilot's seat and exited the shuttle. "Don't even think about it doctor. I am in complete agreement with Commander Cody. You stay here this time."

She frowned. "Who released you for duty?"

"Lt Pharen had the good sense to kick me out of the hospital."

"You were my patient, she can't make that…"

He countered. "Yes she can, and you weren't here." He stepped closer and gripped her shoulders. "He is in trouble; I must go and find him."

Reluctantly, she agreed. "I admit I feel better knowing you will be going. It was difficult for him…for us to leave him behind."

He smiled. "Following orders is not always easy. In fact Obi-Wan would say I have a great deal of trouble following orders."

Cody interrupted. "We're ready Commander Skywalker."

Anakin squeezed her shoulders gently. "I won't come back without him."

He and Cody boarded the ship and Amira stepped back out of the way as the door hissed shut and the engines fired. The craft lifted up gracefully and headed back out towards the mountains.

As she watched it grow smaller in the distance she whispered into the wind. "They are coming Obi-Wan."

-_They are coming Obi-Wan_- The words brought him to consciousness, though he did not know where they came from. He was disoriented and it took several seconds to realize what had happened and where he was. When he tried to move he found his legs pinned by several large pieces of rock. With a simple force push he lifted and tossed them away.

Slowly, he tested his limbs and body; several sharp pains told him more than one bone was broken. He scooted into a sitting position and blinked his blurred vision to clarity. A good portion of the precipice above him was missing. The explosion had been larger than he anticipated, but then his original plan had no included the droid support ship.

His next thought was of Amira and the wounded and with great relief he could feel she was safe and knew the rescue must have happened as planned. He felt a wave of dizziness and laid his head back down. "Now how do I get out of here" he wondered aloud.

Anakin flew with increased purpose as he felt Obi-Wan's unique life signature send ripples through the Force. His pulse quickened as he announced. "He's alive."

Commander Cody had long since grown accustomed to the strange connections Jedi had to the living Force and having fought beside both General Kenobi and Commander Skywalker for several year now, he could with out a doubt, believe Skywalker's claim. "Now all we have to do is find him before they do."

"Don't worry, now that I can sense him, we'll find him." He banked the shuttle toward the mountain pass.

Amira had seen the last of the wounded settled and retreated to the small staff lounge to find a hot cup of stim caf. Lt Pharen found her shortly after. "You look tired doctor. There's a cot back there; you should get some rest."

Amira shook her head and walked over to the small couch and sat down. "I can't sleep; not until they find him."

Maeann sat beside her. "I'm sure they will." She continued hesitantly. "I never asked this before...but I've noticed you and the General; well…that you seem to know each other quite well."

Amira nodded. "For several years now."

Truly intrigued the Lt pressed. "How did you meet?"

"The first time was many years ago at a State dinner on Alderaan. It was just a brief introduction; I barely remember it."

"So you must have met again somewhere?" Maeann asked.

"A few years ago, I was still in the Army; assigned to a field hospital on…I don't even remember which planet or what battle it was now. We got the call that there were mass casualties. A whole line of battle droids had self destructed. It was a desperate and deadly act."

Maeann listened intently and Amira sipped her hot drink and continued, lost in the memory. "I don't even recall how long I had been running across that open field. I just remember the smoke, trying to breathe and see." She cringed. "And the smell, I can't forget the smell."

"Maeann inhaled sharply. "I know that smell."

Amira continued. "I saw a trooper waving me over. There was a wounded man at his feet. He had a lethal piece of shrapnel in his chest, but he was still alive. I couldn't do much for him except try to keep him alive until the air-evac arrived."

"Were you under fie?" Maeann asked.

"Yes, I think so…yes, I remember shielding him and the trooper providing cover fire. I looked down and his eyes were open, he told me to leave him. I told him I wasn't going to leave him."

Amira stopped and set her cup down and brought her hands to her face. "I shouldn't have left him this time."

Maeann touched her shoulder gently. "The wounded man was General Kenobi."

"Yes" Amira answered with a whisper.

Maeann reassured her. "You followed his orders and brought back the wounded. He will come back too. It will be alright."

He looked dejectedly at the smashed communicator, not even Anakin's mechanical skill would bring it back to life. He casually tossed it off the side of the cliff. With great effort he leaned forward and peered over. The climb down would be impossible in his condition.

Resigned to having to wait he propped up against the cliff face and leaned his head back to rest. As soon as his eyes closed she was there; filling his thoughts. Though his body was bruised and broken; there was no greater pain than the one in his heart. "I'm sorry" he whispered for only the mountains to hear.


	45. Returning

"There!" Anakin shouted and turned the ship towards his objective.

Commander Cody saw him too and rose from his seat. "I'll get the door; just get in as close as you can."

Obi-Wan heard the craft approaching and turned his head to watch it bank steeply towards him. He could see Commander Cody hanging out the open door.

Skywalker called back from the pilot seat. "There isn't enough room to land. I'm going to have to hold it at the edge."

"Copy that." He was close enough to see the General clearly and relayed what he saw to Skywalker. "He's pretty banged up." He attached a safety line around his waist and secured it to the ship. "I'm going to have to go out and get him."

"This is as close as I can get" Anakin yelled above the noise of the wind blowing in through the open door.

Cody jumped from the craft and hurried over to Kenobi who was making a feeble attempt to get to his feet. "General; let me help you."

"Good to see you Cody; I was beginning to feel a bit lonely"

The trooper hoisted him up and supported his weight. "You missed your earlier flight General; thought maybe you'd like a lift."

Once they were both in the ship Cody closed the door. "Commander we're clear."

Anakin pulled the ship away and headed a course back to the command center. He spoke into his head set. "Command Post, this is Skywalker; we're in bound with one wounded."

Maeann rushed down the hallway, "Doctor Organa!"

The Lieutenant skidded to a halt beside her. "They found him; he's alive; they are on their way here right now."

Amira felt relief flood her. "Thank the Force." She paused. "Is he injured?"

Maeann nodded. "Yes, they called ahead; want us to stand by."

The relief began to slip away. "How bad?"

"I don't know" Maeann replied softly.

Amira turned and hurried toward the landing pad. "Have the trauma team stand by."

The wind was blowing and it whipped her hair around her face. She stood staring in the direction of the mountains waiting for the ship to come into view. Maeann appeared behind her. "We're ready."

She heard it before she could see it and it was approaching fast. It only took a moment for her to realize it was not a Republic ship. "Take cover!"

People scattered to various buildings, Amira knew she and Maeann would not reach cover in time and she hit the deck pulling the Lieutenant down with her.

Anakin's voice came from the cockpit. "We've got a problem."

Commander Cody made his way forward. "What is it?"

"I just picked up communications from the Command Post; they went on full alert."

"The compound is under attack; how many ships?" Cody asked.

"I'm just getting chatter about one ship." Anakin answered.

General Kenobi had limped his way forward. "The field hospital; we've got to get in there."

"Master; we're not a combat ship and you are in no condition to fight. Our designation is medical evacuation; we cannot engage the enemy."

Obi-Wan winced as he lowered himself into the copilot seat. "Are there any fighters in the area?"

Commander Cody was on a headset talking to the Command Post. He answered the General. "Very little; two squadrons are engaged to the South."

The Skywalker continued on course. "I'll go in as close as I can. But we can't defend ourselves against Separatist fighters. We'll have to stay out of range until we get the all clear."

Amira raised her head off the ground. The barrage of cannon fire hadn't come. In fact, the ship had simply passed overhead. She rose up and scanned the horizon. There were no other ships.

Maeann stood up brushing dirt from her clothes. "Why didn't they attack?"

"Reconnaissance; they were looking for something...or someone" She looked at Maeann. "Go back inside."

Maeann hesitated for a moment. "What are you going to do?"

"I am waiting, we still have a wounded General inbound, go back inside and have everyone stay there until they arrive."

As she waited for the ship she kept her eyes on the sky, still curious about the Separatist flyby.

Anakin turned to Obi-Wan. "Good news; we're cleared to land."

"What about the alert; no attack?"

Skywalker shook his head. "One ship over flew the compound then headed North."

Commander Cody was standing up beside the General's seat. "A reconnaissance run; I don't like the sound of that."

"Neither do I" Kenobi agreed.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan. "I think they were looking for you Master."

Kenobi grinned. "Why me; why not you?"

"Because they still think I am in the hospital. We leaked some false information about my recovery" Anakin grinned. "I am experiencing…complications."

"And are you fully recovered?" Obi-Wan asked.

Skywalker shrugged. "Enough to come rescue you again."

"Ok, so another one you owe me."

Cody asked, "How many is that General?"

Kenobi painfully adjusted his position in the seat. "I'm not counting."

Anakin laughed. "I am."

"I guess this one counts for me too" Cody added.

Kenobi shook his head. "I don't think so, I told you to leave me behind."

The commander smiled. "We can turn back General."

"Afraid not; we're here" Anakin announced.

The shuttle came into view and Amira took a deep breath to calm her nerves. With no information about his condition, she had no idea what to expect.

The shuttle landed and the door opened. Commander Cody came into view supporting the battered General. They carefully descended the ramp. Anakin followed shortly after.

Amira walked forward to meet them. She showed no emotion and remained completely calm, at least on the outside. "General, I am pleased to see you back with us." Inside she was dying to put her arms around the man she loved; to tell him how relieved she was to see him alive.

"Thank you my lady; it's good to be back." He leaned heavily on Commander Cody. "You and the wounded arrived without incident?"

She nodded. "Yes sir, thanks to you, everyone made it out."

Amira moved to help Cody support the General. She slid her arm around his waist. "Time to get you patched up."

He gladly accepted her assistance draping his arm across her shoulders. "Lead the way."


	46. Force Grant Us The Grace

It was late into the night when the General had been examined and treated for his injuries. Everything would heal with no lasting impact, except perhaps, in his old age. Amira arrived to check in on him and give him the update.

He was lying quietly with his eyes closed. She could tell by the readouts above his bed that he was not asleep. "How are you feeling?"

His eyes lifted lazily. "Happy to be off that mountainside." His eyes followed her as she checked his digital chart. "How is that trooper with the chest wound?"

"He is doing very well; we got him out of there just in time." She busied herself with recording his vitals and spoke without looking at him. "You have two broken ribs and a fractured tibia. I've ordered an extensive course of bone regeneration meds that will speed up the healing process, but you will be on bed rest for at least a week."

"Amira" her name was just a whisper on his lips. "Look at me."

"I should go." She turned away and swallowed down the anxiety.

"Please look at me" he pleaded.

She looked over at him. "It's been a long day and you should be resting."

He held out his hand. "Just give me a minute."

She found her feet and moved closer taking his hand. He gripped it tightly. "On that ledge; all I could think about was seeing you again."

Amira closed her eyes tightly against the tears and they burned with the effort. Gently, he squeezed her hand. "I left things badly; I never wanted to hurt you."

Her breath hitched in her chest and she struggled for composure. When she opened her eyes he was looking at her, waiting anxiously for her to say something. It hurt just to be so near him. She looked away and down at her hand in his. "I understand that your life belongs to the Jedi Order."

His eyes betrayed his pain. It was not the result of any injury he had sustained but rather of loss and regret. "Yes…my life belongs to the Jedi." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. "but you have my heart."

As a single tear fell and rolled slowly down her cheek, she slowly pulled her hand away. "There is a quote my father was quite fond of, 'give me the strength to change the things I can and the grace to accept the things I cannot.'"

She walked to the door and hesitated before going out. "Force grant us the grace to accept the things we cannot change."

He watched her walk away and tossed his head back into the pillow in utter frustration. Never had he yearned for anything so badly; his heart ached so intensely he could barely breathe. Her words had finality to them and only added to the pain. He knew they were not meant to be hurtful, but to assure him that she accepted the situation.

Outside his room she stopped to lean against the wall. Down the hall Skywalker was walking in her direction. She shut her eyes against the relentless tears and fought to contain the sob that was trying to burst from her body.

"Lady Organa, you look distressed is everything alright…is Obi-Wan?"

Once again in control she reassured him. "He's going to be fine commander."

"Then are you alright, because I sense…"

She interrupted him. "I'm a bit tired; too much excitement these last few days. I'll get some sleep and be good as new."

He watched curiously as she forced a smile and walked away.

He entered the General's room and encountered more of the same. "Master; is everything alright?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Of course."

"Are you certain…you seem like you are in pain."

Kenobi scolded him. "Of course I am in pain Anakin; I just nearly missed blowing myself up."

Skywalker laughed. "Ok, Ok." He pulled up a chair and sat. "The good doctor Organa says you are going to be fine."

"A matter of opinion."

Anakin's eyebrows inched upward. "Sorry?"

Kenobi sighed deeply. "Yes, I will be fine. How goes the war?"

Not really minding that Obi-Wan was changing the subject he eagerly brought him up to date. "Well, turns out you blowing up that ion cannon had more of an affect that you planned."

"How so?"

"They were using that mountain pass as a supply route; the cannon was there to protect their ships. The fact that your reconnaissance squad wandered through and became pinned down was a bonus for them." Anakin crossed his arms over his chest. "Now that it's destroyed we've been taking out their supply ships left and right."

Obi-Wan nodded. "That is good news; cut off the supply and you cut off the ability to wage war." He continued. "What of the big picture; have we gained any ground?"

"Oh yes, things are turning in our favor quite rapidly now; they can't resupply fast enough. Maybe a few weeks and we'll have this campaign all wrapped up."

Kenobi frowned. "That is a very optimistic appraisal…any intel on that flyby just before we landed?"

Skywalker shook his head. "No, everyone agrees it was extremely odd. A lone ship getting in so close and not firing a shot. There were people on the ground too. Lady Organa and Lt Pharen were waiting for us at the landing pad when it happened."

Obi-Wan let his head relax back into the pillow. "Thank the Force it did not open fire." He turned and looked at Anakin. "I want to know what it was doing. Was there any surveillance video; anything that we can look at to see what that ship was about?"

Skywalker nodded. "There should be; I'll find out Master." He felt a familiar uneasiness from Obi-Wan. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that there is nothing done by the Separatists without purpose. That ship was taking note of something; compound defenses, personnel, I can't put my finger on it but I have a very bad feeling about it." He cautioned Anakin. "We may have the Separatists on the run, but you know how they react when they start to lose."

Anakin nodded. "Yes, they get desperate."

The General closed his eyes. "We haven't seen the last of that ship. See what you can find out and step up the compound defenses."

Skywalker stood up. "I'll get right on it." He walked to the door and headed out. "Try and rest master."


	47. Rest & Respite?

Anakin's assessment of the turn of the battle on Boz Pity had been correct and for the next week they saw very little in the way of renewed separatist activity. Even the number of new patients arriving at the field hospital had declined.

By the end of the week Obi-Wan was up and around; his injuries healing quickly. He used the down time to go over the video of the Separatist flyby. Though he never saw anything that indicated what the intentions might have been; he knew there was something.

She had supervised the Generals' care from a distance; needing the space and time to try and deal with the pain of loving a man she could not have. Now with the end of the conflict seemingly in sight, she began to consider going home to Alderaan.

Amira was standing outside admiring the mountains thinking about her home world when Lt Pharen found her. "Doctor Organa; too much time on your hands?"

She laughed. "Maeann, please call me Amira." She turned to greet her friend. "I do seem to have less to do these days."

"Well, that's good isn't it?"

She nodded. "Absolutely; it means the battle is nearly over and so to is my time here."

Maeann looked surprised. "You're thinking about leaving?"

"There's no reason to stay. Besides." She gave Maeann a reassuring smile. "All of you will leave soon; once this is all over."

Maeann wandered across to a small flowering tree and breathed in the scent. "Amazing something so beautiful remains; when everything around it is destroyed by war."

"It's been like that on every world…Alderaan too. The only way I could bare it was to go out and help our people."

The Lt brought her attention back to Amira. "You could do that here…instead of leaving right away."

"I don't know."

Maeann persisted. "You've seen the refugees that come through here. There must be more who can't get here; who don't have access to medical care."

"I'm sure there are." She remembered going out into the outlying villages on Alderaan. "I'll think about it."

Skywalker met Obi-Wan outside his room. "Master you look ready to get out of here."

"I've been ready. What's going on out there today?"

Anakin shook his head. "It's quiet; really quiet. They haven't engaged us anywhere in the last twenty four hours. I'm beginning to feel under employed."

They began walking down the corridor; Obi-Wan shook his head. "You should enjoy the time to relax."

"Are you relaxed?"

Kenobi stopped at a window and observed Amira talking with Maeann. "No, I'm not relaxed. Not while I am stuck in here. "

Anakin shrugged. "There isn't anything to do out there. In fact, I have the latest plans for the withdraw to go over with you."

"There is still something that unsettles me."

"The mysterious flyby?"

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin. "I can't stop thinking about it."

"Probably just reconnaissance; like we all thought."

The general looked back towards Amira. "Possibly. Or it was a dry run."

"A dry run for what?"

"I don't know."

They started walking again and Anakin continued to update Obi-Wan on plan for withdrawing from the planet.

Amira felt the hair at the base of her neck prickling and looked instinctively toward the sky. Maeann followed her gaze and saw nothing. "What is it?"

"Do you hear that?" Amira walked a little further out into the compound to scan the horizon. It was just a speck, but it was moving fast and growing larger.

Maeann pointed. "I see it; and look, Republic fighters are chasing it!"

The Lt was right, just behind the craft two Republic fighters were fast on its trail and quickly gaining ground. Amira thought it would be easy enough for them to catch it and shoot it down. "It's slower and doesn't appear to be armed; they'll get it."

Maeann shook her head. "Then what is it doing here if it is so outmatched…it must be…"

Amira finished her thoughts. "On a suicide run." Both women hit the ground as it came closer.

Kenobi stopped short in mid stride and gripped Anakin's shoulder. "Do you feel that?"

"Yes." The word was barely past his lips when alarms began sounding all over the compound. "So much for quiet."

The Jedi broke into a run toward the hospital entrance Kenobi was slower; not yet able to use his injured leg at 100 percent.

Amira lifted her head to watch in horror, certain it was headed straight for the hospital. One of the Republic fighters shot at it and hit the starboard engine. The ship mercifully veered off course and crashed on the other side of the compound.

Amira and Maeann stood up and looked at the billowing smoke coming from the wreckage. Amira touched Maeann'a shoulder. "I'm going to go see if there are casualties on the ground; go and get some help."

The Lt ran back towards the hospital while Amira made her way towards the crash site.

General Kenobi caught up with Anakin at the entrance just as Lt Pharen was rushing in. He looked beyond her to see the smoke rising into the sky. "What happened Lieutenant?"

Maeann caught her breath and explained quickly. "A ship; just like before, it came out of nowhere. Doctor Organa and I thought it was going to crash into the hospital. It would have, had our fighters not shot it down."

Anakin nodded. "You were right master, that flyby before, it was a dry run."

Obi-Wan did not like the feeling of uneasiness growing inside him. "Lieutenant, where is Lady Organa?"

"She went to see if there were any casualties on the ground. She sent me in to get help."

As if to confirm his uneasiness, another alarm began to sound and with it an ominous warning from a computer voice. "WARNING – CHEMICAL OR BIOLOGICAL AGENT DETECTED WITH IN 100 METERS OF THIS FACILTY – IMMEDIATE LOCK DOWN WILL COMMENCE IN – 10…9…8"

Maeann gasped and turned to run back outside. "NO! She's still out there!"

Anakin stopped her. "You can't go out there."

She was on the verge of tears. "We can't leave her."

Obi-Wan calmly gave orders. "Anakin and I will go; we have rebreathers and can withstand the affects of toxins longer than most. You will be safe inside; the atmospheric scrubbers will decontaminate the air. There are likely to be others who are affected. Prepare the hospital as best you can. We'll need decontaminationtion rooms." The Lt looked stunned. He gripped her by the arms. "Do you understand?"

"Yes sir…"

He looked at Anakin. "Ready?"

He nodded and pulled out his rebreather. "Let's go."


	48. Ohma D'un Revisited

As Amira reached the crash site she was relieved to see it had missed several occupied buildings and there did not appear to be heavy ground casualties. She could not get in close as the flames from the wreckage were too hot.

The unmistakable moan of someone in pain gained her attention. She circled around the wreckage looking for the source. A Clone trooper lay on the ground. She reached him quickly. "Its ok soldier, I'll get you out of here."

He had a piece of shrapnel in his leg; a minor wound, but he seemed to be in a great deal of distress. She removed his helmet. "Trooper, are you injured somewhere other than your leg?"

"I don't know; I…my chest hurts…can't breathe."

Amira removed his chest armor and looked for an injury but found nothing. He was declining quickly; not able to get a full breath. "I don't see anything …" Several small lesions appeared on his face and it only took another heartbeat and she recognized the terrifying evidence of a toxic substance.

She tore through his utility pack lying beside him; he would have a gas mask in it and two hypos meant to slow the damaging effects of bio or chemical toxins. She placed the mask on her patient and administered one dose directly into his heart.

The second hypo she plunged into her own chest. A spasm of pain swept through her body. She coughed uncontrollably and collapsed on the ground beside the trooper.

As the last moment of consciousness began to slip away Amira thought she saw two figures approaching through the smoke. Her mind screamed out, desperate to warn them, but her voice would not work. "_No stay away_…"

Kenobi had watched her collapse and cried out as he surged ahead. "Amira!"

He went to his knees beside her. "Amira, can you hear me?"

Anakin checked the trooper. "He's in bad shape."

Several additional troopers had arrived. They were protected with gas masks and had brought additional masks with them. Obi-Wan placed one on Amira and then lifted her in his arms. He turned to Anakin. "Save whomever you can and get back to the hospital quickly to be decontaminated."

Two of the troopers hoisted their comrade onto a stretcher and the party headed back across the compound to the hospital.

Anakin looked for other survivors but found none and quickly joined up with Obi-Wan and the others. They arrived at the hospital within minutes. Maeann had organized everything quickly and as soon as they entered the first doorway they were led into a decontamination room.

The med droids, unsusceptible to toxins, assisted in the decontamination room. The room was flooded with short bursts of toxin eliminating radiation. The levels of radiation would be harmless to the human occupants but would effectively destroy any toxic substance.

Maeann watched anxiously as the monitors went from red to yellow to green indicating all presence of toxins were gone. "Open the room!"

The doors slid open and she rushed in along with a trauma team. Obi-Wan gently laid Amira on the gurney and backed away. They wheeled her out quickly to a treatment room. He staggered and collapsed.

Aankin was at his side instantly. "Master! You are infected!"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, I don't think so; just weak."

He helped Obi-Wan stand. "You aren't fully recovered; you tried to do too much too soon. Let's get you back to your room and have a doctor look at you."

He leaned on his friend and looked over at Amira. "I must know she is alright."

Anakin sighed heavily. "We may not know anything for awhile."

"Then I will wait." He stared through the glass into the adjoining room as several medics worked feverishly to save the life of Amira Organa and the trooper they'd brought in with her.

Skywalker convinced him to at least take a seat outside the room. Obi-Wan did not stay in it but got up and down and paced relentlessly outside the treatment room.

Anakin watched his Master and knew his pain. Though Obi-Wan would likely never admit to him that he loved Lady Organa, it was plain to see. He watched his friend suffer much like he would if it were Padme in that room.

It seemed an eternity as he watched her agonizing struggle to live. Her heart had stopped three times and all three times they brought her back. When Maeann finally left her side and came to talk to him, he was not sure he could bear what she was about to tell him.

Her face was riddled with fatigue. "We could not save the trooper. The toxin had entered his blood stream through the wound in his leg and spread too quickly to stop."

His throat constricted afraid to ask the question he knew he must. He forced the words. "Will she live?"

Maeann shook her head wearily. "I don't know. She was able to dose herself with the toxin blocker; if she hadn't she'd already be dead. We need to identify the toxin."

Obi-Wan looked away from Maeann toward Amira as Maeann continued talking. "It causes skin lesions and internal bleeding. That is what we are battling now; the bleeding. She is consistently losing blood which causes her heart to shut down." She took a deep breath and continued. "We give her blood and restart her heart, but…if we can't stop the bleeding…she will die."

Anakin recognized the effects of the toxin from a previous battle. "Master, that sounds like Swamp Gas, the toxin that killed all the Gungans on Ohma-D'un. There is an antidote for it. You procured it yourself from Queyta."

Maeann looked from one Jedi to another. "If this is true we may even have it in stock." She headed back to the treatment room. "I will compare this toxin to the one from Ohma-D'un and see if it matches. Then we will pray we have the antidote."

Anakin gripped Obi-Wan's shoulder. "If this is the same toxin…"

Obi-Wan finished his sentence. "Then there is hope."

* * *

_The reference to Swamp Gas, Ohma-D'un and Queyta are not my creation but come from accounts of the Clone Wars in various internet sources._

_Hope everyone is enjoying the story despite my slow updates._


	49. Send for the Senator

The fight to save Amira's life went on as Obi-Wan watched helplessly from just outside the room. It drained him physically to be so close and feel her struggle; her life force would plummet then slowly come back. The medical staff worked tirelessly; it was after all, one of their own.

Anakin had remained with him but could offer no comfort and could feel his mentor's distress. "Master, you must try and rest."

He stood looking solemnly into the room; cupping his chin in one hand. "We need to inform her family; Senator Organa should be told what has happened."

Anakin nodded. "Of course…I will see to it."

"Thank you" Obi-Wan's reply was barely above a whisper as Anakin walked away to deliver the grim news to the Senator.

The General's eyes were riveted on Lt Pharen who had just stood up from a molecular scanner. She gave some instructions to a medic monitoring the various drugs being used to stabilize Amira.

She joined him outside the treatment room. "The toxin is the same one used on Ohma-D'un."

He looked on her with a glimmer of hope flaring in his beleaguered eyes. "And the antidote?"

"They are giving it to her now…"

She seemed to have something else to add; something that she was reluctant to say. The General pressed her. "What is it Lieutenant?"

Maeann looked beyond him to Amira. "She is very weak; the damage done may already be too great."

He understood. "It may be too late."

"Yes" Maeann answered softly.

He tried to grasp at the tiny bit of hope and hold it close. "When will we know?"

"It will be several hours…" She added some reassurance. "We are doing everything we can General; no one is going to give up on her."

"I know."

She excused herself. "I have to get back to her."

He nodded. "If anything changes you will let me know?" It was more a request than a command.

Maeann nodded. "Of course General."

With nothing to do but wait for the antidote to hopefully begin working he left the hospital to return to the business of fighting the war; welcoming a distraction from the agonizing prospect of watching Amira die.

He found Anakin in the communication center of the command post. "Have you contacted the Senator?"

"I Just spoke with him Master; he is departing Alderaan immediately."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Good; perhaps his presence will…give her strength. Let's ensure he has the proper security and escort to the surface."

Skywalker smiled having already anticipated his Master's thoughts. "Already done; I will escort him myself." He hesitated to ask. "Is there any change?"

"No, but they identified the toxin as the same one used on Ohma-D'un. They have given her the antidote."

Skywalker brightened. "That's good news."

The look on Obi-Wan's face was not encouraging. "If we are not too late."

The General stopped to look at a holographic representation of where all the opposing forces were. "What is the battle status."

Anakin pointed to several locations on the image. "These forces here and here are withdrawing."

"Have we ruled out the possibility of another suicide attack?"

Skywalker nodded. "I think we have seen the last of any significant type of attack. They appear to be on the verge of leaving the planet. Several of their units have returned to orbit. However, just to be safe, we've increased surveillance and security around the compound."

The next question had an ominous tone. "Is there any intellignece on who ordered the attack?"

Anakin shook his head. "It could have come from anywhere; perhaps Dooku; General Grievous. There is no way to know." He added a word of caution, hoping Obi-Wan was not teetering on the dark and dangerous emotion of vengeance. "Master, if you want revenge…"

Obi-Wan sighed heavily. "It's war Anakin; I am not seeking revenge. I want to prevent it from happening again."

"We will have the opportunity Master; to end this war. Maybe not now, but I feel it. Both Dooku and Grievous will be stopped."

Obi-Wan gripped his friend's shoulder. "You're right." He pointed to the holo map. "Have our fighters fueled…we'll have a look around."

Anakin smiled eagerly. "Of course; there is nothing more gratifying than watching the enemy withdraw."

It had been three hours since Amira had been given the antidote. Maeann checked the readouts for what must have been the hundredth time and cursed under her breath. "Damn! It isn't working."

A nearby droid remarked. "Perhaps the toxin is not the same."

"It is; I checked it myself against the database. This antidote has to work; it's her only hope." She uttered in frustration.

As if to emphasize their apparent defeat. Amira's vitals plummeted and the staff once again sprang to action to stabilize her. Maeann fought the urge to cry as she fought to save her friend whispering a silent plea. "Don't give up." She turned to the droid with the least responsibilities at that moment. "Find General Kenobi; tell him to come quickly."

He had barely exited his fighter when he saw Commander Cody and a med droid waiting for him. He tried not to assume the worst. "Commander?"

"General you've been asked to return to the field hospital as quickly as possible."

Kenobi's eyes fixed on the droid. "What's happened?"

The droid answered. "Lady Organa is not responding to the antidote."

Anakin arrived at Ob-Wan's side. "I'll go with you."

The General shook his head. "No, I need you to keep an eye on things here. Bring the Senator as soon as he arrives."

Every footfall felt painful as he made his way across the compound. Lt Pharen was waiting for him outside Amira's room.As he drew closer he noted how very little of her life force he could feel.

Maeann, her eyes red and brimming with tears, confirmed what he already knew. "We're losing her."

It was not the first time in his life that he felt as if grief could overtake him. He forced himself to remain calm. "How long?"

Maeann squeezed her eyes shut against the tears. "Hours."

"So we were too late." He said solemnly.

She shook her head. "I thought there was a chance; I really did. I…" unable to finish her sentence she broke into a sob.

Kenobi pulled her into his arms needing the comfort as much as she did. "Is there nothing else we can try?"

She slowly pulled away from him. "I'm sorry; I don't know what else to do." She gestured toward the room. "Perhaps…you'd like a moment alone with her."

He simply nodded and Maeann entered the room and ushered everyone out. "We'll be close by."

He thanked her and she left him alone with Amira.

She did not resemble the same woman. Her body had been through so much. Machines were helping her breathe; tracking every feeble heartbeat; monitoring, it seemed, the last few moments of her life.

He approached her and gently touched her hand. He almost pulled back; shocked at how cold it seemed. Then completely enfolded it into his own hands, hoping he could somehow transfer his warmth to her. He gazed down at her face for a long moment not sure what he could say or even if she would hear him.

Three words resonated throughout his entire being and came out as strangled declaration. "I love you."

He reached down to caress her cheek, like her hand, it was cold and pale. He very gently leaned forward and softly kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger against her skin. He spoke quietly. "It seems like a lifetime ago that you refused to to leave me on that battelfield to die…you were so strong; so brave."

The urge to cry came upon him suddenly and he looked up toward the ceiling and blinked back the tears. It was happeing again; a love not allowed; a woman never completely his, slipping away. His plea spilled forth from the depths of his soul. "Fight Amira; I need you to live…Force help her fight."


	50. Hope Reigns

Though medically, no one could explain how, Amira continued to hang on. When Sentaor Organa arrived a day later Anakin brought him directly to his sister's side. Bail Organa was not prepared for what he saw. He stood almost motionless and silent. It was several moments before he spoke. "How is she?"

"She is fighting." General Kenobi stood in the doorway and moved into the room to greet the Senator. "I trust your journey was uneventful?"

He took Kenobi's outstretched hand shaking it slowly. "It was very fast. I was afraid I'd arrive too late."

Anakin excused himself. "Senator; I will see to the security of your ship."

"Thank you Commander, and thank you for the escort."

Bail approached Amira and gently covered her hand with his. He glanced briefly at Kenobi. "Is my sister going to die?"

There was never a more painful question to answer. "The medical staff have have exhausted all possibilities." He sighed deeply. "With every hour she grows weaker."

"There is no antoidote?"

Kenobi replied. "The antidote had no effect."

Bail lowered his head and slowly shook it from side to side. "I can't believe this."

"Forgive me Senator; I should have…I could not keep her safe."

Bail turned toward him. "You are not responsible for this; for her. Amira chose to be here. She knew the risks."

Maeann hesitated before entering Amira's room; she had seen the Senator arrive and had nothing encouraging to tell him. "Senator; General, good morning."

Kenobi quickly introduced her. "Senator Organa this is Lieutenant Pharen. She has been caring for Lady Organa."

The senator shook her hand. "Lieutenant, I appreciate all you have done."

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I wish there was more we could do." She smiled sadly. "She has defied the odds so far; she wants to live."

"But she can't beat this?" Desperation crept into his voice.

"No, not without a working antidote."

"Do you know why it failed?"

"No Senator; we've exhausted every test we can think of; it should have worked."

He turned back toward his sister. "I'd like to stay with her for awhile."

Wanting to give him some privacy, the General gently led Maeann toward the door. "Of course Senator."

Outside the room Maeann's shoulders slumped and she dropped her head into her hands. "I feel so helpless. I feel like I have let her down." Her frustration spilled forth and she pointed into Amira's room. "If our places were reversed; she'd have found a way."

Kenobi had very little comfort he could offer, but he understood the feeling of helplessness and frustration. "Lieutenant, if you know you have done everything; then there is no regret; no failure. There is nothing to do but hope."

She looked up at him. "Do you still have hope?"

He thought carefully for a moment before answering; without hope there was nothing. Amira would die and he was not ready to accept that. "Yes" he said. "I still have hope."

Maeann could see the pain in his eyes and she stated simply. "You love her."

He did not answer right away and she continued. "It's alright, you don't need to answer, I know." She quickly added. "I think it's wonderful that she can be surrounded by those who love her. I've seen so many die without anyone to love them; to mourn them."

Maeann turned and disappeared down the corridor leaving the General alone in the hallway. He glanced briefly at the Senator and Amira before also leaving.

As she walked, something the General said kept replaying in her mind '_If you know you have done everything' _She was almost offended by it, thinking he was questioning whether she _had_ done everything.

Bail Organa kept vigil over his sister. He pushed stray strands of hair back from her face; smoothed the wrinkles out of her bedding and held her hand; all the while telling her news of Alderaan. He talked as if they were at home in his office sharing one of their many conversations.

"Brea's been very busy. She likes to devote her time to orphans of those killed during the battle of Alderaan. I bet if I just said the word she'd adopt them all into our home. She should be a mother; she has so much to give." He continued. "The work you started for the veterans is going strong. Two new facilities were opened in the last few weeks. I can't wait for you to see them."

Maeann found herself passing the lab; she stopped and stood outside the door. Now she was questioning herself. She heaved a deep sigh and pushed open the door. Having one more look might be fruitless, but part of hoping is not giving up.

After retrieving the samples of the Ohma-D'un toxin and Amira's blood she sat down at a molecular scanner. She compared the older toxin to the new one infecting Amira and at the molecular level they were absolutely identical; the current antidote should have made some impact.

Maeann leaned back in the chair dejected, not sure why she thought taking another look would matter. Then, a tiny glimmer of inspiration struck her and she once more peered into the scanner, switching the setting to view the virus at a sub molecular level.

What she saw made her heart begin racing; her mind raced too, trying grasp the meaning of what she was seeing under the scanner. The toxin infecting Amira was slightly altered at the sub molecular level; an imperceptible mutation from the original toxin.

Maeann raced to the medicine storage and retrieved another dose of the antidote and enlisted the help of a med droid to begin making the sub molecular adjustment to the antidote. It had to be exactly right and she did not have the luxury of time.

The Senator, tired of sitting, was pacing the room but he kept talking to Amira, not wanting to let the silence creep in; not wanting to hear the ominous whoosh and hiss of the machine helping her breathe. "Things in the Senate are tense. There is a definite rift betwen those who feel the Chancellor has more power thn he should and those who would vote to give him absolute power."

After what seemed like an agonizing amount of time the antidote was ready. Maeann hurried back to Amria and with a definite air of excitement she burst into the room and stood before the Senator holding a syringe in her hand. "I found a slight mutation in the toxin at the sub molecular level. I have adjusted the Antidote."

She hesitated before giving it to Amira, wanting the Senator to give his blessing. He nodded his approval and Maeann gave Amira the new antidote.

He stood absolutely silent, holding his breath, as if waiting for something to happen instantly. Maeann smiled. "Senator we won't know anything for a few hours. If you need to rest or get something to eat…"

Bail let out the breath he was holding. "Thank you Lieutenant; but if it is alright, I will stay with her."

"Of course." Filled with excitement she quickly excused herself. "Senator; I am going to inform General Kenobi of this development."

It did not take her long to track down the General at the Command Post and she delivered the news in person.

His mood changed immediately and for the first time in days his eyes shone brightly. "How did you find a sub molecular mutation? What made you look for that?"

She shook her head. "I don't know; I guess I questioned whether I had really done everything I could." She continued. "Normally we don't test at the sub molecular level; toxins like this one are usually very straight forward and diagnosed easily at the molecular level. Whoever engineered this one did so knowing it would be mistaken for the original."

"So now we wait again" He stated simply but positively.

"Yes sir."

He nodded. "Thank you Lieutenant."

She smiled. "If you don't mind sir, I'd rather you thank me _when_ it works."


	51. Lost in Darkness

The General and Commander Skywalker landed their ships after a brief reconnaissance mission. Anakin remarked upon exiting his ship. "Nothing going on out there; I think the Separatists are all but gone."

Kenobi agreed. "Yes, and it will be time we were leaving too."

"You are usually more upbeat about our victories."

Kenobi didn't answer right away but instead quickened his pace toward the entrance of the command post. "Some victories are more costly than others."

Keenly aware that Lady Organa's fate weighed heavily on his mentor, Skywalker caught up to him. "I'm sure the new antidote will work Master; it has to."

They entered the command post and the trooper on duty handed him a message. The General read it and turned toward Anakin. "See to the withdraw of our forces. I will join you as soon as I can."

"Of course Master…but where are you going? Is something wrong?"

He was already walking out the door. "I don't know, Senator Organa has asked to see me."

Kenobi found the Senator outside Amira's room. He was afraid to ask the question that had been on his mind that last several hours. "Senator, I received your message."

Bail Organa did something completely uncharacteristic, at least in Kenobi's experience. He clasped the General by the shoulders and pulled him into fierce embrace. "Its' working…Amira is responding to the antidote."

The two men separated and Kenobi released a deep breath. "Thank the Force. Is she…awake?"

The Senator shook his head but not the smile on his face. "No, not yet, but her vitals have been getting stronger by the hour. They removed the ventilator just a short while ago. She is breathing on her own."

"That's the best news I've heard in a very long time." Obi-Wan smiled.

Bail Organa flushed somewhat as his stomach gave out a hardy growl. "Forgive me General; it's been several hours since I've eaten."

"Perhaps you should get a meal."

Bail hesitated. "…I don't wish to leave her." He added. "Would you sit with her while I get some food?"

"Of course; take your time Senator."

As the Senator walked away Kenobi slowly pushed open the door and stepped inside. It was dimly lit and very quiet. He stepped to the bed and reached for her hand. It nearly brought tears to his eyes to feel warmth and the life force once again flowing strongly through her. "You fought well" he whispered.

As he caressed the top of her hand with his thumb he thought he felt her fingers move. It was a tiny movement, almost imperceptible. Obi-Wan held his breath and asked "Amira; do you hear me?"

This time there was no mistaking it. Her fingers moved and then slowly wrapped around his. His heart leapt and he released the breath he had been holding. He folded both his hands around hers and squeezed gently. "Amira; it's Obi-Wan."

He studied her face intently hoping she might open her eyes. He was dismayed to see tears begin to flow from beneath her closed lids. He cupped her cheek. "Don't cry, everything is alright; Can you open your eyes?"

Fear was all she felt; she had very little comprehension of where she was. She was lost in darkness, but he was there telling her it was alright; the voice she trusted beyond all others asking her to open her eyes. It seemed such an easy task but took so much strength.

As he watched, her eyes fluttered and then blinked and finally opened. She immediately closed them again as even the dim light felt harsh. He soothed her. "Go slowly; let your eyes adjust."

She tried again and this time the light was tolerable and her eyes opened fully and focused on him. Still unsure what had happened she searched her memory trying to remember something. She began to cry again out of frustration.

He smiled and swallowed the emotion rising up from deep in his chest. "You're alright; it's alright now." He wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Amira wanted to speak but felt as if she'd forgotten how. Her lips moved but she could not utter a sound, and there was a horrible dryness and pain in her throat.

Obi-Wan hovered over her. "Don't try to talk. You've been on a ventilator. Do you understand? It will take time to get back your voice."

She nodded and with what seemed like a herculean effort brought her free hand up to touch his face. It was just a brush of her finger tips against his cheek but it said everything she could not.

He captured her hand in his and brought it to his lips brushing the inside of her palm with a kiss. "I thought I would lose you." He lowered her hand to his heart and held it there, cupped in his own, unable to say anything else.

Again she tried to speak, but her mouth opened and closed without sound. He lightly pressed his finger tips to her lips. "Save your strength, rest; I will be here when you wake."

She nodded sleepily her eyes fluttered and closed and opened again. He did not encourage her to remain awake. "Sleep." Her eyes closed again and remained shut. He leaned in and kissed her forehead softly. "I love you."

Though he was beside himself with joy to see her awake, Bail did not have the inclination to interrupt and waited quietly in the doorway.

The General was so tender with his sister and with the battle on Boz Pity over it was only a matter of time before he would be called away to the next engagement and they would be parted again.

Obi-Wan released her hand and stood up turning to find the Senator, he made no excuse but offered an apology. "Forgive me Senator I should have had you paged as soon as she woke. I'm afraid I've been selfish."

Walking further into the room Bail replied, "I think it marvelous that you were here when she woke." He looked Kenobi in the eyes. "I've known that my sister loves you for some time now. It does my heart good to know you share her affection."

The General nodded. "She deserves far better than I."

"She wouldn't agree with that and neither do I."

Kenobi shook his head sadly. "I can't be a husband or give her a family. I'm never in one place, my duties take…"

Bail interrupted him. "I know my sister and she has not asked you to stop being who you are; nor will she." He smiled warmly. "Just love her."

"I do Senator; very much."


	52. Pulling Out

When she awoke her brother and Maeann were there. Bail eased out of a nearby chair. "Good morning; how are you feeling?"

The Lt was just finishing a vital check and Amira glanced at her, slightly lifting her eyebrows. "I don't know; how am I doc?"

Maeann laughed. "Better than any of us thought possible. You've got a guardian angel I think."

Amira looked from her brother and back to Maeann. "I am a little fuzzy on what happened."

Bail spoke first. "I wasn't here; I think the Lieutenant better fill you in."

"What was the last thing you remember?" Maeann began.

Amira hesitated and furrowed her brow. "I…was talking to you, outside…a Separatist ship flew overhead…like before…but…" She paused to search her memory. "It crashed…I think I went to see if there were wounded."

Maeann nodded. "You did and when you got there you found one wounded trooper; do you remember him?"

"…yes, yes I do; he had a leg wound and something was…" Amira gasped and felt her heart racing as the memory came back at full strength. "It was a chemical attack...No! How many were affected?"

Maeann calmed her and eased her back down on to the bed. "It was a biological agent; and casualties were very light. The trooper did not survive because he was exposed longer and it entered his blood stream through the wound in his leg."

Amira felt the familiar sting of loss she always encountered when a patient did not survive. "Maybe if I'd realized what was happening; given him the toxin blocker sooner."

"It would not have mattered; he was doomed from the wound in his leg. You however, injected yourself just in time. Any later…we would not be having this conversation."

Amira rubbed the spot on her chest still able to feel the bruise. "I remember when they trained us to use that. I never thought I'd actually ever have to." She looked at her brother who was struggling with his emotions. "How bad was it?"

Bail gripped her hand. "When I arrived they did not believe you would live."

Maeann felt tears stinging her eyes recalling her desperation. "We were doing everything we could, you crashed so many times. Each time I would look up to see General Kenobi standing outside suffering with all of us, through every frightening moment that your heart stopped beating. We'd fight over and over to bring you back." Maeann took a moment to calm her self. "When we did find the antidote it was ineffective. We reengineered it and tried again, but you were so weak by then, it just seemed hopeless."

Amira smiled trying to comfort her friend. "How could it be hopeless; I had only the very best doctors, my family. " She looked up to see Obi-Wan in the doorway. "…and friends surrounding me."

He walked in to the room slowly almost hesitantly. "I've come to let you know that we are ready to begin the pullout of the field hospital. The fleet will break orbit in 24 hours." He looked at Maeann. "Lieutenant, is Lady Organa well enough to be moved?"

Maeann nodded. "Yes, we can evacuate her to the Mercy."

The General glanced at Senator Organa. "I think the Senator might wish to take her back to Alderaan on his ship."

The Lt hesitated. "…it's a little early for my liking to completely release her. She should remain in observation for a few days at least."

Amira watched all three talk about her as if she weren't right there. She cleared her throat and they immediately turned their attention to her. "I think I will go to the Mercy as Lieutenant Pharen suggests." She adjusted herself slightly in the bed and asked the General. "Will the fleet be heading in the general direction of Alderaan for at least the next couple of days?"

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes, until we reach the Core systems."

"Good; my brother can accompany the fleet with his ship. When we reach the Core systems I will go with him to Alderaan and the fleet will continue on to its next destination."

Maeann laughed. "Your cognitive abilities have obviously returned to full strength."

The General had a look on his face you could not describe, something in the realm of astonishment and pride. He asked the Senator. "Does that sound feasible to you?"

Bail Organa nodded enthusiastically. "Sounds perfectly feasible."

Lt Pharen excused herself. "I have some preparations to make. We should be ready to move you in a few hours."

Amira smirked. "I'll be right here."

Senator Organa also took his leave. "I will inform my crew of the departure plans." He kissed his sister on the forehead. "I will see you later."

She smiled up at him. "I'm so glad you're here." They embraced briefly and the Senator left.

The General now the only other person in the room stepped a little closer. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." She tried to sit up a little higher but found her weak body would not cooperate.

Obi-Wan quickly came to her aid sliding an arm around her; gently lifting her higher and adjusting her pillow in one swift effortless movement. "Your strength will return in time."

She smiled half heartedly. "I seem to recall telling you the same thing."

"Well, it was true wasn't it?" He pretended to flex his arm muscle. "See…strong."

She laughed out loud genuinely charmed by his sense of humor; something she had not see too much of lately.

The sound of her laugh was beautiful; full of life. He laced his fingers through hers and stared at their entwined hands. "I can't stay."

She squeezed his hand. "I know."

He brought her hand briefly to his lips to place a soft kiss upon it. "I will come see you once the fleet is underway." He turned to leave. "Perhaps we'll have more time."

"I'd like that."

After he left, Amira collapsed back exhausted and deeply troubled by the fact that she had not been able to move her legs since awakening. She summoned a nearby droid. "Could you find Lieutenant Pharen please."


	53. Keeping a secret

Anxious minutes ticked by as Maeann examined Amira. She said nothing as she recorded her findings. Then she took a seat on the edge of the bed. "There's some nerve damage. You were exposed to the toxin a long time before we could get you the right antidote. "

Amira's eyes closed as she exhaled slowly; mentally accepting the diagnosis. "How bad; tell me the truth."

"It could be permanent, but I believe it is temporary; it's very early in your recovery to make a prediction."

"Should I be expecting anything else?"

Maeann shrugged. "I don't think so, but I'll order some additional tests once we get on board the Mercy just to be sure."

Amira nodded solemnly. "Alright."

Maeann gripped her hand. "Hey, don't worry. You can wiggle your toes and you have sensation all the way up and down your legs. That means the nerves are not dead, just in shock from the affects of the toxin."

"How long until I regain full movement?" Amira asked, already knowing the answer.

"Hours, days…maybe weeks; there's no way to know." She continued. "You might regain movement gradually, or all at once. There just isn't that much known about this toxin or its affects."

"I don't have very long before I leave for Alderaan with my brother." Amira locked eyes with Maeann. "I'm going to leave on my own two feet."

"You're not bound by any timetable here." She tried to reassure her. "If you don't get back on your feet in the next few days you can continue the treatment on Alderaan."

Amira pleaded. "I don't want to cause my brother any unnecessary worry. Promise me you won't say anything."

Maeann frowned. "You'll have to tell him eventually; you can't believe he won't notice."

"Only if it's permanent."

"What about General Kenobi?" Maeann asked.

"No, no one."

She was hesitant. "I won't say anything; but he's a superior officer, if he asks me directly I won't lie to him."

Amira leaned forward. "I would never ask you to lie; just help me keep this quiet for now. There's no reason to alarm anyone."

Maeann got off the bed and turned to leave. "We've got a few days to work this out, but you know as well as I that recovery may only be a matter of time."

"I have faith in my doctor." Amira smiled and winked.

"And a sense of humor" Maeann added as she left the room.

Several hours later Amira was once again aboard the Mercy settled in her room. The fleet broke orbit soon after and they left the war ravaged planet of Boz Pity. The thought of what the inhabitants had been through and what it had cost them made her sad.

Bail Organa stood looking out the large window on the far side of her room. His arms folded across his chest. He shared the same regret as his sister. "How many worlds have been left this way?"

She shook her head sadly. "Too many; each one seems to get worse. More wounded; more die; more orphaned."

He watched the various ships of the fleet slowly cruising by. "I wonder when this will all end and what it will take and how many more planets will suffer."

"Once Dooku and Greivous have been dealt with the Chancellor can declare peace and perhaps the Republic will once again be whole."

He turned to face her. "I wish it were that simple. There are systems that have completely pulled away from the Republic. Some had been members for over a thousand years. The Chancellor hasn't made any moves to pull them back. He does not even attempt negotiation; he simply lets them slip away."

Amira tilted her head and observed her brother. "You don't think much of him; do you?"

His eyes brows lifted slightly. "I never have. I sometimes regret seconding the vote of no confidence that unseated Valorum. Palpatine is so deeply rooted; and he grows more powerful every day."

"Well I didn't vote for him." Her eyebrows lifted mockingly.

He laughed. "Neither did I, but that's democracy."

Amira chastised her brother. "Maybe if you had been running…"

"Oh no, not me; I had my hands full with one planet I certainly didn't need to run a Republic full of a thousand of them. Besides, Alderaan had a good candidate in Antilles; you win some and you lose some." He changed the subject. "So what do they have in store for you for the next few days?"

"Rest and relaxation."

"Really" he looked at her skeptically. "That would be a change."

She laughed. "Yes, really.

He left the window and came over to stand beside her. "I've been so overwhelmed with relief that you survived I haven't thought to ask how you are."

She reached for his hand and lowered her eyes to hide the truth she would not tell. "I tire easily."

"Is that all; you're not in any pain are you?"

She shook her head. "No; I'm not in pain; you shouldn't worry any more. I'm fine."

"You tell me if you need anything; I'll ensure you have it."

"You are wonderful Bail; I know how busy you are. I'm so glad you're here."

He squeezed her hand gently. "My family is my priority; nothing else is more important."

"Not even the fate of the Republic?" She teased.

He shook his head. "That's out of my hands."

Something told her that would not always be so. "You are one of the most influential and respected Senators of our time, even more so than our father was. I think the Republic will be whole again and you will have a great deal to do with it."

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "You give me too much credit." He stood up and headed for the door. "I'll be back a little later, I'm going to go contact Brea and let her know we're coming home."

Amira nodded and eased down into the bed feeling a much needed sleep coming on. "Please give her my love."

* * *

_Greetings; my apologies for such the long delay. Ridiculous case of writer's block. I hope to be quicker with the next chapter._


	54. Halfway

After a thorough battery of tests Maeann had left her with the assurance that she should not expect any additional complications and was on the way to recovery. Despite the good news Amira was restless and being confined to a bed was beginning to drive her crazy.

Encouraged that over the last twenty-four hours movement had begun to return to her legs, she tossed aside the bedding and slowly drew her legs up and then lowered them back down. After a couple minutes of this she decided to try and stand.

Carefully, she moved toward the edge of the bed and swung her legs over. As she lowered herself slowly off the bed she felt the cool tile of the floor touch the bottom of her feet. For a moment she stood holding the bed railing testing her strength.

The first tentative step gave her confidence and she took another and another; inching away from the bed and the security of the railing. By the time she was halfway from the bed to the window she began to feel her strength waning. Not wanting to give up and return to bed she headed for a chair by the window.

He had been quietly observing her. At first he was elated to see her up out of bed so soon but elation soon turned to dismay as she was clearly struggling to walk the short distance to the chair.

She stopped before reaching her goal unable to take another step. There was nothing nearby to grab on to; nothing to stop her from falling. Her body swayed slightly as she struggled to remain standing.

He knew she was in trouble and crossed the distance to her and slid his arm around her waist just as her legs gave out.

Amira gave a startled cry and grabbed on to his tunic as his arms encircled and her. He lifted her easily in carried her the last several feet to the chair. Once she was settled, Obi-Wan knelt in front of her. "Are you alright?"

Tiny beads of sweat dotted her forehead and she wiped them away with the palm of her hand. "Yes, I… guess I am still a little weak."

His face was etched with worry. "You were struggling to walk." He covered her hand with his. "What's going on?"

It only took her a moment of looking into his eyes to realize she could not hide the truth from him nor did she want to. "There's some nerve damage. It's just in my legs."

"You weren't going to tell me?"

She felt like a scolded child caught in lie. "I was trying not to worry anyone." She shrugged. "Besides, it's only temporary."

"Temporary" he repeated the word. "Are you certain?"

She smiled and gestured back towards the bed. "I couldn't get out of the bed yesterday. Today, I walked across the room."

His mouth curved into an amused smile. "You only made it HALF-way across the room."

She laughed and sighed softly. "I'll take halfway over not at all."

Seeing her laugh and smile despite everything, put him at ease and the worry melted away. He reached up and caressed her face. "So will I."

"I'm going out of my mind from boredom, can you stay" Amira asked, anxious for his company.

"As a matter of fact I have cleared my schedule."

He grasped her hand and it felt chilly. He stood up. "You're cold; should I help you back to bed?"

"No, please, I want to sit here for awhile" her eyes were pleading.

He thought about insisting she return to bed but decided to compromise. "I'll be right back." He disappeared from the room and returned a moment later with another chair, a blanket and a warm cup of tea. After tucking the blanket around her and giving her the tea he pulled up his chair to sit next to her; both sharing the view out the window into space. "How's this" he asked.

She cupped the warm tea between her hands. "Perfect."

Obi-Wan relaxed into the chair. "Other than the nerve damage, how are you feeling?"

She nodded. "I'm well; amazingly enough. I have had every test they can dream up and it all looks good."

"I'm relieved to hear that." He paused before continuing, his voice became somber. "I saw the toxin wipe out an entire colony of Gungans on Ohma-D'un."

She had heard of death of the Gungans on the Naboo moon. It was all over the holonet when it happened. It was a very tragic event. "I can't imagine how they must have suffered."

"They were particularly susceptible. It took them very fast."

"But you were there too and exposed to the toxin; how did it affect you?"

His eyebrows lifted slightly. "Which time?"

"You've been exposed more than once?" Her eyes went wide with disbelief.

"Three times, to be exact" he answered.

She sipped from the tea. "Tell me, how did you survive it?"

"As you know, Jedi physiology is a little more resistant; though the second time around required medical intervention."

"Where did this happen?"

"A month and a half after Ohma-D'un, we went in search of the antidote on Queyta."

She wanted to know more but there was a sadness reflected in his eyes and Amira hesitated to press him. "We don't have to talk about it."

"It's alright…I made it back to Coruscant with the antidote, but just barely. Unfortunately, four other Jedi Masters were killed."

"Four Jedi Masters, what a costly sacrifice" she said sadly.

"Their sacrifice secured the antidote. Without it, millions more would have suffered and died." His eyes met hers. "You included."

Amira was silent for several moments before Obi-Wan prompted her. "What are you thinking?"

"How very humbling it feels to have my life knowing such noble people gave theirs. I should know who they were so I can honor their memory."

He reached across the small distance between the chairs and took her hand in his. "Then I shall tell you about them."


	55. Parting Ways

After two days the fleet had arrived at the edge of the Core systems and it was time for Amira to leave the Mercy and accompany her brother back to Alderaan aboard the Tantive IV.

Maeann was very quiet as she watched Amira packing a small travel pack. She didn't have very many things and finished quickly. Amira looked over and smiled at her friend. "I guess that's it."

"I'm really going to miss you." Maeann looked positively miserable.

Amira had had regained full movement in her legs over the last forty-eight hours and walked with little effort over to Maeann and embraced her. "It's not forever; we'll see each other again."

Maeann nodded as she hugged Amira tightly. "I hope so."

They released each other and Amira picked up her pack and slung it over her shoulder. "You are always welcome on Alderaan."

"I'd love to see Alderaan, I've heard it's beautiful."

Amira took a final look around the room. "You know after the war, I'm sure we could find a veteran doctor a job?"

Maeann laughed out loud. "Yah, I suppose when the war ends I will need a job, won't I?"

"Well let's pray for the end to the war and then we'll have nothing but possibilities" Amira said softly.

Bail Organa appeared in the doorway. "Are you almost ready?"

Amira looked hesitantly at Maeann. "Yes, I think so."

He glanced at both women and quickly surmised they weren't ready to part just yet. He stepped forward to take Amira's pack from her. "I'll take this to the Tantive." He gave his sister a quick nod letting her know he understood "Ladies, take your time."

As soon as he left, Amira and Maeann were once again embracing. Maeann fighting back tears whispered. "Take care of yourself."

"Thank you so much for everything." Amira pulled away to look into Maeann's eyes. "I wouldn't be here without you."

Maeann smiled. "You're a fighter; it really wasn't anything I did."

"General Kenobi told me how you reengineered the antidote that saved my life."

"Did you get to spend much time with the General?" Maeann steered the conversation in another direction.

Amira began walking with Maeann. "We had a few hours here and there; it was refreshing to just sit and have a conversation without wondering when the next alarm would go off or wondering how close the enemy was."

"Conversation; is that all?" Maeann teased.

Amira laughed out loud. "Yes, just conversation."

Maeann scooted closer and whispered. "Not even a kiss?"

"No. we have an understanding."

"An understanding about what; you love each other. What's to understand?"

Amira sighed. "We have acknowledged our feelings for one another, but we understand how impossible a life together is."

Maeann groaned. "Please don't say anything more you are killing the romance of it all."

Amira stopped and looked at her friend and smiled, a slight blush creeping over her face. "The romance is there, believe me. It's just buried deep where it stays safe; a beautiful unrealized dream that we both share."

"Is he coming to see you off?"

Amira shook her head. "I'm not sure. He left last night after getting a message from Commander Skywalker. Some new intelligence he had to review."

"Will you be able to stay in touch?"

"I don't imagine we will; not easily anyway. He'll be off to the next battle and I am going to go quietly back to my life on Alderaan and hopefully remain as far from the war as possible."

They arrived at the docking bay where the Tantive was docked Amira took Maeann's hands in hers and gripped them tightly. "I never imagined my coming to Boz Pity would have been so eventful."

Maeann laughed. "Eventful; you are very casual about nearly dying."

Amira shook her head. "There is nothing casual about it; and I'm not talking about almost dying, I gained a friendship that means everything to me."

With one final embrace Maeann whispered. "Be well."

Amira replied. "I will; you be safe and keep the General out of trouble if you can."

"What trouble would that be" he was clearly amused as he loomed behind the two women.

Maeann and Amira drew apart laughing nervously at being overheard. Amira spoke. "She's going to be your doctor now. If you get shot up she'll have to put you back together."

"I hope not to require your services Lieutenant." His tone was serious but his eyes twinkled with amusement.

Maeann said a final goodbye to Amira and excused herself from the docking bay. Amira watched her leave feeling an emptiness growing within her.

Kenobi escorted her on board the Tantive. "I'm glad I was able to catch you before you departed."

She smiled. "You're the General you could have delayed the Tantive's departure."

He laughed. "And your brother is a Senator and he can override me."

"I wouldn't let him" she said softly.

They only stood a few feet apart facing each other. "It's difficult to find the words to tell you goodbye" he took a step closer to her. "I am relieved you are going home; you'll be safe there. On the other hand I will miss you. I already feel light years away from you and we are in the same room."

Amira closed her eyes to keep from crying. "We seem to find our way back to each other; sometimes I think fate is playing a hand neither of us can know."

"I believe you are right; there is a connection; an attraction" he grinned. "A force if you will, that brings us together. "

Obi-Wan turned around and waved his hand over a control panel of the docking bay door, closing it and sealing them together inside the entry corridor to the Tantive IV. They were alone.

"We have a few moments of privacy." He extended his hand and she took it. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. "There is so much I want to say. So much I wish I could give you."

Her head rested against his chest she could just feel his heart beating. "I have all I need." She raised her head up to look into his eyes. "I love you so much."

His heart picked up its pace as an overwhelming desire to kiss her swept through him. With no time left to decide if it was right or wrong or what consequences it would bring he kissed her. Soft yet urgent, giving yet needful.

Amira flushed, her pulse quickened as she savored every sensation, the texture, the taste, she open her mouth inviting him to deepen the kiss; he did, passionately, pulling her tighter against him.

But there was no more time and the hydraulic his of the door unlocking snapped them back to reality. They drew apart quickly.

Bail Organa greeted them from the now open door. "I hope you've been able to have a proper goodbye."

Amira was only just composing herself. "Yes, thank you I think it was quite proper."

The General was on the verge of laughing despite the awkwardness. He held out his hand to Bail who shook it eagerly. "Senator, have a safe journey back to Alderaan."

"Thank you General and wherever the war takes you next may you remain safe and when the war is over come to Alderaan where we will celebrate victory for the Republic."

Obi-Wan turned back to Amira. "Be well Amira."

"May the Force be with you and keep you safe" she replied softly.

He smiled and bowed slightly and then turned to unlatch the door to the docking bay. He walked through without looking back and the door closed after him.

Bail put his arm around his sister's shoulders. "Are you ready to go home?"

She leaned into him and nodded. "Yes, I am."


	56. Reactivated

Five months had gone by and Amira had settled back in to life on Alderaan. She returned to work at Aldera University Hospital and though she missed Maeann and Obi-Wan, she was content with her work and relieved to be removed from the war.

Alderaan was still recovering from its time at war and many of her citizens were still off fighting with the Republic forces. Amira frequently treated the veterans and on this day decided to pay a special visit to one veteran in particular.

The Battle of Alderaan Memorial Park was beautiful y landscaped; some say it rivaled the Gardens of Aldera Palace. Amira enjoyed coming to the park even if the visits were somewhat bittersweet. She knelt down and placed the bouquet of flowers at the base of the head stone. "Hello E" she said softly.

The park was also a National Cemetery and Ewan Trimorri was buried there. She sat down in the grass and let the warm sunlight bathe her face. Coming here had become a weekly routine and more importantly a reminder of what the war had wrought and that people she cared about were still fighting it.

Amira rarely heard from Obi-Wan; there had only been two brief messages in the five months since they parted. The first just weeks after she arrived home; he had inquired about her health; expressed his love and wished her well. The second message she still held in her hand having received it earlier in the day. She reread it…

_Amira, I am very glad to hear you are well and back at Aldera hospital. Knowing you are doing that which you love and are so well suited and in a safe place brings me a great deal of comfort, comfort that is hard to come by these days. I long to return to simpler times; peaceful times. Perhaps then we may see each other again. Until then, you grace my dreams and are with me always. Obi-Wan_

She carefully folded the noted and tucked into a pocket. Turning her attention back to the head stone and reverently ran her fingers across the lettering of his name. "So many lives lost; so many worlds; cultures destroyed. When will it end?"

As she looked around the Memorial Park, there were other people paying their respects to the war dead, some of the faces were the same week after week. The silence was broken by a beeping sound and embarrassingly, Amira realized she'd forgotten to turn off her communicator before entering the park. She fished it from her pocket and quickly silenced it. It indicated one message, it was from Brea, and simply said 'he's home'.

Over the past several months Bail Organa had been spending a great deal of time on Coruscant and on the rare occasion, when he returned to Alderaan, Brea always made sure to let Amira know. Excited to see her brother, she bade Trimorri farewell and made her way out of the park.

Bail looked tired; she hugged him tightly. "You look awful."

He laughed feebly. "It's good to see you too." He pulled back and looked her up and down. "You, on the other hand, look wonderful; healthy."

"Are you trying to say I've put on weight" she teased.

"Well you have, you lost so much when you were ill, you were skin and bones, but now, now you look better than I have ever seen you. What have you been up to?"

They walked together to the chairs on the balcony outside his study. As she sat down she took in a deep breath. "I love being home; the air; the food; the people, everything just feels right."

"I know what you mean." He sat down next to her. "I have to get away from Coruscant from time to time and get back here so I don't completely lose my mind."

"How long will you stay this time?"

"Sadly, not long. Just a few days, but I'll try and find an excuse or two and maybe stretch it out to a week."

"I'm sure Brea will appreciate that even if the Senate will not."

He sighed heavily. "The Senate is so fractured; everyone is disagreement on the war. Palpatine gains more and more support; and garners more power, there are very few of us left who are in opposition."

Amira saw the worry etched in the lines around his eyes. "Do you oppose him openly?"

"No, not anymore, there is a small contingent of senators who meet to discuss our concerns, but we do so in secret."

Amira's eyes widened in surprise. "Bail that sounds…"

"Treasonous." He answered for her. "I know, but it is necessary. It is a foregone conclusion now that even when the war ends the Chancellor is unlikely to give up any of his war time powers."

"Is there nothing legal; no other channels to go through? Does the Jedi council have any solutions?"

"The Jedi Council and the Chancellor seem to be at odds. Neither trusts the other."

Amira couldn't believe what he was saying. "But the Jedi and Senate have worked together for a thousand years. The law makers and peacekeepers for the Republic, it's always been a successful partnership."

"Not anymore; now all the Chancellor uses them for is to fight his war; I am afraid to imagine what will happen when the war ends. "

Amira leaned forward in her chair. "The Jedi were never meant to be soldiers in the first place. We were all led to believe it was necessary to go to war. Sometimes I wonder if diplomacy, if given a chance, might have spared us from all of this."

He nodded. "I agree; that's why there are a few of us who are trying to bring diplomacy back into the picture. There is a petition being circulated among those who feel the Chancellor has too much power. It is our hope that this, an official protest, might convince him to relinquish some of his dictatorial powers.

Amira held her breath then let it out slowly. "Once the war is over he will not be able to justify keeping so much control over the Senate." She paused briefly. "Speaking of the war; how is it going really, spare me the holonet propaganda.

He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes briefly. "The recent battles at Cato, Deku and Koru Neimoidia were devastating to the Neimoidians. Generals Kenobi and Skywalker made a move to capture Nute Gunray, but he escaped."

Amira's eyebrows rose. "Skywalker is a General now?"

"Yes, I guess you haven't heard; the promotion was recent. He is a General in his own right."

"And the Separatists, where are they?"

The look on her brother's face was clearly that of frustration. "No one is sure. Palpatine ordered General Kenobi and most of the Republic Forces back to the Outer Rim a week ago. There is no indication that the Separatists are even out there." He looked her straight in the eyes. "Nearly half of Coruscant's defense forces have been called away."

Amira knew exactly why Bail was concerned. "So Coruscant is vulnerable."

He nodded. "I can't understand why the Chancellor would put the Capital in such a position."

Their conversation was interrupted by the Senator's aide. "Excuse me Senator; there is an incoming message from Coruscant."

Bail thanked the aide and stood up apologizing to Amira. "I shouldn't be long."

The aide interrupted. "I believe Lady Organa will also want to hear this message."

Amira stood up slowly and followed her brother from the balcony back into his study. The aide had already cued up the message and discreetly exited the room.

The message began. _Chancellor Palpatine has ordered that all Senatorial personnel return to Coruscant as soon as possible. In addition, a directive has been issued that all inactive military personnel in a reserve status be immediately activated and report to the Republic Forces Head Quarters on Coruscant._

As the message ended they looked at each other in complete disbelief. It was not that surprising that the Chancellor would recall all the Senators to Coruscant, but to reactivate all inactive military personnel did come as a shock. For Amira, it meant she was being reinstated as an Army officer.

Bail gripped her shoulders. "I can talk to the Chancellor; tell him you are still recovering. You shouldn't have to go back to the Army."

She shook her head. "You and I both know that a directive from Palpatine is nonnegotiable. It won't look right for a Senator's sister to receive special consideration. I'll do my duty."

His face was overcome with concern. "Are you certain? You've only been home five months. It was a relief to me to have you here safe from the war. We could say you are not well."

She gently touched his face. "I love you and I cannot have you lie for me. I passed a physical just last week and it is part of my record."

He pulled her into his arms. "Then it looks like we're going to Coruscant together."


	57. 500 Republica

Once they arrive on Coruscant Bail Organa reported to the Senate and Amira reported to the Republic Forces Headquarters. Her processing back into the Army took little time. Once again in uniform, Amira logged into the assignment system to find out what the Grand Army of the Republic had in store for her.

She arrived at the Senatorial chambers of Bail Organa by early evening. He looked up from the pile of work on his desk and smiled. "Already back in uniform; that was fast." He noticed the blaster strapped to her hip. "And armed; is that really necessary."

She sat down in the chair facing his desk. "Apparently it is standard issue for Colonels and mandatory during a heightened state of alert."

He nodded knowingly, eyeing the rank insignia on her collar. "Congratulations on the promotion."

"I'm still not sure how that happened. Apparently someone told them of my exploits as a civilian and they have become part of my military record."

"Oh; what exploits are those?"

Her eye brows arched suspiciously. "The creation of the Alderaan Veterans Administration; humanitarian mission to Boz Pity; rescuing wounded troops from a mountainside and of course risking my life during a biological attack to assist a wounded trooper."

He smiled. "Yes, well you were busy as a civilian."

"You told them; didn't you?"

"I don't know what makes you think that; it was common knowledge" he smiled mischievously.

"Because" she accused. "It requires a senatorial recommendation to allow civilian acts to be entered as part of a military record."

He shrugged. "I might have mentioned a thing or too." He leaned forward. "I was hoping your new rank would earn you command of a large military hospital or rehabilitation center; perhaps the rehabilitation center here on Coruscant."

Amira already knew her assignment. "I know the center you are talking about; they are doing remarkable things with prosthetics and robotics and it would be an excellent position, but I have been assigned as the Chief Medical Officer onboard the Mas Ramdar."

His brow creased as he tried to place the name of the ship. "The Mas Ramdar; that isn't a hospital frigate."

"No, it is a Dreadnaught-class heavy cruiser."

Bail sighed heavily and shook his head with disappointment. "They assigned you to a war ship; so much for my meddling."

"There is a bright side, the Mas Ramdar is assigned here as part of Coruscant's defense fleet. Unless the Separatists launch a direct attack, things should be fairly quiet."

The Senator did not share her optimism. "It doesn't mean they can't forward deploy the ship at any given moment."

"And if that happens I will go." She stood up. "In the meantime I don't report until tomorrow morning…so can I interest you in taking me to dinner?"

His laughter filled the room as he stood and held out his arm for her to take. "Maybe you should take me; Colonel pay is pretty good."

"Senator pay is better" she countered.

They did not travel far for dinner. The Senatorial offices at 500 Republica hosted a first class restaurant at the top of the building; affording one of the best views on Coruscant.

Seated next to a large window Amira could see the Jedi Temple in the distance. "So you said General Kenobi and Skywalker were back out in the Outer Rim territories."

"Yes, as of a week ago." He studied his sister's faraway look. "You're worried about him."

With a heavy sigh she turned her attention back to Bail. "I know I shouldn't, he's a Jedi Master and capable of taking care of himself."

"He does tend to get himself into trouble."

She laughed softly. "Yes, he does."

He briefly touched her hand across the table. "If I hear anything, good or bad, I'll let you know."

Many Senators and guests were also dinning at the restaurant, choosing to stay close to their offices. Amira looked around the room and lowered her voice. "So who do you trust?"

The words never made it out of his mouth as air raid sirens began going off all over the Senate district.

She looked at Bail. "Is this an exercise?"

"I don't think so" he replied, as he turned her attention to the window. There were several ships in a low orbit strafing the skyline with Ion cannon fire.

One of the shots hit a building across from them and the explosion shook the restaurant. Senators and guests were beginning to stand up and congregate at the windows to see what was happening. Slowly, reluctantly, everyone began to realize that Coruscant was under attack.

Amira looked at her brother. "It isn't safe up here; we've got to get these people out."

A pillar of calm, he began moving among the Senators advising them to go immediately to the nearest exit and to the underground shelters beneath the building. Some seemed unwilling and remained transfixed at the windows.

Amira began to physically take people by the arm, or equivalent alien appendage, and steer them from the windows. "Please Senator, everyone must take shelter."

Within minutes most had heeded her word and were leaving the restaurant. Another closer explosion rocked the building and several large windows shattered sending thick shards of glass in every direction.

Amira, Bail and several others hit the floor covering their faces from the debris. The resulting winds begin ripping through the restaurant making it almost impossible to stand or to hear.

She pulled at her brother's arm as they lay on the ground yelling at the top of her voice. "You'll have to crawl the rest of the way out; grab anyone you can and go towards the exit!"

"What are you going to do?" he yelled back over the deafening wind.

"There are wounded" was all she said as she let go of his arm and crawled away from him.

His gut wanted to go after her and drag her back with him to an exit, but he knew she would be the only help for those who had been struck by the flying glass. With difficulty, and on hands and knees, he managed to get everyone moving to the exits.

One by one Amira crawled to every one of the injured. Most were not seriously wounded and she encouraged them to get to an exit and seek medical attention on the lower levels of the building. There was just one Twilek woman who had cuts all over her face and glass in her eyes.

Amira found a cloth table napkin and folded it into a blind fold. "This is going to be uncomfortable; but I don't want anything else getting into your eyes."

Carefully, she tied the cloth over the woman's face. "Ok, now I am going to lead you out." Amira took the woman's hand and placed it on her own shoulder. "Keep your hand on my shoulder and together we're going to crawl out of here."

With everyone out Bail returned to look for Amira and found her assisting the Twilek woman. The three of them made it out of the restaurant. Once in the corridor away from the winds they could stand up. Bail looked at his sister. "Ready?"

"Lead the way."

"The turbolifts are all shut down; it's going to be a long walk, but we have to use the stairs."

The Twilek woman started to cry. "I can't I'm afraid."

"It's alright" Amira soothed her. "We'll be with you every step."

It seemed to take hours but they arrived at the lower levels of the building only to find that security was not letting anyone leave.

Amira left the Twilek with her brother and approached the security commander. "What's going on Commander; there are wounded who need to get to a medical facility."

"Colonel; the capital is under attack"

His overly obvious response almost made her laugh. "Yes Commander; I realize that, but that does not change the fact that I am requiring all the wounded be taken to a hospital."

"I'm sorry Colonel but the building is locked down no one gets in or out. I have my orders."

"Who's orders?" she demanded.

He responded. "Chancellor Palpatine is being escorted to safety first; then all others may leave."

She was outraged. "That's absurd!"

When she returned to her brother and told him what was going on he could do nothing more than shake his head in frustration. "I'm sorry Amira; his residence is here, and in the event of an attack, there is a plan that calls for his evacuation to a bunker."

With no other option available to her she began to set up a triage. She enlisted the help of other able bodied beings and one by one, with either meager or improvised medical supplies, they treated all the injuries.

It would be many hours later when the building finally released from lock down that they would discover the impossible truth…General Greivous had launched the attack on Coruscant and managed to infiltrate 500 Republica and abduct Chancellor Palaptine.


	58. Battle of Coruscant

The battle raged over Coruscant over the next several days. The ground casualties were heavy due to the staggering amount of losses in the skies above the capital. As ships fell in combat the burning hulks would break apart and reign down as fiery projectiles; sometimes in pieces large enough to destroy entire city blocks.

Coruscant's hospitals and medical centers were overrun with wounded and able bodied beings seeking shelter. Eyes remained glued to the holonet holding on to the hope, the rumors that Kenobi and Skywalker, the heroes of the Clone Wars, were returning or had already returned from the Outer Rim to help defend Coruscant. With communications in chaos it was difficult to discern fact from fiction.

In truth the two Jedi had departed the Outer Rim immediately upon hearing of the attack on Coruscant and were about to arrive to join the fight. Obi-Wan's fighter pulled alongside Anakin's ship. The comm. Crackled. "We should be within range of planetary communications, but I can't raise anyone."

Anakin answered. "Comm is probably out; we've heard nothing since the original recall. There may be secure channels to the planetary defense forces but we've got to get those frequencies."

"I'm going to try the Jedi Temple on the emergency channel." Obi-Wan keyed in the transmittal code.

Within moments he was talking with Master Mace Windu. "Master Windu, Anakin and I will be there shortly; any word on the Chancellor's whereabouts?"

"We think he's on board General Grievous' ship the Invisible Hand." Windu's reply came back laced with static.

"Acknowledged" Kenobi replied. "Who is leading the battle staff? I need to coordinate our efforts with the command post?"

Master Windu answered. "A command post has been established beneath the Senate building. Senator Organa is currently in charge. I'll transmit their frequency to you. May the Force be with you."

Obi-Wan replied in kind and immediately attempted to contact the command post.

Senator Organa could not hide the relief he felt at hearing General Kenobi's voice. "General; glad to hear you are on the way; we're getting a real pounding."

"Sorry we weren't around Senator; do you have any defense force left?"

"Surprisingly yes; several ships were still here. Chancellor Palpatine recalled all military in a reserve status. Amira accompanied me to Coruscant; we arrived just before the attack."

The Senator's last words caught him off guard. "Amira is on Coruscant?"

"Yes she was called back to active duty. She must be aboard the Mas Ramdar by now. Unfortunately, I have not heard from her since the initial stages of the attack."

Obi-Wan took in the information and refocused his mind on the task at hand. "Senator, we're going to make and attempt to rescue the Chancellor; can you alert your forces we'll be appreciating their support. Any you can spare."

"Will do General; good luck to you."

Anakin's voice filled the airwaves. "No such thing as luck."

They were now close enough to see the battle raging above the planet. There were literally thousands vessels engaged in ship to ship combat. "I hope your wrong about that."

Both Jedi flew head long into the chaos and began to fight their way to General Greivous' ship.

Despite dozens of Separatist fighters; hundreds of buzz droids; the crippling of Kenobi's ship complete with a headless R4 unit, the two Jedi entered the hangar bay of the Invisible Hand and succeeded in rescuing the Chancellor.

After crash landing what was left of Greivous' flag ship on Coruscant they safely deposited the Chancellor and parted ways at the Senate. Obi-Wan took the transport back to the Jedi Temple to brief the Jedi Council while Anakin greeted the media and sought out a particular Senator.

Obi-Wan arrived back at the Jedi Temple; a place where he felt comfort and peace of mind; the only place he could truly call his home. So many Jedi were still off fighting in battles across the galaxy that the hallowed halls were not as bustling as he was use to.

With an hour or so before the Jedi Council would convene he headed for his quarters. When the door slid shut he wearily deposited his robe over a chair and headed for the refresher. Dressed in a fresh tunic and toweling off his hair he checked his comm. Unit.

Messages of no consequence, or overcome by events, he quickly deleted. But one message in particular caught his attention; the ID being that of Coruscant's medical center. He selected the message for play back…

_Obi-Wan, You may well know by now that Coruscant is under attack. I 'm sure you are, even as I write this, on your way here to help defend the capital. Whether you get this message or not is highly questionable; since the attack began, communications have been sporadic and unreliable. I have been reactivated and once again find myself in the Grand Army of the Republic. I am assigned to the Mas Ramdar and will be reporting on board as soon as I've finished sending you this note. I miss you terribly. May the Force be with you and keep you safe. All my love, Amira_

He didn't know whether to feel elated to know she was so close or dismayed that she was once again in the Army. In either case, the prospect of seeing her again brought the first smile to his face in days, though alone in his quarters, there was no one to see it.

The Jedi Council convened along with several Senators, Bail Organa, among them, to go over the status of the battle. General Kenobi and Senator Organa greeted each other warmly and clasped hands. Bail congratulated him. "Excellent work getting the Chancellor back; how ever did you land such a badly crippled ship?"

"Anakin deserves all the credit; he's the pilot; I was just along for the ride."

The Council met in a conference room around a large table rather than the usual venue of the Council chambers so that they could accommodate the additional Senators.

Once they were all seated Master Yoda began the briefing. "A great catastrophe averted we have. Chancellor Palpatine is safe and ending the battle for Coruscant is."…he paused briefly and then continued. "Suffered many losses we have; citizens; soldiers and Jedi have perished."

The tiny Jedi Master triggered a holographic image in the center of the table; it was a comprehensive listing of casualty numbers; ship losses and various other statistics of the battle. Everyone around the table took a moment to silently review the data.

It was General Kenobi's voice that broke the silence. "Master Yoda, are these ship losses accurate?"

"Verified the data is" Yoda answered.

Senator Organa sat across from General Kenobi and had turned markedly pale. "This cannot be" his words barely above a whisper.

Master Yoda looked from Kenobi to Organa. "Something troubling you see?"

"Master Yoda" Kenobi's voice was strained. "The Mas Ramdar is reported as lost…the Senator's sister was assigned to that ship."

Yoda hung his head and shook it sorrowfully. "Grave news this is Senator; certain are you on this ship she was?"

"No, I cannot be certain" his eyes were locked with Kenobi's across the table. "She was supposed to report on board just after the initial attack."

Outwardly Obi-Wan kept his emotions in check, though inside he was struggling to maintain control. "Have you heard from her?"

The Senator shook his head. "No…we said goodbye at the medical center just before I went to the command post. I never…I have not heard from her since."

* * *

_How's everyone enjoying the story? I've been able to update a little more frequently. I apolgize for speeding through the events of the Battle of Coruscant and the rescue of Chancellor Palapatine as we are all pretty familliar with those scenes. I don't like to attempt to rewrite the scenes from the movies nor use any of the original dialog so most of what I write takes place between the scenes._


	59. Reason to Hope

After the meeting broke, Obi-Wan and Senator Organa remained behind in the conference room. The Senator leaned slowly forward on the table and rested his head in his hands. "I should have never let her leave Alderaan."

"Senator you must not blame yourself." Obi-Wan stood up and paced around the room; his arms crossed over his chest; his eyes fixed on his boots.

Bail turned his head from side to side. "I just cannot believe it. I want it all to be some terrible mistake."

"So do I Senator; so do I." He sighed deeply and then headed for the door. "I want to review more of the data from the battle."

Bail Stood up and followed him. "Where are you going?"

"The Jedi Archives; all the data from the battle is being stored there."

Bail could barely think to put one foot in front of the other. "What are you looking for?"

"A reason to hope."

The Senator and Obi-Wan entered the archive room and immediately began to review the data. Obi-Wan's eyes never left the terminal readout. "Most of this is simulated holographic projections of ship movements, positions etc. during the battle. There is very little real footage."

Bail watched solemnly as Kenobi scanned through the images. The General stopped and replayed a particular image over and over. He was almost afraid to ask. "…what are you looking at?"

"It's General Grievous' flagship, the Invisible Hand, it's in ship-to-ship combat with the Mas Ramdar." The holographic image of the ship broke apart and exploded; sending debris in every direction. Obi-Wan shook his head. "They were seriously out gunned…they never stood a chance."

Bail dropped dejectedly into a chair next to Obi-Wan. "Could anyone have survived?"

"No" the word was laced with sadness, barely audible. Obi-Wan rubbed his eyes with one hand and cued up a list. "This should be the ship's manning manifest." He sat back suddenly and covered his mouth with his hand.

"What is it?"

Obi-Wan just pointed at the screen and Bail leaned over his shoulder and read his sister's name. "She's on the manning manifest." Not wishing to see any more, Bail slowly rose from the chair. "I must go…inform Brea; make arrangements…"

Grief threatened to take hold of his heart, but he refused to let it set in. Something deep in his soul was telling him that she might not have died on the ship. "Senator…don't…don't do anything yet."

"Why; what are you thinking?"

"There is still a possibility that she never made it to the Mas Ramdar. The manifest is date stamped from before the battle started. They were expecting her to report, but maybe she didn't."

Bail shook his head. "Amira would have exhausted every effort to get to that ship. She was nothing if not…she always did her duty."

"The battle would have made it nearly impossible to get from the surface to the ship; even now Coruscant is in chaos; hospitals overrun. Power and communications are going in and out all over the planet."

A spark of hope began to grow in the Senator's eyes. "So you think perhaps it was impossible to get to her ship? You think she may still be alive; down here?"

"Senator, I am not ready to accept otherwise. I can't" His eyes were still riveted to the terminal were her name stood out among all the others.

"I don't want to accept it either." Bail still had doubts. "Why hasn't she contacted me; where is she?"

"She'd be where she was needed most. If she could not leave the planet and the wounded were streaming in off the streets…"

"The medical centers" Bail finished for him. The Senator turned to leave. "We should begin looking immediately." He stopped when Obi-Wan did not move to follow. "Are you coming?"

"Senator" Obi-Wan stood up and faced Bail, the look in his eyes apologetic. "Every fiber of my being wants to go with you to find her, but I am afraid the Jedi Council is convening again to discuss the remaining battles in the outer rim territories and perhaps a strategy for finding General Grievous."

Bail completely understood. "I know; this is critical point in the war. Everything hinges on getting Grievous."

Obi-Wan went on, not sure if he was still trying to convince the Senator or assuage his own guilt. "With Count Dooku dead, Grievous is the last Separatist commander and must be dealt with if we are to end this conflict and restore peace."

Bail nodded. "I understand; if I…" he corrected himself. "When I find her…I'll let you know."

Obi-Wan thanked him and the two parted ways.

With a few minutes before the Jedi Council reconvened, Obi-Wan made his way to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. The last time he had been there, he was in pain over having attacked Amira after his rescue from Ratattak. Now he was in pain over the possibility she was dead. He desperately wanted to believe she was alright and hoped that in his desperation he had not given the Senator false hope.

Obi-Wan centered his thoughts and began his meditation hoping to find some peace of mind amid his building grief. As would always be the case, his duty as a Jedi would have to come first. Finding General Grievous was the key to ending the war and that outweighed everything, even looking for the woman he loved. "I'm sorry" he whispered. "So sorry I cannot come to you."

"The Fountain Room, a place of comfort this is, but once again in pain you are." Yoda hobbled his way over to Obi-Wan.

"Master, I need to believe Lady Organa is alive; I want to be able to go and look for her."

"Duties of a Jedi, never easy are they" Yoda reminded him.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I know duty Master; I have chosen it over everything else in my life."

"Guilt you should not feel; if alive she is, find her, her brother will." He began to walk away. "On the here and now, your focus should be."

As he watched the tiny Jedi Master leave the room, he could not help but remember Qui-Gon Jinn telling him the very same thing on countless occasions. "I have never quite learned to do that." He walked out of the Fountain Room and headed for the next briefing.

* * *

_Just a quick note I am going to be increasing the rating for the next post (just to be safe)._


	60. On to Utapau

The Council voted unanimously to send General Kenobi and a battalion of Clone troops to the Utapau system. Before departing he went to his quarters to gather his things. As he entered, a message light was blinking on his comm. unit. He played the message.

"_I found her!" _Senator Organa's enthusiastic voice filled the room.

Obi-Wan sat down on the nearest piece of furniture and breathed a large sigh of relief. He closed his eyes and silently thanked the Force. The message continued. "_She was exactly where you thought she'd be. She's been treating the wounded at the Senate District Medical Center since the beginning of the battle. I gave her a proper dressing down for not telling me she was safe. She will contact you soon…they are reassigning her again. General, I hope your paths cross soon."_

He didn't have the time to try and find out where she was being assigned; he could only hope it was somewhere safe. For now he had the knowledge she was alive and he could not have asked the Force for anything more. He stood up and grabbed what few things he needed and left his quarters to go meet Anakin at the docking yards.

As he said goodbye to Anakin he felt a sense of loss at their parting, as if next they met everything would be different. He attributed it to leaving on such a difficult mission without his partner of thirteen years. Anakin was a man now; and a Jedi in his own right; probably just a formality away from becoming a Master. No doubt things would be different when he returned.

He walked down the boarding ramp to the Vigilance; it would be his flagship for this mission. His previous ship, the Integrity, had sustained heavy damage during the Battle of Cato Neimoidia and was still in the repair docks.

Commander Cody was the first person he encountered. "Up for one more mission Cody."

"Always General." His Clone Commander for the better part of three years, answered with confidence.

"Let's get underway then. I'd like to have a briefing in one hour with all the department heads and flight commanders." Kenobi walked off towards his quarters.

The ship lifted off and left Coruscant with a fleet of other support vessels. The General left his quarters and made his way to the briefing room. He met Cody outside the entrance. The Commander had a strange grin on his face. "Everyone is ready General."

Kenobi eyed him with suspicion. "Something I need to know Commander?"

"You'll know soon enough General" he led him into the room.

Everyone came to attention and he scanned the faces around the table. His heart nearly skipped a beat. Amira stood across from him, at perfect attention, her eyes forward not looking directly at him. He was so stunned that it took him a moment to find his voice. "At ease; please have a seat."

Only then did she make eye contact. He noticed the new rank on her collar and addressed her accordingly. "Colonel Organa, welcome aboard."

As she took her seat she replied, "Thank you General."

Commander Cody sat down next to her. "It's good to see you alive and well Colonel; I'd heard you'd been killed on the Mas Ramdar."

Amira laughed nervously. "Rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated." She leaned toward him, but glanced across the table at the General. "I'm glad to know your still watching his back."

"Well let's hope he doesn't try to blow himself up and get stuck on any mountain side this time around."

The General wasn't amused. "Enough of the Boz Pity reunions, let's get started; we've got a great deal to do before we reach the Utapau System."

The briefing lasted no more than an hour and once concluded General Kenobi left immediately with Commander Cody to go over some additional battle plans. Amira filed out with the other department heads; her instructions were to get the medical staff and the sick bay ready.

It was late when she finished her tasks and made her way to her quarters. The corridors were quiet. In the morning they will have reached the Utapau system and the ship would be bustling with activity.

She entered her quarters; the lights came on halfway just barely lighting the room. She was startled to see Obi-Wan waiting for her. "How long have you been here?"

He approached her slowly ignoring her question. "When I heard about the Mas Ramdar; I had feared the worst." His words were soft, barely audible.

"I know; I'm so sorry." Her words came flooding out. "I feel horrible...that you and Bail thought...When I couldn't make it to the ship I went to work in the medical center. It was so busy; we worked night and day. I barely knew what was going on outside. I didn't know the Mas Ramdar was destroyed until Bail came and found me."

He nodded his understanding but his next question almost sounded accusing "What are you doing here?"

Amira frowned. "Right before Bail showed up I received a message from Republic Command. They said that I was being reassigned to the Vigilance; apparently your ship's doctor had taken ill."

He sighed deeply. "Amira, If I had been consulted I would never have approved your assignment to this ship." He walked away from her. "This mission; this is not going to be easy. General Grievous will be well protected. There could be ship-to-ship combat. I cannot guarantee your safety."

"No one is asking you to; you seem to believe I am your responsibility; I'm not. I am a soldier in the same Army fighting the same war you are. I've tried to get out; I became a civilian; I went home. Fate, Destiny, I don't know which, has something else in store for me." Her voice had raised several octaves by the time she finished.

He slowly walked back toward her and took her by the shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "Don't be upset; I only want your safety." He looked down into her face. "I can't seem to shake the uneasy feeling I have."

She tried to reassure him. "The Jedi Council is putting a lot of pressure on you and I know that's because they have every confidence that you can complete this mission; perhaps the last mission; the one that ends the war." Her hands slid around his waist. "And Anakin isn't with you; I know that has to feel strange not to have him at your side."

It felt unimaginably good to be in her arms. "More than you know."

"It will be alright; you have Commander Cody; he's never let you down. I know you count on him nearly as much as Anakin. And you have me; I'll be here if you need me."

He pulled her closer and whispered next to her ear, his breath gently fluttering her hair. "I need you."

Amira said nothing in reply as his lips lingered just below her ear she felt the warmth of his breath against her skin just before he began to kiss a delicate trail across her jaw line. She inhaled sharply when his mouth found its target and claimed her lips in searing kiss.

His hands slid up into her hair; he cradled her head and continued his assault on her lips. Amira sighed and pressed her body into his; her hands gripped the back of his tunic.

He ended the kiss abruptly and he looked down into her face; his eyes held hers; his gaze intense. "Tell me to stop, and I will."

She caressed the side of his face and stared deep into his eyes. "I don't want you to stop" the words came out as a breathless plea.

He claimed her lips again and she kissed him back. In a passionate dance that played out across the room; a blaster fell to the floor next to a lightsaber, utility belts, boots; clothing was discarded; an Army uniform next to Jedi tunics. He stopped to look at her; his eyes traveling the length of her body. "You are so beautiful."

Her hands slid sensually down the length of his chest and abdomen; touching his bare skin. She pressed her lips to the base of his throat just where his collar bones converged; then lower where a familiar scar fell just over his heart. A low moan escaped him from somewhere deep inside; it was primal and it excited her as no sound ever had.

He lifted her effortlessly in his arms and carried her to the bed; his lips claimed hers as he lay her down. They shut out the war, or any thoughts about duty or code; or what the next day would bring. They savored the passion and lived in the moment for as long as it lasted.

* * *

_I did increase the rating to be safe, but I kept it tame by most standards. I leave the details up to your imaginings._


	61. Chance or Destiny

Dawn never comes in space, but the start of another day does, and was just a few hours away as Obi-Wan watched the woman he loved sleeping in his arms. The bed sheet was twisted around her body and her hair, which he rarely saw down, was splayed out across the pillow.

His hand reached out to touch it, it was thick and silky; the deep rich brown color was beautiful. It wasn't that he never noticed it before, but he had never allowed himself more than a fleeting glance. His hand moved from her hair to her shoulder and collar bone. He traced his fingers along the soft skin.

It wasn't pale or translucent as some would consider beautiful, nor was it unusual like the blue skin of the Twilek, but it was tan, sun kissed. She had the same coloring as her brother. Wrapped in the stark whiteness of the sheets, it was exotic, it was enticing.

He wanted her again. He hadn't stopped wanting her since she walked into her room hours earlier. Wanting her felt too much like losing control. Though it unerved him, the passion between them was real and would not be ignored or denied. He decided there was nothing dark or sinister about it; it was love, conceived out of compassion, duty, and adversity; born out of the terrible realities of war.

Her bare shoulder beckoned him and he bent to kiss it; he inhaled her scent; she smelled like sunlight if that was even possible. He kissed his way a little lower on her arm.

Amira stirred and lazily opened her eyes. "You should be sleeping."

He shook his head and grinned. "No, I should be loving you."

She thought her heart might stop beating. His eyes so blue, so intense hid nothing. His soul was bared to her and she could see the desire burning within. She reached out and touched the scar over his heart and traced the puckered skin with her finger.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"How amazing it is that this; this injury brought us together."

He gripped her hand and held it to his chest and leaned down to kiss her softly. "So you think our paths might never have crossed if I hadn't been wounded."

"I suppose if it was destiny rather than chance, then it would have happened eventually."

"You know the Jedi put a lot of credence in destiny. In some cases a person's destiny can be predicted."

She eyed him suspiciously. "So did you predict this; us?"

"No" he kissed her tenderly and rolled her beneath him. "I never dared to believe it. Not even in my dreams."

She laced her fingers through his hair. "Now you can believe it; this is no dream; it's real." She pulled him down and kissed him eagerly.

They never did go back to sleep; to do so would have robbed them of precious time. When he received the message that they were about to enter the Utapau system he rose from the bed. Amira moved to do the same but he stopped her. "No, there's no need for you to get up. Stay and sleep."

She watched as he began to dress. "You're not the only one who has to work around here."

He put on his utility belt; clipped on his lightsaber and came to sit beside her as he pulled on his boots. "If I do my job right; there shouldn't be much for you to do."

"They'll wonder where I am?"

"Does anyone out rank me on this ship?" His eye brows rose slightly.

She laughed. "Only me and only if you are wounded."

"My point is" he carressed her cheek. "I want to walk out of here with the image of you as you are right now. If you get out of this bed and get dressed; you'll ruin it."

Amira blushed from head to toe. "As you wish General."

Obi-Wan leaned over and swept her into his arms. His kiss was hard, and then slowly it tapered off and became exquisitely soft. He released her and stood up and took a long look at her. "Beautiful."

As he turned to leave Amira sat up, clasping the sheet to her body and tried to hide the fear in her voice. "Come back to me in one piece."

He paused just for a moment at the door before walking out. "I have every intention of doing just that."

It hurt, how could love feel so good and so painful all at the same time? She had just shared the most breathtakingly intimate night with the man she loved and now he was going off to hunt down General Grievous; a hideous amalgamation of whatever species he had been and machine; a monster with reputation of being a Jedi killer.

Her hand traced the indentation his head had left in the pillow. She rolled over and clasped it tightly, inhaling his lingering scent. Every impulse in her body wanted to run after him; hold him; beg him not to go. She would not do it; he had his duty; she had hers; nothing had changed that.

She rose slowly and after a quick trip to the refresher, dressed and went to start her day. If only the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach would go away. As she crossed above the hangar bay toward the medical ward she saw him.

Obi-Wan was talking to Commander Cody; they were standing next to his fighter. She stepped out of the line of sight, remembering with yet another blush, that she would ruin his parting image of her. She could just make out what they were saying.

"Come on, when have I ever let you down." Commander Cody called after a retreating Obi-Wan.

The General laughed "Then the burden will be on me not to destroy all the droids before you arrive."

She watched as he climbed into his fighter. "May the Force be with you" she whispered. The fighter lifted off and he was gone.

* * *

__

_Thank you for all your reviews, I've really been enjoying writing this. I decided I like the passionate side of Obi-Wan so much that we needed to see a little more in this chapter._

_I borrowed just a couple lines from the movie here; the scene where Cody and Obi-Wan part is pivotal and a painful foreshadowing of what is to come._


	62. Betrayal and Order 66

As they waited for General Kenobi to verify Grievous was indeed on Utapau, the fleet stayed in a low orbit around the planet. Amira found work excruciatingly hard to focus on. There were no patients, at least not yet.

Perhaps there would be no battle, she thought to herself, maybe the intelligence about Grievous was wrong and he wasn't even here.

As if to deliberately dispute her thoughts the intercom came alive calling the clone troops to the hangar bay. At the same time she felt the deck plates beneath her feet vibrate, as the ship picked up speed and began to descend into the atmosphere of Utapau.

Amira headed for the hangar bay. She saw Cody standing next to a troop ship and crossed the large expanse of the bay. "Commander Cody, you've heard from General Kenobi?"

He shouldered his blaster rifle. "Yes, he has confirmed that General Grievous is on the planet. He has given the order to deploy."

Amira nodded and tried to hide her anxiety. "I won't delay you then; best of luck Commander."

He boarded the transport and signaled the pilot to take off. "We'll try not to send you too much work."

"Just keep a certain General out of trouble; if you can!" She had to yell to be heard over the transport engines. She backed away and watched as one transport after another lifted off and departed. Within in moments she was standing alone in an empty hangar bay.

Minutes seemed like hours; hours like days and Amira was going crazy with waiting. When the first of the wounded began to arrive she was relieved to have something to do. It was all too familiar, burns, lacerations and shrapnel wounds; with battle droids there were always shrapnel wounds; she had plenty of work.

Her hands were inside the chest of the trooper on the operating table when the ship shuddered, nearly knocking her off balance. Amira queried the droid assisting her. "Can you find out what's going on?"

"Accessing" the droid answered. It interfaced with the ship's information system and responded. "The Vigilance is taking Separatist fire."

"Great" Amira muttered. "That'll put surgery on a whole new level of difficulty." The droid wiped the perspiration from her brow.

As the day wore on the amount of patients coming into the medical ward slowed down. As soon as she was relieved she returned to her quarters to rest up before her next shift.

She sat down on the bed and pulled off her boots. The comm. unit on the bedside table was blinking alerting her to a message. The message was from the ship's command center providing her with an update of the battle. It was a courtesy afforded her as the ranking officer on board.

Essentially, the update reported that the battle was proceeding as planned and the Republic forces were gaining the upper hand. It also informed her that Kenobi had engaged General Grievous.

She lay back across the bed and tried not to think about Obi-Wan fighting Grievous. She wished she was down there; on board the ship, she felt helpless. "At least he isn't alone" she thought, taking comfort that Cody was with him.

It was much later that Amira felt anything but comforted as she woke from a terrifying dream. She shot up into a sitting position on the bed; her breath coming rapidly. She didn't remember falling asleep but fatigue had taken over.

She stood up and crossed the room to the refresher. She gripped the basin with both hands and tried to slow her racing heart. After a moment she was calm enough to turn on the water and splash cool water on her face.

Looking into the mirror she stared into her own bloodshot eyes and tried to recall the images from her dream. As with most dreams, some of it had faded soon after waking but she could remember the feeling of falling or seeing someone fall, she wasn't certain; being submersed in water; lots of water and finally, the gut wrenching feeling of betrayal.

"It doesn't mean anything" she told herself as she walked back toward the bed and sat down on the edge. "I'm just tired" she continued to convince herself. As she slowly began to regain some degree of calm, the ship's intercom announced that the battle was over and the troops were arriving back aboard the Vigilance.

Amira bolted for the door and left her quarters heading for the hangar bay. When she arrived, several of the troop transports had already arrived and were off loading weary soldiers and equipment. She didn't see Obi-Wan's ship anywhere.

Commander Cody stepped off a transport and made his way over to her. "Colonel, General Grievous has been defeated."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "That's wonderful news" she looked around and still didn't see Obi-Wan. "Where is General Kenobi?"

Cody did not hesitate; didn't even blink. "General Kenobi has been killed in action."

Amira's breath caught in her chest. "I don't believe it…how…"

The Clone Commander showed no emotion. "A small detachment of battle droids fired on him and his varactyl mount as he was scaling the upper levels of a large sink hole. He fell into a lake nearly half a kilometer down. He could not have survived the fall."

"No, you're wrong, he could survive." Amira fought to remain calm as she listened to Cody recount events that were frighteningly similar to her dream. "We've got to go back to look for him. He could be injured."

Cody began walking away. "We searched for him; we found the varactyl mount dead at the bottom of the lake. There was no trace of General Kenobi."

"If there is no body, then you don't know he's dead." She raised her voice as she walked after him. "Commander; what's going on?"

He turned around. "We've been called back to Coruscant; we're breaking orbit immediately."

"This isn't like you; when General Kenobi took that shrapnel wound to the chest, you stood over us both and protected us until the evac arrived and on Boz Pity you wouldn't rest until he was off that mountainside. You've fought side by side with him for over three years and I know you would never leave him behind."

Cody gently reminded her. "He's dead; I watched it happen."

Amira began to sense something was very wrong. "Commander, I am ordering you to form a search and rescue party and go back for him."

He approached her quickly and forcefully took her arm to lead her to a secluded part of the hangar bay. "There will be no search party."

She pulled her arm out of his grasp. "Then I will take a ship and go look for him myself."

"Colonel, we are leaving orbit and you would be wise to accept that fact."

She swallowed a strange mix of fear and anger and challenged him. "I am going to forget your tone; and remind you with General Kenobi…_MISSING_ in action." She emphasized the word 'missing'. "I am the senior ranking officer on this ship."

He glared at her in a way that chilled her blood. "This ship and all onboard, are under the command of Chancellor Palpatine; you have no authority here." He continued. "If you resist or attempt to divert this ship from our directive to return to Coruscant, you will be placed under arrest."

As he walked away Amira tried to wrap her mind around what had just happened and none of it made any sense: Obi-Wan was either dead or missing in action and Cody didn't care and somehow Chancellor Palapatine had control of the ship and everyone on it. "Except me" she thought defiantly, as she made her way back to her quarters. She needed help and there was only one person left to turn to.


	63. My Enemy

Bail Organa had just made a harrowing retreat from the Jedi Temple and was visibly shaken, having seen clone soldiers kill a young Jedi, and then turn their weapons on him. Unsure of exactly what was happening he contacted Captain Antilles and told him to power up the Tantive.

He arrived at the Senatorial docking bay where the ship was standing ready. Captain Antilles greeted him. "We're ready to leave Senator. Shall I lay in a course to Alderaan?"

Bail hurried toward the ship unwilling to waste any time or risk being overheard. "No not Alderaan; I'll fill you in when we get onboard."

The Tantive lifted off and left Coruscant. Settled into the cockpit of the Tantive, Bail spoke with Captain Antilles. "Clone troops attacked the Jedi Temple. I can't be certain, but I believe they killed all the Jedi there. I witnessed the death of a young boy at their hands."

Antilles was shocked. "Why would the Clones be turning on the Jedi?"

Bail shook his head in frustration. "They said it was a rebellion. Which I don't believe; I must make contact with Master Yoda; he is in the Kashyyyk system."

The captain nodded and his hand moved over the controls setting in the course. "We'll make Kashyyyk in six hours."

In her quarters, Amira was for the moment keeping her grief at bay; survival was her priority. She needed to make contact with her brother, but using the ship's communication system was out of the question. Deciding on another course of action, she left her quarters.

In another part of the ship, Commander Cody was communicating with Chancellor Palpatine about her fate. "My lord, I am concerned that Colonel Organa may attempt to divert or disable the ship. She is refusing to accept that Kenobi was killed in action."

The hologram of Palpatine, so heavily cloaked so that you could barely see his face, responded. "Is General Kenobi dead?"

Cody had to answer honestly. "Although we did not find his body, it's doubtful he could have survived the fall."

"No matter" Palpatine replied. "If he lives, he will be dealt with eventually. As for the Lady Organa, it is more likely she will either attempt to escape or contact Senator Organa."

"Yes my lord, what are your orders?"

Palpatine paused for a moment. "She is a member of Alderaan's Royal family and is not to be harmed; she may yet be of use. Keep her subdued if necessary, but ensure she returns to Coruscant."

"Yes my lord" Cody bowed his head as the image of Palpatine flickered and went out, ending the communication.

Amira was making her way back to the hangar bay. She had to slink her way slowly through shadows in order to remain out of sight. It was relatively deserted and she was able to reach her goal.

Her plan was less than full proof; but she hoped to launch two escape pods. One would be programmed to return to her home planet of Alderaan with a message for Bail; the other she would program for her own escape. Amira slipped inside the first pod and began to record her message.

Bail Organa and the Tantive ended up intercepting Master Yoda before they reached Kashyyyk and in short order received a distress call from General Kenobi. Both Jedi Masters were rescued and were now aboard the Tantive with the Senator.

After Yoda had retired to meditate, Obi-Wan remained with the Senator in the ship's conference room. "I've never seen him look so tired."

Bail felt a great deal of sympathy for the Jedi. "I'm sure we'll find others who survived."

Obi-Wan nodded. "As long as we disable the message recalling them Jedi to the Temple; some may be saved."

The Senator's thoughts turned to his sister. Knowing she was on a ship with the same Clone troops that had attempted to kill Kenobi unnerved him. "Do you think she is safe aboard the Vigilance? Will they harm her?"

Obi-Wan ran his hand up through his hair and sighed. "It seems, for the moment, they are only targeting Jedi. She would be the highest ranking officer on the ship now. The question would be whether they allow her to take command or relieve her of duty."

"They won't easily convince her to leave you behind even if she believes you've been killed in action." The Senator added. "Amira isn't the type to just stand idly by."

"I know…I hope she's alright" Obi-Wan said quietly.

Amira finished the first pod and began working on the second; she wasn't certain what destination to choose, she just knew that staying onboard the Vigilance was out of the question.

It wasn't a feeling you could name, but it was cold and it ran the length of her spine. She felt it just before she heard the unmistakable hum of a blaster rifle engaging. She turned slowly to see Commander Cody standing on the catwalk across the bay. His voice rang out. "Colonel, I warned you not to try anything."

Amira stared straight at him. "You said not to interfere with the Vigilance's directive to return to Coruscant. I am not" then went back to what she was doing.

He shook his head. "This is your last warning; stop what you are doing."

She kept her back to him. "Or what, you'll shoot me?"

"If I have to, yes" he answered.

His answer was so quick and matter of fact, she knew Obi-Wan did not fall victim to Separatist droids. "Is that what you did to General Kenobi?" She began to feel genuine hatred toward him. "Tell me, commander; was his back to you when you shot him…did you even have the courage it do it yourself?"

Cody didn't expect her words to sting, but they did. However, he had been obeying a master and a command that had been programmed in him from his creation on Kamino. He maintained the lie. "I told you he came under Separatist fire."

"Forgive me if I don't believe you."

He really did not want to shoot her. "Colonel, I am not your enemy."

Amira had never really thought her life could end like this. She could back down and accept her fate or she could be defiant in the face of death. She chose the latter. "Though I once called you my friend, you are now my enemy."

She activated the remote sensor in her pocket and the first pod launched. Before she could escape in the second pod Cody fired and Amira collapsed to the deck plating.

He made his way to her with two other troopers. "It was set for stun; she'll be alright. Take her to her quarters and confine her there; disable the comm. system in her room and post two guards at her door. Colonel Organa is under arrest."

"And what of the escape pod that was launched?" a trooper asked.

Cody was already walking away. "Destroy it."

Her head was pounding and it only took a moment to realize it was the side effect from being shot with a weapon set for stun. Cody had shot her but he never intended to kill her. "I wonder why" she thought aloud "Why keep me alive?"

Though she never really expected her escape plan to work she suddenly felt overwhelmed by her failure and from the realization that Cody may really have killed Obi-Wan.

It started with the memory of the night they shared, then his name on her lips. "Obi-Wan". Her eyes filled with tears and she clutched the pillow and pulled it into her body. Her knees curled up in a fetal position as she was wracked by gut wrenching sobs.


	64. Trust

Hours later her door opened and Commander Cody entered with a droid carrying a tray of food. Amira looked at him through swollen bloodshot eyes, but did not bother to get up. She not trust herself to remain calm as the anger at seeing him began to build. She glared at him. "Get out!"

He instructed the droid to set down the food and leave but he remained. "You should eat something; keep up your strength."

She sat up slowly and eyed him then the food. As much as she hated the idea of accepting anything from him, her goal was still survival and that meant eating. She reluctantly nodded her acceptance.

He brought the tray to her and Amira began to pick at the food. Without looking at him she ordered him away, "Dismissed commander."

Cody remained where he stood. "It was foolish to attempt to leave; you might have been killed." He folded his arms across his chest. "But it was brave; I should have expected nothing less from you."

"Why didn't you kill me?" She questioned.

"You cared for hundreds, maybe even thousands of my brothers. I have a great deal of respect for you."

She sipped the water and glared at him. "Like you respected General Kenobi?"

Cody clearly looked conflicted. "I know how difficult this is to understand, but yes I respected him a great deal."

Her throat knotted and she felt like crying, but she had long since exhausted her tears. "And yet you turned on him; why?"

Cody paced the room uncomfortable with what he was about to tell her. "I was programmed to, years ago. It was programmed into all of us from our creation. It's not a choice. We must obey."

"Obey who?"

"I can't tell you that, but I can tell you that with you I have a choice."

"So why did shoot me? You could have let me go."

"I was told to ensure you reached Coruscant."

Amira was really curious who was giving these orders. "Why is it so important I go to Coruscant?"

"I really don't know, but when we get there…" he hesitated a moment. "I will not stop you if you try to escape."

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You'll let me escape; why should I believe you?"

"I gave my master my word you would be brought back to Coruscant; I did not promise anything beyond that. I have a choice and I choose to help you."

Amira stood up and crossed the room to him. There was no mistaking the pain in her voice. "I must know; is General Kenobi dead?"

"I don't know how he could have survived; I'm sorry."

She did not know where the strength came from but it was deeply rooted in her anger. She lunged at Cody; striking him in the face. Before she could hit him again he grabbed her by the arms and forced her to her knees. "Colonel I know how you must feel."

"You can't possibly know how I feel." She spat back, unable to free herself from his voce like grip.

"You are going to have to trust me."

Amira was wary. "Why should I trust you? You betrayed a man you fought with for years."

He released her and she slowly got to her feet. "How many times did he save your life; or you his? What kind of monster can you be that you would kill a man like that; a man who was your friend."

Cody struggled to contain his emotion and turned away from her. "I will be haunted by it the rest of my life; he was a great man." He paused a moment before continuing. "I cannot change what happened nor expect your forgiveness, but I can honor him, by saving you.

Amira wearily climbed back into bed. "Just leave."

He nodded solemnly and walked toward the door. He paused just before leaving. "When we reach Coruscant, there will be a diversion. You'll know it when it comes. Just be ready to run and don't look back."

They were making their descent into Coruscant and she had to be ready for whatever Cody had planned. She was filled with anxiety over what was to come.

Her guards escorted her across the hangar bay toward the ramp that led up from the ship to the dock. She scanned the area around her and to the side, wondering when it would come. And then it was happening; a large explosion went off behind them knocking her and her escort to the ground.

She was on her feet, disoriented but all in one piece. She picked up a blaster from one of the fallen troopers and wasted no time running for the ramp. She was stopped in her tracks when she saw a full security detachment coming down the ramp toward her. She made a split section decision to jump off the ramp.

It was further down than she thought and she hit the ground hard tucking and rolling. When she made it to her feet she remembered Cody's instructions and took off running and did not look back.

The Tantive arrived in Coruscant only minutes later. As they flew over the city Bail, Obi-Wan and Yoda stared out the cockpit window. As they passed by the shipyards they saw smoke coming from a Star Destroyer. Obi-Wan recognized it immediately. "It's the Vigilance."

Bail strained to get a better look. "Is that smoke coming from the hangar bay?"

Capt Antilles spoke up. "Shall I go in closer?"

Obi-Wan and Bail looked at each other and the Senator responded, "No, General Kenobi and Master Yoda must get to the temple and I am expected at the Senate."

Kenobi was strangely quiet as he continued to stare at the Vigilance. Yoda reached out and touched his arm. "Feel her presence do you?"

"Yes Master; I do."

Bail's eyes widened in surprise. "Is she; is she alright?"

Kenobi's eyes turned from the window and met his. "She is terrified; and alone."

The Senator sighed heavily and then instructed Captain Antilles. "After we've docked I want you to take my security detachment and go and look for her. I'll meet up with you as soon as this special session of the Senate has concluded."

When the Tantive docked the Senator gave last minute instructions to Antilles. "Notify me the moment you find her."

Anitlles replied. "Of course." And head off to gather the security detail.

Bail said goodbye to the two Jedi. "Good luck to you both."

Yoda bowed his head slightly. "And you Senator; much assistance you have been. Very grateful we are."

They parted ways and Obi-Wan and Yoda headed out to the Jedi Temple. Inside Kenobi was in turmoil over once again having to put duty before the woman he loved. Master Yoda was not oblivious to his distress. "Strong the Lady Organa is; survived all the way back from Utapau she did."

Kenobi agreed. "Yes Master she is strong, but she is in pain. I can feel it."

"Important our mission is; saving any remaining Jedi we must" he reminded Obi-Wan.

"Yes Master, I know; let's go."


	65. Death of the Republic

In a special session of the Senate called by Chancellor Palpatine, he announced the formation of the First Galactic Empire thus absolving the Republic and all they had fought to preserve.

It was all over the holonet, which Amira had stopped to view from a shop window down in one of the lower levels of Coruscant. The next announcement was even harder to believe. The Jedi had been declared enemies of the Empire.

Nothing felt safe anymore; nothing felt normal. She had remained in the lower level to avoid being seen, but it was becoming clear to her that her key to safety was finding her brother. She made her way to the nearest public communication booth.

She had hoped to speak with Bail but instead she got his recorder and left a message then boarded public transport and headed for his office in 500 Republica.

As she traveled across Coruscant's skyline, she could not ever remember feeling more lost and alone than she did at that moment. The losses were incalculable and the Republic she had served, fought for and so many had died for was gone.

She pulled her cloak tighter and leaned her head against the window and peered out. A horrifying site loomed across the skyline. The Jedi Temple, a once steadfast symbol of peace and freedom, perhaps even the symbol of the Republic itself, was a smoking blackened ruin.

Someone else in the transport commented. "I heard that no Jedi survived the Clone attack on the Temple, not even the younglings."

Amira brought her hand to her mouth to keep the gasping sound she made from being heard. She felt nauseous and terrified; with the Jedi gone there was nothing to hold back the wave of evil that would surely follow.

The transport arrived at 500 Republica and Amira exited with several other people trying to remain anonymous within the crowd. She walked toward the entrance. Clone troops seemed to be everywhere. Her anxiety grew as she felt their gazes on her.

It seemed so strange to fear them after years of depending on them, caring for them, trusting them with her life. Her fear was not unfounded as four of them broke off and intercepted her. "Colonel Organa?"

There was no point in denying who she was. "Yes."

"You are under arrest."

The crowd of people she'd walked off the transport with were backing away; her heart began to race. "Under arrest; for what?"

"Desertion and destruction of Imperial property."

"I am no deserter" she protested. "What property? I've come to speak to my brother, Senator Organa."

The trooper nearest her grabbed her arms roughly and placed her in restraints. "I'm afraid that isn't going to be possible; you are coming with us."

She was just a few meters from the entrance and had almost made it to safety. As they led her away she willed herself not to panic. Bail would find her; he had to; he was the only one she had left.

Sometime later, Senator Organa sat in his office thinking about the message Amira had left him. The time stamp indicated she had left it three hours earlier. "_Bail I've arrived on Coruscant; I'm in trouble; I don't know what's happening...(_there was along pause_)...Obi-Wan...He's been killed...I'm going to try and find you at your office. Please be there, please, I'm so scared." _

He was exhausted and lowered his head to rub his eyes wearily. When he raised his head Obi-Wan was standing before him. Bail clearly should have been startled but he was too tired. "General, you're risking a lot by coming here. What if you were seen?"

"I wasn't; its late, the building is nearly empty."

Kenobi was not the same man he'd delivered to the Jedi Temple hours earlier. He looked terrible, as if he were carrying some unimaginable burden and it showed in the Jedi's slumped shoulders and haunted eyes. Bail gestured to a chair in front of his desk. "General, I think you should sit down before you fall down."

Kenobi sank slowly into the seat but said nothing; he looked defeated.

Bail could not imagine what had affected the General so profoundly. He wondered if his mission had been successful. "Did you disable the recall message?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, we accomplished our objective."

"Being at the Temple must have been difficult; I know many Jedi lost their lives."

"More than that Senator; I… I…know who is responsible for the slaughter."

"Who?" Bail asked with trepidation.

Obi-Wan sighed heavily. "My former Padawan; Anakin Skywalker."

Bail collapsed back in his chair. "Are you certain?"

"I saw it with my own eyes; though my heart doesn't want to accept it; he has turned to the dark side."

"Whatever could have happened to cause this?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I don't know, perhaps I failed him. We allowed a prophecy to cloud our judgment…we asked too much of him."

The senator was at a loss. "I am so sorry; I don't know what to say. Is there any way I can help."

Obi-Wan stood up. "No Senator, I alone have the grim task of hunting him down; I have to go and kill my brother; my friend."

Bail came around from his desk and gripped his friend's shoulder. "Anything you need; anything, I am at your service."

Obi-Wan only wanted one thing. "Have you found Amira; is she safe?"

Bail thought his heart would break for having to cause Obi-Wan any more pain. "She called and left a message. She said she was in trouble and was coming here. That was three hours ago. She should have been here by now."

The General's shoulders seemed to slump even further. "Something must have happened."

"I need to make inquiries, but as of this morning's session of the Senate, I just don't know who to trust anymore."

Kenobi shook his head. "Be careful Senator; these are very dangerous times."

Bail agreed. "Indeed; nothing is as it was."

Kenobi had delayed his next mission long enough. "Forgive me Senator but I must begin my search for Anakin." Just saying his name stung. He paused before leaving. "When you find Amira; get her as far from here as you can. Send her home to Alderaan and tell her never to come back."

The senator nodded slowly. "I have every intention of doing just that. May the Force be with you."

Obi-Wan did not have it in him to respond in kind; unwilling to evoke the familiar phrase; unsure if the Force was truly with any of them in the shadow of such dark times. He simply walked away.


	66. Prison and Exile

Bail Organa had exhausted every avenue in the search for his sister, but it seemed she had simply vanished. The newly formed Galactic Empire was being less than helpful and had turned down every request for information.

When he received word that Yoda's mission to take out Sidious had failed and the Jedi Master was trapped at the Senate Building he regretfully abandoned his search for Amira and left instructions for his staff to keep looking.

After Bail rescued Yoda from the Senate building they departed Coruscant aboard the Tantive and rendezvoused with Obi-Wan and an injured Senator Amidala on Polis Massa. Despite more than adequate medical facilities, Padme died on the asteroid, shortly after giving birth to twins.

The Tantive made its way toward Naboo to deliver the Senator's body to her family. Obi-Wan unable to sleep made his way to the nursery. Both babies were sleeping and seemingly unaware of the sadness surrounding their birth.

Obi-Wan reached down and gently stroked Luke's tiny hand. "I'm so sorry little one; you will not know your mother. She was truly a remarkable woman."

Bail quietly entered the room. "I think only the babies are able to sleep tonight."

"It is the peaceful sleep of innocence." Obi-Wan added.

The Senator smiled down at his adopted daughter. "Brea can't wait to see her."

A droid whooshed in and handed the Senator a note. Obi-Wan immediately observed the change in his expression. He was hesitant to ask. "You have word of Amira?"

Bail nodded. "Yes, I had people making inquiries; trying to find out what happened to her."

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Is she alright?"

"She's been arrested; she's in the hands of the Empire."

"Arrested?" Obi-Wan shook his head in disbelief. "What are the charges?"

"I don't know; I'll return to Coruscant after I bring Leia to Alderaan. Hopefully I can get to the bottom of this and secure her release."

Obi-Wan shook his head despondently. "Senator, I…I feel so helpless; I want to be able to help you, to go to her." He sat down heavily in a chair and dropped his head into his hands. "All I can do is run and hide."

Bail Organa could not imagine what else this man could possibly endure. In one day he'd had to fight and kill Anakin, he'd stood helpless as Padme lost her will to live, his whole way of life ceased to exist, and now he had to walk away while Amira's fate lie in the hands of his mortal enemy, a Sith Lord.

Bail gripped the Jedi's shoulder. "I've lost count how many ways you've been of service to my family, especially where Amira is concerned."

"I hope she can forgive me" he said wearily.

She isn't expecting you to come to her rescue; she does not know you are alive."

Obi-Wan raised his head slowly from his hands and looked at the Senator questioningly.

Bail clarified. "The message she left me; she said you'd been killed."

He nodded in quiet understanding. "Perhaps that is for the best."

"She would not think so" Bail protested.

"Don't you see?" Obi-Wan lamented. "Sidious knows not all the Jedi are dead. He will continue to hunt them down and he will use any means at his disposal. If she were to know where to find me, it would put her at risk."

"I cannot lie to her" Bail said, shaking his head.

The Jedi stood up and faced the Senator. "You won't have to; just let her go on believing it." He glanced at Luke. "I will see him safely to Tatooine and disappear into the desert."

Bail extended his hand. "For what it is worth; I've been honored to call you friend and had circumstance permitted you to be part of our family, I would have gladly called you brother."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Thank you Senator, yours is a friendship I shall miss most." He turned to leave but stopped at the door and paused as if gathering his thoughts. "Get her away from Coruscant as soon as you can. If anything is to bring me comfort in my exile it will be knowing she is safe."

Bail watched sadly as Obi-Wan walked away.

Amira had no sense of time in the dimly lit cell. She shifted uncomfortably on the cold metal slab that extended out from one wall. She had hoped her brother would have arranged her release but she had not seen or heard from anyone since the metal door had slid shut.

Her thoughts drifted to Obi-Wan and her heart squeezed painfully as warm tears pooled in her eyes and then spilled down the sides of her face. She tried to tell herself that losing a man that could never really belong to her shouldn't hurt so much; but it did.

The door came open with a menacing hiss and a member of Chancellor Palpatine's Red Guard motioned for her to stand up. "Lady Organa, Emperor Palpatine would like a word."

She slowly came to a sitting position, but did not stand. "Emperor… Palpatine? Being Chancellor isn't challenging enough for him?"

The guard pushed into the cell and roughly pulled her to her feet. "You will want to curb your sarcasm in his presence and show some respect."

Amira decided that biting her tongue might be advisable until she knew what the Emperor wanted from her. She became congenial. "My apologies; I get cranky when I haven't eaten."

She was surprised to find herself in a state of the art medical facility. "Exactly where are we" she inquired of her escort.

"The Chancellor Palpatine Surgical Reconstruction Center."

"_He can't seem to make up his mind whether he's a chancellor or an emperor" s_he thought to herself.

They entered a well appointed office and Amira glanced around. "So what am I doing here?"

His voice had always left her uneasy but now it positively chilled her to the bone. "Thank you for joining me Lady Organa, I hope your treatment hasn't been too distasteful." He waved the guard away.

Amira answered honestly. "Imprisonment is always distasteful…Emperor."

He approached her slowly. "I may be able to have your sentence reduced in exchange for your services."

"How is it I have a sentence when I have had no trial?"

Palpatine ignored her question. "You are a skilled physician; there is a patient in this facility that needs your help."

Amira did not sense she really had a choice in the matter. "Of course I will help."

* * *

_Really late on this update, man it was a very busy last few weeks. I'm hoping I will have more time to write soon. Hope you are all still along for the ride. _


	67. Transformation

She was not prepared for what she saw. The patient in the critical care unit had extensive burns over most of his body the extent of which most beings could not have survived. Amira turned to Palpatine. "What happened to him?"

"He was betrayed by a Jedi" the Emperor replied.

She cringed. "A Jedi; I don't believe you."

"Believe what you wish, but the Jedi betrayed the Republic and are now enemies of the Empire."

The patient cried out in agony; Amira was shocked that he was still conscious. "This man is suffering, why hasn't he been sedated, given something to ease his pain?"

"The pain will keep him alive; it will make him stronger. He is not to be given any drugs. "

Amira was horrified. "That is inhumane."

"Those are my orders, disobeying them would be unwise." He circled around the patient and came back to stand before Amira. "Can he be saved?"

She was appalled at his callousness. "It's not a question of if he can be saved but what quality of life he can expect."

Palpatine's tone became menacing. "Your objective is to ensure he lives…your freedom depends on it."

Amira's blood ran cold and she fought to contain her fear. "I'll do everything I can."

His smile was less than heartwarming. "Good…good; I'll return later to check on your progress."

As soon as he left the critical care unit Amira remembered to breathe. She approached the pitiful figure in the stasis bed. She made a cursory examination, but as gentle as she tried to be, there was no where she could touch that would not cause him agony.

When her eyes locked with his she thought there was something familiar in them. He tried to speak but all that came out was another painful moan.

Amira leaned closer to him. "I know you are in pain, I'm sorry I am not permitted to give you anything."

Over the next several hours she directed the surgical droids in the placement of his artificial robotic limbs and the calibration of the breathing assistance device. A device that would be integrated in to a specialized suit he would wear the remainder of his life.

With each procedure his pain and torment came out in agonizing screams. Amira wished he would simply pass out from the pain, but he remained conscious throughout.

Treating a patient without regard to his suffering went against everything Amira believed. When she could take no more she slipped a hypo of pain medicine inside her sleeve.

When the droids turned away to prepare the next piece of apparatus she leaned in and whispered as she injected him. "This isn't much, but it will dull some of the pain."

As the medication began to take affect his screams diminished and he grew calm. "Can you tell me your name?"

He knew her, he'd known her the minute she had walked into the critical care unit with his master. He had been too consumed by pain to be able to speak until now. He was Darth Vadar, but something compelled him to tell her his true name. It came out as a whisper. "Skywalker."

"Anakin?" Amira gasped. She knew it was him though she could hardly believe it. "Anakin what happened; who did this to you?"

His eyes filled with tears "Obi-Wan" he replied.

Amira felt as if her knees would give way. "That's not possible, he was killed on Utapau."

"We…fought on Mustafar…left me for dead." He could not hide his anger.

She shook her head vehemently. "No, no." She could not wrap her mind around the fact that Obi-Wan was still alive and that he had done this to Anakin.

The chill returned to the room. "Lady Organa, how is everything proceeding?" Palpatine stood at the entrance.

She took a step back from Anakin and let out her breath slowly. "He will survive."

"Well done doctor, well done." He walked over to Anakin. "So you have been introduced to my new apprentice, Darth Vadar."

Amira shook her head in confusion. "Darth Vadar? His name is Anakin Skywalker."

"Not any longer."

"I don't understand any of this."

Palpatine circled her. "Darth Vadar serves me now and you have insured he will do so for many years to come."

Amira searched Anakin's face hoping he would deny the emperor's claims. "What happened; if Obi-Wan fought you there must have been a reason."

Palapatine ushered her away from Anakin and towards a couple of guards waiting just outside the room. "Not your concern doctor. I want to thank you for your assistance, but my droids can take it from here."

"Then I am free to go?"

"I'm afraid the charges against you are more serious than I thought. You will be remaining in my custody for now."

Amira turned back to look at Anakin. His eyes were following her and seemed to be filled with sadness, she tried to comfort him. "It's alright Anakin, you are going to be alright."

But as she was led away Anakin was not saddened by his situation, he was worried about Amira's fate. Though he knew Obi-Wan's love for her and her loyalty to the old Republic, she had never been anything but kind to him and she had defied the Emperor to ease his pain. He would never forget the mercy she showed him.

Once she was gone, Palapatine had the droids finish their work. The helmet was the last piece of Anakin's transformation and with a sickening hiss it snapped into place around his head. A moment later the room filled with the sound of Darth Vadar's mechanical breathing.

In short order Vadar was informed of Padame's death and this only cemented his hatred of Obi-Wan still believing his former mentor was ultimately responsible for her turning against him.

He was on course with his destiny as a Sith Lord, and he accepted that with little reservation. The promise of unlimited power seemed to satisfy him more than being a Jedi ever did. He was eager to carry out the wishes of his new master, with one exception, he was ordered to execute the woman had saved his life, Amira Organa.


	68. The Price of Duty

His transformation was complete, though he was Darth Vadar in name and now outward appearances, that small part of him that was still Anakin Skywalker mourned all he had lost.

He was still getting use to the suit; his artificial legs were foreign to him; the helmet and mask felt suffocating. But his discomfort with the suit was nothing compared to the uneasiness he felt regarding Amira.

His master wanted her dead; she knew too much. She knew his identity. Darth Vadar agreed with her sentence; Anakin Skywalker did not. She had showed him Mercy in the face of danger. He had no reason to want her dead, but he had to follow his master's command.

He arrived at the cell and waved his hand over the locking mechanism; it opened with a hiss.

Amira sat up groggily and greeted him. "You recover quickly, how are you feeling?"

There it was, that concern, that caring that she had always shown him. He hated that she was being nice to him. "I am not here to exchange pleasantries."

"Then why are you here?"

He was almost glad the mask hid his eyes from her; she would not see his regret. "You are to be executed."

"What?" Her heart pounded and the blood turned to ice in her veins. "Why, what have I done?"

"You have been declared an enemy of the Empire a threat to its security."

She shook her head frantically. "I don't understand; I haven't committed any crime I haven't been given a trial." Amira stood up and faced him. "Tell me what this is really about, I deserve that much; I deserve the truth."

He nodded. "Yes, you do deserve the truth." He was still getting use to the new mechanics of his speaking and breathing and he had to stop to catch his breath. "You have knowledge the Emperor considers sensitive; too sensitive to let you live."

Suddenly she understood. "It's because I know who you really are, isn't it?"

"It's unfortunate you became involved in my treatment; you might have been spared this fate."

"I had no choice, I was forced to help you." He moved across the cell toward him. "but I would have come willingly, if I'd known it was a friend who needed me." She quickly added. "You don't have to do this."

"Events are in motion that cannot be stopped; there is no choice."

She thought he almost sounded apologetic. "You don't want to kill me."

"What I want is irrelevant; I obey my master." He turned to leave the cell.

Amira called after him. "I saved your life Anakin."

Darth Vadar turned slowly around. "That name means nothing to me now."

"It means everything to those who called you friend, brother, those who cared about you. What happened between you and Obi-Wan."

"Obi-Wan betrayed me; betrayed the Republic."

She shook her head. "I don't believe that; he loved you and you know he loved the Republic; he served selfishly without question. He gave up everything for it."

Vadar knew what his former master had given up for the Republic; including the woman facing him. "He is a fool."

"Why, because he believed in justice and peace; honor? Because he believed in something larger than himself; than all of us?" She shook her head. "He didn't betray the Republic, you did."

Her words cut through him, but went unnoticed behind the ominous exterior of his mask. "I've signed your execution order; it will be carried out in twenty-four hours."

"You aren't going to do it yourself?" Amira challenged angrily.

He continued walking and did not look back. Looking at her, listening to her words only caused him regret. An emotion he would soon learn to never feel again. She represented all he had turned away from. She was a living link; a painful reminder of Obi-Wan, the Republic and a life he would never gain know.

The cell door slid shut once again. Amira's legs felt like duracreet as she shuffled back to her bunk. She sat down and drew her legs up wrapping her arms around them and lowering her head to her knees. As the tears began to fall she whispered his name. "Obi-Wan"…he was alive; somewhere and she would never see him again. "I love you, I will always love you."

He had delivered the infant Luke to Beru and Owen Lars and was riding the Eopie across the desert to the place he would call his home. For years to come he would keep his remote vigil over Skywalker's son. It was his only duty now.

Outside his new home he dismounted the tired animal and grabbed his meager belongings from its back. He stopped dead in his tracks, suddenly overcome with an intense feeling of sadness. Not an unusual emotion considering the past forty eight hours. But this was different, it was coming from Amira.

The pack fell from his grip to the ground and he went down next to it on his knees. Her voice seemed to fill his entire mind "I love you, I will always love you." He could sense her pain and in her words he felt it, she was saying goodbye.

His heart ached; he brought his hand to his chest as if he could ease the pain. He could not know what was happening to her nor could he dismiss the guilt he felt at not coming to her rescue. Duty was exacting a steep price and he feared that Amira was paying that price.

He glanced up into the star filled night sky waiting for something, some insight to what was happening to her. Nothing came, just the endless desert night and mournful baying of some distant animal.


	69. Her Executioner

When the door to her cell opened again, twenty-four hours later, Amira came face to face with her executioner. She would have preferred the face of a stranger, not one who had once been a friend. She greeted him icily. "Commander Cody."

"Lady Organa"

Amira sat calmly on the bench with her back resting against the wall. "He sent you?"

Cody motioned for her to stand up. "Please come with me."

She stood up slowly and walked toward him. "So he really couldn't do it himself."

He pulled her arms together in front of her and placed metal restraints around her wrists. "Lord Vadar has been called away on another mission."

She could not get use to Skywalker being referred to as Lord Vadar and continued to call him by his given name. "So _Anakin_ is off to do the Emperor's bidding."

Cody did not answer as he steered her out of the cell and they began walking down the corridor. Amira began to feel fear taking hold of her. "Where are you taking me?"

"To a maximum detention facility in the Senate district."

"Why" she questioned "I don't need maximum security if I am to be killed."

He kept walking as he answered her. "This is considered a medical facility the Emperor does not approve of executing traitors here."

Amira laughed. "Traitor, do you know how absurd that sounds; I fought for the Republic, I risked my life, I served right alongside you. You know I am no traitor?"

"There is no Republic; only the Empire exists now and the Jedi and those associated with the Jedi are all enemies of the Empire."

"_Associated_ with the Jedi; because I refused to believe General Kenobi had been killed and wanted to go back for him?" Amira did not attempt to disguise her anger. "I wanted to help a friend, no man gets left behind, isn't that a Clone motto?"

"Everything is changed now; you should accept that." He said without emotion.

There didn't seem to be much point in trying to make him see her innocence and she asked him quietly. "You will make it quick, won't you?"

He stopped in his tracks and turned to face her. "I have no wish to harm you; you must understand I am following orders." He lowered his voice almost to a whisper. "I t will be quick and it will be painless. You will not suffer."

The tears came instantly and she nodded. "Thank you."

After a few minutes they reached a hangar bay and boarded a small ship. Cody situated Amira in the copilot's seat. Her hands remained bound. Amira looked down at them. "General Kenobi is alive."

Cody seemed surprise. "You've seen him?"

"No, but Skywalker's injuries were the result of some confrontation they had, he says he is alive." She noticed an odd expression cross Cody's face and realized he did not know the General's fate. "You didn't know?"

He shook his head. "No, I did not."

"You didn't kill him; your conscience is clear."

"No, my lady it is not; I still made the attempt and if I face him again I will have to do the same."

She frowned in utter frustration. "Why?"

"I belong to the Emperor now and I serve the Empire."

Amira leaned closer to him. "You could leave the Army; go were the Empire doesn't exist, start a new life."

He briefly glanced at her then faced front. "That isn't possible; I am a soldier, I was created and trained for one purpose I know no other way of life. Besides, they would find me eventually, there is nowhere to hide."

She sat back in the chair and sighed heavily. "You are human; you have free will."

He didn't respond and the conversation tapered off. Amira resigned herself to watching the Coruscant skyline fly by.

It was not long before Cody placed the ship in a hover and stood up. He produced a blindfold and began to place it over her eyes. Amira began to tremble. Cody tried to calm her. "Please do not be afraid, it will all be over soon."

Her eyes were covered but the tears made their way from beneath the blindfold and ran down her cheeks. "Please, please don't do this."

He sat back down and continued to pilot the ship to its destination, ignoring her pleas. After a few moments she felt the ship land.

Cody gently grasped her shoulders and helped her to her feet. "It won't be much longer my lady."

She placed one foot in front of the other and allowed him to guide her out. The thought had occurred to her to try and resist, perhaps even run, but she knew she did not stand a chance bound, blindfolded and unarmed against a battle hardened Arc trooper.

She felt the breeze hit her face when they exited the ship and everything went into slow motion. She realized that every sound, smell, and sensation she was experiencing was her last. There was no time to say goodbye, no time to tell the people she loved… "Commander?" her voice cracked with emotion.

"Yes my lady?"

"Will you do me one last kindness?"

He stopped walking and stood next to her. "Of course."

"Tell my brother; I love him."

She felt his fingers at the back of her head and the blindfold fell away. "You shall tell him yourself."

He stepped out of her field of vision and she saw her brother, his face riddled with anxiety, waiting just a few feet away.

Amira turned to Cody. "You're letting me go?" she said with astonishment.

He nodded. "Yes"

He removed her restraints and gestured to the Senator. "Go quickly, leave Coruscant immediately."

She could not believe her good fortune. Her heart beat erratically and her knees felt weak. "I don't know what to say except thank you."

"It is I who thank you; I told once before, aboard the Vigilance, that I am grateful for all you did for my brothers. Not everyone treated us with the respect and kindness you did. Your death at my hands would have been difficult to bear." His eyes gave away the slightest hint of sadness. "Perhaps if you run into General Kenobi again, you can tell him…tell him I am sorry."

"I will" she promised. "What will happen to you?" it did not escape her that he was defying the Emperor to set her free.

"Do not concern yourself with me." He steered her by the elbow toward Bail. "Go now."

"Commander" She gripped his hand. "I won't forget you."

"Nor I you."

Amira ran the last several feet into her brother's waiting arms. He enveloped her in a monstrous hug. "Thank the gods you are safe." He nodded to Cody. "Commander, you have my gratitude."

Cody acknowledged him briefly and returned to his ship. As it lifted off Bail hurried Amira away. "The Tantive is waiting I'm taking you home."


	70. Illusion of Freedom

It was the same dream again, nothing but sand in all directions. The heat from two suns beat down mercilessly and blinded her if she looked too long at them. No sign of life; no animals, no plants, no flickering lights to hint of settlements. She was alone in a vast wasteland.

As her eyes fluttered open, and though she was safe in her own room inside Aldera Palace, she was overwhelmed by loneliness. She slipped out of bed and went to the window. It was winter and a cool breeze fluttered the draperies and the mist from the rain touched her face.

She hadn't been able to close the window since coming home. She needed the air, and the smell of the rain to remind her she was not locked in a cell, but free. "Free" she whispered the word into the wind, if only it were not an illusion.

With the Empire firmly in power and set on hunting the Jedi and their allies, Amira and many others like her would not be free. Even on Alderaan she could not go out in public, she was a prisoner in her own home.

A tiny sound echoed down the corridor drawing her attention away from her sadness. Amira put on her robe and made her way towards the sound. The nursery was quiet and a small nightlight cast a soft glow beside the crib. Amira smiled down at her niece who was wide awake. "Hello little princess."

The baby girl kicked her legs and smiled back. Amira was amazed how startlingly alert the child was at such a young age. She reached down and picked her up and began to walk around the room while gently swaying back and forth. She hummed a favorite lullaby from her childhood.

Bail Organa had also heard his daughter's cries and not wanting to wake Brea quickly made his way to the nursery. He spent several long moments watching his sister with Leia.

Amira's presence on Alderaan had been a closely guarded secret, but the Senator knew that it would only be a matter of time before the Emperor learned she was still alive. Amira would have to leave Alderaan very soon. He quietly entered the nursery. "I know that tune, our mother use to sing it to us."

"I can't quite remember all the words, just the melody" Amira replied sadly.

He joined her by the crib and gently touched Leia's tiny brow, the baby's eyes were closed and she was again sleeping soundly. "You have a way with her."

Amira leaned in and gently placed Leia back in the crib. "These late night visits have become a habit for us both."

He covered Leia with a blanket. "She seems to feel your sadness."

"I'm not sad" she blushed and turned away not quite sure why she lied.

Bail steered Amira away from the crib and they sat on the window seat and he squeezed her hand. "I see a galaxy of sadness in your eyes."

"When I look at Leia I cannot help but feel sad, she will grow up in a galaxy ruled by fear. She won't know about the Republic, about the brave people who fought and died for it; or the Jedi who protected it, who are all but extinct now."

Bail reassured her. "I will make sure she knows all of it. Her birth is rooted in the very last moments before the Republic died. She will know."

"The entire galaxy is in fear of the Empire how can we sit here and do nothing about it…sooner or later, the Empire will set its sights on Alderaan; it is only a matter of time."

He knew despite all she had endured his sister still wanted to fight. He gently discouraged her. "Things are very bleak, freedom and liberty have been replaced by fear and uncertainty, though we may wish to fight back, now isn't the time."

"Then when?"

"We must wait and plan very carefully for the day when we can move against the Empire. It may be many years from now" he gestured toward Leia. "Perhaps when the next generation is old enough to carry forth our dreams of peace and restore the Republic."

She agreed though reluctantly. "You're right. I know now isn't the time." She grew silent and several moments passed before she spoke. "I cannot stay here any longer."

He was relieved she had brought up the subject first. "I've been thinking about this day since we returned from Coruscant. I wish there were some other way."

"I know if I stay I endanger you, Leia, everyone. I have to disappear."

He nodded knowingly. "I have been preparing for this, arrangements have been made."

She looked at him questioningly. "Arrangements, Bail you shouldn't get involved, it isn't worth the risk, I'd be devastated if you helping me endangered Brea or Leia…" She swallowed back her tears. "You must think of them first."

He stood up and pulled her to her feet. "You won't win this argument; I have a ship, provisions, money and a location ready for you. I've gone to great lengths and expense to ensure the Empire isn't going to be able to trace it."

Bail pulled his sister into his embrace. "I promised him I'd keep you safe, but the only way I can do that is to send you away."

Amira's heart squeezed painfully, she knew her brother had been one of last people to see Obi-Wan. "How was he, when you saw him?"

"Resigned to his fate, despite everything he does what has to be done. He should be a broken man, but he isn't."

She nodded. "Duty, it means everything to him; it's all he has left." She looked up at her brother hopefully. "Do you know where he is?"

"No" Bail lied. "We parted ways shortly after reaching Naboo with the Senator's body. He went into exile."

Amira felt an overwhelming sadness. "It was painful when I thought he'd been killed, but knowing he's out there somewhere, alone, hurting is worse…he's sacrificed so much."

He put his arm around her and led her from the nursery. "He told me that knowing you were safe would bring him comfort, I'm going to make sure that happens."


	71. Leaving Alderaan

The coordinates were preprogrammed into the ship's navigation system and she did not know her destination. Her brother had told her it was in the outer rim far away from anyone who might know her or agents of the Empire who might discover her.

She had said her goodbyes hastily and through a veil of tears. When she left the Alderaan system she had had a strange sense that she might not ever see it or her family again. Amira, alone on the ship except for the company of her droid pilot, contemplated her journey.

The trip would take days, more than usual amount of time, because she had to use the less traveled routes to avoid detection. The Empire was everywhere and already patrolling the trade routes and space lanes throughout the inner rim. Getting beyond the Core Worlds without being detected would mean going out of her way.

On the third day the droid pilot announced their arrival. Amira peered out the window at the planet looming large. As the ship made its decent Amira felt a shiver go down her spine. The landscape was desolate and harsh. "_like my dreams" _she thought.

Amira tuned toward the droid. "Where are we?"

The droid didn't answer and upon closer inspection seemed to have shut down. She made no attempt to restart it. That's when the ship's communication system began beeping. She pressed the switch and to her astonishment a message from her brother began to play.

_Amira since you are listening to this, you have reached your destination. You will discover soon enough where you are, but for your safety I had the droid programmed to wipe its own memory upon reaching the planet. You will be landing shortly, when you do go to the local Cantina and ask for a doctor. Force keep you safe until we meet again. All my love, Bail_

Amira wiped the tears from her eyes and gathered her pack. In a matter of minutes the ship was docked at a space port. She secured the ship and headed out.

There was a strange mix of beings from all parts of the galaxy. She stopped and politely asked a three eyed reptilian looking creature where the cantina was. It could not respond in her language it pointed in the direction of a seedy looking hole in the wall across from the hangar.

Amira entered the cantina cautiously and approached the bartender acutely aware that all eyes followed her. She stepped up to the bar and waited for the bartender to notice her. He took his time but eventually came over. "Something I can get for you?"

She really didn't know what to say. "I ah…I was wondering if there is a doctor in town."

He laughed out loud. "Usually we don't get that request until after you've had the food." He wiped the bar in front of her. "How about a drink?"

Amira nodded. "Okay, your best ale please…and the location of the doctor."

He walked away laughing. "We don't have a doctor lady, but your ale is coming right up."

As Amira waited for the ale she looked around at the patrons, most had gone back to their drinks and were no longer paying any attention to her. She couldn't imagine that they didn't have a physician here, "_wherever here is_" she thought.

The bartender retuned and placed a dingy glass filled with an amber colored liquid in front of her. "Here you go; the best we have."

She took a sip and was pleasantly surprised. She instantly recognized the taste of home, Alderaan Ale. She smiled and paid the bar keep. "This is the best, thank you." Before he moved on to the next patron Amira asked one more question. "What planet is this?"

He looked at her as if she had grown a second head. "You don't know what planet you're on?"

Amira shrugged it off. "I…uh…tend to experience memory loss" she tapped the side of her head. "War injury."

He just shook his head. "This is hind end of the galaxy, you are the giant dust pile we affectionately call Tatooine."

A patron approached the bar cloaked from head to toe and Amira nodded politely and went back to her ale. When the mysterious figure accidently bumped her and walked away Amira noticed a small scrap of paper next to her hand.

Discreetly she slipped it into her pocket, finished off the ale and left the cantina. Outside away from prying eyes she read the note. It simply said she should return to the hangar bay where her ship was docked.

Amira moved in the direction of the hangar bay feeling more than a little unnerved that someone already knew she had a ship and where it was. Once she got inside the hangar she noticed the stranger standing next to her ship near the stern. Amira approached cautiously. "I received your message; something I can do for you?"

The figure reached up and pulled back the hood revealing the face beneath. "I heard you were looking for a doctor."

Amira gasped and launched herself into her friend's arms. "Maeann! How…?"

Maeann hugged her fiercely. "I went to Alderaan to find you; remember, you offered me a job after the war."

Amira stepped out of the embrace smiling. "Of course I remember; but what are you doing here?"

Maeann moved away from the ship and took Amira by the arm. "When I got to Alderaan I came to the Palace looking for you. The Senator told me you had been imprisoned on Coruscant. I wanted to help in any way I could. So when you came home your brother came to me with a plan."

"A plan?"

Maeann nodded. "Yah" she pulled her hood back up and motioned for Amira to do the same. "I have so much to tell you, but first there is something I want to show you, and we have a long journey ahead."


	72. Farmer's Oasis

Amira could not recall seeing so much sand. "You weren't kidding about the journey being long" She shielded her eyes from the suns. "Where are we going?"

"I'm not sure it has a name" Maeann laughed. "but we're nearly there."

A short time later they arrived at a small dwelling that seemed to be constructed out of the very sand that surrounded it. Maeann brought the land speeder to a stop and hopped out. "It may not look like much, but to the farmers around here it is an oasis."

"Farmers" Amira looked skeptically at the barren landscape as she climbed out of the speeder "What could you possibly farm out here?"

"Moisture" Maeann answered. "They use vaporators to collect moisture, the hardest resource to find on this planet."

They walked inside the dwelling and Amira could not believe her eyes. It was much larger on the inside as much of the dwelling was below ground level. It was a completely furnished and fitted clinic, with a reception area, exam rooms, even a small laboratory. She turned to Maeann. "This is unbelievable, you did this?"

Maeann shrugged. "I had a great deal of help from Senator Organa. He made all of this possible."

A lump of emotion instantly formed in her throat as Amira thought of her brother. She looked around with tear filled eyes and silently thanked him.

Maeann touched her arm. "There is also a residence in the back, two similar apartments, one for each of us."

Amira walked around the space that would be her home, it was small but comfortable. Her brother had thought of everything. "I don't know how he did all this. I was only home for three months."

"He sent me here almost as soon as you were released from prison. I found this building, it needed a little tender loving care, but with the help of a few locals we had it renovated quickly then we stocked the shelves and waited for you to arrive."

"Where did you find the resources out here?"

Maeann smiled. "Your brother has made sure this place is fully funded. He intended for this to be a free clinic. He knew you would want it that way."

"I don't know what to say. I could not have asked for anything more." She smiled at Maeann. "You left me nothing to do!"

"Oh no, no you will have plenty to do." She pointed to the window where people had begun arriving by land speeder, speeder bike and even some by eopie. "You have patients."

Amira corrected her. "We have patients."

In the days that followed Amira was immersed in her work, at times she was able to lose herself in the routine of it, forgetting, for a few hours a day, the heartache of the last few months.

The work was soothing in comparison to the chaos of field hospitals on war torn planets during the Clone Wars. There was a wide range of treatable ailments and minor aches and pains. For the most part, moisture farmers seemed to be a hearty group of people.

She listened intently to the baby's tiny heartbeat and reassured the anxious mother. "Sounds strong and healthy." As she continued to examine the infant she noticed a level of alertness not unlike her niece. "He's about three months old?"

"Almost four months old now."

Amira picked him up and handed him back to his mother. "What's his name?"

"Luke" the woman replied and quickly added. "I'm Beru, Beru Lars."

"Very nice to meet you Beru, my name is Amira."

Beru smiled, it was warm and generous. "I'm so thankful to have a doctor out here. I was dreading bringing him in to Mos Eisley, for checkups."

"I don't blame you; Mos Eisley isn't a very nice place."

Beru nodded. "I don't take him too far from home, it isn't safe. The sand people are dangerous."

"Who are the sand people?" Amira asked.

"Tuskan Raiders, an indigenous tribal people, nomadic. They move around from place to place."

"Why are they dangerous?"

"They raid farms and settlements and kidnap people; some are never seen or heard from again. My husband's father lost his leg trying to rescue his wife some years ago."

Amira's eyes widened in shock. "Did he rescue her?"

Beru shook her head sadly. "No, she died in captivity."

Amira led them out of the exam room to the reception area. "Well please be careful on your way home."

Beru pointed out the window. "My husband Owen is waiting to take us home."

"Good, and don't worry about young Luke, he is perfectly healthy; I imagine he'll be quite a handful one day soon."

Beru hesitated before asking a question. "What do I owe you?"

Amira smiled. "We are a nonprofit facility, there is no payment necessary."

Beru smiled gratefully as she cradled Luke. "I can't thank you enough. The next time I come I'll bring you some herbs from the garden, and mushrooms, we get nice large mushrooms that grow on the vaporators."

"That would be lovely."

After the last of the patients were on their way back to their farms Amira took the nearest chair and collapsed into it. "I'm exhausted."

Maeann sat down beside her. "It's been a long day."

Amira leaned her head back against the wall. "Have you heard of Tuskan Raiders?"

"You mean sand people? Yah I have, why do you ask?"

"A patient came in with her son, she told me about them. Why do you suppose they are so hostile?"

Maeann shrugged. "I guess maybe they feel like Tatooine belongs to them and we're intruders. I heard that a few thousand years ago this planet had oceans and forests, but miners from other worlds settled here enslaved the original inhabitants and strip mined the planet until it became a waste land."

"I guess I can understand why they are so angry." Amira stood up and walked to the door. "Have they come around here?"

Maeann shrugged. "Not that I have seen, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't be careful."

"Actually" Amira said as she walked outside. "I was hoping maybe we would encounter them, perhaps we can offer them medical care. Maybe if they were shown kindness…"

Maeann joined her at the door. "Do you really think you can change thousands of years of hatred with bacta and band-aids?"

"Probably not, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't try." The day was ending with the twin suns of Tatooine dipping below the horizon. Amira sighed wearily. "How beautiful."

Maeann laughed. "You've watched the suns set every night since you arrived here."

"Doesn't it amaze you that the suns are fearsomely hot and potentially lethal all day long and then at dusk they seem to power down and melt away with exquisite beauty?"

"They are two gaseous stars which Tatooine orbits, as the planet turns the suns rise and set. It's not amazing…Its science." She stifled a yawn. "I'm going to go to bed it's been a long day. You coming?"

Amira declined. "I'm going to stay out here for awhile and…observe science."


	73. Trouble on Tatooine

Amira groaned and rolled over for what seemed like the hundredth time, she had not been able to stay asleep. She felt anxious, like something was about to happen, she'd had the feeling before and usually something did happen and it was usually nothing good.

She left her bedroom and went to get some fresh air. While standing outside in the courtyard of the clinic staring out into the darkness she became lost in memories of the last four years. She had not merely lived through the Clone Wars, she had fought to preserve the right to live in peace and freedom, and she had lost.

Her thoughts eventually turned to someone else, someone who had sacrificed so much more than she. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply trying to bring him alive in her mind, his face, his eyes and the sound of his voice. "Obi-Wan, I hope you are alright…where ever you are."

Amira turned to go back inside but an unfamiliar and disturbingly mournful sound stopped her in her tracks. It was like nothing she'd ever heard before but somehow she knew whatever was making the sound was in pain and needed help.

In retrospect wandering away from the clinic at nightfall was not the smartest decision. She hadn't gone far before the landscape all began to look the same, and when she looked back she could no longer see the light from the clinic. Rather than panicking she focused in on the sound and kept walking.

Though it was dark she could just make out a small figure, it was huddled on the ground crying. She approached cautiously. "Are you hurt?"

The small creature screeched louder and scurried behind a large rock. She knelt down in the sand hoping to appear unthreatening. "I'm not going to harm you."

Amira was almost certain it was a youngling, but its species was unknown to her. It was covered from head to toe in rag like tunics and its face was completely concealed behind some sort of face protection. She made another move towards it.

Out of nowhere half a dozen adult versions of the child appeared. The creatures were intimidating; like the youngling they were completely masked so she could not read their expressions or their intent. They stood stoically, holding large staffs at their sides.

Even before the thought of trying to run entered her mind they had moved in quickly, too quickly for her to react and she was easily subdued. They struck her repeatedly, but she did not feel the pain long as she was rendered unconscious after the second blow.

Sleep would not come and Obi-Wan gave up trying. He walked outside and peered out into the darkness. Something was just at the edge of his senses; just a whisper of foreboding, but something definitely amiss.

He paced his small residence unable to rid himself of the uneasy feeling. In his self imposed isolation he had struggled with his demons; he could not save Anakin from the darkness, he had watched helplessly as Padme died, and he had chosen duty over the woman he loved.

Now his only purpose was to look after Anakin's son. Owen and Beru Lars were loving parents, and very protective of the boy, but he knew there were unseen dangers, forces, the Lars knew nothing about and Obi-Wan kept his own vigil against those forces.

He spent his days crossing the Jundland Wastes to the Lars homestead; he never came near enough to the house to be seen, but observed from afar just long enough to sense all was as it should be. Owen Lars was adamant that the Jedi was not to interfere and so out of respect Kenobi kept his distance.

Though he had already been there once today he had to go back to the Lars farm to ease his worries and ensure everything was alright. Obi-Wan left the hut and set out into the night back across the Jundland Wastes.

Maeann was frantic, Amira's bed was empty and the door to the clinic was wide open. In the courtyard there were traces of footprints in the sand. She followed them as far as she could but soon found it too difficult to see in the dark.

She dressed quickly and powered up the land speeder. Having only been on Tatooine four months, she knew finding Amira on her own would be next to impossible in the desert in which she was unfamiliar. She decided to head for the closest local resident for help.

Owen Lars was understandably wary at having a visitor so late at night and reluctant to let her in. "Owen don't be so rude" Beru admonished him and hurried a distraught Maeann into the house. "Don't you recognize Dr. Pharen?"

"I am so sorry to come so late." Maeann apologized profusely. "I don't know where else to turn."

Beru ushered everyone to the table. "Sit down; tell us what's wrong?"

Maeann took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "Amira is missing. She has disappeared from the clinic."

"How long has she been gone?" Owen asked.

"Four maybe five hours, I'm not sure, she was awake when I went to bed. I woke up a few hours later and she was gone, the door was wide open."

Beru set down mugs of tea. "There's no sign of her at all?"

Maeann shook her head. "Just some footprints in the courtyard then outside the clinic, I lost them in the darkness."

Beru and Owen exchanged worried glances across the table. Owen asked. "Have you seen any nomadic activity near the clinic lately?"

Maeann's eyes furrowed in confusion. "Nomadic?"

"Oh Owen you don't think sand people took her?" Beru exclaimed.

"I haven't seen sand people near the clinic."

Owen sat back in his chair. "You don't have to see Tuskan Raiders to know they are around. They travel single file on Banthas; large beasts that leave very noticeable tracks."

"There is always some type of animal track or another, I don't know if they were banthas."

Beru grasped Maeann's hand. "She may have just wandered off and become lost, we shouldn't jump to conclusions."

"We'll look at first light; we should be able to pick up her tracks somewhere near the clinic" Owen offered.

Maeann knew the stories the local told about Tuskan Raiders and protested. "We can't wait until daylight we need to start now."

Owen shook his head. "It's impossible to track anything at night and too dangerous."

The door chimed drawing everyone's attention to it. Owen stood up and went to open it. "I don't think it is a good idea for you to be here."

Maeann and Beru could not see who he was addressing. Beru asked. "Owen , who is it?"

He opened the door wider and allowed the visitor to step into the room. Maeann could hardly believe her eyes. She stood up out of her chair and gasped. "General Kenobi!"

If he was as surprised to see her he did not show it. "It's just Ben now."

Beru welcomed him. "What a surprise Ben, can I get you some tea?"

He shook his head. "No thank you" He glanced at Owen. "I've just come to see if everything is alright, I won't be staying long enough for tea."

Owen closed the door and went back to the table. "Everything is fine here, but the doctor's friend has disappeared. She came to us for help."

Kenobi glanced at Maeann. "What friend?"

"Gener…Ben" Maeann corrected herself. "Amira is here on Tatooine. She disappeared tonight."


	74. Race Against Time

It was the worst headache she'd ever had in her life. Slowly she opened her eyes and viewed her surroundings it was dark and she could not see much. Her whole body ached; her hands and feet were tied. She twisted her hands trying to test the strength of her bindings. They did not budge and her physical pain was compounded by the grim reality that she may not be able to escape.

Outside there were sounds of life, though the sounds were unfamiliar to her and she could not recognize the language. When the tent flap opened and one of the creatures came in Amira felt she cold rush of fear.

Kenobi had hastily excused himself and gone outside. Maeann had quietly joined him. "Are you alright?"

He was turned away from her looking off into the darkness. "What was she doing here?"

"Senator Organa arranged for her to set up a small medical clinic here."

He turned around and faced her; his expression was strained, his emotions barely in check. "Why would he have her leave Alderaan. All I wanted was to believe she was safe."

Maeann realized how very little Kenobi knew. "Amira is an enemy of the Empire; Alderaan is no longer safe for her. She could not stay there."

"I thought perhaps the Senator had arranged her release from prison."

Maeann shook her head. "No, she was to be executed; the Senator's hands were tied. someone helped her escape; set her free, but she…"

"…will always be hunted by the Empire" Kenobi finished.

She gently touched his arm, "We have to go and look for her."

As the slightest hint of daylight began to creep into the sky Kenobi struggled only a moment with the decision. Though his duty was to keep a low profile, watch over Luke; he was not going to put duty before her. "_Not this time_" he thought to himself.

He guided Maeann to the speeder. "Show me where she disappeared."

When they arrived outside the clinic the suns were slowly rising into the sky and the temperature was steadily climbing. Kenobi easily found Amira's footprints and followed them out into the desert. After some time he came to a stop and knelt down in the sand. "There were several creatures. Her tracks stop here; they have taken her."

Maeann had followed him from the clinic. "So it was Sand People. I don't understand what would they want with her?"

"They have known nothing but hate and fear for thousands of years; they in turn visit the same upon anyone who crosses their path." He shook his head in frustration. "What I don't understand is why she left the safety of the clinic?"

Maeann knelt beside him and stared without really looking at the tracks. "I can only think of one reason; someone must have needed help."

He stood up and stared off into the barren landscape. "I'll go alone from here."

"I want to go with you…if she is injured you'll need me" Maeann protested.

He rested his hand on her shoulder. "Go back to the clinic and wait for me, I will bring her here."

Reluctantly Maeann agreed. "Good luck…" she gave him the contained of water she had brought with her. "You may need this."

He accepted it gladly. "It's good to see you again." He gave her a half smile and turned to follow the tracks into the desert.

As he walked away Maeann whispered to herself. "and you General, may the force be with you."

Amira awoke again, the fresh taste of blood in her mouth. She really could not understand why they continued to beat her. They hadn't offered her food or water and it seemed it would only be a matter of time before they killed her.

She found the strength to lift her head and look around, it was easier to see her surroundings now that daylight had come. The dwelling was empty except for the wooden frame she was tied to. Again she tested her restraints they were tight.

"I did not live through the Clone Wars to die in this tent in the middle of the desert" she said just under her breath. With as much strength as she could manage she stretched her head over to one of her hands and slowly began to chew into the leather like bindings.

Alone once again with his thoughts, Kenobi battled his emotions. The joy of learning that Amira was on Tatooine conflicted with the chilling fear that he may be too late to save her. He'd been on the planet long enough to know the brutality of the Tuskan Raiders, their captives never survived long.

He had been following the tracks of their Banthas for hours and had hoped to come across a settlement. It seemed they had moved deep into the Jundland Wastes beyond where they normally camped. He closed his eyes and sent his thoughts out on the wind "Why can't I feel you, Amira, hear me, help me find you."

It had taken hours but she had chewed her way through both leather straps holding her wrists to the wooden frame. She only took a moment to rub her stiff muscles before working to untie her feet. Once free she knew there would only be one chance to escape.

It was mid day and the camp was quiet, the Tuskan Raiders it seemed, slept during the heat of the day. Amira crawled out the back of the tent on her hands and knees. The intense heat from the suns hit her hard and she shielded her eyes until they could adjust.

She continued to crawl on her hands and knees until she was out of sight. She stood up weakly and began to move towards a distant outcropping of rock, the only feature on an otherwise desolate landscape. It might be her only chance to find shade. It was lethally hot; she was already dehydrated, she would not last long without protection from the sun.

The hours wore on and it seemed he was no closer to finding the camp. Then suddenly almost as if it were a mirage come to life it was there laid out in front of him. He watched cautiously observing the camp. At the moment there was a flurry of activity and it soon became evident they had lost something and were frantically looking for it. He knew without a doubt. "Amira, they're looking for Amira, she's escaped."

He backed away from the camp without a sound. He would only have one chance to find her before they did and he had no idea how much of a head start she might have. There was still a chance and hope began to build within him. "I'm coming Amira."

Every step became increasingly difficult, she was weak, her head pounded, her stomach cramped and she was no longer sweating. She knew the signs of severe dehydration; it wouldn't be long before she lost consciousness.

She staggered and fell, stood up walked a few more feet and fell again. Her legs would no longer hold her and she resigned herself to crawl. The outcropping of rock was within sight. If she could just make it a little further.


	75. Desert Apparition

Kenobi had circumvented the entire area around the camp in order to cross the point where Amira might have made her escape. He had found her tracks leading away from the far side of the camp and he quickly picked up his pace.

Though she could still see the rock and the shade it would provide, she could not make her body move. She had crawled only a few more yards before collapsing into the burning sand.

On the edge of unconsciousness she thought of Maeann and hoped she would continue the work they had begun at the clinic. She thought of her brother and felt at peace that he had Brea and Leia to look after. There were no regrets in her life, save one; "Obi-Wan."

"AMIRA!" she heard her own name being carried on the wind. She raised her head slightly off of the sand and looked up but saw only the apparition of someone coming toward her. An apparition she did not believe to be real. She dropped back onto the sand unconscious.

He ran the last few yards to her motionless form dropping to his knees. With gentle hands he turned her over and cradled her in his arms. He brushed the sand from her face. Her eyes were closed; her features marred by bruises and dried blood. He rested his cheek to her forehead and whispered her name. "Amira."

Though she made no response her chest rose and fell slowly; she was still breathing. With relief he lifted her from the sand. The rocky outcropping was just a few yards away. She had almost made it. He looked down at the woman in his arms. "I'll take you the rest of the way".

Once in the shaded protection of the rock he gently laid her down in the cool sand. He removed his robe and placed it under her head. Working quickly to lower her body temperature he pulled away her heavy outer garment and unlaced the under tunic to expose her neck.

He poured some of the water from the container Maeann had given him on to her tunic and then on his shirt sleeve. He bathed her face and neck with the wet material letting the water evaporate and cool her skin.

Slowly she became aware that the intense heat of the suns were gone; something cool and moist gently brushed against her skin. She was floating; drifting close to oblivion, but a strong soothing voice would not let her go "Hang on, just hang on."

Next he tried to get her to drink; he used his fingertips to coax droplets between her cracked lips. "just a little" Her eyes fluttered but did not open. He urged her "Amira, you must take some water."

Her mouth opened in response and he exhaled with relief as he brought the water container to her lips. She sipped weakly then gulped greedily when she realized it was really water not just a dream. He pulled it away. "Not too fast, you must take it slowly."

Her eyes flew open; she stared unbelieving at his face. "Obi-Wan?" She doubted the state of her mind. "You can't be here…real." Her words were barely above a whisper.

In one swift movement he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. "I'm real" He kissed the top of her head "I'm here."

She brought her hand up and touched his face tentatively still trying to convince herself he was not an illusion. Tears welled in her eyes and spilled down her face. "I can't believe it."

With gentle fingers he wiped away the tears then lowered his head to kiss her. Her lips were cracked and dry so his kiss was feather light. He had to close his eyes to hold back tears of his own. For the first time in months he felt the Force was once again his ally. He rested his forehead to hers. "I've missed you."

"I …have so much…to tell you." she whispered and coughed from the effort.

"Let's get you some more water" He helped her into a sitting position and handed her the container. "Drink slowly." He sat back and eyed her carefully gauging her strength. He wanted to give her more time to rest but he knew that would be impossible.

She could see he was anxious. 'What is it."

"They know you've escaped; they'll be looking for you. We have to keep moving."

She took several small sips of the water. "I understand."

He held out his hand. "Can you stand?"

"I think so" she took his hand and rose up with difficulty. He slid his arm around her waist for support. They walked out of the shadow of the rocks and both froze. "We're too late" Amira said as a chill rising up her spine. "They are already here."

They appeared from out of nowhere and immediately surrounded them. Obi-Wan let go of her waist and pushed her behind him. "back away slowly."

Amira was in no condition to fight and felt helpless as she watched Obi-Wan confront the Tuskans. He raised one hand in the air. "I've no wish to fight you, but I will not allow any harm to come to her."

Despite the warning they advanced. He reached out with the force and drew one of their staffs into his hands thoroughly surprising the owner who now stood empty handed. He would not draw his lightsaber, to do so might expose who he was.

Regardless of their numbers and the use of such a primitive weapon, it was over in several moves, and the sand people retreated bruised but not seriously injured. As he watched them go he tossed the staff on to the ground and returned to Amira. "We must keep going; they will be back in greater numbers."

Again he supported her as they set off back across the desert. Several more hours passed and she again grew weak and barely able to stand. He caught her as she fell gently lowering her to the ground. Her expression was distant and glassy eyed. He cradled her head "Amira look at me" he tried to coax her back "stay with me".

She did not want to go but her body would no longer obey her wishes. Her eyes closed and she lost consciousness even as his words pleaded with her to stay with him. "Amira, please."

The sound of a landspeeder grew louder and appeared on the horizon. As it grew closer he could make out the figure of Owen Lars. It was an unexpected but welcome site. Kenobi gathered Amira up in his arms and waited for Owen to arrive.


	76. In his Arms

Their arrival at the clinic was met with a flurry of activity. There were several people around who Kenobi knew to be other farmers in the area. Maeann rushed to attend to Amira. "Let's get her inside, I have everything ready."

Gently he placed her on the exam table and backed slowly away. Maeann made a quick examination with a portable scanner then started an IV to give her much needed fluids.

Kenobi, standing at the back of the room, could wait no longer to ask the question. "Will she be alright?"

Maeann shined a penlight in each of Amira's eyes. "She's severely dehydrated; she has deep contusions over much of her body, a slight concussion…no sign of internal bleeding or broken bones." She looked up at Ben. "She took quite a beating, but with rest and fluids she will be alright."

Relief flooded him and he dropped his head momentarily to take in her words. When he looked up he walked straight over to Owen Lars. "You have my gratitude; if you hadn't come along when you did we might have been too late."

Maeann also thanked him. "It was just in time, she could not have lasted much longer out there. Thank you."

Owen accepted the gratitude humbly. "We all count on her for our well being, seems only right that we should be there to help when she needed us." Beru joined her husband as she cradled little Luke in her arms. "He's right you both do so much for all of us."

The other farmers began filing out of the clinic to return to their homes. As the Lars prepared to do the same Maeann placed a hand on Beru's arm. "Could I trouble you to help me before you go; I'd like to get her cleaned up and into some fresh clothing."

Beru nodded and handed Luke to Owen, "of course I can help". She shooed the two men outside. "We won't be long gentlemen."

While the women attended to Amira. Ben and Owen stood outside watching the last of the farmers depart. Kenobi spoke first. "Why were they all here?"

Owen took a deep breath and let it out. "The families around here respect Maeann and Amira. Medical care never existed before out here and they do it for no other reason than to help people." He looked down at the ground. "We've been living in fear of the Sand People for a long time. I think if she had died at their hands these folks were ready to take action."

"Violence is never the answer; it would have only resulted in more people being hurt or worse losing their lives."

The moisture farmer could never understand how impassive the Jedi always seemed to be. He pointed back at the clinic, "she is one of the lucky; she survived. Most do not. What if they had killed her; would you have simply walked away?"

"I would have wanted revenge" Kenobi answered honestly. He folded his arms across his chest. "But you must understand how dangerous that emotion is for someone like me. It is a very fine line that we walk between the dark and the light. I have in recent months been far too close to the dark."

Owen just shook his head "I don't really understand the ways of the Jedi."

"Believe me, we don't often understand ourselves. Much of our training goes right out the door when strong feelings and emotions set in. Even the most disciplined and gifted of Jedi have faltered over emotions such as love, greed, hatred, and jealousy."

Owen gave Kenobi one of the first genuine smiles he'd ever seen from the moisture farmer. "All men falter when it comes to those things; Jedi are no different."

Ben remained at the clinic hours after the Lars had returned home. Maeann gave him another update as she removed the IV from Amira's arm. "She's had all the fluid she should need. I gave her something for pain and she should sleep through the night."

Ben observed Maeann as she cared for Amira. "It's quite a thing that you gave up your life to live and work here on Tatooine; to dedicate yourself to these people."

She shrugged. "Where else do out of work Republic doctors go these days. Besides, I went to Alderaan to work with Amira. When the Senator explained what had happened and his plans to send her here, it was an easy choice."

"Easy choice perhaps, but not an easy life you've chosen, not here. You are an exceptional person." He could see Maeann was clearly exhausted. "Why don't you try and get some sleep; I'll stay with her."

She accepted his offer without question. "You should rest too Master Kenobi, Jedi or not you've had a long day."

"Ben" he reminded her of his new name. "and I shall try."

Maeann pointed to a large chair in the corner as she departed. "It's quite comfortable."

After Maeann left the room he stood beside Amira watching her sleep. He reached out and brushed his finger tips over a deep bruise that ran across her cheek. What he said to Owen earlier was true; he felt anger stirring thinking of anyone harming her and he could easily take revenge on those responsible, but rather than let the anger take hold he focused on being grateful she was alive.

And he was grateful, he could not believe it was mere weeks ago he was mourning the thought of never seeing her again; living out the rest of his life without feeling her touch; hearing her laughter or seeing the light in her eyes when she smiled. He exhaled slowly, and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead and whispered "Sleep well, my love."

Once settled in the chair across the room and with reasonable assurance that Amira was out of danger he allowed himself the luxury of sleep.

The surroundings were familiar; Amira recognized she was home the minute she opened her eyes. Though the light was very low she could see the figure sleeping in the chair across from her. It felt like a dream, like she had imagined seeing him in the desert, and now he was just a few feet from her and she still could not fully believe he was real.

The need to be near him was overwhelming and surpassed any concern she had for her injuries or pain she might feel. Silently she slipped from the bed and padded across the floor; her bare feet did not make a sound.

When she stood in front of him and reached out to caress his face her heart thundered in her chest. He was here, he was really here. She whispered his name "Obi-Wan".

His eyes snapped open and he moved to stand up. "Amira what are you doing; you should be resting?"

She placed her hand on his chest and gently pushed him back into the chair before he had completely stood up. "I want to be with you."

He released the breath he had been holding and sat back into the chair. With eyes glistening he held open his arms as Amira crawled into this lap. He enveloped her in his embrace as she nestled her face into the space between his neck and shoulder.

Her shoulders began to shake as she lost the battle to hold back her tears. She buried her face into his tunic and cried.

He cupped her chin in his hand and tilted her head up until they were face to face. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly. He could taste the salt from her tears he could feel her lips trembling beneath his. He soothed her. "Shhh everything is alright now."

She soaked in the warmth coming from his body and returned his kiss eagerly. "I've missed you so much."

Amira still weak from her ordeal ended the kiss and once again rested her head on his shoulder. He knew she should be in bed but he couldn't bring himself to be separated from her. He simply held her as she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

_To all you wonderful reviewers what a long journey we have been on. The end is near and I am still undecided what that end should be. My previous stories ended tragically and so I am inclined to leave this one on a cheerier note. Amira and Obi-Wan have been through so much, shall we let them have some happiness? _


	77. Back to Normal

As dawn began to fill the room with its early light, he looked down at the woman nestled in his arms. It was still inconceivable that they had wound up on the same planet. It was as if their destinies had become intertwined.

Gently he lifted her and carried her across the room and settled her back in her bed. He did not wish to leave her, but he was concerned about the proximity of the sand people to the clinic and the Lars homestead.

Before he had reached the door, Amira stirred and opened her eyes. "You're leaving?"

He crossed the room back to her and gently brushed a strand of hair from her face. "You need to rest."

She leaned into his hand. "Please don't go."

He sat on the edge of her bed and brought her hand to his lips for a soft kiss. "I want to know you will be safe."

"I am safe…now"

"Not while the Tuskans are still in the area; until they move on they pose a danger."

Amira lowered her head embarrassed. "It was my fault. I was stupid; I left the clinic at night."

He lifted her chin so he could look her in the eyes. "You would not have left without cause."

"Yes," she nodded. "I heard something; someone in pain; I found a Tuskan child, it appeared to be injured." She shook her head. "I thought I could help it, but the adults, they must have thought…I"

"It was trap" he interrupted her. "The child was not hurt; it was there to lure you out of the clinic."

Amira's stomach twisted. "…I don't understand…why?"

"Their people have been oppressed for over a thousand years. The Sand People enact revenge whenever they can and they view any off-worlder as the enemy. They use any and all methods to subdue their victims."

Amira shook her head sadly. "Is there any way to convince them we want to live in peace?"

Obi-Wan smiled and caressed her cheek. "Many have tried, but with no success."

He moved to stand up; Amira sat up on one elbow and grabbed his arm, worry etched in her face. "What are you planning to do?"

He smiled and gently eased her back to the pillow. "I will simply persuade them to leave. They are nomadic; it shouldn't take too much convincing."

She let out a long sigh and reluctantly released his arm, "Please be careful…I have only just found you again. I don't… "

"Shhh" he pressed his fingers to her lips to quiet her. "I'm always careful." He assured her. "Now promise me you will rest."

"I will" she promised.

As she closed her eyes he kissed her tenderly. "Sleep well."

Amira recovered quickly and within in days began seeing patients again at the clinic. One of her first was Beru Lars with little Luke. After a thorough examination Amira pronounced young Luke healthy. "He's just fine."

"The cough" Beru asked?

"He's got a little cold." Amira reassured her. "But there is nothing to do for a cold but let it run its course." She tickled his chin. "Just keep him warm and fed and he'll be over it in a few days."

Beru nodded. "I am so sorry to bother you with such minor things."

Amira smiled. "It's no bother; it's why we are here. Of course you are going to be cautious...and you should be."

Beru picked him up and rested him on her hip. "You know Owen and I were very surprised to learn you and Ben know each other."

Amira's eyebrows raised "Ben?"

"Ben Kenobi, the General."

"Oh yes, we've been friends for many years now. We served together during the Clone Wars."

Beru inhaled sharply. "That was a terrible time, you were so lucky to survive it; so many did not."

Amira choked back emotion. "No, there were countless battles on dozens of worlds. A lot of good people died."

Beru seemed fascinated by the conversation. "Were you a soldier?"

She nodded sadly. "Yes, a doctor in the Army of the Republic. I joined just after the battle on Geonosis."

Beru realized Amira might not want to talk about that period of time. "Forgive me, it must have been painful."

"No, no it's ok, really. There were just as many victories as defeats; though ultimately we lost…everything." She shook her head. "But that's in the past now."

"So how did you and the General meet?"

Amira smiled at the memory "We met twice actually. The first time was nearly fifteen years ago. He attended a state dinner my family hosted on Alderaan. Then again many years later, it was a battle on a planet I cannot even recall the name of. I was dispatched to the side of a wounded soldier. He was very badly hurt."

Beru's eyes widened. "It was the General?"

"Yes, he nearly died."

"You saved his life" Beru realized how closely connected the two were. "That makes sense now. Why he was so driven to find you. Why he…" Beru smiled "I'd never seen such emotion in his eyes before. When he learned you were here, that you were missing. Ben has been well, somewhat lifeless, distant, almost no emotion at all."

Amira nodded. "He's been through a lot. More than most of us; he hides a deep sorrow."

"What happened?" Beru wanted to know.

"It's a long story and its late, you need to get going before it gets too dark outside." She escorted Beru to the door. "Bring him by anytime, even if there is nothing wrong at all."

As Beru walked out she turned to Amira, "Have you seen him…since he found you?"

"No" Amira shook her head. "He left to convince the Tuskans to move out of the area."

Beru nodded. "Well, that is just like Ben; he is always looking out for us, for the people who live around here. I tell you, we've never felt so safe."

Amira smiled. "Yes, I know the feeling." She always felt safe in his presence. "He lives near here then?"

"Oh yes, Owen knows where."

Amira escorted her outside where Owen was waiting in the speeder. "Have a safe trip home."

Beru settled Luke in the back and joined her husband in the front. "Owen, Amira was inquiring about where Ben lives."

"He lives out beyond the Dune Sea, it's a ways but manageable by speeder. I can give you the coordinates."

"That would be great, thank you."

* * *

_Well it took a long time but I have finally returned to the story. Sorry for the wait, I just could not find the time nor the inspiration to finish. Good news I will finish the story soon and I am thinking of starting a new one. Cheers _


	78. The End and Beginning

The weather had turned bad; a severe dust storm was building at the edge of the Dune Sea. Obi-Wan stood outside his dwelling watching it make its progress across the landscape. A flicker of the force prickled his senses. It was seconds later when he heard the speeder coming and he knew it was Amira long before he could see its occupant. He met her outside. "You should not have come out here unescorted."

Amira expected a happier greeting. "Just who is going to escort me?" She climbed out of the speeder. "I have to adapt to living here and I refuse to live in fear."

"Adapting includes learning when caution is warranted."

"I thought you were taking care of the problem" she countered with a grin.

He cracked a wry smile in response. "I can't be everywhere."

She held out her hand and he took it in his. "It's good to see you."

She laughed "you mean it's good to see me in one piece."

He pulled her into his arms. "I do prefer you whole." He held her tightly. "You look well; how are you feeling?"

She savored the feel of his embrace and rested her cheek to his. "Good as new."

The wind picked up again and the skies began to darken. He steered her toward his hut. "There is a storm coming, we should go inside."

Once inside Amira surveyed the tiny hut. "It's cozy."

"A nice way of saying small." he busied himself in his small kitchen.

"Yes, its small but it's just you."

He handed her a glass of familiar amber liquid. "Yes, just me."

She sampled the drink. "Mmm…Alderaan Ale, my favorite."

"Only the best for my first guest." He guided her to the small sofa and they sat down. "I am still so amazed that you are here; I've been wondering though, how did your brother gain your release from prison?"

"He didn't" she answered.

"You escaped then?"

"No" She took a drink. "An old friend of yours took pity on me I think."

His brow crinkled with confusion. "An old friend…who?"

"Commander Cody" she answered.

He inhaled deeply and sat back against the sofa. "I find that surprising, his allegiance changed with order 66; he tried to kill me."

Amira nodded. "I know I confronted him when he returned to the Vigilance without you." Tears welled in her eyes. "I couldn't accept you had been killed. I tried to go and look for you, but they…I couldn't leave the ship."

He grasped her hand between both of his. "I'm sorry I couldn't get back to you. When I realized they had turned on me I worried how they might treat you."

She shook her head. "They were civil to me but warned me not to take action."

He looked into her eyes. "And did you…take action?"

She smiled "I tried to launch escape pods and escape."

His eyes sparkled, "Of course you did…and what happened."

She shrugged her shoulders. "He shot me."

His eyes went wide. She laughed "It was set for stun I was left with a nasty headache, nothing more."

'So" he continued "Cody helped you escape? Why were you a prisoner in the first place?"

He noticed the dark cloud that seemed to descend behind her eyes. "What is it?" he said tenderly.

She was unsure how to bring up what she knew about Anakin. "This is going to be difficult to hear" she said barely above a whisper.

He looked into her eyes, "Did they hurt you?"

"No, no I was not harmed."

He lifted her chin. "Then what?"

"I saw Anakin."

He held his breath. "What are you talking about? Anakin is dead I left him on Mustafar."

She shook her head. "No" She took a deep breath. "He was a quadruple amputee, and was burned over 80 percent of his body, but he lived."

He stood up suddenly and paced the floor in front of her. "That cannot be, how did he survive?"

Amira continued the story. "Emperor Palpatine rescued him. I was imprisoned at a high security medical facility and…ordered to oversee his treatment."

The news began to sink in. "Anakin is alive?"

Amira stood up next to him. "He isn't Anakin anymore…he is mostly machine now."

His head lowered. "He is a Sith Lord. Lost to the dark side" He sank down onto the sofa defeated.

Amira sat down next to him and grabbed his hand. "Maybe not."

"You don't know all he has done." He lamented.

"I know what he didn't do" she said.

His eyes were red with the effort to hold his emotions in check. "What do you mean?"

She began slowly. "After his medical treatment was complete and it was clear he would survive. I was no longer needed. The Emperor decided I knew too much and ordered my execution." She looked him in the eyes. "He ordered Anakin to carry it out, but he didn't. Instead I think he told Cody to let me go."

He dropped his head into his hands. "I should have ended it on Mustafar; it was my duty to kill him, and I…I walked away."

She sighed against his shoulder. "They should never have asked you to hunt him down, that was cruel. You loved him."

He stood up abruptly. "His reasons for letting you go may not be as benevolent as you think."

She looked at his back. "What do you mean?"

"The Emperor wants me dead, Anakin wants me dead, by letting you go, they may believe you will lead them to me."

Amira shook her head. "As far as anyone knows I am still on Alderaan."

He turned back to her. "Perhaps; for now."

She protested. "Don't do this; don't look for a reason to send me away. I am not going to leave. You are not getting rid of me. Whatever happens we will face it together."

He hung his head. "It is not about you and I; it is about the children."

"The children" she asked.

"Anakin's children. Luke & Leia."

Amira gasped "Luke? He isn't the Lars son?"

"No" he said. Luke is Anakin's son, as Leia is his daughter. It was decided at their birth that they should be separated. The Lars took in Luke and your brother adopted Leia."

She reached up and caressed his face. "Even now; bound to your duty."

He shook his head. "I know what you must think of me; all my life I adhered to its principles and I placed it before everything. I placed it above you."

She touched his lips with her fingers. "I accepted who you were long ago. One of the things I admired about you was your commitment to the Jedi and the Republic."

His voice began to shake and his body trembled. "How many times did I walk away from you for the sake of duty?"

She grasped his face between her hands. "Look at me…I love you; I love who you are."

He kissed the tips of her fingers then clasped her hand to his chest. "I don't deserve your love."

A mischievous smile spread across her lips. "Let's pretend for a moment that is remotely true; what are you going to do about it?"

His eyes turned a dark shade of blue as he pulled her into his arms. "Spend every waking moment of the rest of my life loving you as you should be loved."

"That's a start. " She whispered against his lips just before he claimed them in a searing kiss.

THE END

* * *

_Well folks thats it, after nealry two years, 78 chapters, and 248 reviews it is finished. Thank you again for taking the time to tell me what you thought of the story. _


	79. Epilogue

Epilogue – (30 Years Later)

Luke often visited the home of his friend, Ben Kenobi. Though the old General of the Clone Wars and Jedi master had died on the Death Star a decade earlier, Luke kept the hut just as it had been. After all this was where he had taken his first steps to realizing who he was and becoming a Jedi. Time and weather were taking their toll on the old dwelling; Luke decided to spend some time fixing it up.

His wife Mara Jade, pregnant with their first child, had accompanied him. While cleaning in another room she had found and old storage locker hidden beneath the floor and had stumbled on some personal mementos. "Luke" she called to her husband "Come look at these."

He joined his wife; sitting next to her on the dusty floor. "What is all this?"

She pulled out a stack of items. "You've never seen this stuff before?"

He shook his head. "No, where did you find it?"

She pointed to the hole in the floor. "There was a loose floor board and this was stored beneath it."

His eyes went wide. "These must have belonged to Ben."

There were photos, letters, and other keepsakes. She pulled out a photo of a woman, obviously with child standing next to the hut. Mara was mesmerized by the women's face. "She looks familiar."

Luke also studied the photo. He turned it over. "There is something written on the back…A.O." He noticed the date. "This was taken about 30 years ago."

They dug further and found another photo. This time the same woman, standing next to a man; she held a baby in her arms." Luke's eyes went wide again. "Mara, that is Ben, much younger, but I would know him anywhere."

She turned the photo over. "A.O., B.K. & M.J.K 3 mos…Luke what does that mean?"

His heart was beating just a little faster. "I don't know who A.O. is but B.K. has to be Ben Kenobi, and the M.J.K is perhaps the baby, 3 months old."

She looked at it closely. "…General Kenobi was a father?"

He shook his head. "He never said anything to me."

Mara began digging through the trunk excitedly. "I have to know who A.O. is!" The next thing she found provided the answer; a yellowed scrap of paper with an ominous announcement. Mara gasped and read it aloud. "The Viceroy of Alderaan, Senator Bail Organa announced today the untimely and tragic death of his sister, the Lady Amira Organa." She looked over at Luke. "A.O…Amira Organa!"

Luke's mind was going a mile a minute. "That was my sister's adopted family. Amira would have been Leia's aunt."

Mara looked again and the photo of Amira, Obi-Wan and the child. "She died tragically, I wonder what happened, where's the child?"

Luke shook his head. "I knew that Ben had close ties with the Organa family, apparently they were very close."

"I suppose it is time you knew?" The translucent figure of Obi-Wan Kenobi appeared before them.

Luke greeted him "Ben! You had a family?"

Kenobi nodded. "For a short time, yes."

Mara who could also see the apparition of Kenobi asked. "What happened to Lady Organa?"

He lowered his head and sighed. "It had become unsafe to raise the baby here so she was taking the child to Alderaan." He paused; the memory still caused him pain. "Her ship was intercepted and boarded by..." He looked at Luke not wanting to say the name. "…she was executed."

Luke shook his head. "My father…Ben, I am so sorry."

Obi-Wan nodded. "It was a long time ago."

Mara pressed him. "What happened to the child?"

His face brightened, he smiled directly at Mara. "My…daughter…is alive and well."

Luke's mouth dropped open and he looked at his wife. "MJK…Mara Jade Kenobi?"

Mara couldn't breathe, she looked at the photo and then up at Ben. "You're my father?"

He nodded. "Yes."

Tears slipped down her face. "I've wanted to know who my parents were all my life…why didn't anyone tell me?"

Kenobi was apologetic. "For years I had believed you died with your mother. It turns out you were taken from her; I think they knew you were my child. The emperor quickly realized you were force sensitive and that is why you came to be in his service. It wasn't until you entered Luke's life that I knew what had happened to you."

She could not stop the tears. Luke put his arm around her. She looked up at Obi-Wan. "...Father…" she tried the word out and it felt good.

Obi-Wan grinned from ear to ear. "daughter."

She stood up and walked over to him. "Will you tell me about my mother?"

His eyes were moist. "I would love to."

After hours reminiscing about Amira. Obi-Wan sat with his daughter watching the twin suns of Tatooine set. "She loved you very much. I am sorry you did not know her."

Mara held the photo in her hand and looked longingly at the image of her mother. "She was so beautiful."

"Yes" he also stared at the image. "Especially in this photo, she was never more beautiful then when she was pregnant with you."

"It's so sad you didn't have a lot of time together." She smiled at her father. "I have a feeling that the two of you loved an eternity in the little time you had together."

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "We did."

Mara could tell her father still grieved. She passed her hand through his reflection wanting to comfort him. "I wish I could touch you, could know your touch."

"You did know it, you just don't remember." His eyes twinkled. "I held you in my arms the moment of your birth, and for the first three months of your life I could hardly stand to be away from you. I held you every chance I could. You were such a miracle to me. So much more than I ever thought I deserved. You and your mother were the greatest blessing and love I have ever known."

Mara teared up again and looked down at her own growing abdomen. "How did you survive not knowing the fate of your child?"

He felt a familiar stab of pain. "Duty…I had a duty to protect Luke, I had to keep going for him."

Mara smiled at her father. "and because you did your duty and watched over Luke, he became a Jedi, the Empire was defeated, we are married and you are going to be a grandfather."

Kenobi looked off into the setting suns. "yes, all because of duty."

After Obi-Wan had gone Luke and Mara prepared to leave Tatooine. "How are you taking all of this?" Luke asked his wife.

She smiled. "I feel so incredibly blessed to know who they were."

"I'm sorry she is no longer here; it pains me to think my father may have had anything to do with her death."

She gripped his arm. "I thought we were long past your guilt over things your father did…besides" she patted her stomach. "She lives on with the next generation; they all do. Amira, Obi-Wan, Anakin, your mother Padme; this child is part of all of them."

Luke nodded. "Force help us; quite a legacy this child will have."

She smiled. "His name is Ben."

Luke looked at her questioningly. "Ben… it s a boy; how do you know?"

"I just know." She smiled.

* * *

_Though I had requests to do a sequel, I find that this story has gone as far as I can take it. However, I took a 30-year leap into the future with this epilogue to shed light on the origins of Mara Jade Skywalker. And now you know._


End file.
